Not All Slytherins
by marylovesharry
Summary: MWPP era! Mallory Crabbe, younger sister of Vincent Crabbe Sr., is in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With her brother gone the school is hers to rule... or so she thinks. Come see what life was like when MWPP ran amok.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Summary: Mallory Crabbe, younger sister of Vincent Crabbe, is in her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With her brother gone the school is hers to rule. Her only problem is a group of four, fifth year Gryffindor boys who like to pick fights with her only true friend Severus Snape. _Or so she thinks_. Find out what happens as Mallory's world gets rocked and she finally realizes who her true friends and family are.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express 

Mallory Crabbe sat silently in the compartment of the scarlet steam engine train, her nose buried deep in a book, as usual. She was alone and that was the way she wanted it, though it was far from quiet. She could hear shouts of laughter from outside the train as her fellow Hogwarts bound classmates greeted one another after a long summer. This was coupled with worried parent's shouts and upset younger sibling's whines that weren't old enough to come to Hogwarts just yet. She tried to block all of this out as she read. Her parents had dropped her off at the station and left almost immediately. They despised being around muggles, she knew that, but that didn't mean it didn't make her a little angry that her parents did not even hug her goodbye. But what was she expecting? They weren't exactly the most loving of parents anyone could hope for. Far from it actually; sometimes Mallory wondered if her parents liked her let alone loved her.

The compartment door slid open derailing her train of thought. She looked up from the book she wasn't really reading spitefully.

"Are these seats taken?" Asked a small timid-looking girl in the door way.

"Yes!" Mallory spat angrily, "and if you don't go away right now I'll hex you into next week!" She made to pull out her wand and the girl let out a faint squeal before closing the compartment door promptly.

Mallory was preserving this compartment for her friends- if you could call them that- whenever they decided to show up. Even if she wasn't, she would never allow anyone but a fellow Slytherin to sit anywhere near her and that girl did not look like a Slytherin and she certainly did not act like one. She glanced back down at her book only to be interrupted by the compartment door opening again. This time she did pull out her wand and looked up, ready to curse whoever darkened her doorstep. She relaxed however at the familiar face of none other then Robert Avery, someone she was waiting for.

"You're lucky I looked up before I cursed you," she said maliciously.

"More like you're lucky," he shot back, "you know I'd beat you at a duel any day."

"In your dreams," she replied half smiling. She returned to her book while Robert pulled his trunk into the room and threw it into the luggage rack.

"How was your summer then?" He asked plunking down in a seat across from her.

"Fine," she said dully, "yours?"

"As best as can be expected," she looked up and realized he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he looked away as she returned to her book. "Where is everyone else?" He asked after a moment.

"I don't know," she replied, "I thought they would be with you."

"No, I haven't seen anyone but-" he was interrupted by the compartment door opening again. This time it was Severus Snape on the other side. She actually smiled when she saw him. He was one of the only reasons her summer wasn't entirely unbearable.

"Avery," he said curtly. Avery nodded and Snape turned and pulled his trunk into the compartment also stowing it on the luggage rack. They had never really gotten along, Avery and Snape, even though they shared a dorm room.

"Mallory," he said with a faint smile.

"Severus," she replied. He sat down next to her.

"How was your summer?"

She knew he was only asking because this was the question one asked on September 1st. Every year, it didn't matter if you wanted to know the answer or not, everyone asked how everyone else's summer went. For someone who never seemed to conform to what others wanted, Mallory often wondered why he continued to ask every year. The train's last whistle blew and they felt it begin to move.

"Fine," she said with the same dullness she had when answering Robert. He knew perfectly well how her summer was. They had owled each other quite often. "How was yours?" He simply shrugged but did not reply.

"How's your brother?" Avery asked to fill in the silent moment left by Severus. Mallory looked up at him. She nearly forgot he was sitting there.

"He's doing well," she replied vaguely. She was saved from having to explain further by the compartment door opening to produce her dorm mate Darcy Dolohov, followed closely by Bellatrix Black.

"Oi!" Avery shot out of his seat as though it were one fire, "let me help you!" He walked over and pulled Darcy's trunk into the room. Mallory had to smile. She always knew Avery fancied Darcy.

"Move Snape!" Darcy ordered Snape to move over so she could sit next to Mallory. Snape obliged without saying a word, but giving Darcy a very malevolent look. Darcy settled down in between them.

"Have a good summer Darcy?" Avery asked sitting down next to Bellatrix who was sitting in his original seat after stowing her own trunk.

Darcy surveyed Avery for a moment, "fine," she responded simply, "where is Sophia?" No one answered, they didn't seem to know.

Bellatrix sighed loudly. "Last I saw, she was snogging Rookwood."

All eyes turned to her.

"Rookwood?" Darcy repeated. "When did that happen?"

"Do I look like I know or care?" Bellatrix shouted angrily, "I am simply telling you what I saw." The door slid open again much to Mallory's relief. She grimaced however when she saw a tall boy with dark black hair and dark eyes in the doorway.

"What do you want Black?" Avery barked.  
"Nothing to do with you," Regulus shot back but entered the compartment anyway.

"Can't find any of your own friends to bother little cousin?" taunted Bellatrix.

"No, I thought I would torture you with my presence first," he turned his back on Bellatrix and smiled at Mallory. "I simply came here to say hello," he smiled a dazzling grin at her. She sneered at him in return.

"Sod off," she replied. It was no secret that Regulus had a giant crush on Mallory. She had known for years, but he was never this forward with her. That was probably because her stupid oaf of an older brother finally left Hogwarts the previous year.

"You heard her," Darcy said pulling out her wand, "sod off." He raised both of his hands in surrender and backed toward the door.

"I don't want a fight," he said once at the door.

"Then go away!" Snape spat. He pulled his wand out also.

"I thought you lot would be a bit nicer to me this year," he said.

"You were gravely mistaken," said Bellatrix.

"You have until the count of three to get out of here or every one of us is going to curse you," said Avery through clenched teeth.

"I'm going," said Regulus at the same time Darcy counted.

"One," he opened the door and slipped out, but not before winking at Mallory.

"I hate that little prat!" She shouted.

"He is too much like his brother," said Darcy.

"Don't you dare mention that blood traitor in my presence!" Bellatrix shouted as she jumped from her seat. She stared menacingly at Darcy before stalking from the compartment and slamming the door so hard a pane of glass fell to the floor and shattered. Avery fixed it easily and everyone stared at each other in silence.

"Is it just me," said Darcy slowly, "or is Bella being a bit more moody today?"

"She seems normal to me," said Mallory, "maybe you're just not used to being around her."

They all shrugged. The compartment door opened again and Mallory wondered who it could possibly be this time. Her question was answered when she looked up and saw a messy-haired, pink cheeked, girl. She didn't say a word to anyone she just tugged on her trunk.

"Avery help her!" commanded Darcy. Avery got up and took over getting Sophia's trunk into the compartment. Sophia sat down in Bellatrix's seat and let out a deep sigh.

"Where's Rookwood?" Darcy teased after a moment of surveying her. Sophia looked up at her sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said calmly.

"Bella saw you," Mallory informed her other dorm mate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sophia repeated without as much as a hint of lying on her face. She always was good at it. "Where is Bella?"

"Don't change the subject," Darcy snapped.

"I'm not," Sophia glared at Darcy, "I was simply asking where Bella is."

"Where have you been then?" Darcy asked ignoring Sophia's question. Mallory suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked over at Snape and Avery. Both were looking between the girls with questionable looks on their faces. They could obviously sense the danger also.

"I was visiting," said Sophia not missing a beat.

"Who with?" Darcy countered.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Darcy Dolohov!" Sophia shot back. "You are not my mother."

"Lucky me," Darcy sneered. In a flash Sophia pulled out her wand and so did Snape and Avery.

"Put that away," Snape said sternly.

"You take that back!" Sophia was now looking murderous. Everyone knew her family was a very touchy subject.

Darcy simply sneered. "I will not," she replied, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Put it away," repeated Snape. "Or I will take it from you."

"Just try," she snapped at him.

"Don't tempt me." His eyes flashed dangerously. Everyone in the compartment knew that Snape was the most skilled of any of them, as much as they hated to admit it. Even though Mallory was a year older, she was no match for him. He knew more dark arts then any of them and he wasn't afraid to use it as he demonstrated countless times against Potter and Black. Sophia lowered her wand and replaced it in a pocket of her robe. She glared at Darcy until Mallory stood and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Snape inquired.

"The bathroom," she responded, "perhaps you've heard of it." She left, closing the door behind her and made her way to the end of the train where the loo was. When she opened the door, she heard giggling, something she despised about girls, and knew there were probably no other Slytherins inside. She didn't really have to use the toilet she just wanted to get out of that compartment. It had been nearly 3 months since she had to endure the tension that surrounded a group of Slytherins and she wasn't used to it just yet. It always took a few days to readjust. She stepped inside and made her way to the small sinks. She stopped however when she saw who else was in the room. She nearly made to turn around but decided that would be a very un-Slytherin thing to do so she walked over defiantly. Two pairs of eyes stared at her as she turned the sink on and began to wash her hands.

"Hi Mallory," said a voice hesitantly. It was none other than Lily Evans.

"Evans," Mallory replied icily. She turned the water off and used a towel to dry her hands. Both girls stared at her. Lily seemed to have pain in her eyes, Emily Hart looked angry.

"What? Can't address me?" Emily shouted irritably. Mallory simply pretended not to hear her as she turned around to leave. She knew this would completely unnerve her. The door to the loo opened suddenly and Mallory came face to face with Bellatrix Black. _Great_, she thought to herself, _Bella's already in a bad mood_. Black's eyes widened and her face twisted into a purely evil smile as she looked from Evans to Hart.

"Well, well, well," she said in a nasty tone while rubbing her hands together. "What do we have here?"

"Come on Bella," Mallory muttered, "let's just go."

"Go?" Bellatrix gave her a bewildered look, "I just got here." She pushed past Mallory and walked toward Evans and Hart. Both of whom regarded her with equal amounts of hatred in their eyes. "It seems we have a blood-traitor" she nodded at Emily "and her faithful mud-blood all alone." Bellatrix looked back at Mallory, "What ever shall we do?" Mallory rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving," she replied turning around once again.

"You are not!" Bellatrix shouted, fire shooting through her dark eyes. Again, the door opened and this time it was Alice Brown. Mallory hid her gratefulness well and glared at the Head Girl.

"What's going on in here?" Alice demanded staring around the now much too crowed room.

"Nothing," Bellatrix replied sweetly and went into a stall. Alice stared at Mallory who stared right back. What was Bellatrix playing at? She always proclaimed to hate Alice Brown and there she was cowering in a stall?

"What's going on in here?" Alice repeated herself. Mallory stared back at her, her arms pulled across her chest defiantly.

"Nothing that concerns you Brown," she finally spat.

"You will watch your tone Crabbe," Alice reprimanded, "or you will find yourself in detention."

"Detention?" Mallory mocked horror, "I'm really scared now." Then she shoved roughly past Alice and left the loo. She was absolutely fuming by the time she returned to the compartment. Who did Alice think she was threatening Mallory like that? The stupid – filthy – blood traitor had absolutely no right to say her name let alone threaten her. She opened the door abruptly, stomped across the room, and threw herself into the seat next to Darcy by the window.

"What's with you?" Darcy demanded.

"None of your business!" Mallory spat back, picking her book up off the floor and burying her nose in it. For the rest of the trip no one said a word to her and she was grateful.

It was a windy cool night when Mallory finally stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the Platform. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt much more at home at Hogwarts then she did at her own house. She slowly made her way to the threstal drawn carriages and climbed in the closest one. Soon the door opened and Snape, Avery and Sophia piled in. The carriage took off.

"Where's Darcy?" Mallory asked.

"Since when do you care?" Snape returned.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Snape? Do you want me to curse you right now?" Mallory only called Severus, Snape, when she was truly angry. He sensed this as his moment to back off.

"No," he replied with a bit of annoyance, "she was with Bellatrix on the platform last I saw." The carriages stopped a few minutes later and they piled out. It was a clear night out and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. They looked so much clearer away from any muggle cities that used electricity - or whatever they called it – which made the stars less visible.

"Stop staring at the sky," Sophia whispered harshly, "you look like a stupid muggle." Mallory's thoughts immediately returned to the earth as Sophia pulled her towards the castle leaving Snape and Avery behind. Mallory scowled as she followed her friend up the stairs and into the castle, weaving in and out of the younger students.

Once inside the Great Hall they walked straight to the Slytherin table and sat down. She at least felt a little more comfortable here then on the train. She groaned as Regulus Black bounded over and took a seat right next to Mallory. Were her friends setting her up for this? Why hadn't they come quicker?

"Mallory," Regulus smiled.

"I have told you a million times Black," she shouted, "If you must address me call me Crabbe! The next time you call me by my first name I will hex you into next week!" His smile brightened more.

"It doesn't suite you," he replied.

"Get away from me!" She wanted desperately to pull out her wand and hex him into oblivion right then but she knew there were far too many teachers watching. How she wished she had done it when she had the chance on the train.

"Hey Snivellus!" That was Mallory's clue that Snape had entered the hall. She looked up to see him stalking toward her positively glowering. "Take a bath today?" James Potter's voice carried over the hall as he taunted.

"Can't have," shouted Sirius Black, "his hair is entirely too greasy!" Regulus let out a low growl as he glared at his older brother.

"What's it been a month then?" taunted Potter.

"More like a year!" Then they both dissolved into fits of laughter along with several other people in the hall.

"You just wait," said Severus in a murderous tone, "just wait." He sat down across from Mallory then looked abruptly up at Regulus.

"I thought I told you to go away!" He shouted, pulling out his wand. Regulus glared at Snape for a moment, regarded his wand, then rose from the table and found a seat further down. Mallory looked at Snape appreciatively. At that moment Bellatrix and Darcy sat down at the table. Darcy sat next to Mallory where Regulus had been and Bellatrix across from her, both had horrible smiles on their faces.

"Where were you?" Snape asked moodily while staring at Darcy. Avery and Sophia both looked down the table at Bellatrix and Darcy.

"None of your business," snapped Darcy.

"Bellatrix," said Rodolphus Lestrange as he took a seat next to her.

"Rodolphus," she replied in a clam tone. Mallory glanced at Snape, but he shrugged his shoulders. Bellatrix rarely called anyone by their first name. Why on earth was he sitting with them? Then Evan Rosier walked over and sat on the other side of Snape.

"Rosier," Mallory said while regarding him for a moment. He had grown a few inches over the summer, finally filing into his body. He had gotten a bit of a tan as well. While Mallory had never considered him ugly, he was never cute. But today, seeing him for the first time in a few months, she would have to say that he looked good.

"Mallory," he replied, his voice was deeper then she remembered. He had always called her Mallory. He had been friends with her older brother for years.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Fine," that was everyone's response. Virtually no one in Slytherin had anything other then a 'fine' summer. "Yours?"

"Same," the doors to the Great Hall opened and Mallory turned her gaze to watch Professor McGonagall walk in holding a stool in one hand and the sorting hat in the other, followed by a long line of timid looking first years. Mallory wondered, with a smirk, how many would end up in Slytherin this year.

"Fresh meat," said Bellatrix excitedly as she observed them. Mallory never paid attention during the sorting ceremony. As soon as professor McGonagall set the hat on the stool she turned to Darcy.

"Where were you earlier with Bella?" She whispered in Darcy's ear. Darcy gave her a wicked smile.

"Teaching Alice Brown a lesson," she whispered. Mallory glanced at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" No one else in the hall seemed to notice their quiet conversation.

"Well Bella told me how you were interrupted while having some fun with Evans and Hart and I couldn't allow Brown to insult you and not pay for it." Mallory smiled wickedly too.

"What did you do?" Malloy asked but before Darcy could answer there was a loud shout of cheers from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll tell you later," Darcy said quietly in Mallory's ear.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**

Preview of Chapter 2:

"You are the densest person I have ever met, including my brother." He regarded her for a moment with a confused look on his face. "I only sent you to the dormitories to get you away from me. I knew Snape wasn't-" she was interrupted again and felt her face grown warm with rage. Was she ever going to be able to finish one conversation without someone interrupting her?

"Hey Crabbe, where's your boyfriend?" James Potter's voice filled the hall. She turned on him in a flash and threw him an evil glare.

"Where's yours?" she retorted

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stomped down the last few steps and stood in front of her.

"The boy who never leaves your side. What's his name? Pettigrew? Aren't you two dating?" Potter's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like what you're insinuating," he said through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Out to Play

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 2: Coming Out to Play 

Later that evening, while making their way to the Slytherin dungeons Mallory heard the same giggling she heard on the train followed by the sound of Sirius Black's voice.

"Look James, its greasy Snivellus!" Snape stopped abruptly as did the giggling. However, he did not turn around. She wondered if it was because he didn't have the energy for a verbal dispute or if he was trying to avoid detention. Either way Mallory had no choice. This abuse of Severus was going to stop. She hated listening to him brood all year about ways to get them back or possible ways to get them expelled. It was not in Slytherin nature to sit back and not fight. Ordinarily she sat by and allowed Severus to fight his own battles, but she was finally tired of it.

"Can't think of anything better Black?" She spat wheeling around on him suddenly. He stared at her for a moment obviously unable to speak. "What? Is your vocabulary as limited as potion making skills?" He just stood looking at her, complete shock etched on his face.

"What's this?" asked James quickly, "finally get a girlfriend Snape?"

"No-" Mallory began but was quickly interrupted.

"Of course not," Sirius interjected in a mocking tone he finally found words, "no one would ever fancy Snape."

"Better then the fan club that follows you Black!" She shot while looking behind him. His usual entourage of girls was standing near by giggling. "Oh!" She said noticing for the first time, "What's this? Has Hart finally gotten a brain and dropped out?" Sirius stared at her for a moment then looked around.

"What do you care about that Crabbe? Trying to join?" James supplied the answer that Sirius was unable to.

"In his dreams," she replied giving Potter an icy glare. "Where's your girlfriend Potter? Oh that's right you don't have one either."

"Not like you have a boyfriend." He said sharply.

"By my own choice, not because no one is interested,"

"Yeah right," Black laughed, "like who Snape?"

"Like your baby brother actually," she said simply "the only decent male in the Black family." He stared at her for a moment.

"In your opinion," said Potter quickly.

"What's the matter Potter can't let Black fight his own fight? Oh that's right, I forgot the two of you do share one brain." He drew up to his full height and glared down at her.

"I could ask you the same about Snape."

"As long as you choose to gang up on him two against one, even if you do only have one brain, it really isn't fair. I've decided to even the score a bit."

"Fair," scoffed James, "Slytherin's don't exactly play fair!"

"Apparently it's not only a Slytherin characteristic," she glared at him.

"What's this?" Sirius finally got his voice back, "You're coming out to play Crabbe? No Vincent to hide behind anymore?" Before she could answer a very formidable voice reached her ears.

"Just what is going on out here?" It was professor McGonagall and she was angry.

"Nothing professor," said James innocently, "We were just going to Gryffindor Tower." She pierced him with a penetrating stare as he dragged Sirius up the stairs.

"I suggest you lot get to the dungeons," she said then stalked off up the stairs.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Snape shouted once McGonagall was gone.

"What are you on about?" Mallory feigned ignorance while walking toward the familiar dungeons.

"Did I or did I not specifically tell you to stay out of my business when it comes to Potter and Black?" He shouted following along side her. She headed down the steps.

"I don't know what you mean," said Mallory, still going down.

"You bloody well know exactly what I mean!"

"Look!" She shouted stopping at the bottom of the stairs, "I am sick of this! They do not deserve to lick the dirt off your shoes and you let them speak to you as though they are our equals."

"I do not allow them to do anything!" He bellowed.

"Then stop them!" They shot daggers at one another for a long moment.

"I do not need you to fight my battles," he said relatively calmly.

"Obviously you do," she replied and began to walk down the hall that lead to their common room.

"No," he replied grabbing her arm. For someone who didn't look it, he was strong. Maybe it was simply his anger. "I do not. You are not getting involved in this."

"It's too late," she hissed, "I am involved and I am not backing out. Trust me I take just as much pleasure in beating them at a battle of the wits as you do." He looked her up and down for a moment with an angry glare.

"I doubt that," he said quietly.

"I don't," she said sternly, "Now, let go of me." He released his grip immediately and stalked down the hall, stopping just long enough to mutter the new password at the blank wall and wait for it to open. Mallory followed him inside just before the door closed.

She crossed the common room quickly not taking in anyone who was there. She didn't care she just wanted to go to sleep. It had been a long day. She walked instinctively to the stair well and headed down to her dorm room. She opened the door to find Sophia and Darcy changing into their pajamas.

"Where were you?" Sophia asked as Mallory walked to her bed and began to change also.

"Giving those stupid Gryffindors a verbal thrashing," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"They attacked Severus, like usual and I gave them what they wanted. It was quite fun to see their faces,"

"Which Gryffindors?" Sophia inquired while Mallory pulled on her pajamas.

"The ones that are always after Severus," she replied, "Potter and Black."

"I always wondered when you would crack and give it to them," said Darcy. "How did Snape react?"

"Angrily of course," now Mallory was getting into her four poster bed, "but I'm not letting this go. I won't stand for another year of it."

"Did you hex them?" Sophia had a vicious glint in her eyes.

"I would have had McGonagall not interfered."

"Oh," Sophia deflated, "maybe next time."

"Night," said Mallory, pulling the dark green curtains around her bed and lying down.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning, Mallory couldn't sleep any longer. She had to get these thoughts out of her mind. She slowly pulled back the curtains around her bed and slipped onto the floor. She silently rummaged through her trunk and pulled out some parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle and then after pulling on her bathrobe she silently left the room. She tiptoed up the stairs to the common room and found it deserted. Puting her things down on one of the tables near the fire she settled down into a high backed chair. Then she began to write.

_Dear Leroy,  
Today was the first day back at school. While I am glad in one way or another to be back at Hogwarts, I am also not glad at all. I don't know where to begin. I suppose the truth would help. It's just I've been lying for so long I'm drowning and I don't know which way is up anymore. I just suppose I long for people here to be honest with me, but I'm not honest with anyone. Can you truly be honest with a Slytherin? Well yes, I can be honest with you but you are a special case. And then I've been almost truthful with Severus Snape. We really got to know one another well toward the end of last year and this summer. We're so much alike that it scares me and then sometimes we are complete opposites. Maybe I should try being fully honest with him sometime and see what happens. No, there is too much that could go wrong. Slytherins are not people to trust everyone knows that, not even Severus. As much as I hate to say this, or write it, sometimes I simply long to be in any other house. I wish I had had the guts to tell the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin like your sister did. I want something real for once. I guess real things seem so far away because of all the surreal things in my life. I am tired of this life. I just want people I can trust, who will trust me like you do. Maybe life would have been better if I had been sorted into one of the other houses. No, father never would have forgiven me and I wouldn't have been as close to you. It's just, I have been born knowing that pureblooded wizards are the best there is, but I've been questioning that recently. Yes, I have money and anything I want I can have, except friends. You can't buy loyalty. It doesn't matter, I would never do anything to cross father the last time was enough of a lesson for me. I don't know what to think anymore. I am a Slytherin and nothing will change that. I am from a pure-blooded family and nothing will change that. So, I should just learn to deal like I have been dealing right? I need your advice desperately. How did you get through it? You have to tell _

She stopped writing when she heard footsteps from the boy's staircase. She folded the parchment quickly and stood to leave, but he had seen her.

"Mallory?" inquired Evan Rosier. She turned to face him. "You're up late,"

"So are you," she said pointedly.

"What's that?" He gestured toward the parchment in her hand.

"Nothing,"

"It's a bit early to start on school work, don't you think?" He mocked.

"It's not school work."

"Writing to your boyfriend?"

"No," this was sort of the truth. He wasn't her boyfriend exactly.

"Then what is it?"

"I told you, it's nothing." She walked briskly over to the barely burning fire and threw the parchment in. She watched as it burned. He walked over and stood beside her.

"Apparently nothing important," he whispered.

"Obviously," she looked up at him, he was staring at in the same way Avery had earlier on the train. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat, "Your brother told me to look out for you this year." Anger, a feeling Mallory was very accustom to, suddenly jolted through her body.

"As if I need your protection," she glared at him fiercely. Pure-blooded wizards just didn't trust women at all. They always felt they had to do everything for them even when they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

"I told him you would say that."

"Well at least one of you has some common sense," she snapped.

"You don't have to bite my head off," he replied sharply, "I was just telling you what he said."

"Well I don't need you looking out for me Evan Rosier. I can look out for myself perfectly fine."

"I know you can," he shot back. "I'm just following orders."

"You always were good at following orders weren't you Rosier?" she turned a frigid glare upon him, "never could stand up for yourself could you? The only reason you're even in Slytherin is because you're a pure-blood otherwise I'm certain you would be in Hufflepuff." His face turned red and he fixed her with a harsh gaze.

"You need to watch your tongue Crabbe. I'm not a Gryffindor. I will not take anything from you."

"It's a little too late to be getting a backbone now," she spat, then turned abruptly and walked down the stairs to her dorm room. She wasn't remotely tired now.

The next morning Mallory woke early, dressed silently and climbed upstairs quickly. She hadn't slept a wink the night before but she wasn't tired either. Mallory never required much sleep. She didn't want Severus to go up to breakfast before her and miss out on all the fun. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw the top of dark hair in one of the straight-backed chairs. She walked over briskly.

"I'm glad you didn't leave without-" she stopped when she realized it wasn't Severus but Black and he was smiling up at her.

"This is a surprise," he grinned, "change your mind about me?" Mallory rolled her eyes and turned toward the door. She looked around the common room for Severus and upon not finding him turned back to Black.

"Did Snape come up already?" She demanded.

"I didn't see him," replied Black "would you like me to see if he's down there for you?" Mallory thought about this for a moment.

"Yes," she replied. He hurried down the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories. She knew Severus wasn't still down there. He was not one to sleep late. As soon as the top of Black's head disappeared she sprinted across the common room and out the door. She slowed once outside and made her way through the labyrinth of tunnels that made up the dungeons. She found the stairs easily and climbed them two at a time, then once in the entrance hall she slowed her pace to a slow glide. She loved to appear graceful and completely content while walking around the school. Poise was something that she was born with in abundance. She made her way into the Great Hall and spotted Severus sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. Glancing quickly at the Gryffindor table she noticed it was void of a certain group. She was actually disappointed to see this. She gracefully sat next to Severus who for a brief second glared at her menacingly until he realized it was her.

"I should have known it was you," he said to his toast before taking a small bite.

"Yes, you should have," she replied as she pulled a piece toast over to herself and after applying some marmalade began to eat. She noticed Severus kept glancing at the entrance every few moments.

"Waiting for someone?" She smirked. He looked at her for a moment as though contemplating answering her, but simply took another bite of toast and said nothing.

"I heard you had a row with Rosier last night," he finally stated almost amusedly. She stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Avery heard you," he said simply.

"How did Avery hear us?" She was certain no one was in the common room and it was almost impossible to hear the conversations in the common room from any of the dormitories. Of course, they had been shouting.

"He doesn't sleep at night. Apparently that's one thing you two have in common." Severus knew Mallory better then any other current Slytherin, but she would never admit it. She knew him in the same way. They were a lot alike and yet very different at the same time. Neither of them were really as mean as they claimed to be. They both had soft sides that they showed to no one but each other; and that was even very rare.

"Have you seen the timetables?" Mallory asked. Snape handed her one from a small stack he had beside him. Transfiguration was first thing, it was one of her favorite subjects even though she didn't care for Professor McGonagall.

"See you later," Severus muttered a few minutes later and stalked out of the Great Hall. She wanted to talk to him but knew he would never talk to her in the Great Hall where there were so many prying ears. She sat by herself for a few minutes, nibbling on her toast while deep in thought. She looked up only when someone plunked down in the seat next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked icily.

"Is that how you're going to be now?" Rosier replied, while piling eggs onto his plate.

"I'm a Slytherin," she said simply.

"Yes, see we're not all mean to each other. It's just the mud-bloods we hate."

"Says you," she shot back while eating the last bite of her toast.

"You hate me now?" He asked.

"This is not a new development," she stood to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," she stared down at him. Was he serious?

"What do you want?"

"To have a normal conversation without you biting my head off," he replied. She sat back down on the bench next to him.

"Talk," she said exasperatedly. He stared at her.

"I actually thought we could be friends this year, but I guess not."

"Why not?"

"You have to at least be civil in order to be friends." She stared at him for a moment. "This is where you apologize for yelling at me last night for no reason."

"I am not apologizing to you!" She said indignantly, "I had every right to yell at you-"

"Hey Crabbe," Regulus Black interrupted their conversation. Both Rosier and Mallory looked from one another to Black with murderous stares.

"Do you want something?" Rosier asked in a strained tone, "because I don't like when people interrupt other peoples conversations."

"We were done anyway," said Mallory, while standing up again. Rosier looked at her angrily.

"No we weren't," he replied.

"Yes, we were," she said sternly then added "I will never apologize to you," in a sharp whisper. She turned and walked gracefully across the Great Hall while Regulus followed. Once out in the entrance hall Mallory stopped and turned to face Regulus.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I went to find Snape for you and when I came back you were gone and then on my way up here I ran into him and I thought you would like to know that he already ate."

"You are the densest person I have ever met, including my brother." He regarded her for a moment with a confused look on his face. "I only sent you to the dormitories to get you away from me. I knew Snape wasn't-" she was interrupted again and felt her face grown warm with rage. Was she ever going to be able to finish one conversation without someone interrupting her?

"Hey Crabbe, where's your boyfriend?" James Potter's voice filled the hall. She turned on him in a flash and threw him an evil glare.

"Where's yours?" she retorted

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stomped down the last few steps and stood in front of her.

"The boy who never leaves your side. What's his name? Pettigrew? Aren't you two dating?" Potter's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like what you're insinuating," he said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, too bad, baby Potter can't take what he gives." She mocked in a baby tone. He drew himself to his full height.

"I can take anything you throw at me Crabbe."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she pulled her arms across her chest boldly, "I can throw pretty hard."

"You wish," in a flash he withdrew his wand.

"I thought you only hex people when their backs are turned," she spat while reaching for her own wand. Wizards always had reserves about hexing witches. It gave her the advantage every time.

"Hey!" Rosier's voice now filled the entrance hall, "Just what do you think you're doing Potter?" Mallory whipped around to face him. If Potter had been a Slytherin he would have hexed her right then and there but he wasn't. Her anger transferred from him to Rosier in a heart beat. Why couldn't she just finish something on her own? No one told him to get involved.

"Stay out of this!" She ordered, "I told you I don't need your protection!" She glanced around the entrance hall. More students were standing around watching now.

"Obviously you were wrong," he retorted.

"Just stay out of this Rosier!"

"What's going on?" Other student's whispers filled Mallory ears. She did not want to cause a scene and get points taken from her house.

"We'll finish this later Potter," she said quietly, after spinning around to face him.

"You can count on it," he replied and pushed past her toward the Great Hall. Rosier rushed to Mallory and grabbed her wand arm just above her elbow in a strong grip.

"Just what is going on with you?" He demanded.

"I do not have to explain myself to you!" She replied in a harsh whisper. "I will not tell you again to keep your nose out of my business. Now let go of me." He smiled down at her with a look of respect in his eyes but not releasing his grip.

"I like feisty, spirited, witches," he said in a clam tone, "they keep things interesting." She looked at him with absolute puzzlement. Was that his way of hitting on her?

"I don't care what you like," she shot back. "If you don't release me in two seconds I am going to scream for a Professor." His smile simply widened.

"I was going to wait until further in the year to tell you this, but I think your knowing will make it a more enjoyable year." Her curiosity got the better of her. Just what was he talking about? She stopped struggling against his arm and stared at him.

"What are you on about?"

"My father has been talking with your father," he paused.

"Your father always talks to my father you imbecile," she spat back.

"About our future," he continued ignoring her comment.

"What do you mean _our_ future?" She tried jerking away from his again, but he held his grip.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! **

Preview of chapter 3:

"Oh," she said suddenly, "Potter must have the brain today," she nodded, "I understand."

"Oi!" Sirius barked, "Why don't you go and bother your own mates and leave us alone?"

"You're the one who came over to me," she replied.

"I came here to talk to Emily, not you!" he growled.

"There is no one named Emily around here! I suggest you go back to the castle and get your half of your brain back from Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected News

A/N: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the response (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story stinks. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Chapter 3: Unexpected News

"Well our marriage of course," Rosier said simply. 

Mallory felt her draw drop open as she stared at him, unable to move.

"Don't look at me like that," he said harshly, "you know very well that most pureblood marriages are arranged ones."

Mallory could feel her heart beating in her chest. Yes, she knew one day her father would be searching for a husband for her, but she thought for certain he would wait until after she left Hogwarts. He had waited until Vincent left Hogwarts to look for a wife for him.

"My father thinks our marriage would be a good idea," continued Rosier, "both of us come from very long lines of pureblooded families and we are only one year apart in age." 

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. She was completely tongue tied from the shock. Marry Rosier? Sure he had grown up some over the summer, and she had thought he looked good the night before but he was not the wizard for her. She already knew the wizard for her. As stupid as it sounded, she actually believed in marrying for love. The bell sounded signaling they had five minutes to get to class.

"I'm going to be late," she mumbled still deep in thought.

"I'll walk with you," he replied letting go of her arm and walking up the stairs next to her. They walked in silence until they reached the classroom door. "It's not definite," Rosier said, "it's just a possibility. Who knows, maybe next year father will find someone better." She wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "It wouldn't be too bad being married to you." He continued, "If I had my choice, you would be one of my first picks," she simply nodded, "you are the prettiest girl in your year," he added. 

Mallory was used to wizards telling her she was pretty. Not that she really believed them. She didn't consider herself any better looking than the rest of the girls in her year. There was a moment of silence between them. Mallory was completely unable to form any coherent sentences in her mind.

"I'm going to class," he said after a moment and walked away down the hall. She slipped into class and took her usual seat in between Sophia and Darcy who both looked thoroughly annoyed.

"What were you and Rosier talking about?" Darcy hissed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mallory replied in a tone that clearly said the topic was closed.

The rest of the day was frustrating for Mallory. The only person she wanted to talk to was Severus and he was nowhere around. Of course, he wasn't in her year so if she wanted to find him she would have to seek him out and she didn't have the time or energy. He wasn't at lunch which frustrated Mallory more than anything. Rosier wasn't their either, luckily for her, so she sat silently with Darcy, Sophia and Regulus, not eating, then continued to her next class, Potions.

She was one of the last people to trudge into the potion classroom in the dungeons a little while later.

"I saved you a seat," said Darcy. Mallory looked up and walked over to her friend. Sophia was sitting behind Darcy with Rigel Parkinson a fairly intelligent Slytherin whom Sophia knew.

"Thanks," Mallory mumbled and sank into her seat. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm. This news was draining all of her energy and consuming her thoughts. Why had he told her? Why couldn't he have kept it to himself? She was 16 years old she did not want to be forced to think about who she was going to marry.

"What's up?" Darcy asked. "You've been too quiet today."

"I have a lot of my mind."

"Why don't you share some of the load?"

"I already told you I didn't want to talk about it," Mallory snapped. "Just leave me alone."

"You don't have to snap at me," Darcy replied angrily.

"I will do what I want."

Darcy gave her an icy glare which Mallory returned then turned in her seat to talk to Sophia. Mallory continued to brood all class period.

Ordinarily she would be very engaged and answering all of the questions asked but her mind stubbornly stayed on Rosier and what he had told her. Emily Hart, someone who purposefully put herself against Mallory, fielded all of the questions instead just as she had done in Transfiguration. However in this class Mallory started every time Emily's hand shot into the air, she was sitting right in front of her next to Rachel Prewett. They were reviewing from last year so Mallory was not worried about missing anything.

When the bell resounded Mallory thanked the gods.

"What's the matter Crabbe? Did your brain turn to mush over the summer?" Emily's words cut through Mallory like no one else's could.

"Leave her alone," Rachel whispered, "it's obvious she's upset about something." Mallory said nothing she just followed Darcy out of the classroom.

"You can't ignore me forever!" Emily shouted down the hall to their backs. Mallory was not in the mood for this. She was bound to cry at any moment and another fight was not something she needed.

"Mallory," Darcy hissed, "should I hex her?" Mallory shook her head.

"I told you the plan. No one is to say a word to her."

"This has been going on for five years now," said Sophia, "when are you just going to put her in her place?"

"I don't want to waste any more of my time on the filthy-blood traitor." This seemed to satisfy them because neither said another word about it.

"Girls," Parkinson muttered disgustedly under his breath while shaking his head.

"Don't walk away from me!" Emily's shouts were much closer. They continued down the hall and up the stairs. Then headed out to the court yard to enjoy the outdoors, no matter what the other houses said about them, they did like sunshine.

"Let's go have some fun," said Sophia. Darcy and Mallory followed her to a near by bench with some 2nd year Hufflepuffs sitting on it. Parkinson shook his head and joined Theodore Nott whom was chatting with some 7th year Slytherins. Nott smiled at Mallory as she crossed the courtyard.

"Move," demanded Darcy. The two girls and boy looked up at her terrified. "This is a 6th year and above only bench. You can't sit here." They stood abruptly, gathered their things and began to walk away.

"You're lucky we didn't just hex you!" shouted Sophia after them, "next time we won't be so nice!" Both girls laughed but Mallory sat on the bench and looked around the court yard.

"So are you going to spill it or not?" Sophia demanded sitting next to Mallory on the bench. 

"Spill what?" Mallory asked still looking around, Snape was not out here. He was probably still in class.

"What is with you today," supplied Darcy.

"I have told you at least a million times that I do not want to talk about it! Why can't you simply accept that?" Mallory jumped out of her seat, seized her bag and walked briskly away from the other two girls. Tears were already beginning to build behind her eyes. She pushed them back, Slytherins did not cry. She rounded the castle grounds and sat down on the browning grass, facing the lake. Other students were milling about, but Mallory didn't care. None of them would come over to her for fear of being hexed.

Why had Rosier told her? Why hadn't he kept his big stupid mouth shut? Did he really think she would simply accept it and fall in love with him? He probably didn't care about love. He was her brother's friend after all. He didn't know about Eagar, he didn't know that she was already in love. Of course, no one knew about their relationship, not really. It was another thing Mallory kept hidden from everyone. Sure, they knew Eagar and Mallory were friends but no one knew how deep their relationship went.

"Aw look," a familiar taunting voice called, "Crabbe is all alone." 

Mallory stayed where she was completely ignoring the voice that cut through her like a knife. Why had their friendship turned out this way?

"I told you, you couldn't ignore me forever. What are you doing out of the dungeons? I thought your lot only came outside at night."

Emily walked around Mallory so she was standing in her line of vision. One thing that Mallory had become adapted to over the years was pretending to completely ignore people. She didn't even so much as flinch when Emily moved in front of her.

"I asked you a question," said Emily, "the polite thing would be to respond. Oh, I forgot who I was talking to, Slytherins aren't polite." Mallory continued to stare into space. 

"Oh there you are," Mallory turned and looked up as Sirius Black's voice carried down the sloping lawns. He stopped when he saw her. The sight of him made her mind jump from Rosier. For the first time that day she felt back to normal and suddenly as though someone turned on a faucet her insults came flooding back to her.

"What do you care where I am?" She spat at him.

"I wasn't talking to you," he sneered.

"I am the only one here-"

"You know perfectly well that I am standing here Crabbe!" Emily shouted.

"-so who were you talking to if you weren't talking to me?" Mallory continued over Emily's shout.

"Emily," said Sirius simply.

"My name is Mallory," she spat, "Not Emily."

"No, I was talking to Emily," he had definite agitation in his voice. Mallory looked around straight through Emily and turned back to Sirius. She stood abruptly, forcing Emily to back away from her.

"Oh," she said suddenly, "Potter must have the brain today," she nodded, "I understand."

"Oi!" Sirius barked, "Why don't you go and bother your own mates and leave us alone?"

"You're the one who came over to me," she replied.

"I came here to talk to Emily, not you!" he growled.

"There is no one named Emily around here! I suggest you go back to the castle and get your half of your brain back from Potter!"

"She's-" he began but Emily cut him off.

"It's no use Sirius. Crabbe likes to pretend that I do not exist."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Mallory replied.

"Never mind," Emily said, "let's just go," She walked past Mallory and taking Sirius' hand they walked back up to the castle. Mallory watched their intertwined hands until they were out of sight and she felt more alone and miserable than she could remember ever being before. How she wished Eagar was still with her. She picked up her bag and trudged up to the castle herself. There was no use sitting out on the ground brooding all day. Severus would be out of class soon. She waited in the entrance hall for him to make his way down to the Slytherin common room, but he never came. So she made her way to Herbology in complete silence. They had a new professor this year, Professor Sprout. Consequently they spent the entire class answering questions about what their former professor had taught them. Actually, Emily spent the entire class answering questions while everyone else looked bored. She really was an insufferable little know it all. Mallory stood by herself, completely immersed in her thoughts, and didn't say anything to anyone all lesson.

Later that night after studying in the common room Mallory climbed up from the dungeons to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus had not turned up in the common room and Mallory was getting to become more agitated than usual. She could not keep these emotions inside any longer. She had to tell someone before she exploded. She scanned the Great Hall for Severus, but again he was not there. She marched over to the Slytherin table and sat roughly next to Avery. He looked up at her startled.

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected News Part II

A/N: Here's the second half of chapter 3. I posted it in halves on the other site this story is posted at and completely forgot. If you're reading this I would really LOVE to hear what you think. So please send a review my way!

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected News Part II

"Where is Snape?" Mallory demanded immediately. Avery looked around the Great Hall for a moment.

"Haven't seen him," he finally replied.

"Was he in your classes?" She asked.

"Of course," Avery shoved some roasted duck into his mouth.

"You don't have any idea where he is?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Did you check the library?" Her eyes lit up. She hadn't thought about the library.

It was one of his favorite places of refuge last year. But it was only their first day of classes, why did he already need refuge? She rose from the table and began to walk away rapidly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Avery called after her.

"I'm not hungry," she replied as she walked quickly to the library.

She searched all of the tables and then went up and down every row and did not find him. She nearly screamed from her frustration, but held it in. Madam Pince was a very formidable woman whom you did not want angry with you. She left and quickly made her way back down to the Great Hall. Maybe they had passed one another. A quick scan of the Slytherin table however proved her wrong. Where on earth could he be?

"There are you," Mallory rolled here yes and turned to face Evan Rosier. "I've been looking for you."

"That's nice to know," she replied and went to walk past him toward the dungeons, but he blocked her.

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"Yes," she lied.

"Good, I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"I thought my news earlier would have softened you up to me."

"You were mistaken," she tried to go around him but he kept blocking her. "This is not going to work." She said looking up at him fiercely. She had no chance against him if she tried to curse him. He knew more magic then she did.

"I'm glad you've finally caught up," he replied.

"No, I mean you stopping me from doing what I want." He scowled at her. "I am a very independent witch incase you haven't noticed. I do what I want and you trying to stop me is only going to make me hate you."

"Alright," he said, "I can let you do what you want."

"No, I don't think you can," she replied.

"Is that a challenge?" He was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Take it how you want."

"I have an idea," he said, "I will let you do what you want-" she pierced him with a suspicious gaze, "-if you are civil toward me."

"What exactly do you mean by civil?"

"I mean not flying off the handle every minute of every day."

"You see," she replied icily, "I can already do what I want, therefore there really is no incentive for me."

"I will stay out of your way," he replied.

"How about you don't report to my dad or brother with what I'm doing."

"What?" He tried to feign surprise at her accusation, but failed. She could see in his eyes he knew what she meant.

"I know that's what you're doing," she replied, "so that's my deal. I will be civil if you stay out of my way and do not report anything to my father or brother."

"I have to tell them something." He replied.

"Tell them I'm doing everything I'm supposed to."

"They won't believe it for a minute," he scoffed.

"Then tell them I'm getting into a ton of trouble," she smiled maliciously. "Tell them I get detention weekly because I'm constantly fighting with the Gryffindors."

"I can do that as long as you're civil."

"I don't have to do anything extra do I?"

"No, just stop being so hostile. I don't expect anyone in Slytherin to actually be nice."

"Deal," she stuck out her hand and they shook. Then he moved aside and she went down to the dungeons feeling considerably better. She sat in the common room doing her homework and conversing with various students about their summers until nearly midnight when she retired to her dormitory. Darcy and Sophia were already sound asleep.

The next morning, Mallory woke earlier than the day before and went up to the common room. She saw Severus leaving just as she got to the top of the stairs. She darted to the door immediately and saw him down the hall.

"Severus Snape!" She shouted. He turned abruptly and she took quick strides to him. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" she demanded.

"I was in the common room," he replied smartly.

"I meant yesterday, you stupid git."

"Around," he replied vaguely.

"I searched this entire castle looking for you."

"Surely not the entire castle or you would have found me." She scowled at him.

"Where were you?"

"Is that really any of your business?" This time she fixed him with a frigid glare.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk," he replied.

"Let's go somewhere we can sit and be alone." He turned and she followed him through the labyrinth to their vacant potions class room. She stepped inside behind him and closed the door. They both looked around cautiously to make sure they were alone then Mallory sat on top of one of the desks.

"I'm actually hungry-" Severus began but was quickly interrupted.

"How do you feel about arranged marriages?" He regarded her for a moment.

"I thought I told you my opinion," he replied.

"I know your parents aren't happy, but do you think some people could be happy?"

"What exactly are we talking about here?"

"My father finding me a husband," she looked down at the floor.

"Is he looking?" She nodded but didn't say anything. "It's a bit early," he continued, "You're only 16."

"I am aware of my age," she looked back up at him, "I want to know what you think."

"What do I think about him looking? Or what do I think about a specific person?"

"Well I don't think he was looking for me exactly, but someone has approached him and I'm almost positive my father would go for it."

"Who asked about you?" She swallowed and looked up into his dark eyes. She saw emotion behind them for the first time in a long time. They were filled with concern and curiosity.

"Evan's father," Snape sank into a vacant chair across from her.

"Rosier?" He asked, "I thought he'd wait 'till he left Hogwarts."

"I know," she replied. "He told me about it-"

"He told you?" Severus asked incredulously, "why would he tell you?"

"He thought it would make me be nicer to him."

"No wonder you were snapping at everyone yesterday."

"Who said I was snapping yesterday?"

"Everyone," he replied with a small smile, "I thought you were upset with me, that's why I avoided you."

"I knew you were avoiding me."

He looked at her for a moment. "So, Rosier wants to marry you?"

"He said if nothing better comes along," she replied, "but I do not want to marry Evan Rosier."

"This isn't even something you should have to be thinking about."

"Again, I'm aware." She sighed.

"I can't believe he would spring this on you."

"I know I couldn't believe it either."

"Rosier can be such a stupid git sometimes."

"Try all of the time," they smiled at one another. "I don't think I could picture myself dating him let alone marrying him one day."

"I doubt very much that my parents care about my future. I can't see myself marrying anyone they pick anyway. Maybe someone my mum picks, _maybe_. But I do know that I will not turn into him." She knew exactly what Severus was talking about.

"Why can't we be like this more often?" Her thought escaped through her lips. Had she really just said that out loud?

"What?" Snape enquired.

"I just wonder sometimes why we can't be open and honest like this more often." He gaped at her, mouth hanging open. "And then you look at me like that and I have my answer."

"Mallory, you can't be serious," he spoke as though explaining something very simple to a small child, "We are Slytherins."

"Stop telling me things I already know!" She shouted.

"This is why!" He shot back, "You are a Slytherin through and through you cannot make it through one simple conversation without shouting!"

"Neither can you!" They glared at one another for a moment.

"At least I can when I'm not around you." He said calmly. She sighed again, allowing her anger to drain from her.

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," he looked at her with a bemused expression on his face, "I'm sorry." He shook his head at her.

"I'm afraid I'll never understand you," he replied somberly, "you never admit when you're wrong except when you're not." She regarded him for moment. Severus was not a person who had a sense of humor. He would not be making a joke.

"What are you on about?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "are we through?"

"No," she said simply, "We haven't decided what I should do about Rosier."

"Do you really have a choice?" She felt like the breath had been sucked out of her. She knew the answer to that question was a resounding no. She didn't really have a choice. Not if she didn't want to be completely ostracized from her family and possibly the wizarding community as a whole.

"No," she said stunned, "I don't, do I?" All of a sudden, she wanted to cry. Why hadn't this occurred to her earlier in life so she could have better prepared herself? What was the point of being a powerful witch if she was only going to sit at home and rely on her husband and his wealth to support her? Why was she in school to become a Healer if that was never going to happen? If she was in love with her husband, that would be a different story, but she was already in love with a wizard that her father would never choose for her. She couldn't possibly marry Rosier.

"You could write to him," Severus said bringing her from her thoughts. "Would he listen if you wrote to him?"

"You know my father Sev," she replied, "And you know what happened last time I questioned him." He nodded gravely.

"I know," he replied staring down at the floor. His stomach growled loudly and they both looked up at one another.

"I told you I was hungry," he said walking toward the door. "Are you coming?"

"No," she replied softly, "I need to be by myself."

"I'll see you later then," he left closing the door behind him.

She couldn't stay there, breakfast would be over soon and then the classroom would fill with whatever students had this class first. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Not one of her favorite subjects but that was alright, Professor Haine taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and she was head of Slytherin house so naturally she favored her own students. Mallory jumped off the desk she was sitting on and felt very light headed and dizzy for a moment. She shook it off and wandered her way up stairs, past the Great Hall, up more stairs and to her classroom. She was one of the first to arrive. A few Gryffindors glared at her as she made her way to her usual table saving two seats. Mallory enveloped herself in her thoughts again. Was she really going to be forced to marry Rosier? She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself on her wedding day, marrying Rosier. It wasn't working; her heart was just not there; every time she looked at his face, he turned into Eagar.

"Mallory," an all too familiar voice brought her from her thoughts.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

Preview of chapter 4:

"So you want to go with me because you think I'm pretty?" She put her hands on her hips, "As convincing as that argument is, I think I'm going to have to decline," she saw a pained look appear in his eyes, "for now," she added.

Then she turned and headed around the castle to the familiar browning grass, where she sat and enveloped herself in her thoughts. She had always assumed that after her brother left Hogwarts, the other boys would be much more blatant about their attraction to her, but this was unexpected. At the moment she had 4 boys openly smitten with her and who knew how many silent ones.


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

A/N:Thanks to **KnightsofNe** and **EmpressAndromena **for reviewing my story thus far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's one of my favorites.

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

She threw an irate glare at the dark haired boy seated next to her.

"Get away from me Black," she forced out slowly.

"You weren't at breakfast this morning," he said as though ignoring her, "or dinner last night."

"I ate both dinner last night and breakfast this morning," she lied, "you must have missed me."

"Well I did miss you," he smiled, "but I know you didn't eat. I asked Snape where you were."

"What difference does it make?" She barked.

"I don't like girls that are too skinny," he smirked, "it would wreak havoc on your beautiful form." He looked her up and down. In one swift movement she whipped out her wand.

"You have exactly two seconds to get away from me," she warned. He stood slowly from the chair. "One," she counted.

"I'm going," he said indignantly as he slid the chair back under the desk. Then he stalked out of the classroom slowly. Darcy and Sophia came into the room a minute later. They took their seats on the left side of Mallory.

"Did you eat this morning?" Sophia asked.

"What do you care?" Mallory replied. "You're usually too busy with Rookwood to notice anyone around you."

"I don't know what is wrong with you lately, but this needs to stop." Sophia replied.

"I'm a Slytherin, I can't stop it."

"No, you're being more nasty than usual," Darcy interjected.

"And you still haven't explained what's going on," Sophia added.

"Maybe it is none of your business," Mallory shot back.

"So you'll talk to Snape, but not us," Darcy retorted. "Do you have a thing for him?"

"Shut up!" Mallory shouted. "I told you I don't want to talk about it and it is none of your business!"

Darcy glared at her for a minute, "you are the most insufferable person I know," she said through clenched teeth. "I don't even know you anymore."

"Maybe you never really knew me to begin with."

"Maybe not," Darcy agreed and she turned away from Mallory. Sophia gave her a weary gaze before turning to the front of the room as Professor Haine entered.

Mallory could not have been happier when the bell rang to signal the end of class. She usually enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it seemed that her mind wanted her to be thoroughly miserable. It would not allow her to focus on anything except what marrying Rosier would mean for her future. Between Emily answering every question in class and Darcy shooting her angry glares it was the most uncomfortable class she had to endure. She packed her bag quickly and practically ran out of the class and up the stairs to the fourth floor where the library was.

The last person she wanted to run into was Rosier and he would be down at lunch. She would simply stay in the library until just enough time passed that Rosier would be heading to class and she could go down and eat. She walked into the silent library and dropped her bag on a vacant table. Then slumped into a chair and pulled out her Transfiguration book. She already had an essay to write on a review of what they learned the previous year. Professor McGonagall was most definitely the type to give out essays on the first day of class. It was due the following day so now seemed like as good a time as any to start.

She was more then halfway through when the bell resounded through the castle, signaling the end of lunch and that she had five minutes to get to Charms.

She took a seat by herself not bothering to save a seat for Darcy or Sophia; she didn't want to sit with them. They walked in and glared at her before choosing seats on the other side of the room.

"Crabbe," Nott said standing next to her.

She looked up at him.

"There aren't any other seats."

She looked around to make sure he wasn't lying, he wasn't. So she moved her bag and he sat next to her, his best friend Rigel Parkinson on his other side.

"Don't talk to me," she warned as he took out some parchment and a quill. He stared at her for a moment before turning to Parkinson and whispering something in his ear. For some reason Mallory found it easier to stay out of her thoughts in this class then any of her others. Perhaps it was Nott's constant whispering and snickering with Parkinson. He was making some of the other students parchment move unexpectedly so they would mark all over it. Or else he was moving their ink well every time they went to dip their quill in it until they would get frustrated and hold it in place. When the bell sounded Mallory found herself in a better mood.

"Charms wasn't so awful sitting next to me was it?" Nott asked as he caught up with her in the corridor.

"I suppose not," she replied, not slowing her pace any.

"You should sit with me more often," he replied.

"Maybe, I should," she agreed, "you're definitely more entertaining than Dolohov or Jugson." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said as they started down the stairs together. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did."

"Are you dating Evan Rosier?" Mallory stopped in her tracks.

"Who told you that?" She demanded.

"No one, I just see you together a lot and he is a 7th year."

"No," she continued walking, "we are definitely not dating." He followed after her.

"You're not dating Snape then are you?" Mallory could not help but smile.

"No," she replied simply. They reached the bottom of the stairs, passed the Great Hall and stepped outside onto the courtyard. "Are you dating anyone?" She questioned.

"No," he smiled.

"Alright then," she forced sincerity into her voice, "I'm glad to know."

"Would you ever consider dating anyone here at Hogwarts?"

Mallory finally caught onto where this was going. "Somehow," she said softly, "I don't think you're this subtle with every girl."

They stopped walking and he looked at her for a minute.

"No," his voice was confident. "I'm not. I just wasn't sure how you would react if I suddenly asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me when we barely know one another. I didn't want you to tell me you were dating Avery, or Rosier, or someone and have them hex me into oblivion," he paused. "Not that I couldn't take them, I could." He added more as an afterthought.

"Is that your way of asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" He nodded in response. "And why do you want to go with me?"

"What?" He appeared truly taken aback.

"It's a simple question," she replied, "I just want to know why you want to go with me and not any of the other Slytherins you know."

"You're the most beautiful girl I know," he replied then seeing the disapproving look on her face, he continued, "and you're smart."

"But we really don't know each other very well."

"We could get to know one another."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but we can figure something out."

"So you want to go with me because you think I'm pretty," she put her hands on her hips, "as convincing as that argument is, I think I'm going to have to decline," she saw a pained look appear in his eyes, "for now," she added.

Then she turned and headed around the castle to the familiar browning grass, where she sat and enveloped herself in her thoughts. She had always assumed that after her brother left Hogwarts, the other boys would be much more blatant about their attraction to her, but this was unexpected. At the moment she had 4 boys openly smitten with her and who knew how many silent ones.

After the break, Mallory slipped into the almost filled class and found herself forced to sit next to two Ravenclaws named Bertha Jorkins and Florence Derwent. They both regarded her for a moment before Florence begrudgingly moved her bag so Mallory could sit. Nott and Parkinson were sitting with Wilkes, and Darcy and Sophia were still angry with her.

Professor Kettleburn walked in a few minutes later and began the lesson promptly. Today they were meeting in the classroom because they would be taking notes. Thursday they would be meeting out on the lawns for some interaction with magical creatures. Florence and Bertha talked in quiet voices all the way through the lesson. Mallory barely managed to hold her tongue and not snap at them; she had enough yelling for one day, she was tired of it.

After class she headed toward the stairs but her head was suddenly very light and the stairs began to spin. Her knees unexpectedly became weak and she couldn't see the steps properly.

"I've been looking all over for you," she heard Rosier's voice behind her in a distance just before she felt herself falling and everything went dark.

Mallory sat straight up, she was completely disorientated. She was in a bed of some sort and it was dark, but there was moonlight filling the room. As the room swam into focus, she recognized it. She was in the hospital wing. But why she was there? And how she had gotten there she had no idea.

She covered her face in her hands and thought. She was going down stairs and … it suddenly came back to her. She must have fainted in front of Rosier and he must have brought her here.

"Good, you're awake," the gentle but stern voice of Madam Pomfrey filled Mallory's ears. She looked over at the witch walking toward her with a lit candle in one hand a class of green liquid in the other. "What have you eaten today?" She asked.

Mallory thought for a moment.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"And yesterday?" she asked.

Again Mallory racked her brain, "some toast."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a severe gaze.

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did," she said while handing Mallory the glass. "The things teenage girls do these days," she continued, "which boy is it this time?" Mallory looked at her a moment taken aback. Rosier, if she wanted to know, but it wasn't like what Madam Pomfrey was insinuating.

"I simply forgot," Mallory replied firmly, "my forgetfulness has nothing to do with any boy."

"Of course it doesn't," her sarcasm infuriated Mallory, "just drink that and go back to sleep. You'll feel much better in the morning." Mallory looked at the glass in her hand for a minute. It seemed like a lot and it was definitely thicker than most of the things she was accustomed to drinking.

"Go on," Madam Pomfrey ordered, "drink it."

Mallory raised the glass to her lips and gulped the liquid down. It was one of the grossest things she'd ever tasted. She thought for certain she would choke before she got it all down. She handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey and resisted the urge to be sick. She was not going to drink that again no matter what.

"That's disgusting," she said after a minute. Madam Pomfrey simply sighed then turned away and strode to her office.

"Go to sleep," was the last thing she said for the night.

_Right_, Mallory thought angrily, _I'll just go to sleep right now. That'll be a piece of cake._ She lay back on her pillow and tried to adjust so she was comfortable.

How could she be stupid enough not to eat? How could she ignore her body like that? Hadn't Black asked about it? Was he really concerned for her? No. He didn't want her to loose her perfect form. _Right, no one is perfect Black._This was all Rosier's fault. If he had just kept his stupid, big, ugly, mouth shut, she wouldn't be here. At some point, Mallory wasn't sure when, her angry mental rant stopped and she drifted off into the dream world.

The next time Mallory woke, it was a completely different scene. The room was lightly lit by the early morning sun, but that wasn't what she noticed first. There were hangings covering a bed on the other side of the room. They hadn't been there the night before. She looked around for Madam Pomfrey and upon not finding her, Mallory crept out of bed and over to the curtains. She had always been told her entire life that she was far too curious for her own good. Mallory peeked through the curtains and nearly screamed at the site before her eyes.

"Lupin?" She whispered sharply. The skinny, sandy haired, 5th year Gryffindor in the hospital bed looked at her quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered back.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, "Why are you all beat up?" Lupin was sitting without his shirt on and there were scratches on his chest, arms, a few on his neck, and one on the bridge of his nose.

"No reason," he replied quietly.

"Did someone beat you up?" She continued questioning him. He didn't respond he just stared at her defiantly. "Was it a Slytherin?" She sat down in the vacant chair beside his bed. His expression changed from defiant to confused quickly. "You can tell me if it was," she continued, "I'd gladly hex a few of them at the moment."

"No thanks," he replied shortly. "What do you care anyway?" He asked, "Don't tell me you suddenly want to be friends." He paused, "After ignoring me for five years, you can forget about it." She glared at him for a moment.

"You didn't actually expect me to continue to be your friend when you got here. My brother would have had a heart attack if he saw me talking to you." He frowned at her, "and he would have written to my father and all hell would have broken loose."

"You didn't have to be rude to me," he replied.

"I'm in Slytherin," she retorted, "I actually didn't have a choice."

"You could have chosen a different house," he pierced her with a heavy gaze.

"Like your friends Hart and Black?" She retorted, "Become ostracized from the pure-blooded community, have you gone daft?"

He continued to gaze at her, "better to be ostracized and free then accepted and trapped."

These words hit her like a ton of bricks. Trapped was something she'd never thought about being. She knew there was something deep down inside her that struggled to break free. She was always aware it was there, but suppressed it none the less. She also knew that as hard as she tried to fight it she was different from the other purebloods, well the Slytherins in any case. She didn't get joy out of the same things they did and she wasn't as mean-spirited as she pretended to be.

"Miss Crabbe!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Just visiting an old friend," Mallory replied standing up and facing her school nurse. Madam Pomfrey set a jar of some white cream down on Lupin's bed side table, grabbed Mallory by the arm, and forcefully dragged her back to her own bed.

"You will stay here and not disrupt my other patients, or I will see you receive a month's worth of detentions." Mallory climbed back into her bed begrudgingly as Madam Pomfrey strode back over to Lupin. She pulled the curtains around Lupin's bed and disappeared from sight.

As Mallory lay her head back down on her pillow Lupin's words echoed in her ears, 'better to be ostracized and free than accepted and trapped'.

_That's stupid,_ she thought to herself, _I'm not trapped. _

You call being forced to marry someone you don't even like, not trapped?

No one asked you.

She closed her eyes and within a few minutes she was back in her familiar dream world.

"Miss Crabbe," Madam Pomfrey's voice brought Mallory out of her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly to find Madam Pomfrey standing over her. She glanced over to the bed where Lupin had once been, but the hangings were gone and so was he. "You need to get up and dressed and go to the Great Hall for breakfast. I want you to eat, young lady."

Mallory entered the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast and strode over to the Slytherin table. She took a seat between Regulus and Bellatrix, both of whom stared at her as she sat down.

"Back from the hospital so soon?" Darcy said casually from across the table, "We so hoped you would have to stay for longer."

"Thank you for the lovely get well card you sent," Mallory replied icily, "it touched me right here." Darcy looked up as Mallory made a rude gesture with her hand.

"Felling back to your usual self then are you?" Regulus asked.

"Very much so," Mallory piled some eggs onto her plate and filled a glass full of pumpkin juice. Then she began to eat her eggs rapidly. She was almost finished when familiar fluttering and swooping sounds filled the air. Looking up just in time she saw her family owl swoop down. He dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet before turning around and heading to the owlery. Another owl swooped down just after her family owl. This one she recognized as Aristophanes an owl that belonged to a very good friend of hers. She wanted to squeal with delight, but maintained a neutral expression as she relieved Aristophanes of his letter. After being fed some toast, he flew off. She put the letter carefully in her bag and picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Who's the letter from?" Regulus asked while watching Mallory read the newspaper.

"That is none of your business," she replied simply.

"So what happened to you last night?" Bellatrix asked. "I noticed you were gone and Snape tells me you're in the hospital wing."

"I fainted," Mallory replied, turning the page of the newspaper. There was nothing interesting in the stupid thing. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered having her mother send it to her.

"I knew that much," Bellatrix replied nastily. Mallory took her eyes from the paper and looked up at Bellatrix.

"I've had a lot on my mind these past few days and I forgot to eat," she practically whispered.

"How do you forget to eat?" Avery asked. "Weren't you hungry?"

"I didn't think about it," Mallory replied now eyeing him. Why were they so interested all of the sudden? "I just forgot."

"Right," Darcy interjected, "eating is something anyone can forget to do."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" Mallory glared across the table at Darcy who was glaring back.

"Fine," Darcy stood, snatched her bag and strode quickly from the Great Hall muttering obscenities under her breath as she went.

"What's with her?" Avery asked pointing over his shoulder at a quickly disappearing Darcy.

"Other then having a broom permanently stuck up her ?" Everyone chuckled at Mallory's comment, "She's mad that I'm not telling her every single detail of my life. Stupid- selfish-bloody-git," she continued without looking up from the newspaper.

"Were talking about me were you?" Mallory eyes shot up and she stared at Evan Rosier for a minute.

"Yes actually," she lied, "I was."

"After I saved your life yesterday and everything?"

"You did not save my life I was-"

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Rosier interrupted. "What would life be like if you weren't in it?" Mallory gaped at him for a minute.

"A lot quieter," said Bellatrix.

"No, everyone would just hate you more," said Regulus.

"I don't remember telling you, you could talk," Bellatrix retorted.

"Is it just me," Avery interrupted, "or does it look like there are a lot of students congregated in the entrance hall?" Mallory glanced from him to the Gryffindor table where a certain group of 5th years were missing.

"Snape," Mallory replied, jumping from the table, grabbing her bag and running from the hall. She could hear the others following.

"Hexing people behind their back again Snivellus?" James Potter's voice filled Mallory's ears as she pushed her way past the on lookers. "Do you think that's wise?"

"I didn't hex you Potter," Snape replied angrily. "I am not the only person in this school who despises you."

"I find that hard to believe," Potter replied. He had his wand pointed at Severus' chest.

"I can get him from here," Regulus' voice was in Mallory's left ear.

"Just wait," she whispered, "I want to see what Snape does." She inched closer, pushing a few timid looking 2nd years out of her way.

"I think he's right mate," Sirius chuckled, also with his wand pointing at Severus. "I don't think he's the only one. I reckon Evans is another one." In the moment that they took their eyes from him to look at one another Severus lunged. He was just quick enough to get both James and Sirius' wands from them before they knew what was happening.

"Oi!" They both yelled at the same time and started toward him, but Severus pointed his wand at them and they stopped.

"Don't take another step," he warned.

"What is going on here?" Professor Haine's voice filled the entrance hall. Mallory groaned. Why couldn't she have waited a few more minutes?

"Nothing Professor," Mallory stepped in front of the Head of Slytherin House. "We were all just going to class."

Professor Haine stopped and regarded Mallory for a moment then she looked to the bottom of the stairs where Potter, Black, and Snape were.

"Potter, Black!" She barked, "10 points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance."

"We didn't do anything!" Potter shouted, "Snape took our wands!" Mallory had her back to the boy and prayed silently that Snape had the sense to give them back their wands while she had distracted Professor Haine.

"What is in your hand then?" Professor Haine demanded.

Mallory smiled and turned to face Potter and Black, Severus was not there. They both had outraged looks on their faces but neither could say a word.

"10 more points for lying to me!" She shouted, "Now get to class, all of you!"

They both stood where they were with their mouths wide open. Professor Haine turned and stalked to the teacher's lounge. Mallory climbed the stairs and stopped just in front of Potter.

"Next time you attack him," she whispered menacingly, "I won't be so nice." Then she continued past them up the stairs to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

Preview of chapter 5:

"It took you long enough to get back in the game," Emily sneered while Mallory was gathering her books. Mallory completely ignored her, yet again.

"What's your problem Hart?" Nott retorted, "No one asked to hear your disgusting voice." Emily glared at him, but Mallory simply picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.

"You would know all about disgusting wouldn't you?" Mallory heard Emily's voice as she carried herself down the corridor.

"I don't know why you let that filthy creature speak to you like that," Nott complained while settling down at the Slytherin table next to Mallory for lunch. Mallory glanced to the Gryffindor table, Emily was absent.

"We've been wondering the same thing for years," Sophia injected.


	6. Chapter 5: Beyond Repair

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the response (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story stinks. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beyond Repair

Later that evening Mallory found herself a lone in her dormitory reading the letter that had been burning a hole in the back of her mind since the owl delivered it.

_Dearest Bridgette, _

By the time this letter reaches you, I am sure you will be settled once again in the Slytherin House at Hogwarts. I do not envy you. The day I got out was the happiest day of my life and no one could pay me enough to ever go back. Not that I don't miss you because I do, very much so. More than I thought I would actually. I can't wait until you graduate also. Of course, that won't be for 2 more years. It's unbelievable sometimes that I am that much older than you. You are so much wiser than your years. I miss hearing your lovely voice and seeing your beautiful face every day. I am sorry we only got to see each other for a few days over the summer. No one regrets more than I do that we didn't have more time together. But I know your father well enough to know that he would have suspected something if I stuck around any longer. Your brother and I were never as good friends as he had hoped we would be. And you are too young to display my interest in you openly. I doubt he would take my offer even if I did offer. I'm not exactly as respectable as I was when relying on my parent's reputation. While I do have a respectable job at the ministry, it is not the most glamorous and I have not gotten the reputation I would like just yet.  
There is a man though who has promised the entire world to those who follow him. My father and I were discussing it the other night with your brother and father. I doubt he can give anyone the entire world and his intentions are not yet known. There are a few who are willing to follow him blindly though. You know I have more of a head than that. He is a purist I know that much and I would certainly not gain your father's respect or my own father's if I declined to follow this man. I should talk to your brother about it again he seemed to know more than I do.

Well, enough talk about the future. I want to know what is going on at school right now. Are you and my sister still at each other throats? I have written her a letter as well but had a post office owl deliver it. I thought it would seem odd if my owl flew from the Gryffindor table to Slytherin, it might attract some unwanted attention. She has a good heart you know. While I'm aware you can't openly be friends with her, I have always held to the hope that you would fix your relationship. I seem to remember a very happy 9 year old when you two were friends. I wish you had followed her footsteps instead of mine and wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I know you were sorted first, but you must have talked about it. Yes, your first year was rough for the both of us and I am so glad we got to know one another but I can't help but feel that you need her and she needs you. Especially in these troubling times to come.

Well this original short letter seems to have grown considerably so I must bid you adieu. If you want to see me, let me know the date of your first Hogsmeade visit and I will be sure to be there.  
With all my love,  
Leroy

Mallory smiled and sighed to herself as she re-read her letter twice. He was the only person alive who was allowed to call her Bridgette. It was her middle name, and she was the only person alive allowed to call him Leroy, his middle name.

Eagar was his first name, Eagar Leroy Hart.

Mallory lay back on her bed and clutched the letter close to her heart. He was the reason she believed in love. She loved him with every fiber of her being, more than she ever loved anyone else. She knew he loved her as well, but he was nearly 3 years older than her so it seemed highly inappropriate for them to be affectionate toward one another.

Mallory had grown up with Eagar. Her father had hoped that Vincent and Eagar would hit it off and become friends. At the same time Mallory's mother hoped that Mallory and Emily would become friends. That actually did happen, while Eagar and Vincent were much too different to become friends. Eagar was smart, athletic and very much a leader. While Vincent was a dim, strong, and a follower, and too much like his father. They had never really seen eye to eye on anything.

Emily and Mallory however were much more compatible. They were both smart, beautiful, vivacious little witches. One main difference between the two girls however was their families. While the Hart family was a respectable old wizarding family, it was obvious they loved their two children dearly. The Crabbe family did not show the same love and Mallory often wondered growing up, if it was there at all.

Her father was a harsh, demanding man that believed in the power of intimidation and Mallory had a huge fear of him. Mr. Hart was the same way with his children, however it was Mrs. Hart that made the difference. She was someone Eagar and Emily could run to and be consoled. Mrs. Crabbe was nothing of the sort. She rarely expressed any good feelings toward her children and when their father was harsh, she offered no consoling shoulder to cry on. How Mallory longed to be apart of the Hart family when she was young, but that was not going to happen. While Mrs. Hart treated Mallory like a daughter, it wasn't the same.

The sound of the door to the dormitory opening shook Mallory from her thoughts. She looked up to see Sophia enter the room.

"I thought you might be up here," she said walking over. Mallory sat up to see Sophia better. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"You're the only one," Mallory replied bitterly

"Darcy's just angry, give her some time," Sophia consoled, "If I were her I would be angry too."

"I thought you were angry?"

Sophia shrugged, "it's not like you to be so forceful with us. All of your anger is generally driven at other students. So I was shocked really to be on the receiving end of it." Mallory stared at Sophia. They yelled at each other all of time, but maybe she was right. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh with them. "Darcy's not exactly used to being yelled at the way you yelled at her. I'm certain if it were me I would be in the hospital wing."

"Yeah," Mallory half-smiled. She was the only one who could put Darcy in her place and get away with it.

"What's that?" Sophia pointed at the letter Mallory still had clutched to her chest. She looked down at it.

"Just a letter," Mallory replied, "which I need to reply to, so if you'll excuse me?"

She climbed out of her bed, picked up her school bag, and made her way up to the common room. It was almost full of Slytherin students so after checking the bulletin board for the first Hogsmeade visit she left and made her way to the library. This letter was not something she wanted anyone else to find and read. When she reached the library, she discovered it too was crawling with students. So, she made her way to the only place she knew would be vacant, the Astronomy Tower.

Upon reaching the tower and finding it deserted just as she planned, Mallory sat on the floor in the corner of the large room with her back against the wall and her knees bent. She pulled out her Potions book to write on top of, some parchment, quill, and ink and began to write.

_Dear Leroy,  
I have so much to tell you and I don't know where to begin. School is a nightmare and I wish more than anything else I could be rid of it and out in the real world with you. I envy you so much for being away from this wretched place. I was so happy to receive your letter this morning. I can't begin to explain the feelings that arose inside of me. I miss you so much. One good thing I am sure you would like to hear about this place is that I am making friends. You remember Severus Snape, don't you? We started to become friends toward the end of last year and we wrote one another over the summer. We are growing closer now that you are gone. So don't worry, I am making more genuine friends in your absence. While I do miss the friendship that your sister and I had as children, I am afraid it is beyond repair. I don't know what to think about anything any more. I have been raised knowing that blood is all that matters, but is that true? When I look at your sister, Sirius Black, and James Potter, I question all of my old thoughts. They seem so happy together. All three of them are blood-traitors and all three so much happier than I am. Remus Lupin, I don't know if you remember him or not? We were friends when we were children. I was talking to him yesterday and he said something that I can't get out of my head. He said, 'It is better to be ostracized and free then accepted and trapped'. I've been telling myself that he doesn't know what he is talking about but then I know that he does. I don't know what to make of this statement. Being a pureblood has opened so many doors for me that other witches would kill for, but then it confines me as well. _

That brings me to a confession I have to talk to you about. I don't know how to say this lightly so I'm just going to say it. Evan Rosier has informed me that his father has approached my father for a marriage deal. Can you imagine? Here I am 16 years old and he tells me he is thinking about marrying me! I don't know what to do. I can't marry Rosier. While I realize, we are talking about 2 years in the future, which is a long time, I am still worried. When father began looking for a wife for Vincent, it never once crossed my mind that other fathers would be looking at me for their sons. I have been running this over in my mind a million times a day and it makes no sense.

Why me? My 17th birthday is 7 weeks away and I am worrying about marriage! I just don't know what to do. I miss you so much, I wish you were here. When I spoke to Severus about this he asked if I have a choice in the matter and the answer is no. Not if I want to stay in the pureblooded wizarding community, but then … do I want to stay in the pureblooded wizarding community?

I honestly couldn't tell you the answer to that. I know what you're going to say when you write me back, I shouldn't be worried about this. For all I know, Rosier will find someone else he deems better than me and this will all blow over. But, I can't help but know that if it's not Rosier it will just be someone else. I don't want to be forced into marrying a wizard simply because he is pureblooded. I shouldn't be telling you this. I shouldn't burden you with my worries, but there really is no one else I can turn to.

Well, it is getting late and I need to get to bed. The first Hogsmeade visit is Saturday, October 29th, which happens to fall on my birthday, as I'm sure you were already aware of. I desperately hope you will be there. Seeing you will be the best present ever, so don't bother getting me anything.  
With all of my love  
Bridgette

Mallory folded the parchment, replaced her things in her bag, and then walked briskly to the owlerly. After her letter was sent, she returned to the common room where she finished her homework and finally went to bed around midnight.

Two weeks and two days later Mallory's spirits soared as Aristophanes landed in front of her with a letter attached to his leg. She quickly relieved him of it and placed it securely in her bag. Then she fed the owl some toast and he flew away.

"Who is that from?" asked Theodore Nott. He had taken to sitting with them now along with Rigel Parkinson and sometimes Damian Wilkes, despite the reproving glares he was shot by Rosier.

"No one," she replied simply. Then she stood from her seat and gathered her bag. "We're going to be late if we don't go now." Both Nott and Parkinson followed her from the Great Hall.

Mallory was very alert in Defense against the Dark Arts this day. She decided after her letter to Eagar that there was no point on failing her classes on Rosier's account. She contended Emily easily by answering every question correctly and faster than Emily could. By the end of class, she had succeeded in not only acquiring her house twenty points but also in annoying her old friend turned rival.

"It took you long enough to get back in the game," Emily sneered while Mallory was gathering her books. Mallory completely ignored her, yet again.

"What's your problem Hart?" Nott retorted, "No one asked to hear your disgusting voice." Emily glared at him, but Mallory simply picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.

"You would know all about disgusting wouldn't you?" Mallory heard Emily's voice as she carried herself down the corridor.

"I don't know why you let that filthy creature speak to you like that," Nott complained while settling down at the Slytherin table next to Mallory for lunch. Mallory glanced to the Gryffindor table, Emily was absent.

"We've been wondering the same thing for years," Sophia injected.

"But she has her reasons," Darcy added. Mallory and Darcy decided that snapping at each other all year was not going to make the year pleasant so they agreed not to speak about what was bothering Mallory.

"So, you'll tell off Potter and Black, but not Hart?" Nott pressed, "Is it because she's a 6th year?" Mallory regarded him for a moment.

"One thing you need to learn if we are to be friends," Mallory replied sternly, "is not to ask questions about my motives." He stared at her for a long moment, then nodded and bit into a roll

"Mallory," Rosier said as he took the empty seat on her left.

"Rosier," she replied purposefully keeping her voice flat.

"Having a pleasant day so far?"

"I was," she stopped there, remembering their agreement to be civil. Until you showed up, she added to herself.

"That's nice," he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Mallory suddenly had an odd feeling she was being watched. She looked up just in time to catch Darcy look between Rosier and herself with a calculating look in her eye.

The rest of the day passed without further intrusion from Emily or any other Gryffindor. Mallory was grateful for whatever Nott had said, or did more likely, to her to make her keep to herself. She was not, however grateful for the break from the 5th year Gryffindors. It made her a bit nervous for them not to direct any comments toward Severus. Mallory knew this break was simply the calm before the storm. They were planning something, she could feel it. But whatever it was, she was certain she could take it. Later that evening she found herself yet again in her empty dorm room reading a letter that had been in the back of her brain begging for attention.

_My Dearest Bridgette,  
I have to be completely honest with you. That's how our relationship works. So, I honestly don't know what to say. I am in complete shock. Evan Rosier? Vincent's younger friend who is currently 17 years old? He told you he wants to marry you? Have you asked your father about it? Yesterday, after receiving your letter I casually asked Vincent at work if he knew if anyone had approached your father about you and he said he didn't know. I don't know if he caught onto why I was asking or not, he didn't seem to. But you know better than anyone that he is brighter than he looks. I wish I was there to comfort you, to hold you in my arms. Just like I used to up in the Astronomy Tower at night; I remember those nights so well. How I wish you were just 2 years older! I'm sure you feel very lonely at the moment. Despite making new friends, I know you are lonely, you must be. I am glad you have made friends with Severus Snape he is a halfway decent wizard despite his family. I am also sad that you believe your relationship with my sister is beyond repair. Maybe you will change your mind one day. I doubt she'll change hers as she is just as stubborn as ever. About her Potter and Black, she told me in her last letter that she was no longer hanging out with Black. I had heard about a supposed relationship between them and warned her to stay away. Father would kill her if he found out. She assured me there is nothing going on. Was she lying to me? I sure hope not. _

Anyway, I wish I had other words of advice but I can't find any. So I am going to let you know just how well you know me and tell you not to worry about Rosier. While he is not likely to find anyone better than you, for a list of reasons, I'm sure we will be able to find a way around this. We'll figure something about, trust me. I'm one of the few you do trust as you are one of the few I trust. I know exactly why his father has approached your father but you won't listen if I tell you. So, why waste the ink? And you are right I am without a doubt that other fathers will approach yours within the next few years. I'm surprised this never occurred to me before. Maybe I am too much of an optimist. When you said you weren't sure if you wanted to stay a part of the pureblooded wizarding community were you being serious? I'll leave that there, we can talk about it when I see you next.

As far as being trapped is concerned I couldn't agree more. That is exactly how I felt growing up with my family. Yes, you and I have all the money to buy whatever we want, but it cannot buy us our hearts desires because they cannot be bought. I suppose some people just don't realize this.

Well, I'm afraid I'm out of time now so I must end this here. Happy early birthday and I will most definitely see you at Hogsmeade on the 29th. I'll meet you at the Transfigured Toad at about 10, if that works for you.  
With all my love  
Leroy

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**

Preview of Chapter 6:

"No," he replied, "you're obviously more powerful than I've been giving you credit for."

"I've known that for ages," she smiled wickedly at him, "surprise is everything Sev, letting everyone know how powerful you are is not always the best plan."

"Let's go," she nodded and followed him through the maze that made up the dungeons. At the bottom of the stairs that led to the Great Hall, Mallory stopped Severus.

"Element of surprise," she whispered as she pulled out her wand. He did the same. "Be silent," she instructed. He nodded and the both moved deftly to the stairs. They walked on either side of the stairwell, against the walls neither made a sound.

"When are they going to come?" Mallory heard Pettigrew whisper, "I'm hungry." He was on Severus' side of the stairs. Mallory pointed at Severus and mouthed 'Pettigrew' he nodded his understanding.

"If you don't shut up," Black replied, "I'm going to-" he stopped at someone shushing him.

"Do you hear anything Remus?" Potter asked.

"No," Remus whispered. They were near the stop of the stairs now. She could hear happy voices coming from the Great Hall. Mallory crouched down and Severus did the same.

"I'm going to put a force field up," She whispered almost inaudibly. Severus again nodded his understanding. Then she held up her fingers. "On three" she mouthed.

"One …" Mallory felt excitement well up in her stomach, "two …" she loved surprise attacks so much, "three."


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Attack

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the responses (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story is horrible. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprise Attack

Mallory folded the letter gingerly after reading it for the third time and placed it back in her schoolbag, then grabbing it, she left the dorm room in a flash and headed upstairs. The common room was halfway full but far too full for her to write. She made her way quickly to the Astronomy Tower. Once situated comfortably on the floor she began to write.

_Dear Leroy,  
For the first time in a long time while writing to you I am at a loss for words. Where to begin? Well, I am sitting in the Astronomy Tower right now, while writing this. It reminds me so much of you and me. You are absolutely right, I hate that you know me so well, I am lonely without you. I hate not being able to see you and talk to you whenever I like. Last year was such a wonderful year. _

I'm not sure about Emily and Black. Every time I see them they are together, I don't recall seeing them together this week though, so I truly can't tell you. As you know, I try not to overhear the gossip mills around this school. It is entirely too confusing and untrustworthy. I'll observe them and get back to you.

What did you mean by asking if I was serious about not knowing if I want to remain a part of the pureblooded wizarding community? I did mean it, I honestly don't know if I do or not. I can see a lot of advantages and disadvantages in both ways. If it were simply a question of morals like for you, I would say no, I don't want to stay a part of it. But, it's not for me. It is so much more than just morals. Maybe I should get over a fear of my father and brother. I know Vincent loves me or he wouldn't be so protective of me, but dad? I don't think I'll ever know if he truly loves me or not. He certainly doesn't show it if he does. But then does he really love anyone? Even with Vincent I don't see love. I see moderate forms of acceptance when he does what he is told. I'm afraid my brother's desire to please him will be his down fall. But then you could say the same thing about me. You were right, Vincent is smarter than he looks but that doesn't mean he won't obey anyway; he likes to please.

Enough about him, it doesn't help anyone to worry about him. That reminds me I decided last week to let this problem with Rosier alone and not worry about it. You're right, we'll figure something out and I trust you. I am sorry this is short, but I still have some homework to do tonight. I cannot wait until the 29th. I'll be at the Transfigured Toad at 10 waiting for you.

With all of my love,  
Bridgette

After going to the owlery and sending an owl off with letter for Eagar, Mallory returned to the Slytherin common room.

"Mallory!" she stopped just inside the door and looked around to see Theodore Nott seated on the other side of the room in front of the fire. He motioned for her to come over. She considered him for a moment. She had some homework that needed to be completed. He motioned again and she walked slowly over to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked as pleasantly as possible.

"I wanted to ask you something," he replied, "have a seat." She reluctantly dropped her bag on the floor and sat next to him on the black couch.

They sat there for a silent moment or two before Mallory couldn't take anymore, "what is it?"

"Have you thought anymore about my offer to go to Hogsmeade with you?" He spilled out quickly, while staring into the fire.

"I have," she replied. He turned to her abruptly, hope gleaming in his eyes. How was he going to take her telling him that she was meeting someone else there? Did she even want him knowing about Eagar?

"And?" he pursued.

"And I'm afraid I can't go with you." His face fell slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because she's going with me," Mallory closed her eyes at the sound of Evan Rosier's voice. "Isn't that right?" He added. She grudgingly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling smugly at her. She returned her attention to Nott. All emotion was gone from his features as he stared at Rosier.

"It is," she said softly. Nott stood from the couch and looked from Mallory to Rosier.

"I didn't know," he said finally before heading to the boy's stairwell. Mallory watched him go. That was the last thing she was going to say. Rosier sat on the couch, close to Mallory in the seat Nott had vacated.

"Glad we got rid of him," he muttered.

"Get away from me Rosier," she spat standing up just as he went to put his arm around her.

"I thought we had a deal," he hissed quietly. They were receiving attention from some of the other students. Mallory threw a dark look at a few of the younger ones and they immediately went back to doing their work.

"I agreed to be civil," she replied venomously, "I did not agree to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"I believe you just did a second ago."

"No," she spat, "I said that so not to embarrass you. I am not going to Hogsmeade or anywhere else with you." He pulled his arms across his chest and stared up at her.

"Since when do you not care about embarrassing me?"

"What?"

"You just said you didn't want to embarrass me." She rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the longer tables that was vacant save two 5th years at the end studying. Neither of whom looked up as she set her things down. Rosier started over to her, but she was ready for him.

"Oi!" He exclaimed as he ran into an invisible force field. It was a more complex and complicated spell and required a lot of mind power. It took nearly five months of training but she finally was able to perform it. And once it was up, it was impossible to take down without using her wand. What made this spell complicated was it was only in front of Rosier. Any other student could easily walk past him, but he could not get past the table in front of her where she placed the field. He could walk back, go down to his dorm, leave the common room, but he would not be able to get past the field. She pocketed her wand and sat down at the table. The 5th years were looking at her until they noticed she saw them.

Rosier took out his wand and tried a number of spells to remove the field, none of which had any affect. Then he pushed as hard as he could against it, but to no avail.

"Mallory!" He finally shouted angrily, "take this down now! I don't know how you did this, but take it down."

She looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Then took out her wand and waved it in his direction, "_Silencio_."

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Mallory's sweet smile turned vicious and she glared at him for a second before returning to her Charms homework.

Two weeks later Mallory was sitting in the library working on an essay for Potions, in between her Charms and Care of Magical Creatures classes, when Remus Lupin walked in. She had noticed his absence the day before and was happy to see him back. From listening to Emily and Rachel during her various classes with them Mallory learned he was visiting his sick grandmother. He made eye contact with her then inclined his head an inch or so to the back of the library. She didn't understand at first but then he strode toward her and did it again.

_Oh,_ she thought while getting up from her seat, _he wants me to go to the back of the library_. She walked back and stopped at the door leading to the restricted section. When she turned around he was right behind her. Grabbing her arm and looking around he pulled her into one of the rows. He looked around again and Mallory wanted to laugh, they were quite alone.

"I have to warn you," he whispered. Mallory suddenly became very alert, "The other maurders-"

"The what?" she interrupted.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and I have christened our selves the Maurders," he explained quickly, "the others are going to get revenge on you and Severus." Mallory looked at him in shock. She knew they were planning something but-

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked the question in her mind. He looked around again then back at her.

"Let's just say it's a peace offering for our friendship." He smiled causing her to smile as well. So, he wanted to be her friend again? "But I will be there, and in on it."

"What are they planning?" She whispered.

"I can't tell you," he smiled mischievously, "if you know too much it'll be obvious I told you. All you need to know is to be careful on your way to dinner this evening and the holding thing you used on Rosier last week might come in handy." She forced herself to keep calm at his last words.

"How do you know about that?"

"Nothing stays secret in this school," he replied, "practically everyone kn-" he stopped abruptly, stood up sharply, and sniffed the air quickly. "James and Sirius are in the library." He said as though he had done nothing peculiar, "Don't come out until you hear me leave."

"Alright," she agreed wondering how on earth he had known that they were there and why he sniffed the air. Remus looked at the shelf and picked off a book, then walked away.

"There you are Remus," Sirius' voice drifted through the shelves. He was immediately shushed by the librarian. After she was sure she heard the door close, she peeked around the corner. Sure enough, they were gone. She walked casually back to her table and continued her homework.

Later that evening, Mallory waited in the common room until Severus came up from his dorm.

"Severus," she called out. He looked at her quizzically then stalked over. "I've have information you might like to hear," she whispered.

"What?" He could not hide the curiosity in his tone. She smiled maliciously, "It seems your little Gryffindor friends are going to try and pay us back on our way up to dinner." He stared at her for a moment.

"How do you know that?"

"I cannot reveal my sources."

It was his turn to smile this time, "I assume you have a plan to deal with them?"

"No, I thought we could formulate one together."

"What do you know exactly?" He asked.

"Nothing really," she shrugged, "other than they are going to attack us."

"Some informant," Severus muttered.

"It's better than nothing."

"True," he paused thoughtfully.

"Hey Crabbe," Regulus Black called out to Mallory. She groaned as he walked over. Mallory looked back at Severus and saw a positively evil expression in his eyes.

"Ask him to do you a favor," he whispered just as Regulus walked up.

"Hey Regulus," Mallory greeted him, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," he replied.

"Go upstairs and see what your brother and his friends are doing," Severus supplied. Regulus looked between them for a moment.

"Please," Mallory gently touched his shoulder. "It would mean a lot to us." He looked at her hand then back to her face and shrugged.

"Sure," then he turned and trudged out of the room.

"Nice flirting," Severus muttered once he was gone.

"I do what I can," she replied. About ten minutes later Regulus came back into the common room. Darcy, Sophia, Bellatrix, Avery, Rookwood and Lestrange had joined Mallory and Severus.

"Excuse us," Mallory said, pulling Severus over to Regulus.

"They're sitting at the top of the stairs behind one of the knights with their wands out," Regulus whispered after eyeing the others.

"Did you ask what they were doing?" Mallory asked.

"Yes," Regulus replied, "and they said it was none of my business. But Pettigrew never took his eyes off the stairwell. I think they're waiting for someone." Severus rolled his eyes exasperatedly behind Black's back.

"Thanks," Mallory replied.

"No problem," he smiled then turned around and left the common room again.

"What are you two up to?" Darcy asked after Regulus was gone.

"Nothing," Mallory answered innocently.

"You're never nice to Regulus," Sophia interjected. Mallory just shrugged and walked past them to her books that were purposefully scattered on the table.

"Are you coming to eat?" Avery asked. He made it a point over the previous two weeks to see that she ate at least one meal a day.

"In a minute," she answered, "I'm going to put my things in my dorm."

"Alright then," Darcy replied. She and Sophia left, and Avery followed after one last glance from Mallory to Severus who was still standing in the corner by the door. Mallory looked around the common room, they were the only two left. Then, taking out her wand, she banished her books to her dorm.

"That was smart," Mallory couldn't miss the sarcasm in Severus' voice, "What are you going to do for books now?"

"They're in my dorm Severus," she replied sharply.

"You can't control where you banish things you haven't learned that yet," he countered.

"I can," he stared at her for a moment, "would you like to bet?"

"No," he replied, "you're obviously more powerful than I've been giving you credit for."

"I've known that for ages," she smiled wickedly at him, "surprise is everything Sev, letting everyone know how powerful you are is not always the best plan."

"Let's go," she nodded and followed him through the maze that made up the dungeons. At the bottom of the stairs that led to the Great Hall, Mallory stopped Severus.

"Element of surprise," she whispered as she pulled out her wand. He did the same. "Be silent," she instructed. He nodded and the both moved deftly to the stairs. They walked on either side of the stairwell, against the walls, neither made a sound.

"When are they going to come?" Mallory heard Pettigrew whisper, "I'm hungry." He was on Severus' side of the stairs. Mallory pointed at Severus and mouthed 'Pettigrew' he nodded his understanding.

"If you don't shut up," Black replied, "I'm going to-" he stopped at someone shushing him.

"Do you hear anything Remus?" Potter asked.

"No," Remus whispered. They were near the stop of the stairs now. She could hear happy voices coming from the Great Hall. Mallory crouched down and Severus did the same.

"I'm going to put a force field up," She whispered almost inaudibly. Severus again nodded his understanding. Then she held up her fingers. "On three" she mouthed.

"One …" Mallory felt excitement well up in her stomach, "two …" she loved surprise attacks so much, "three." They both lunged out of the stairwell and Mallory immediately put a force field in front of Potter while Severus hit Pettigrew with a full body bind

"Oi!" Potter shouted, just as Rosier did, when he hit the force field. Then Mallory turned and hit Remus with a jelly legs hex just as Black hit Severus with a tickling hex.

"Get him Sirius!" Potter shouted. Severus sank to the ground laughing, the first time Mallory had ever heard him really laugh and she hit Black with a cleaning charm causing pink suds to come out of his mouth. He sank to the ground spitting.

"You'll pay for this Crabbe!" Potter screamed. Mallory put the silencing charm on him in response. Then she turned to Severus and said the counter curse. He sat up against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Hungry?" She asked looking down at him. He nodded and stood. Potter was shouting though no noise was coming out and banging on the force field. Mallory smirked at him and took the silencing charm off.

"… will rue the day you dared to take on the maurders!" Potter finished.

"Will I now?" Mallory asked looking around at the other three boys on the ground. Pettigrew in a full body bind, Black spitting up soap and Remus trying to get to his feet but entirely unable. She actually felt guilty while watching Remus, but it would look odd if she hadn't hexed him. Potter followed her gaze.

"Next time," he said through clenched teeth, "we will be better prepared."

"Next time," she mocked, "You might want to bring all of Gryffindor house."

He glared at her.

"Now," she stepped closer to him, "I am the only one who can remove this force field. If I do, are you going to hex us?"

"Yes!" James spat.

"I thought so, if I leave the silencing charm off are you going to yell for your precious McGonagall and tell on us?"

"No," he said through clenched teeth, "I settle my own scores."

"I thought so," she stepped away from him and toward the door to the Great Hall that was next to him. Without stopping, she concentrated on the force field and turned it to his side so she could go into the Great Hall without him attacking her. She walked past him and he immediately lunged at her, only to run into the field. He bounced off and fell to the floor hard.

"Tut, tut," she said shaking her head sadly, "you can't have thought I was that stupid."

He glared up at her then got to his feet and walked cautiously over to Black.

Mallory and Severus walked into the Great Hall with satisfied smirks on their faces and sat at the Slytherin table next to Nott.

Three more weeks and a day passed and the most Mallory and Severus got from the Maurders were a few hexes here and there. Black turned Mallory's hair blue and she turned it back right in front of him. Potter tripped both her and Severus every chance he got. Mallory in return, put a force field in front of him so he walked into it, and then took it away. She took great pleasure in him walking straight into the field and bouncing off, as did the other students around him. Most of them laughed but those who knew it was her, glared at her menacingly. In retaliation he transfigured her books into a spider and she transfigured them back. She had to admit, the boy was pretty good with magic. It wasn't a wonder why he was top in his classes.

"Have you changed your mind?" Rosier asked sitting in a black, high-backed chair next to Mallory in the common room late on Friday night.

"About what?" She asked thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted during her Herbology essay.

"Going to Hogsmeade with me of course," he replied softly. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear gently and touched her cheek with his hand. In a flash he was thrown across the room away from her and she was on her feet. She hadn't lost control of her temper in that way in a very long time. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. He was lying on the floor at the top of the boy's staircase.

He swore loudly while sitting half up.

"If you ever touch me again!" she screamed menacingly, "you will see the full extent of my magical abilities!" She could feel anger coercing through her entire body.

Other students were looking at the two of them now. None of them seemed too concerned with Rosier as he stood gingerly and stared at her. She still had her wand pointed at him. He looked her up and down for another second, and then made his way down stairs. Mallory watched until he was gone from sight. Then she sat back down at the table. How dare he touch her like that! Had she not told him she wasn't interested? Why did boys have to be so stupid?

"Did you just do wandless magic?" Nott asked sitting next to her where Rosier had been. She looked up at him in an assessing manner.

"If you're here to ask if I will go with you to Hogsmeade now that I'm not going with Rosier, you are going to end up in the same position he was in or worse." He regarded her for a moment.

"I wasn't going to ask if you wanted to go anywhere with me," he replied, "I was just wondering if you used your wand to send him across the room or not."

"No," she replied with a little less edge to her voice, "and before you ask, yes I can do certain types of wandless magic." He nodded then looked thoughtfully at her homework.

"Herbology?" He asked pointing at it.

"Yes," she replied.

"I finished mine earlier. Do you need any help?"

"Sure," they sat there together completing her Herbology homework for about an hour, when Mallory decided she was tired and went to bed.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Eagar Hart

A/N: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the response (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story stinks. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 7: Eagar Hart

Mallory awoke early Saturday morning the happiest she had ever remembered being. Not only was she 17 years old, she was also going to see Eagar today. Usually on a Saturday, Mallory tended to spend the afternoons out on the grounds doing various things with her friends. Once she went and watched Rosier, Rookwood, and Avery practice Quidditch. But today was a Hogsmeade visit and nothing was going to stop her from going. She took extra time getting ready this morning. She wanted to look her best for him.

At 9 o'clock she made her way to breakfast. Severus was sitting by himself at the far end of the Slytherin table. Mallory walked over and sat across from him.

"Heard you hurled Rosier across the common room last night," he said with a slight smile on his lips as she sat down.

"I did," she replied putting some bacon and eggs on her plate. Severus was reading the Daily Prophet and had yet to look up at her.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" He asked finally looking up at her. "I guess you are then," he answered his own question with one look at her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"You look fantastic."

"Thank you," she finished shoveling down her food. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?" She asked once she was finished.

"No," he replied curtly.

"Oh," she stood to leave. She wanted to get there one time. "I'll see you tonight then" he nodded and she left saddened. He hadn't wished her a Happy Birthday. Had he forgotten?

She managed to get out the front oak doors and past Filch without being stopped by anyone. This was what she was hoping for. However, on haste to get to Hogsmeade, she walked up behind two girls. Upon hearing her behind them, they turned around to face her. It was Lily Evans and Rachel Prewett. Mallory instinctively looked around for Emily. She was Lily's best friend.

"She's not with us," Lily said softly, "She's with Black and Potter." Mallory thought about replying smartly, or rudely, but she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to get to Hogsmeade and see Eagar. She could tell him Emily was lying to him. But why would she lie to him? She could trust him. He was her brother after all, he loved her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she walked past them.

"You're welcome," Lily replied and she could hear them following her. "You look really nice today by the way Mallory." Lily called. Mallory stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. Why was this girl so nice to her? Didn't she understand that she was a Gryffindor and Mallory was a Slytherin?

"So do you," Mallory mumbled, "thank you." She couldn't be mean to Lily Evans. She was just such a nice, honest person, and despite that it got on her nerves Mallory had no ill feelings toward her at all. She turned around and continued walking.

"You're welcome," she said loudly, "I told you Rachel not all Slytherins are bad." Mallory stopped again and turned around. Both girls observed her with some trepidation.

"Don't make assumptions about the rest of the house based on me," she said evenly, "they aren't all like me."

"I know," Lily replied her bright green eyes shone lively, "Remus Lupin agrees with me."

"You're friends with Remus?" Mallory asked before she could stop herself.

"On a first name basis are you?" Rachel asked, "With a Gryffindor?" She smiled and Mallory knew she was kidding.

"Yes," Lily answered, "Remus and I are prefects together."

"I knew that." By this time the two girls had reached Mallory and the three of them began walking to town subconsciously.

"How do you know Remus?" Rachel asked.

"We were friends when we were little," Mallory supplied simply.

"Like you were with Emily?" Lily asked softly.

"I don't know anyone named Emily," Mallory replied a bit ruder than she intended to.

"Emily Hart?" Rachel asked looking at Lily then looking back to Mallory, "You were friends with Emily Hart?" she wore a shocked expression, "But you hate each other."

"No," Mallory replied, feeling her anger rise, "I don't know anyone named Emily."

"Of course you do-" Rachel stopped at the abrupt head shake from Lily.

"This is where I leave you," Mallory said as they reached Hogsmeade.

"It was nice talking to you," Lily said.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"You too," Mallory said as she turned and walked toward the Transfigured Toad.

The Transfigured Toad was a lot like the Three Broomsticks but only for 17 year-olds and up. If you were under 17, you were physically unable to pass through the door. Since today was her birthday, Mallory was allowed to enter and she did so with a smile. She was early so she took a table to wait for Eagar. She had a lot to think about as well.

So Lily was friend with both Emily and Remus? How much about Mallory did she know? Did she know about her and Eagar?

The bell on the door rang and it opened. Emily looked up to see the most beautiful man in the world. She jumped from her seat and ran over to him. She leaped into his arms and he held her strongly and spun her around.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday," he replied. She felt tears leak out of her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with emotion. There was an older couple seated behind them at a table, they were watching her and Eagar with large smiles upon their faces. Eagar gently put her back on her own feet and she instinctively reached up to wipe her tears away. But he caught her hand in his and wiped her tears away himself. Her heart felt as though it was going to jump straight out of her chest. He leaned close to her and fixed her with the sweetest kiss she had ever received. She felt herself go weak in the knees and she had to hold onto him for support. He pulled away slowly and then looked around. Everyone in the room was watching them. They both blushed with embarrassment and sat down at the table Mallory had gotten earlier.

Mallory knew the older kids from school, 6th and 7th years, would be coming into the Transfigured Toad to get away from the younger kids later so they couldn't stay there.

"Is there anywhere we can go to be alone?" She asked looking across the table at his beautiful face.

"Yeah," he smiled and stood. "I'll be right back." He left and a minute later she heard the bell ring again. She looked up just as Rosier, Bellatrix, and Lestrange walked in. Her heart sank at the sight of them. They were going to ruin her birthday. Spotting her, they headed straight toward over.

"Mallory," Bellatrix said, "I need a favor from you." Of all the things Bellatrix had ever said to her, this was not what she was expecting to hear.

"What's that?" Mallory asked looking over her shoulder for Eagar. He wasn't back from wherever he went yet. Maybe they would be gone before he got back.

"I need you to come to The Hogs Head around 2 this afternoon." Again, Bellatrix surprised Mallory.

"What for?" She asked.

"There is something we need to talk about," Bellatrix replied curtly.

"Eagar?" Lestrange asked looking over Mallory's shoulder. She turned around to see Eagar walking back toward the table - slowly. Now she really wanted to cry.

"Rodolphus," Eagar said happily once he had reached them, "Evan, Bellatrix." They all shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" Lestrange asked looking from Mallory to Eagar.

"It's Mallory's Birthday," he explained, "I came to spend the day with her."

"He's why you wouldn't come with me?" Rosier asked staring at Mallory. "You could have told me! I wouldn't have kept asking if you had!" For the third time Mallory was taken by surprise.

"You wouldn't have?" She asked.

"No," he replied simply.

"Will you meet me then?" Bellatrix asked getting back on topic. "Eagar can come too if you'd like."

"Come where?"

"To Hog's Head around 2 this afternoon."

"Sure," Mallory replied just to get them out of the way. "We'll come."

"Good," Bellatrix smiled, "see you later then." She turned and ushered the boys from the room. Now every eye in the room was fixed on them. Eagar reached out for Mallory's hand. She took it and, after grabbing her coat, followed him into a back room.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No," she replied, "I ate breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Ok," he nodded and closed the door to the private room. She took a seat at the table before them. It was obvious that the table conformed to however many people need to be seated at it. Since it was just her and Eagar, there were only two chairs. Eagar walked over and sat across from her.

"So what was that about with Bellatrix?"

He was always a very blunt person.

Mallory shrugged her shoulders "I don't know," she replied honestly. He stared at her for a moment with a loving gaze.

"What?" She asked nervously touching her hair.

"Nothing," he replied, "you just get so much more beautiful every time I see you." She blushed. "You take my breath away."

He was the only person who could make her blush. He reached across the table and took both of her hands in his.

"I missed you so much," she felt more tears welling up behind her eyes. She tried to force them back.

"Come here," he said gently. She stood from her seat and walked over to him. He pulled her gently down on his lap and held her in his arms.

"I didn't really realize how much it hurt to be without you," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It hurt me too," he whispered. She sniffed, a sign the tears were coming. It had been so long since she had cried. All her life she was told only the weak cried. "It's alright," Eagar whispered, "cry if you need to."

"No, I don't want to ruin the day," she replied. "I don't want to spend my first day as an adult crying."

"It'll just come up later if you don't let it out now," he replied. Mallory sighed shakily. "I don't like seeing you in pain." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, but this time she didn't get angry. She welcomed his touch. She reached up and touched his cheek and chin. It was smooth on her hand, meaning he had just shaved. He lifted her head from his shoulder and placed another kiss on her. This one lasted longer and more passionate. He pulled away and she looked into his light brown eyes.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

"I got you a present."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," she exclaimed

"I know," he smiled, "but it's your birthday." He pulled a box out of a pocket in his robe and handed it to her. She looked at it for a minute before unwrapping the present and opening the box. She gasped as she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped locket. She lifted it out of the box gently then he clasped it around her neck.

"This is a special locket," he whispered in her ear, "when you open it," she opened it, "there's a map and you can see where I am." A hologram appeared in front of her and there was a little map that read 'Hogsmeade' on it and there was a dot. Mallory smiled and closed the locket, holding it in her palm.

"It's beautiful," she replied kissing him on the cheek.

"So are you," she blushed again.

About a half hour later the couple stepped outside in the cool October air and walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. They wandered around aimlessly. Eagar got strange looks from all the students who recognized him. A few of the younger Slytherins made eye contact and most of the 7th years said hello to him. Every 7th year girl, Slytherin or otherwise, said hello and gave Mallory a suspicious look. Around 2 o'clock they entered the Hog's Head Inn. Mallory spotted Bellatrix quickly. She was sitting with Lestrange, Rosier, and Rookwood.

"Bellatrix," Mallory greeted her.

"Mallory," Bellatrix replied and they made space at the booth for the two newcomers. Mallory ended up in between Rosier and Eagar.

"Augustus," Eagar said stretching out his hand to Rookwood.

"Eagar," Rookwood replied.

"Mallory," Bellatrix began, "I'm actually glad you brought Eagar with you." She smiled at both of them. "This could actually be a two for one deal."

"What?" Mallory was confused.

"First," Rosier interrupted. "We have to wish Mallory a proper happy birthday."

"Oh right," Rookwood waved to the bar tender. "6 fire whiskies!" He shouted.

"I'm not a patient person," Bellatrix began.

"Obviously," said Lestrange. She glared at him for a moment then continued.

"So, I want to get down to business." The bar tender walked over and gave out the fire whiskies. They all paid for theirs but Eager paid for Mallory's.

"What are you on about Bella?" Mallory asked once the bar tender was gone.

"Drink this first," Rosier replied.

"Why are you so keen on making her drink?" Eagar asked.

"I'm not," Rosier replied, "I just want to see how she reacts."

"In case you haven't noticed," Eagar continued, "Mallory's a pretty strong witch. I doubt it will even faze her." Mallory gave him a half smile, then picked up the fire whisky and downed her glass.

"Happy birthday," they all said as she did this. She had, had fire whisky loads of times before. It was very hot going down but she loved that feeling.

"Whew," she said shaking her head. Eagar had a smug look on his face.

"Now," Bellatrix raised her voice a little. It was obvious she was getting agitated. "Can we get down to business?" Everyone nodded. "Since you're 17 now and an adult, we have a proposition for you."

"What do you mean?" Mallory didn't really like the sound of this at all.

"Well, we realize you're still in school but that isn't a problem."

"Are you going to tell me what you're on about or am I going to have to leave?" Mallory was forceful, she hated when people we indirect with her. If they had something to say, just say it.

"There is a Dark Lord," Bellatrix whispered so Mallory had to learn in to hear her, "And he is gathering followers-"

"What does that have to do with me?" Mallory interrupted.

"Now that you are 17, you are free to choose to follow him."

"You want me to follow a Dark Lord I know nothing about?" Bellatrix glowered at her. "What's his name?"

"Voldemort," Bellatrix whispered. An involuntary shudder made its way down Mallory's spine. That name gave her the creeps and she didn't understand why.

"I've heard about him," Eagar added to the conversation, "he's that pureblood who wants to purge the world of all the muggles and muggle borns." Bellatrix nodded with an evil grin across her lips.

"I knew you had heard of him," she replied, "from Vincent correct?"

"Is my brother following this Dark Lord?" Mallory asked quickly.

"Of course," Rookwood supplied the answer.

"Lucius Malfoy can be quite persuasive," Bellatrix's grin widened.

"With your brother in, does that mean you'll join?" Rosier asked.

"Have you all already joined?" Eagar asked pointedly.

"We have yet to pledge our allegiance because we are in school, but in June we will join." Lestrange answered. Eagar simply nodded.

"We realize you still have another year Mallory," said Bellatrix, "But that doesn't matter. You can pledge to join when you get out."

"Was there anything else?" Mallory asked with a frown.

"Why?" Rosier looked taken aback.

"I have quite a bit to do today and I don't want to spend it sitting here with you," she replied sharply.

"We'll give you some time to think about our proposition. Eagar, if you're interested just talk to Vincent." Bellatrix spoke as Eagar and Mallory stood to leave.

"Some birthday present," Eagar muttered once they were out on the street again. "I thought they were going to throw you a surprise party, I had no idea she really wanted to talk to you."

"Do you want to go out by the Shrieking Shack? It's usually deserted." Mallory ignored Eagar's comment. She had not expected a party from Bellatrix Black. But he was right, that was some birthday present - "Happy Birthday now come join our fascist, pureblooded, Dark Lord."

"Sure," Eagar replied and after taking her hand, lead her in that direction.

"You know," said Mallory thoughtfully once they reached the top of the hill. "For only being built five years ago, it sure looks run down. I wonder why they built it in the first place." Eagar put his arms around Mallory's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I didn't come out here to talk about the Shrieking Shack," He said softly in her ear.

"No?" She asked as she turned around to face him. He looked around for a moment then shook his head no. She smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her again.

"Eagar?" A soft female voice broke through Mallory's wonderful moment. Both she and Eagar turned to the source of the voice. It was Lily Evans and with her were Rachel Prewett and Remus Lupin.

"Mallory?" Remus spoke this time.

"Lily," Eagar chirped happily, then looked around. He must have been looking for his sister. "Rachel," he looked back at them.

"Hello Eagar," Rachel replied softly.

"I don't believe I've met you before," he said to Remus.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus replied while looking between Mallory and Eagar. Eagar gave Mallory a questioning glance before shaking Remus' hand.

"I'm Eagar Hart," Eagar replied.

"Hart?" There was definite surprise to his voice now. "You're Emily's older brother than?"

"Yes," Eagar replied. "You haven't seen her have you?"

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Mallory said suddenly. He looked back at her for a moment. She glanced from him to the other three, then stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Your suspicion was correct, she's still with Black." He nodded solemnly.

"What are you doing here Eagar?" Lily asked.

"Besides what you were just doing," Rachel smirked.

"It's Mallory's birthday," he replied before she could stop him, "I came to spend the day with her."

"It is?" Remus asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't like to make a big deal out of it," she replied.

"So you're 17 now then?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Mallory replied.

"You're legal for Eagar then, aren't you?" Rachel added. Mallory couldn't help but blush. She hadn't thought about that. "I knew something was going on last year," Rachel continued, "when you two were inseparable, and the way you looked at each other-"

"And then that night you caught us in the Astronomy Tower," Eagar smiled at her as Rachel blushed.

"But now that you're 17 Mallory, are you two letting everyone know?" Lily asked.

"No," Mallory replied quickly, "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Remus asked with a frown, "Afraid of what Emily might think?"

"This has nothing to do with my sister," stated Eagar. He was obviously thinking on the same lines as she was.

"It has to do with our parents," Mallory looked at the ground, then back at the three people standing before her and sighed. Eagar reached over and took her hand in his. "Most pureblooded marriages in the wizarding world are arranged ones," she began to explain, "So my father will chose a husband for me. I don't have a choice in the matter." Eagar squeezed her hand gently.

"Eagar is pureblooded," Rachel replied, "Why can't you just tell your parents you want to be together?"

"It doesn't work like that," Eagar replied, "A respectable pureblooded wizard will offer the father of the girl he chooses money, or land, or something, and if the father accepts then they can be married."

"But there are other wizards out there interested in me that have far more money than the Harts and are more respectable," Mallory continued, "and my father will take the best deal he can get for me."

"It sounds like you're just a piece of property." Lily said dejectedly.

"That's exactly how it's supposed to sound." Bitterness was evident in Mallory's tone, "because that's how they see pureblooded witches."

"That's awful," Rachel added.

"But Sirius and Emily don't live like that," Remus spoke for the first time in a while, "They don't have to-"

"Luckily for Emily," Eagar interrupted, "my father is a relatively forgiving man. He told her after she got sorted into Gryffindor that if she kept her nose clean and stayed away from," he paused and looked at the three of them, "_certain people_, he wouldn't disown her. We are talking about respectable pureblooded wizards and witches by the way. My sister and Sirius Black do not count in our world."

"So you agree with how witches are treated then in your world?" Fire was shooting through Lily's eyes.

"I didn't say that," Eagar replied looking down at Mallory then back to Lily, "I don't agree with a lot of things that are done in our world."

"But you don't have the courage to stand up for anything like Emily does?"

"She is not showing courage my rebelling, she is showing her stupidity. Mallory and I are the courageous ones-"

"By keeping your relationship a secret-" Lily looked murderous.

"-So we can stay alive!" These words hit them all like a ton of bricks. There was a resounding silence through the area - not even the wind blew in their direction.

"You see," Eagar broke the resounding silence with a whisper, "we are living in a very dangerous world little girl. A world you know very little about. A world where death is lurking around every corner -" Mallory had never heard Eagar sound so menacing in her life. If the look he was giving Lily were directed toward her, she would want to crawl under a rock and die before facing his wrath. "-and I don't know about you, but I intend to stay a live." He looked back at Mallory, "and if that means living in secret, then I am prepared to do so."

"What kind of a life is hiding and living in secret?" Lily whispered.

"It's better than being dead."

"But dying for a good cause-"

Eagar stopped her with a cold, mirthless laugh. "That is why you are a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. I see no point in dieing for a good cause."

"Even to protect the ones you love?" Eagar looked past Lily to where three figures were coming up the hill and then back at Mallory.

"No," he whispered so only Mallory heard him, "I would die to save those that I love."

"Remus!" James Potter's voice called over the hill.

"I don't want to start any trouble with them," Mallory said to the other three. "So, we're going to leave."

"Lily!" James called again.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Mallory looked into Remus eyes.

"We promise," he whispered.

"Remus!" Sirius' voice called out as Mallory turned to each of the girls.

"We won't say anything," Lily replied softly.

"Promise," added Rachel. With that Mallory and Eagar walked away from the group and down the hill back toward Hogsmeade.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think be reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Fearful First Year

A/N: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the response (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story stinks. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fearful First Year

Later that evening Mallory and Eagar were walking hand in hand back to the castle, enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"I've been thinking," Eagar said as they approached the gates.

"What about?" Mallory stopped walking causing him to stop as well.

"About you and me," he looked down at the ground, then back to her face. "It's just that I've never felt this way about anyone, ever Mal." There were traces of tears in his eyes and Mallory felt her heart breaking, "and the idea of you marrying Rosier, I have to admit, it infuriates me," he took her hand and placed it on his robe above his heart. "This," he whispered, "will always belong to you. You took it from me when I was seven years old and you accidentally threw me across the room for teasing you. I knew right then that I love you." She smiled a true, genuine smile and felt tears prickle the back of her own eyes.

"I knew," she whispered, "the day you left for Hogwarts, when I was 9 years old and my heart broke having to say goodbye to you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to his body as he could.

"Promise me something," he spoke softy, "don't join Bellatrix and her Dark Lord." Mallory looked up at him, startled for a moment. "I just have this awful feeling," Eagar continued, "he's a really powerful, dark wizard." There was fear in his eyes, "please promise me you won't join him."

"I promise," she hugged him tightly; "I won't join him."

"Good," he sighed deeply. "I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"You don't have to look out for me," she mumbled, "I can look out for myself."

"Oh, I know you can," he responded, "You're a very powerful witch. I just couldn't live without you."

"I couldn't live without you either," she replied. They stood for a moment, enveloped in one another's touch, neither wanting to move. Then they heard footsteps and Mallory knew someone was coming.

"Go," she whispered to Eagar. They couldn't afford to be seen like this with anyone else. They were lucky the last time. He grabbed her and kissed her quickly, then dissapparated. She transfigured herself into her animagus form, a peregrine falcon, and flew into the tress above.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius Black came running into the path just below where Mallory was hiding.

"Someone just dissapparated," Potter followed him.

"So?" Pettigrew brought up the rear panting. "It could have been anyone."

"It could only have been a 7th year or an adult," Black corrected, "the 6th years haven't taken lessons to learn how yet." Potter wasn't paying attention, Mallory could tell. Instead he was looking around through the trees hoping, she guessed, to catch whomever it was that just left.

"It still could have been any number of people," Pettigrew argued. Potter's gaze drifted to the trees and he looked at the falcon above them.

"Look," he said to the others, "I've never seen a falcon this close before."

_Oh no,_ thought Mallory, _I'm done for_.

"Who cares about that stupid bird James?" Black replied. "I want to know who just dissapparated."

"Funny it didn't fly away when it heard the dissapparation, or when we came out here." He was still staring at her and she held her gaze on him. If she flew away now, he would know she wasn't a bird. Suddenly, Mallory heard footsteps. She turned and looked in the direction they were coming from just as Lily Evans, Rachel Prewett, and Remus Lupin came into the clearing.

"Why did you run off so quickly?" Rachel asked as they approached.

"Someone dissapparated," Remus replied exasperatedly, "I told you that."

"How did they hear it?" she countered but he simply shrugged. James had been watching the falcon but at the approach of Lily turned back and smiled at her. Mallory wanted to be sick.

"Look Evans," he pointed to Mallory, "have you ever seen a falcon this close before?"

"That's a peregrine falcon," she replied looking up at the falcon that was Mallory, "I've seen a few of them around here."

"I don't like birds," Pettigrew said quietly. Black, Remus, and Potter exchanged amused smiles but said nothing as the group walked off toward the castle. Mallory stayed in her falcon form until she could not see them any longer. Then, she flew down to the ground and changed back.

Once back in her dorm room, Mallory was surprised to find a pile of presents on her bed. She walked over and picked up the card that lay on top. She opened it and recognized her mother's familiar writing.

_Mallory, _

_Happy Birthday. Your father, Vincent, and I are doing well. When you come home for Christmas we are going to take you to the Ministry for your apparrating license, now that you're of age. Make sure your practice hard before then. I'm sure you remember how embarrassed your father was when Vincent didn't pass his first time. We are sure school is going well, study hard, you know we expect nothing but the best from you. _

_Mum_

Mallory shook her head and put the letter down in order to begin opening her presents. At least her mum hadn't forgotten her birthday. The first present was a small, red, diary with her name engraved on the bottom right corner in gold writing. The second present was also a book titled: _Learning How to Apparate, by Irma Goner. _

_Vincent must have picked this one out_, she thought to herself. He had a bit of trouble learning how to do so, consequently failing his test twice. The third present was a sweater coupled with a hat and gloves. They must have remembered how chilly the castle became in November. The last present was a box of her grandmother's fudge, one thing that she loved. There was an abrupt knock on the door and before Mallory could respond it burst open.

"I knew you were up here," exclaimed Bellatrix followed by Darcy and Sophia.

"Yes," said Mallory, "You've found me."

"Happy Birthday," Sophia interrupted, while crossing the room. "I bought you this," she handed Mallory a bag. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

"That's alright," Mallory replied taking it from her. She opened the bag to discover a small unicorn figure. Unicorns were her favorite of the magical creatures.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Don't go thinking I didn't get you anything," Darcy said as she too walked across the room. Mallory could not contain the grin that spread across her lips as Darcy held out the bag to her. Bellatrix stared across the room with a look of mild interest on her face. Mallory opened this bag to find a picture frame. She took it out and in the frame was a picture of the three of them in their first year. All three were sitting out on the lawns by the lake smiling and waving.

"It's wonderful," Mallory replied staring down at the photo of her twelve year old self. She didn't have any pictures of the three of them.

"I thought it would remind you of just how old you are."

Bellatrix snorted from the corner of the room where she stood by the door.

"It means a lot to me," she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Darcy replied.

Later that night Mallory sat in the common room alone on the couch in front of the crackling fire. She was lost in her thoughts about Eagar. She missed him already and it had only been hours since he left. She felt someone sidle onto the couch next to her and she looked over to see Severus Snape.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Why didn't you wish me one this morning?"

"Oh," Severus sighed, "I had plans to surprise you in Hogsmeade, but that didn't work."

"Did you really?" She half smiled at him.

"Yes," he replied, "Bellatrix, Rookwood, Rosier, Lestrange, and I were supposed to meet you. Only, they left with out me and then I ran into our friends…" he allowed his voice to trail off but she knew whom he meant.

"What did they do to you?" Mallory asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm fine, and I'm here aren't I?"

"What did they do?" she repeated.

He looked around the room and upon finding it empty muttered, "They hung me upside down in a tree."

"Is that why you weren't at dinner?" She asked, "And absent all this evening?"

"I only just got myself down," he looked at the floor then back to her. "But that's not the reason I am here." He reached over to his left side and grabbed a wrapped box. "This is for you." Mallory looked around the common room before accepting the box. They were still alone.

"You were out in the woods by yourself this late?" She asked with concern.

"Open it," Severus replied ignoring her question.

"This means payback," she replied, "I won't let them get away with that."

"I hadn't planned on it either," he said calmly, "now open it." He gestured toward the present on her lap. Mallory tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a rolled up scroll.

"Wow," was all she could say as she unrolled the scroll. It was a drawing, the best she had ever seen, a portrait of her. "Did you draw this?" She asked. Severus nodded.

"I remembered you told me over the summer that you liked my sketches. So I did this for you."

"It's beautiful," she replied as she stared at it. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I really do," she told him. A silent moment passed between them as she examined the detail of his sketch. It was like looking at a black and white photo of herself.

"It's late," he said a little abruptly as he got to his feet, "I should go to bed."

"Yeah," Mallory also stood up, a little distracted. "I should too."

She made her way to the stairwell that lead to the girl's dormitories. Looking back she noticed he was still there and said, "Good night," to him.

"Night," he answered. Mallory climbed down the stairs and heard Severus continue, "Sweet dreams," before going into her dormitory, full of mixed emotions.

The next week passed quickly and before she knew it was the morning of first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. The castle had become steadily draftier and chilly as the winter fell upon them. It had not begun to snow, but ice cold rain fell from the skies and bombarded them daily. Around one, just after lunch, all the students made their way down to the quidditch pith. It wasn't raining, but there was a bitter, chilly, wind that blew fiercely as Mallory trudged down to the pitch behind Darcy, Sophia, Avery, and Parkinson with Severus and Nott on either side of her. Lestrange, Rookwood, Bellatrix, and Rosier trailed at a distance behind them.

Rookwood and Sophia had a very large and entertaining fight the previous week in which they had officially broken up and ended in half of the common room in shambles, neither student had a very good control on their anger. Of course, all was repaired immediately after they stormed off to their respectable dormitories. All of Slytherin knew the break up was imminent after he hadn't gone to Hogsmeade with her at the end of October. It had been the subject of many gossip wheels among the Slytherins as Mallory shortly discovered. Some of them even had bets going on what night this event would take place. Mallory was glad it was over at least she wouldn't talk about him at night before bed anymore. That however was not the case. Instead of talking flatteringly about him, she insisted on exclaiming how much she hated and despised him.

The group of Slytherins reached the stands and climbed to the benches. As much as Mallory loved to fly, she was never a true fan of quidditch. As she watched the players dash back and forth across the pitch after the game began, she could not force herself to be interested.

"Get him!" Nott would stand and shout every so often or, "Stop them!" coupled with "what are you doing?" or "my grandmother plays better than you do!" Snape, unlike Mallory, showed mild interest but said nothing during the entire match. After an hour or so the game began to turn ugly, as it usually did when it was a Slytherin match. Mallory was forced to smile slyly when Gregory Bulstrode hit the Ravenclaw seeker, a young 4th year, in the back with a bludger, causing her to loose sight of the snitch. It finally ended with the Slytherin seeker Baddock, a skinny 3rd year, catching the snitch and Slytherin winning 240 to 80. Even had the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch, Slytherin would still have won. The boos from around the other stands, that overpowered their own cheers, made Mallory smile. Of course, none of the other students would be happy Slytherin had one. Why should they be?

"Oi, Mallory!" Mallory turned abruptly, as did Severus and Nott at the sound of Bellatrix Black's voice. They were headed back to the castle to make their way to the Slytherin common room and celebrate with the others over the victory.

"What?" demanded Mallory as Bellatrix drew near.

"Can you do us a favor?" _Here we go again_, Mallory thought to herself. "Go to the kitchens and get us some food to celebrate with." It was more of an order than a request. Seeing the look in Bellatrix's eyes, Mallory knew she had no choice really.

"Sure," she shrugged, "Be right back," she turned and walked away from the others whom continued up the stairs and into the castle.

She walked slowly, making sure no one noticed her, students weren't allowed in the kitchens for obvious reasons. After getting inside the castle and making sure she was quite alone, she turned down a corridor that lead to a half hidden stairwell and into another corridor where the entrance to the kitchens were. As she turned, however, an unpleasant sound met her ears.

"That's right baby, go ahead and cry. There's no one to save you now." Looking up sharply, Mallory saw two young boys, first or second years by the looks of them, approaching a small, blonde haired girl who looked very fearful. Mallory noticed the Slytherin symbol on her robes and a green and white scarf around her neck. The boys were sporting Gryffindor scarves. Mallory scowled as she watched them. All three of them had their wands out. The girl's hand was shaking as she alternated pointing her wand at the taller, brown haired boy and the shorter, blonde haired boy. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted weakly. Both boys laughed in response. Mallory couldn't take anymore, she instantly threw a tripping hex their way and both boys fell to the ground hard. Mallory walked briskly toward them.

"Just what is going on here?" She demanded. Six pairs of fearful eyes met hers.

"I- I-" the girl stammered. She pointed a shaking hand at the boys who had now gotten up from the floor. "They – they –"

Mallory turned to the boys, "What are a pair of Gryffindors doing down here? Shouldn't you be in your common room?"

"W-we" the taller boy stammered, "we were – we were- head-headed t-that way," He was visibly shaking.

"Get going then," she commanded, "and don't let me see you down here again." Immediately they both turned and sprinted away. Mallory winked at the small girl, before throwing a tripping hex their direction, causing them both to trip and roll. With a backward glance over their shoulders, they picked themselves up and continued running. Mallory chuckled to herself then turned back to the girl, who still looked fearful.

"What's your name?" Mallory asked softly.

"Caroline," said the girl meekly, "Caroline Baddock,"

"I'm Mallory Crabbe," Mallory told her, "You're the young sister of the Slytherin seeker aren't you?" She knew the answer before the girl nodded an affirmative. "That makes sense," she said more to herself. "What were you doing over here? The common room is the other direction. Where are your friends?"

"They were ahead of me and I got lost," Caroline answered, "then those foul boys came and were threatening to do the most awful things to me," tears began to well in her eyes again.

"You're a first year aren't you?" The girl nodded. "Do you know those boys?"

"I have a few classes with them, they're first years too."

"I gathered as much." Mallory forced a small smile and then an idea of how to raise the small girl's spirits hit her like lightening. "Would you mind helping me out for a minute?"

"Sure," Caroline brightened and wiped her lightly freckled nose, then followed Mallory to the kitchens. After being laden down with as much food as possible by the generous house elves, the girls made their way back to the Slytherin common room.

"Took you long enough," Bellatrix griped once they had entered.

"I had a small detour," Mallory replied simply. Bellatrix didn't respond. Mallory and Caroline set the food down on a long wooden table with a green table cloth and the other students immediately swarmed.

"Caroline," a girl's voice called out. Mallory turned and watched her new friend walk over to the other first years whom were seated in the corner of the room. Mallory was painfully reminded of herself and her own friends as she watched them. How she missed being that young and carefree. After a moment or so, Mallory made her way to the group of first years. All nine of them looked up at her fearfully for a moment.

"Alright there Caroline?" she asked conversationally.

"Alright," replied Caroline with a large smile.

"I'll see you around then," Mallory returned her smile.

"See you," it was obvious Caroline was trying to act cool in front of her other friends.

"What was that about?" Severus asked as she joined him on the other side of the room.

"What?" Mallory feigned innocence.

"Talking to the first year," he nodded in the direction from which she had come.

"Oh," she smiled and then related the entire story to him. "Just one more thing to hate the Gryffindors for," she concluded. She gave him a devious smile before heading over to Darcy and Sophia whom had overtaken the couch by the fire.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: The Whomping Willow

A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you like it as much as I do. Watch out for the minor cliff at the end.

Note: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the response (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story stinks. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Whomping Willow

"I am telling you what I saw!" Mallory heard the voice of Sirius Black float down from the top of the staircase that lead to the Great Hall the following morning. "She protected that girl!"

"Mallory Crabbe?" The sound of her own name made Mallory stop in her tracks, "You think she was protecting someone? I'd say she did it just so she could hex those boys." Potter retorted. How did Sirius Black see me? There was no one else in that corridor.

"Yeah," Pettigrew chimed in.

"Shut up," Black barked, "I know what I saw James," he continued.

"Maybe the cloak obscured your vision mate-" Potter chuckled. _Cloak_, Mallory thought, _what cloak_? "-because Mallory Crabbe is nothing but another dirty, lying, big mouthed, hotheaded, egotistical, Slytherin."

With each word that came from Potter's mouth, Mallory felt anger rising from deep within her. _He thinks I'm egotistical?_ She raged, _that bloody self-centered bstard thinks I'm egotistical?  
_  
"That's a little uncalled for James," Remus' voice reprimanded, "she's really not as bad as you're making her out to be."

"How would you know?" Potter snapped, "It's not as though you spend anymore time with her than the rest of us."

"You just jump to conclusions too quickly," Remus replied, "Not all Slytherins are the same-"

"Yes they are!" Potter interjected

"-just like not all Gryffindors are the same," Remus continued.

"Let's just drop it shall we?" Black asked. "I know what I saw, believe me or not." With that Mallory heard footsteps and assumed the boys headed into the Great Hall for breakfast. She waited for a few minutes at the bottom of the staircase. She didn't want to go into the Hall too quickly incase they noticed.

Avery's voice brought her from her thoughts, "Mallory," he called, "what are you doing down here?" Mallory turned and looked over at him.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head, "I was just thinking."

"Should I leave you alone then?"

"No," she replied and began up the stairs. At least with Avery, if they noticed her, it was unlikely they would think she had overheard them.

"Where were you yesterday?" Regulus demanded as Mallory took a seat next to him at the Slytherin table.

"At Hogsmeade," Mallory replied simply, "just like everyone else."

"I didn't see you," He replied, "and I was looking."

"That's not my fault."

"Did you have a nice birthday?"

"Birthday?" Avery interrupted, "Yesterday was your birthday?" Mallory nodded.

"It was very nice,"

"Eagar was there wasn't he?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't I know about this?" Avery interrupted again.

"Because you're too daft to pay attention," Darcy supplied. He scowled at her.

"Don't feel bad," Nott added in, "I didn't know either until this morning."

"I don't like to make a big deal of things," Mallory defended herself, "it's just a birthday."

"But this was your 17th," Avery replied, "You're finally an adult now."

"I'm aware," Mallory discreetly glance sideways at Severus who was seated at the very end of the table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. "You don't need to inform me of things I already know."

"This calls for a party," Avery announced, "some time this week."

"No," Mallory protested, "don't, I don't want a party."

"Too bad," Nott answered, "We need an excuse to get some firewhisky. I love that stuff."

"And how do you propose we get some?" The conversation turned to just Avery and Nott as Mallory began to eat.

"I have ways," Nott gave him a devious smile. "We'll have to choose a day."

"Can you make your party plans elsewhere?" Bellatrix interrupted, "I don't want to hear about it." Both boys turned to stare at her for a moment. She had her hand up to her temples and her elbows on the table. She looked miserable.

"Have a little too much to drink yesterday Bella?" Mallory joked. Bellatrix looked up at her with a sharp stare.

"If you hadn't left me, I'm sure I wouldn't feel this awful. You're the only one who can control my drinking."

Mallory smiled. "I know."

"What are you two on about?" Nott asked looking between the two girls.

"Mallory here is 17 now," Bellatrix explained, "so naturally we celebrated in Hogs Head-"

"-And Bella had just a tad too much to drink," Rosier said as he took a seat in between Regulus and Mallory, shoving Regulus out of the way.

"Just take a seat," Regulus grumbled.

"I will," Rosier replied.

The rest of breakfast was passed in relative silence. Mallory didn't want to be in the vicinity of Evan Rosier for too long. When she was finished, she scuttled out of the Great Hall and down to the common room to get some homework done.

"We'll do it tonight then?" Once again Mallory found herself intruding on one of Sirius Black's conversations. This time she had been on her way to the library and was stopped just outside her Charms classroom.

"Yes," came Remus' reply.

"I'm so glad we finally get to do it," Pettigrew squeaked, "after all these years."

"Shut up," Black barked.

"Oi!" Potter shouted, "That's the fifth time today mate-"

"If he wasn't so annoying-"

"Can we focus please?" Remus restored calm to the room. "Thank you," Black muttered something that Mallory did not catch, "Now McGonagall always comes and gets me, as you well know, just after dinner and she takes me out onto the lawns to here," they must be looking at a map! Mallory cursed silently, "and she transforms into a cat and prods the knot at the base of the tree. Then I climb through the hole and follow the tunnel to the shack. It's quite simple really."

"And you're certain no harm can come to us?" Pettigrew asked tentatively.

"Yes," Remus reassured him.

"Alright then, it's settled," said Potter and there was a rustling of papers.

"I wish we had a better map," Black said longingly.

"We will soon mate," Potter replied, "now let's get out of here before anyone notices our absence." Mallory realized with a sudden horror that if they came out of the room they would certainly see her and she was too far from either stairwell to run for it. So, she did the only thing she could think of a quick disillusionment charm. She jumped back against the wall as the cracked classroom door opened and Black stuck his head out. He looked around before strolling out with Potter, Pettigrew and Remus following.

"What's up?" Potter asked.

"I thought I heard something," Black replied still eyeing the area, just inches past where she was concealed. Mallory thought she saw Remus look right at her for a moment and then look away just as quickly.

"I didn't hear anything," He said.

"There you have it then," Potter clapped Remus on the back, "It's nothing."

"Alright then," Black agreed and the three of them carried on down the hall past where Mallory stood frozen to the spot.

Had Remus seen her and was covering up? What did it matter if she had heard anything? And what had they been discussing in that room? Why did McGonagall take him somewhere after dinner?

Finally, after a few minutes Mallory regained the ability to move and she took the disillusionment charm off herself before hurrying down to the Slytherin common room in hopes of finding Severus.

"What!" Severus seethed later that evening in the common room after Mallory relayed the early morning experience to him. Consequently he disturbed many of the students who were studying around them. "How dare he say those things about you!"

Mallory hushed him quickly, "I think I've come up with a plan to pay them back for both what they did to you and what he said about me."

"Let's hear it then," Severus said in a softer tone. Mallory looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. They all seemed to be minding their own business, but ahs knew Slytherins to be very deceptive and sly. So in an almost silent whisper she revealed to him the contents of her plan.

It was ice cold and Mallory's talons were frozen as she sat perched high in a tree just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest where she was able to see most of the grounds, thanks only to the full moon that was rising in the sky. She watched the large front doors of the castle they were the only way out onto the grounds. Mallory had watched Professor McGonagall gather Remus earlier just after dinner from the Gryffindor common room. She was lurking the shadows of the hall to make sure she didn't miss anything. However she when they came out she declined to follow them. Professor McGonagall was one Professor she did not want to cross. While she didn't care for the woman she knew how powerful she was and she only imagined the type of trouble she would be in if she allowed herself to be caught following her.

Now she understood why birds migrated south for the winter, any longer in this weather and she would be frozen to death. Suddenly the large front doors opened spilling more light across the grounds, but no one came out. She searched the grounds but her falcon eyesight was completely ineffective for there was no one on the grounds. Then she heard a voice, a whisper really, on the wind.

"Ow!" She couldn't determine whom the voice belonged to, "That was my foot!"

Whoever was stepped on was immediately silenced by two other sharp whispers.

"Do you want to get us caught?" One of them hissed. It sounded vaguely familiar but … no. Could Potter, Black, and Pettigrew have found a way to make themselves invisible? This was not what she had been expecting at all.

Mallory scanned the ground again and finally she saw it. In the distance going around the side of the castle there were footprints in the dieing grass. If she flew over there now and it turned out to be Potter he would recognize her immediately and be suspicious. After the footprints disappeared, Mallory ventured to fly closer. She deftly glided from her perch to a small tree on the side of the castle. From there she could still see the footprints on the grass. There were three sets and she watched as they made their way toward the other side of the castle. In the background Mallory could see the Whomping Willow looking deceptively innocent standing still against the full moon. She couldn't get to close to that tree it would kill her without a moment's hesitation. She never understood why they planted the dangerous thing on the grounds in the first place. She really didn't think it was a species worth protecting. The footprints disappeared over a hill and again Mallory ventured a closer look. There was only one more tree between herself and the dangerously clever Whomping Willow. She flew over to it and found the footprints had stopped beneath it. She accidently rustled some leaf on her land.

"Did you hear that?" It was definitely the voice of Sirius Black.

"Hear what?" Potter replied.

"There's something in this tree. I heard the leaves."

"I didn't hear anything," Pettigrew squeaked.

"Will you both shut up?" Potter growled, "You're going to get us caught."

"Are you sure this will work?" Pettigrew whispered.

"Positive," came two replies at once.

"Now let's go," the three footsteps moved away from her tree and closer to the Whomping Willow. Then, the footsteps disappeared from sight. They walked around the tree and there was no way for Mallory to see unless she exposed herself, something she was not willing to do, or flew closer to the tree and that was not going to happen either. Getting them in trouble was not worth dieing for. Suddenly, for some unknown reason she desperately wanted to call out to them, to pull them back. Didn't they know how dangerous this tree was? Sure, it looked innocent but it was far from that. Yes, she despised those boys but she couldn't sit idly by and watch them be massacred by a tree.

As she expected, however unprepared for, the tree started moving violently around, smashing the ground with its powerful limbs. It was too late to warn them, they didn't stand a chance, but why weren't they screaming? No murderous cried penetrated the night. Had it been so swift that they were caught off guard and didn't have a chance to scream? Should she fly over and look for their body parts as she was sure they would be torn apart? An odd feeling in her stomach made her want to be sick.

Then just as abruptly as it started, it stopped, the tree frozen in mid air. Mallory stared at it completely bewildered. What was going on? What kind of magic did those three boys know that could freeze this ferocious tree? Were they really that powerful?

Mallory could not sit out there any longer. She had to know what was going on. She took off from her parch and did one, large swoop around the tree. It had moved again, but it wasn't raging any longer. It simply stopped and sat in an innocent pose. How she hated this malicious and deceptive tree.

There was no sign of any dead bodies at the base of the tree. There was no blood anywhere and there weren't even imprints where a body could be if it were invisible. Mallory couldn't understand. The boys were 5th years, they couldn't possibly have disappeared. No one could dissapparate on the ground of Hogwarts and even if they could, those boys were not old enough. She scanned the area one more time, there weren't even footprints leading away from the tree, so there was not a chance they had turned and went back inside. The tree didn't have a mouth it couldn't possibly have swallowed them.

Then, on the wind she heard the distinct, loud, brutal cry of a fully transformed werewolf. She instinctively looked up at the sky. Of course, there was a full moon and she had heard stories of werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. What was she doing out on the ground under a full moon? Was she asking for death?

In the next moment all she felt was complete and utter pain. Something had slammed into her middle, and she felt her ribs break. She had no air in her lungs as she felt herself plummeting to the ground. In midair she transformed herself back into her human form. It would take a less beating from the height she was at than her small falcon body. Seconds before she hit the ground, she was struck by the realization of it all. In her worry about the werewolf she forgot to stay away from the tree. And then the pain intensified as she felt her shoulder and hip shatter as they connected with the solid ground and everything went pitch black.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! **


	11. Chapter 10: Amnesia

Note: If you've been reading my story and have yet to leave me feedback it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I'm not the type of person to stop posting just because I didn't get the response (or lack there of) that I wanted but I would absolutely love to know what you think. So please submit a review even if you think this story stinks. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 10: Amnesia

Mallory awoke in the hospital wing completely stiff and sore. She was completely dazed. _What on earth was she doing back here of all places?_

"This is your second visit to my hospital wing Miss Crabbe," Madam Pomfrey's voice broke over Mallory's thoughts, "and I do not expect to see you here again." Mallory looked over at the school's matron and sighed.

"What am I doing here?" She could not for the life her remember what she had been doing before she arrived here.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

"What?"

"Why were you out on the grounds, alone, Sunday night by the Whomping Willow? I should think after what happened last time you went near that horrible tree would have been enough to make you keep your distance."

"Why was I what?" Madam Pomfrey gave Mallory a reproving look as she stood next to her bed with her hands on her hips.

"Don't play dumb with me young lady," her voice was firm.

"I'm not," Mallory replied, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" Mallory closed her eyes and thought hard.

"I remember crawling into my bed Saturday night."

"You don't remember Sunday at all?" Mallory opened her eyes again to see concern on Madam Pomfrey's face.

"No," she replied, "I don't remember Sunday."

"If I find out you're lying to me-" Madam Pomfrey waved an accusing finger in Mallory's face.

"I'm not," she replied, "I honestly don't remember anything."

"Well, someone levitated you here around 2 o'clock Monday morning with this note." She handed Mallory the note:

_Madam Pomfrey, _

I found her at the base of the Whomping Willow. I don't know what she was doing there. I think she sustained some very serious injuries. She wouldn't stir when I tried to wake her. I think the tree must have picked her up and hurled her through the air. It looks like she fell pretty far. Take care of her.

"Who sent this?" Mallory asked flipping it over half-expecting to see a hidden name somewhere.

"I obviously do not know," Madam Pomfrey replied irritably, "as it isn't signed."

Mallory read it through again. What on earth was she doing near that tree? She knew how dangerous it was when it nearly tore her to pieces in her second year just after they planted it. She had to have had a valid reason for going there, but she couldn't remember.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I've healed all your, many shattered and broken bones. You should be sore for a few days but you seem just fine. I wouldn't want to keep you from any more of you classes-"

"Classes?" Mallory interrupted, "what classes?"

"It is Thursday Miss Crabbe," the nurse replied, "You've been here since Monday."

"Four days?" Mallory shrieked, "I've missed four days of classes?"

"You will keep your voice down," Madam Pomfrey reprimanded. "Yes," she added in a soft but strict tone, "it is Thursday afternoon, I'm afraid you've missed four days of classes."

"I don't believe it," Mallory replied stunned. _Four days?_ How was she ever going to make up missing four days?

"You may get changed and leave," Madam Pomfrey informed her. She went to move, but pain immediately shot through her body immobilizing her.

"Aren't you going to give me something for this pain?" She demanded a bit more rudely than she intended. She really did not want to be in pain anymore. Madam Pomfrey gave her a reproachful look before responding.

"No, I am under orders not to. Apparently the other members of the faculty think the pain will serve as a better punishment than they can give you." Mallory was outraged but kept silent. There was no point on arguing with her. "The Headmaster would like to see you in his office before you return to your house quarters." Mallory climbed slowly and painfully out of bed, her entire body ached. This was not going to be fun.

It was a while before Mallory slowly stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. She said the password Madam Pomfrey had supplied her with and the gargoyle jumped aside revealing the all too familiar spiral, moving staircase.

"Oh thank Merlin," she breathed. At least she didn't have to climb anymore stairs. She knocked softly on the door and it opened on its own accord.

"I've been expecting you Miss Crabbe," Professor Dumbledore's voice carried gently toward her from behind his desk where he sat. "Come in and have a seat," Mallory obeyed. "Madam Pomfrey has just informed me that you are fairly well." Mallory nodded, but did not respond. "I'm glad to hear that." He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "She also told me you have no recollection of the events that lead you to end in the hospital wing?"

Again Mallory nodded but said nothing. He fixed her with a penetrating stare. She felt like he was looking straight through her.

"Well," he leaned slightly forward, rested his elbows on the desk, and locked his fingers together. "I must ask a favor of you," these words took Mallory by surprise.

"What is it?" She couldn't help but ask.

"You are not to go back out on the grounds at night. I'm not sure why you broke this rule that was put in place to protect you, but you have and I must request that you do not break it again. Your head of house and I have discussed it and decided your pain should be punishment enough to keep you from breaking this rule again?" He gave her a stern gaze.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Good," he smiled again, "I do not wish for you to end up in he hospital wing again. There were several people concerned for you."

"Do you know who found me?" She asked tentatively. He paused for a moment as though in deep thought, "because maybe they could tell me why I was out on the grounds that night," she continued.

"I do not," he said softly.

_Though I'm sure you have an idea_, she thought.

"I do have an idea," he agreed, "but I cannot disclose that information to you." Mallory was not at all shocked he read her mind. No doubt he was looking to see if she was telling the truth. She could have blocked him - on a good day - if she wasn't in so much pain - and really felt the need to do so.

"If there is nothing further," she said standing, "I have a lot of makeup work to do."

"You may go," he nodded and she left feeling completely lost and confused.

"Mallory!" On her way back to the dungeons Mallory ran across Severus Snape whom was pacing in the hall just outside. He ran over and for the first time in her life, hugged her. She was shocked; she didn't know what to do. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, "It's entirely my fault."

"What's your fault?" She asked. He let go of her and stood an arms length away.

"What do you mean, what's my fault?" He asked perplexed.

"Severus, I don't remember anything that happened on Sunday."

"You don't remember?" He repeated incredulously.

"No," she replied, "but apparently you know what happened, so spill it." He looked around the hall and then, taking her hand, dragged her, slowly, down some corridors, ending in their abandoned potions classroom again. She sat tentatively on a desk and he began to tell her the two conversations she over heard and their plan to catch certain Gryffindors doing something against the school rules.

"You were to transfer into your animagus form and watch for them from the trees of the Forbidden Forest. While I waited outside their common room, disillusioned, for them to emerge and follow them down to wherever they were meeting Lupin, but they never came. So I went back to the common room and after finding you not there I searched the ground and that's when I found you by the Whomping Willow. You were in such bad shape Mallory, I thought you were dead. So I levitated you to the hospital but I couldn't tell them it was me that found you, I'd be expelled for sure. So, I left the note and the next day pretended to not know where you were."

Mallory listened to everything Severus said with intense interest, yet none of what he said rang any bells. Why couldn't she remember any of this?

"And you honestly don't know what happened?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"No," she shook her head with frustration, "I can't remember anything."

"Oh well," he replied, "at least you're alive."

"Yes, but I want to know what Potter and his friends were up to."

"It's not worth risking your life over," Severus stated fiercely, "you don't know what was going through my mind when I saw you on the ground not moving. You're lucky you fell where you did you were just out of reach of that bloody tree. Why did they plant that menace in the first place?"

"Dumbledore said they planted it to preserve the species, it's one of the last of its kind."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus muttered savagely, "I still remember what it did to you in my first year."

"That was my own fault," she replied, "I should have left it alone."

"Well, I'm glad you're all better now," he half-smiled, "I don't know what I would have done had you not been alright."

"Don't think about it," she warned, "you'll only make it worse than it is."

"Right," He nodded.

The following three weeks Mallory was completely bombarded with homework she felt she may never finish it all. Just as she thought she had reached the end of it, another teacher would assign something else. Because of his guilt, Severus often stayed up late with her helping to write her essays. Mallory was grateful for his company and his mind. Sophia, Darcy, and Theodore Nott also helped her as often as they could without falling behind in their own studies.

As Monday morning dawned in the first week of December Mallory awoke grateful. Finally, she was all caught up with her work. She dressed quickly and went to the Great Hall for breakfast feeling considerably lighter. She nearly spit out her pumpkin juice when a familiar tawny owl landed in front of her with a letter attached to his leg. She untied the letter and after feeding the bird, shooed him away.

"Who's that from?" Nott, who was seated next to her, questioned.

"No one," she replied stuffing it in her bag and leaving for class.

"There's another Hogsmeade visit coming up in two weekends," said Nott conversationally as they made their way up the stairs to Transfiguration.

"Yes," Mallory was unable to keep the smile from her lips, "there is." She was thinking about Eagar and seeing him again and her mind drifted to the letter that she was itching to read.

"Does your smile mean you would want to go with me?" Nott shook her from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked looking over at him.

"Are we good enough friends now that you would want to spend a day in Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh," her smile left, "I can't go with you."

"Why?"

"I just," she paused, "I really just don't see you in that way. And usually people go to Hogsmeade together as a date and I don't feel that way about you." She saw disappointment flicker in his eyes.

"Oh, that's ok," his voice was oddly rough, "I can find someone else to go with."

The rest of the day he barely spoke a word to her despite sitting next to her in every class. She wondered if she had really hurt his feelings.

"Have you talked to Nott today?" She pulled Rigel Parkinson aside on his way to the Slytherin common room.

"Why?" He demanded.

"He's not talking to me," she replied.

"I wouldn't talk to you either if I were him."

"Gee thanks," she sneered, "Make me feel better." His fixed her with a stony gaze.

"He really likes you," he whispered, "And you led him on."

"I did not!" She spat, "he drew his own conclusion."

"If you don't like him, why do you hang out with him?"

"If you haven't noticed," Mallory's anger flared, "He is the one that follows me around."

"Right," Rigel snorted, "you never seek him out."

"No," she glowered at him, "I don't." He gave her a disbelieving stare. "Tell me when I have." She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. He stared at her for a moment.

"You always sit by him in class-"

"No, he always sits by me-"

"And at meals-"

"Again, he sits by me-"

"You walk with him in the halls-"

"He walks with me-"

"You sit by him in the common room-"

"Are you blind?" The question threw him off guard.

"Obviously not if I'm-"

"All of those times, you keep mentioning, it is him who seeks me out. I have yet to approach any of those situations and choose to be near him. He is the one who comes to me."

"Well, that's not the point."

"You said I led him on."

"For Merlin's sake woman!" He screamed. "You are a girl and you led him on." Mallory felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She was absolutely outraged.

"Because I am a girl this is my fault?" She shrieked, "I was not leading him on and it is in no way, shape, or form my fault that he likes me!" She turned and stormed away from him seething. How much she loathed pureblooded wizards. Her fault indeed! She turned a corner, not watching where she was going and ran smack into something hard and solid. She was momentarily knocked backward and fell to the floor roughly.

"I am so sorry!" Her eyes flew up to the face of Remus Lupin. "Are you alright Mallory?"

"I'm fine," she replied getting up quickly.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Neither was I," she brushed her robes off.

"How have you been?" He asked. "I haven't talked to you in a while and I was told you spent some time in the hospital wing in November."

"Yes," she looked at the ground then back up to her friend, "Other than the mountain of homework I had, I'm doing well."

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled then stiffened quite suddenly. "Severus is coming," he whispered while walking away. Sure enough, not five seconds after Remus turned the corner, Severus came around the other side.

"Mallory," he said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "Are you all through with your classes?"

"Yes, just finished Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Your favourite,"

"Next to Potions," they both said at the same time.

"You know me too well."

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Her Confidant

Note: I have had this chapter written for a little while but didn't post it because I was out of town for Christmas and I hadn't really gotten any reviews so I wasn't sure anyone was that interested. However, now that I know there are people who want to read it I will probably be updating as soon as I write them. Thanks so much for your reviews!!

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 11: Her Confidant

Mallory sat secluded in a dark corner of the Slytherin common room. She had her potions book on her lap, to make others think she was studying and hopefully deter them from bothering her. In reality, she was not studying but reading Eagar's letter. Sophia and Darcy were in her dorm room discussing various things entirely too loudly for her to get any quality reading done. She thought about casting a silencing charm around her bed, but decided against it. She knew they would know what she was doing and get angry. So, instead she retreated to the surprisingly quite common room to read.

_My Dearest Bridgette,_

_I know it has been a long time since I wrote to you last. I am sorry for that. I have been busy, but that is no excuse. Your brother told me yesterday you were in the hospital!? How did that happen? Are you alright? I thought about fire calling the school, or simply coming up there, but that might look a bit suspicious. I am worried about you though. Please, tell me you are alright. If I don't get a response in 3 days I will come up to the school personally and demand to see you. I hadn't intended to scold you in this letter, but I am worried._

_Are there any more Hogsmeade trips coming up before Christmas Break? There is usually one around this time. Speaking of the break, your mother has graciously invited me to spend New Years at your house. Apparently she is having a very large party and practically everyone is invited. I ran into her last week in Diagon Alley and that was when she invited me. I will be spending Christmas with my parents. What a joy that will be, but I promise that we will spend some quality time together. Well, it is late and I need to get some sleep. I miss you like crazy._

_With all my love  
Leroy_

Mallory was only slightly disappointed at the length of the letter. At least he had written her at all. Looking around the common room, she stood and walked over to the bulletin board. She wanted to be certain of the date of the next Hogsmeade trip before telling him. After returning to her chair she pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill and wrote back.

_Dear Leroy,_

_I am so unbelievably sorry that you had to hear of my hospital visit from my stupid oaf of a brother. I had intended on writing to you and telling you, but I didn't know how to put it into words without frightening you. So I decided not to tell you at all. I should have known my stupid brother would mention it. Nice to know that no one in my family bothered to owl me to ask how I feel. I would love to tell you how I ended up in the hospital wing, if I could remember. I honestly, for the life of me, have no idea how I ended up there. I went to bed Saturday night and woke up in the hospital on the following Thursday. For some unknown reason I was out on the grounds Sunday night and got too close to the Whomping Willow. Severus Snape found me on the ground just out of that menacing tree's grasp. I was sore for a few days but other than that I am perfectly fine. I'm surprised my brother didn't mention it to you earlier than yesterday. How often do you see him?_

_Now onto happier news, I am so glad you're spending New Years with us. Mother always throws enormous parties. Christmas is always uneventful however. Both mum and dad's parents come and dad's brother and his wife and their twin brats. It is never very much fun at all. But New Years is entirely different. I think you'll enjoy yourself. The next Hogsmeade visit is two weekends away. I hope you can come. I am sorry this is so short. But I must go to bed._

_With all of my love,  
Bridgette_

"What's that?" Mallory jumped and pulled the letter close to her chest, then reeled around to see who spoke.

"Severus Snape!" she screeched, "Don't scare me like that!"

He had a malicious glint in his eyes. "Writing to your boyfriend?" He whispered playfully.

"As a matter of fact," she smiled, "I was." She stood from her chair and began folding her letter.

"I thought so," he quipped.

"Would you mind gathering my things while I take this to the owlery?"

He stared at her for a moment. "You're not serious," he replied.

She smiled before responding, "Good catch, I'm not. I'm actually Mallory."

"Oh shut up," they both chuckled lightly, "that is the worst joke."

"I can think of worse," she said now bending down and putting her things in her bag. "I suppose I'll get them myself then."

"Why don't you just banish them to your dorm again?" He sneered.

"I plan to," she replied, "It's just easier if they are all together."

"Right," he folded his arm across his chest and watched as she finished putting away her things.

"Oh!" She pulled a quill and some ink out of her bag quickly. She scribbled Eagar Hart, on the front of the folded parchment and then replaced the quill and ink to her bag. Severus gave her a questioning look as she banished her things to her dorm room with ease. Then he followed her out of the common room and up the many flights of stairs to the owlery.

"Tell me that letter isn't really for Eagar," he said as they neared the entrance to the owlery.

"Why shouldn't I write to a friend?" She feigned innocence.

"Is that all he is?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know very well the answer to that question."

"Do I?"

"If you don't, you're denser than Regulus Black."

Mallory pushed past Severus and opened the door to the owlery but stopped at the sight before her. Standing by the window with her arm out stretched was Lily Evans. Standing next to Lily was Emily Hart. Mallory panicked for a moment. What if Lily was nice to her in front of Severus? What would he say? The room was deadly silent as the four students stared at one another.

"What are you doing here?" Emily broke the silence.

"This is an owlery," Severus sneered, "those of us with brains use them to send letters."

"As though anyone would write to you," Emily bit back.

"Emily," Lily warned, "Severus didn't say anything to you. I don't understand why you have to be so mean to him." _What was that?_ Mallory could not believe her ears. _Had Lily snapped at Emily over Severus? Wait did Lily, a Gryffindor, just call him Severus?_ Emily opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

"I wouldn't impersonate a fish in this room," Severus said looking around at the owls on the different perches. Lily shook her head to stop Emily from replying and dragged her out of the owlerly.

"See you later Mallory," she barely whispered as she passed.

"Mallory?" Severus asked once the door was closed, "Did she just call you Mallory?"

"She called you Severus," Mallory countered. "Why did she call you Severus?"

He stared at her for a moment. "We were friends," he replied, "and you?"

"Same," Mallory shrugged and walked over to a large tawny owl.  
How she wished she had her own owl. Then things like this could be avoided.

"Can you hurry?" Severus asked, "It's bloody cold in here."

Mallory chose not to respond. It wouldn't do anyone any good to fight with him. She quickly tied the letter to an owl's leg and carried him to the window. After he flew from sight Mallory smiled. Eagar would meet her at Hogsmeade soon.

"Are you through?" Severus asked, already making his way to the door. Mallory nodded and followed him.

"So who's Leroy?" He asked, once they were down a few flights of stairs, with a small smile on his lips. "If that letter was sent to Eagar who is Leroy?" Mallory stared at him incredulously.

"Tell me you didn't read that letter," she warned whipping out her wand. The smile disappeared and Severus frowned.

"I didn't," he replied indignantly, "I'm not as sneaky as some other Slytherins." He regarded her wand for a moment, she hadn't put it down. "If it is that important to you, why were you writing it in the common room?" She lowered her wand slightly, but did not put it away.

"I didn't think anyone would stand over my shoulder and read it."

"You underestimate Slytherins."

"I was in the corner."

"Obviously not if I came up behind you," he sneered, "what was in it that's so important?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have let you read it."

"Fair enough," he replied as they took the final flight of stairs to the dungeon. "I just don't see how we can be honest friends if you are keeping things from me."

"Severus," her tone had a hint of warning in it, "first, I'm certain there are many things you keep from me. Second, it really is none of your business because it does not affect our friendship directly. And third, if I am going to trust you it has to be on my terms. I've been burned too many times to jump head long into anything." They reached the corridor before the entrance to the common room and he stopped abruptly. She paused and turned around to face him.

"_If_ you are going to trust me?" He whispered. Mallory saw hurt flash in his eyes before they became cloudy and void of all emotion.

"I do trust you," she replied quickly, "but only to some extent." He nodded while glaring at her, "it's not that I don't trust you," she continued, "it's, I just don't want to be foolish and tell you things that no one else knows and have you spread them around." There was another flash of hurt in his eyes but it was quickly covered by anger.

"Do you honestly think I would do that?" His voice was harsh, "because if that's what you think this entire friendship was a waste of my time." It was her turn to look hurt.

"I don't think it was a waste of time Severus," she replied, "but you have to understand that I'm not the type to rush into anything-"

"I've noticed," he said stiffly.

"-and you have to give me time to get to know you."

"And seven months isn't long enough?"

"Do you trust me?" She countered.

"What?" He was so caught off guard he stepped back away from her. "Of course I trust you," he replied after she repeated herself.

"Yet, there are things you keep from me."

"No, there's not." She fixed him with a strict gaze.

"Don't lie to me," she warned, "I know that there are things you keep from me." He folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Nothing large," he finally whispered after a few more sharp glares from Mallory.

"I am not keeping anything large from you either."

"Who are you writing to?"

"It's not a big deal."

"If it's Eagar, Mallory, it is a big deal."

"Why?"

"Because you know your father would not approve. Is trouble something you pride yourself on getting into?"

"My father never has to know," she snapped, "because you are not going to tell him."

"I'm not stupid," he retorted, "and neither is he, don't think for one minute he won't find out."

"He won't," she replied defiantly. "Not unless you tell him." Mallory thought she heard footsteps and looked briefly toward the stairs at the end of the corridor, which they had just come from. There was no one there.

"It is Eagar then?" Severus asked, averting her attention back to him.

She didn't reply immediately. Was Severus someone she could truly trust? "Yes," she looked at the ground and then back up at Severus.

"Why did you title it Leroy?"

She looked around the vacant hall to make sure no one was around then whispered in a barely audible tone, "It's his middle name and I'm the only one aloud to call him that."

"Is there something serious going on?" He asked softly.

"For your knowledge," she continued in a whisper "yes." She paused and looked around again, "For everyone else," her volume rose, "absolutely not." There was someone else in the corridor she could feel them drawing closer.

"What about Rosier?" He looked around the hall also. Apparently she wasn't the only one able to feel the third presence.

"Let's talk inside," she replied. Whomever it was in the corridor wanted to keep hidden and this was not a conversation she wanted anyone to over hear.

"Yeah," he agreed and walked over to the vacant wall that was the entrance to their common room.

"Hold on," she whispered just before Severus spoke the password.

There was someone behind them, she could hear them breathing. That meant they were going to try to sneak into their common room. She closed her eyes and quieted her breath concentrating on the sound they were making for a moment. Severus didn't make a sound and Mallory wondered for a moment if he was still breathing.

In a flash she turned around and shouted "Impedimenta!" while pointing her wand at where she knew the person to be.

Mallory heard the impact, but saw nothing. She knew something large flew across the hall and slammed into the opposite wall. Severus and Mallory glanced at one another before searching the hall with their eyes. Should they venture over and look?

"Do you see anyone?" Mallory whispered. Severus shook his head but did not answer. Suddenly a memory flooded Mallory's mind. She was high in a tree and she could hear three boys voice's but not see them.

_Whose voices were they?_ She couldn't remember.

"Mallory!" Severus exclaimed knocking her out of her trance.

"What?" She barked.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a softer but annoyed tone.

"I think we should deal with whoever is down here first."

"They're gone already," he replied.

Anger coerced through her body, "What?"

"I heard them run off."

"And you didn't throw a tripping curse or something?"

"I couldn't see them!"

"So what? You can see where they were going!" She raged, "Sometimes I honestly wonder about you!" She turned, shouted the password at the wall and stormed into the common room.

Unbeknownst to any Slytherins, James Potter ran as fast as he could back to his common room concealed in his invisibility cloak. He was breathing heavily and was absolutely certain Mallory had bruised a few of his ribs. He had never felt such a powerful Impedimenta curse before. How had she known where he was? She hit him straight on with it, as though she had seen him. Apparently, Mallory Crabbe was a much more powerful witch than he gave her credit for. He would need to be much more careful in the future.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Apparation Lesson

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: Because I got more responses than usual from the last chapter, I am fulfilling my promise and updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! And please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Apparation Lesson 

The following morning Professor Haine walked around the Slytherin table at breakfast with a signup sheet for those who were staying over the Christmas Break. How Mallory longed to put her name down on that list. As much as she wanted to see Eagar at New Years, she hated going home for Christmas. She much loved the reprieve from seeing her brother for months at a time. It was quite pleasant without him around and she wanted to keep it that way. However, there was no way anyone in her family was going to allow her to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. Only the children who had 'terrible parents that allowed their children to stay with Dumbledore any longer than was absolutely necessary' stayed for Christmas Break, according to Mallory's own parents.

"You look upset," Sophia said sitting next to Mallory at the Slytherin table. She shook Mallory from her deep thoughts.

"Just thinking," Mallory replied while taking a bite of her toast.

"What about?" Sophia pressed.

"The break coming up," Mallory sighed.

"Don't act all depressed," Sophia quipped, "One might think you're being forced to stay like some of us."

"Some of us?" Mallory straightened up sharply and eyed her dorm mate suspiciously.

Sophia sighed before elaborating bitterly, "My parents are going to France to visit some distant relatives or something. They made it very clear they do not want me tagging along." Sophia tossed an opened envelope at Mallory.

"You can come with me to my house if you'd like," Mallory replied brightening considerably. "With you there, it won't be half as boring." She tossed the letter back not needing to read it.

"Really?" Sophia asked, "Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"Mum won't care." Mallory shrugged, "I'll owl her after you tell your parents your plans."

"That would be fantastic," Sophia replied, "I'll owl them after class."

"Speaking of," Mallory regarded her watch, "we have ten minutes to get to Professor Voler's classroom."

"Professor Voler?" Sophia asked, "We haven't had to meet with him since our first year."

"Apparently he's teaching us the art of apparation," Mallory replied while standing and gathering her bag.

"How do you know this?" Sophia asked also standing.

"I read the notice board," Mallory rolled her eyes, "I hope everyone else knows too."

Sophia shrugged, "They'll figure it out." And with that, the two girls departed from the Great Hall.

"Now clear your minds," Professor Voler's deep voice echoed through the silent room. They were not at Hogwarts any longer. Professor Voler led them to a small cabin-type building in Hogsmeade where the students could actually practice apparating without interference. It was half empty while all the students laid on their backs on the floor with their eyes closed on the other half of the room.

"Keep them clear," Professor Voler continued, "I want you to completely relax. Don't think about anything." Mallory found this increasingly hard. She had a lot on her mind this morning. Once she thought her mind was blank, a thought would creep in. That thought lead to more thoughts and before she knew it, it was out of control.

"If you're having trouble," Voler stated, causing Mallory to perk up, "concentrate on one specific thing, a color, or image, or something similar; something simple, nothing complex." Mallory relaxed again and evened her breathing. She let the tensions flow from her muscles and then a thought about Eagar crept in. Immediately she pushed him from her mind and instead thought about the gate at the back entrance to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade; just the gate and nothing else. She purposefully kept her mind from Eagar and herself kissing beside that gate. She could see the gate so clearly in her mind. It was a beautiful day out and white, fluffy, snow was piling up around it. She smiled to herself as she concentrated on it. It was made of old iron that had once been painted black but the paint was peeling now and rust spots were visible. It was very ornately created and the first time she saw it she thought its maker must have taken a lot of time on it. She concentrated on the intricate design of a hog that was in the exact center of it. For a moment she really thought she could touch it if she wanted to.

Just as she was going to reach out for it a strange feeling overcame her. There was a short but intense pressure on her entire body and then it was gone. The ground she was lying on felt different, it was cold- really cold. She opened her eyes to find herself completely alone and lying in the snow by the gate she had just been concentrating on.

"Ah!" She screamed jumping up and looking wildly around – taking in the fact that she was now really in the place she'd been imagining. "I did it!" She shrieked with excitement, jumping up and down, "I did it!" She shrieked again and a strange and foreign sound – a giggle – an actual _giggle_ – escaped her lips. Then she remembered – she was supposed to apparate to the other side of the room, not here!

In a flash she transformed into her falcon form and flew back to the building where her classmates were. She stopped a little ways back and transformed again, then bolted the rest of the way. She didn't want any of her classmates to know she was an animagus, especially since she was an unregistered one.

"Miss Crabbe!" Professor Voler cried when she rounded the corned of the cabin-like building. He was standing outside, apparently watching for her.

"I'm sorry professor-" she began but he cut her off.

"No, no, no, my dear," he replied clapping his hands on her shoulders and steering her inside, "in the last 20 years of teaching apparation I have never had a student actually apparate safely on their first try." He clapped his hands together joyfully, "and I hadn't even finished giving the instructions when you disapparated." He was positively beaming at her now, "take ten points for your house my dear," he chirped.

"Thank you," she replied meekly – very unsure of what else to say.

"Where did you apparate to?" He questioned as she took a seat on the floor between Sophia and Darcy once more. Everyone in the room was staring at her with disbelief etched on their faces.

"To the gate," she replied casually, "the one that leads back to Hogwarts."

"Very good," he replied, still beaming, "Very good indeed my dear."

News of Mallory's apparation traveled quickly through the school. By lunch time everyone had heard of it. All of the Slytherins had nothing but praise for her. The Gryffindors, however, had other thoughts in mind about her success.

"She's probably been practicing for months," Mallory heard as she walked past a group of 4th year girls on her way to the Slytherin table. "She just wanted to show off." She chose to ignore them and sat down next to Avery.

"Is it true?" he asked once she had food on her plate.

"Is what true?" She feigned innocence.

"That you apparated on your first try," Rosier supplied sitting across from her. She had been lucky up to this point; he had been leaving her alone for a little while.

"Yes," she replied and began to eat.

"It was great," Sophia picked up the tale. She knew Mallory was tired of telling everyone about it. "One minute she was there, then I hear this loud crack and I look over and she was gone. I hadn't even cleared my mind yet, and she had already dissapparated."

"Was it really your first time ever trying?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes," Mallory replied, "I've never so much as thought about trying it before."

"Hmph," was all Darcy said.

"You were there!" Sophia turned an angry glare on Darcy. "You saw it!"

"I didn't say anything," Darcy replied through clenched teeth as she bent over her plate. She had become more and more hostile with the two of them over the previous two weeks. Sophia glared at her before Rosier interrupted the stony silence.

"How did you do it then?" He asked. "Some of the other students said he hadn't even told anyone how to apparate before you were gone."

Mallory set down her fork, "I was having trouble clearing my mind," she recounted the story for the millionth time that morning, "and he said to concentrate on a color or image. So I concentrated on a gate and before I knew it, there I was. I didn't know we were supposed to do that. No one had ever said anything to me."

"That's pretty impressive," Rosier replied, "being able to do it on your first try." Mallory did not like the appraising look he was giving her at all.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table, three 5th year boys had their heads together at the far end of the table and one listened while pretending to read his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"Do you think we've been misjudging her all this time?" Sirius Black asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," James Potter replied ruffling his hair absentmindedly. "If she's as smart as she seems why does she spend time with Snivellus?" There was an appreciate laugh between the three of them. "What I want to know is how she ended up by the Whomping Willow in November."

"I've told you my theory," Sirius replied, "She was spying on us."

"No," Remus Lupin replied passively in a soft voice, "She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"He's told us," Peter supplied, "They used to be friends."

"Before she became a Slytherin," James sneered.

"And as James here pointed out she is always hanging around that greasy git Snivellus." Sirius added.

"I don't care what you say," Remus replied, "she would not spy on me. I know it." He turned the page of his paper not taking in a word of what he was reading.

"For someone as attractive as she is…" Sirius started but stopped when she walked in. He was watching her glide across the hall in a sort of trance. She really was a very, very attractive girl. Once she was seated at the Slytherin table Sirius noticed the questioning looks he was getting from all three of his friends. "Er-" he ran his fingers through his hair. What had he been saying? Oh yeah. "Why she spends time with that git is beyond me."

Remus could not help but smile.

"Padfoot old pal," James began after giving Remus a weary look, "Please, for the love of Merlin, _please _tell me you don't fancy her."

"Absolutely not!" Sirius barked immediately, "I already have a fantastic girlfriend."

"Good," James sighed with relief. Remus caught Sirius glance over at Mallory before turning his attention to James again.

"What are we going to do about her then?" He asked. Remus had to admit, Mallory was an attractive girl. He had thought so since the moment he met her when they were four. He had always fancied her, unbeknownst to any of his friends, these past few years in particular.

"Remus," James voice brought Remus out of his memories of his childhood

"Huh?" He startled.

"We were asking what you think we should do."

"I've already told you," he said in a quite but stern voice. The Hall was filling with students and the last thing they needed was to be over heard. "She was not spying on us-"

"But after what happened with that tree in our first year," James interrupted, "Why was she near it if not to spy on us?"

"Mallory is a free-spirited girl," Remus explained. "She does whatever she wants. She probably goes out and tests the tree for fun every once in a while and this time it simply got the best of her." The other three boys gave Remus looks that flat out told him they didn't believe a word of what he just said. Truth be told, he wasn't sure he believed it either. What _had_ she been doing out there if not spying on them?

"Why don't you ask her?" Peter suggested softly.

"Now there's an idea," James smiled at him, "Remus, why don't you just ask her what happened?"

"If you want me to," he agreed reluctantly.

Sirius was still lost in thought and only half paying attention to the other boys. He had always found Mallory attractive, since their first year, her second. But, first of all, she was a Slytherin and second a year older than him. Plus she had that monster of an older brother. Sirius had seen him pummel enough boys to know to keep his distance from her. But he always liked a challenged. No, no, he had a fantastic girlfriend whom hated Mallory to say the very least. There was no way. Besides, she despised him. No, it was not going to happen. But … he glanced over at her, she was gorgeous, and she had such a mystery about her that just made him want to figure her out that much more. He always did love a challenge.

Remus returned to his forgotten paper which was lying on the table. For the first time the headline caught his attention.

"Hey," he laid the paper down so the other boys could see it, "look at this!" James, Sirius, and Peter did as they were told.

"Ministry worker found dead in his home?" Sirius snatched the paper off the table. His eyes grazed over it quickly.

"Let the rest of us see it," said James.

"I don't believe this," said Sirius as he threw the paper back down on the table. James snatched it up.

"Read it out loud," Peter whined.

"Ralph O'Leary, beloved husband and father of two, was found murdered in his home early Monday morning." James gave the other three an alarmed glance before continuing quickly, "Mr. O'Leary was a prominent worker in the department of International Magical Cooperation. There are no leads as to whom the murderer is, however the picture below was-"

"Let us see the picture James!" Peter whined. James sighed theatrically and laid the paper on the table. Peter and Remus looked down at it at once. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its open mouth. It appeared to be carved into wood.

A look of absolute revolt crossed Remus' face. His eyes darted to read the rest of the article. "-was taken at the scene of the crime. This mark was carved into the wooden front door of the house. Ministry Officials are investigating the matter further."

"What do you think this means?" Peter asked looking from James to Sirius to Remus.

"It can't be good," Sirius replied darkly.

* * *

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall after dinner," Remus whispered as he passed Mallory later that day in the hall. She stopped, turned, and watched as he continued to walk away. That was strange. What could Remus Lupin want to talk to her about? She shrugged and continued to class. She would find out soon enough. 

"Mallory," Theodore Nott called from down the hall a second later. She didn't slow down but he caught up to her soon enough. She wasn't angry with him at all. It was Parkinson she was mad at. Her fault indeed! "Can I talk to you?" He asked as he followed her up some more stairs.

"If you can walk and talk," she replied.

"Alright," he began, "I want to apologize." She glanced over at him skeptically. "I've been rude to you. If you don't want to date me, that's fine."

"Does this have anything to do with my apparating this morning?" She asked, "Because if you're saying this just to get tutoring or something, you can forget about it." They reached the corridor just outside their class.

"No," he seemed offended, "I meant it. I really am sorry."

"Fine," she replied curtly, "apology accepted." Then she turned and went into the classroom and took a seat next to Sophia and Darcy.

After dinner that evening Mallory waited for Remus in the Entrance Hall like she was told to. The entire Great Hall emptied before Remus showed and Mallory thought he might not come at all.

"What took you so long?" She asked upon seeing him come down the stairs. He looked pale and tired.

"I wanted to make sure no one saw us," he replied, "for the sake of your friends," he smiled at her and continued across the Hall to the large oak doors.

"No," she stopped him, "It's freezing outside."

"You don't want to go for a small walk?" He asked turning back to face her.

"No," she shook her head. "We can talk right here." Remus looked around the Hall then reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering," he began, "how you ended up by the Whomping Willow in November."

"Why?" Mallory asked suspiciously.

"Well I hadn't heard that that was the reason for your hospital wing visit until a few days ago." His smile faded from his face "and after what happened four years ago…" his voice trailed off.

"I actually can't recall," her tone was brisk, "I don't remember anything that happened that night."

"Really?"

"Really," she repeated, "I don't have any idea what I was thinking, going near that tree."

"But someone must have been with you," he replied. She shook her head no. "How did they find you then?"

"Snape found me," she stated, "He noticed my absence and went searching for me. I was just feet from that bloody tree's grasp."

"And you don't know what happened?"

"No," she shook her head gravely, "I wish I did, but I don't."

"Oh," he half smiled. "Well I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," she quipped.

"Good," there was a moment of silence between them.

"Can I ask you something now?" This question was in the back of her mind and it was something she needed to know.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Why have Potter and Black laid off Snape and myself?"

"Huh?" Remus truly did not know what she was referring to.

"They haven't so much as sent one snide comment our way," she replied. "I thought they were holding out for a big revenge or something, but it has been so long, I'm not sure anymore."

"Oh," he tapped his foot thoughtfully. "You know, I hadn't noticed."

She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice to an almost growl, "The other night someone was trying to get into the Slytherin common room and I have a pretty good idea who that was. So you tell him the next time he tries, I will not be as nice."

Remus gaped at her. How could she go from being very pleasant to down right scary in the blink of an eye? "I-" he paused re-thinking his words, "I don't know who you're talking about." He tried to sound sincere but Mallory saw the truth in his eyes.

"I like you Remus," she smirked at the shock on his face, "but I don't like liars. So you tell James Potter that he is going to have to try a lot harder than that to fool me." With that she turned, crossed the Hall, and went down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. Remus stayed where he was in complete and utter shock.

Before going to bed that night Mallory wrote to her mum. She told her of her apparition lesson and informed her that Sophia Jugson would be spending the break with them. She felt no need to ask for permission. Her mother always liked Sophia and having extra people was never a problem. Sophia wrote to her parents as well and told them the same. She would be spending Christmas with Mallory Crabbe and she was not staying at Hogwarts. She was certain her parents wouldn't care but Mallory made her write anyway. Darcy did not say a word to either of them while they were discussing it. Mallory knew Darcy hated going home about as much as she did. However, Darcy pulled the hangings around her bed close before either girl could ask about her plans.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!!**

A/N: (#2) I just realized (from going back and looking at this story online) that in the beginning I was putting up previews of the next chapter. I'm not really sure why I stopped but I think I will continue it again. So here you go:

Preview of chapter 13:

The door to the library opened not long later and Mallory turned to see who walked in. To her horror it was Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Remus asked without looking behind him. Mallory nodded almost imperceptibly. "Did he see you?" Remus whispered. Severus had his nose buried in a book and was apparently unaware of their presence in the library.

"No," she whispered.

"Meet me in the corridor in a few minutes if you want to continue," he whispered back.

She nodded in response while still watching Severus. When he turned his back she whispered, "Go." In a flash Remus grabbed all of his things and slipped silently from the library. Severus didn't seem to have noticed at all. Mallory quietly gathered her things as well. Severus disappeared behind a shelf. While reading, he never really was very observant. She met Remus in the corridor a few minutes later.

"That was close," he said smiling.


	14. Chapter 13: Saturday with a Gryffindor

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: So I know it's been a little while, but I hope you're still interested and enjoying this fanfic. Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Saturday with a Gryffindor**

The rest of the week was peaceful. The following Saturday Slytherin pummeled Hufflepuff in the third Quidditch match of the season. She had taken no interest in the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match a few weeks prior. She had no desire to watch the one on this day either especially not in the cold. Instead she spent Saturday in the library doing all of her homework.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Mallory looked up to see Remus Lupin standing in front of her.

"Of course not," she replied gathering some of her books to make space for him. He pulled his Transfiguration text out of his bag and set it on the table.

"Why aren't you at the game with everyone else?"

"I didn't feel like sitting out in the cold," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And your friends didn't mind?"

"No," he buried his nose in his book. For some reason Mallory had the desire to apologize to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she could stop herself. She placed her hand on top of Remus'. He looked up at her and then down at their hands. There was no other soul in the library except Madam Pince and she was purposefully ignoring them.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, not pulling away.

"For how I spoke to you last week," she replied, "I know sometimes I'm mean and I don't intend to be."

"Don't worry," he replied, "You had every right to be angry. If the situations were reversed and I found Severus trying to get into the Gryffindor common room, I would have been angry too."

"But I shouldn't have made you play messenger boy-"

"It was better that way, trust me. I don't think James would have taken well to you admitting that you knew it was him."

"It was him?" She asked, her eyes brightening. He eyed her for a moment.

"Did you not know that?"

"I assumed it was, but I was never certain."

"Oh," Remus looked at their hands again. "I shouldn't have told you then."

"I won't say anything," she smiled sincerely at him, "as long as you keep my secret."

"Your secret?" he asked but then remembered, "Oh." His heart sank to his stomach but he smiled, "I almost forgot about that."

She silently cursed herself. "I should have kept my mouth shut," she muttered.

"I won't say anything," he replied.

"Good," she pulled her hand away and began to finish her homework.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about," Remus said softly about ten minutes later.

"What's that?" Mallory asked while not looking up at him.

"Why are you and Emily always at each others throats?" Mallory stopped writing and looked up at him abruptly. "Does it have to do with Eagar?" He asked after she did not respond.

"No," she whispered, "it has nothing to do with him. In fact, she doesn't even know about us."

"She doesn't?"

"Only a select few do," she replied giving him a 'so you'd better not tell anyone' gaze.

"Well what is it then?" Mallory leaned back in her chair contemplating him. Should she tell him? He was an honest, boy she knew that. Even if he chose to spend time with Potter and Black, he had an honest heart. She knew she could trust him.

"I remember you two were friends when we were young," he prompted.

Mallory nodded. "Yes, we were best friends. We remained friends even after you moved away," she sighed, "But the year we came to Hogwarts it all changed." She paused before continuing, "She was sorted into Gryffindor and I was put into Slytherin. I was heart broken and felt betrayed. Funnily enough she felt the same way about my being in Slytherin. We talked about what house we wanted to be in before we went that year. I promised her to ask to be in Gryffindor. But when I talked to my father about it, he beat me senseless." She gave an involuntary shudder at the memory of that particular beating.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered, this time reaching out his hand and taking hers.

"So, after I got back from St. Mungo's," Mallory pressed on, "I came to Hogwarts and let the hat put me in Slytherin. I was sorted first and I remember the look of betrayal on her face. But she didn't understand I was not going through that sort of pain again. Instead of following me, like I thought she would, she asked to be sorted into Gryffindor. After that we went our separate ways. At first we were nice to one another, but we weren't really friends. Then we started making other friends and well you know the Slytherins that I am friends with?" Remus nodded, "They were not about to let me be friends with what they deemed a 'blood traitor'. So I started to ignore Emily. I didn't really want to be mean to her. So instead I pretended she didn't exist. I've been doing it ever since-"

"It only infuriates her," Remus interrupted.

"I know," Mallory half-smiled, "that was my intention. At least I didn't hex her or anything."

Remus had a playful gleam in his eyes. "Like you do James and Sirius?"

"Exactly," she replied.

"I knew you were never as mean as you pretend to be."

"Well don't spread that around," she quipped, "you could ruin my reputation." Remus chuckled. "I have to say you're looking better today than last week." She changed the subject.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "my immune system just isn't what it used to be. I get sick pretty often."

"I've noticed," she grinned.

"I knew you would, you've always been observant."

"More so then you think."

He eyed her for a moment. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked.

"No," she replied innocently and pulled her hand from his and began to work on her homework again.

"So are you seeing Eagar this coming weekend?" Remus asked, looking down at his potions book.

"I don't know," she replied casually, "he hasn't written me back yet."

"Do you mind if I ask how your relationship with him started?" Remus looked around the silent library. There was still no one there.

"Not at all," she replied while continuing to look through her book.

"Are you going to answer?" Remus ventured after a moment.

"Oh," she replied with a smile, "you asked if I minded you asking. You did not say anything about my having to respond."

"Will you tell me then?" He asked after a small chuckle.

She set her quill down and regarded him for a long moment, "Why am I the one being bombarded with questions?" She asked, "Why don't I get to ask you about your life?"

"Ask away," he replied leaning back in his chair.

"Why were you in the hospital that day I saw you?"

His eyes grew wide and he stared at her before responding, "I can't answer that."

"Why not?" She asked, "Were you beat up?"

"Just ask something else Mallory," he replied softly, "I can't tell you."

"Fine," she replied quickly, "Why are you friends with Potter and Black? You're nothing like either of them."

"I'm more like them then you think," he smirked, "they're not bad people."

"You've seen how they treat Severus."

"He gives just as good as he gets," Remus replied.

"Are you defending them?" Mallory felt a reproachful look from Madam Pince hit her back.

"No," he replied quietly after glancing over her shoulder at the formidable librarian, "You're right. What they do to him is wrong. But it's not entirely they're fault."

"If they would leave him alone," she whispered sharply, "he would leave them alone."

Remus shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"You don't know him like I do." They stared at one another for a moment. "You didn't answer my question." She finally broke the silence.

He sighed. "They are good friends to have, loyal to the bone through and through."

"Right," she scoffed.

"You can't say the same about your Slytherin friends," he retorted. Tears welled in the back of her eyes. She knew it was true. Severus was the only one of them that would ever truly remain loyal to her besides Eagar. She hated knowing that she didn't really have any friends.

"Don't remind me," she said roughly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," there was concern in his tone.

"No, I'm fine." There was a moment of silence between them again.

"Will you tell me about Eagar now?" He asked leaning across the table.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"It was a bit of a shock to see you two standing there kissing that day by the Shrieking Shack. Rachel told Emily all last year she thought something was going on between you and him. Emily chose to ignore it, but Rachel is usually right about these things."

"We were dating last year," Mallory agreed quietly, "but not openly. Not even the Slytherins knew and they don't now either."

"You really like him then?" Mallory was not able to suppress the smile that crept up on her lips.

"No," she replied softly, "I love him." Remus stared at her for a moment.

"Love?" he asked incredulously, "How do you know?"

Mallory just smiled at him. "I can't describe it," her smile widened, "you'll know when you feel it."

"But you're seventeen years old," he countered, "How can you know at seventeen that you're in love?"

"I've known since I was nine," she said softly.

"Nine?" She nodded. He let out a low whistle, "at nine years old I thought girls were gross." They both chuckled.

"He was eleven," she replied, "and I was nine and my mother allowed Mrs. Hart to take me to King's Cross to say goodbye to him and my heart just broke when the train pulled out of the station." Remus beamed at her.

"I knew you had a heart somewhere in there," he teased.

"Shut up," she replied playfully. They both laughed quietly for a little while. "I'm taking it you haven't found that special girl yet?" Mallory asked a moment later. Remus laughed.

"Not yet I'm afraid." He smiled, "girls just don't fancy me very much."

"I bet more than you think do."

"I doubt it," he smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"You're a really great guy," she replied, "if the girls here are too dense to realize that, then it's their loss."

"Well the girl I was interested in has just told me she's practically married." Mallory looked up at him sharply. He turned a lighter shade of pink.

"Me?" She asked. "You're entirely too good for me."

"Eagar is certainly a lucky guy," Remus chuckled.

"I'm flattered," she smiled brightly. "You really are a great guy."

"Thanks," he whispered and then went back to his work. She watched him for a moment. Had he really just said he liked her?

"How long have you liked me for?" She whispered tentatively.

"Well when we were younger you were fun to be around," he replied still looking at his book. "You were the most fun girl I knew and then I moved" his expression darkened slightly, "and I didn't see you again until I came to Hogwarts. After that I always felt something every time I saw you. These past two years though," he looked up at her swallowing loudly, "you've been on my mind a lot."

"I'm afraid you're distracting me from my homework," she said looking down at the line she had written so far on her three feet long essay for Charms. She felt her face blushing slightly.

"You asked," he said before they both went back to studying.

The door to the library opened not long later and Mallory turned to see who walked in. To her horror it was Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Remus asked without looking behind him. Mallory nodded almost imperceptibly. "Did he see you?" Remus whispered. Severus had his nose buried in a book and was apparently unaware of their presence in the library.

"No," she whispered.

"Meet me in the corridor in a few minutes if you want to continue," he whispered back.

She nodded in response while still watching Severus. When he turned his back she whispered, "Go." In a flash Remus grabbed all of his things and slipped silently from the library. Severus didn't seem to have noticed at all. Mallory quietly gathered her things as well. Severus disappeared behind a shelf. While reading, he never really was very observant. She met Remus in the corridor a few minutes later.

"That was close," he said smiling.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Though, when he's reading he's not a very observant person." Remus nodded.

"We can go to the Charms Classroom," he said as he headed to the stairs. "It's only one floor down."

"Alright," she agreed following him.

They spent the rest of the morning together helping one another with their homework. The rest of the school returned around 1 o'clock.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked looking at his watch. Mallory finished her Care of Magical Creatures essay and nodded.

"Quite."

"It's about lunch time. I wonder who won the game." They gathered their things and left the class room to join the throng of students talking excitedly in the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later," she said quickly weaving in and out of the younger students and hurrying over to the Slytherin table.

"See you," Remus said quietly to her back while heading to the Gryffindor table.

"You missed an exciting game," Regulus said as Mallory took a seat beside Bellatrix. Mallory simply shrugged and piled food onto her plate.

"It wasn't that exciting." Darcy replied. "It was actually quite boring." She sighed and looked at her nails for a moment. "Hufflepuff is never very much of a challenge."

"Speak for yourself," Rosier replied standing behind Darcy dressed in his quidditch uniform.

"It's harder than it looks," Avery added sitting next to Mallory.

"Well it doesn't look very hard," Darcy shot back. "All you do is fly back and forth up and down the stupid pitch. Why I even bother going I'll-"

"Why do you bother going?" Avery sneered at her. "No one really wants you there anyway." He had become increasingly more annoyed with Darcy as the year progressed. Mallory smiled as she remembered September when he was so keen on doing whatever she wanted.

"What's so funny?" Sophia noticed the smile on Mallory's face.

"You guys," Mallory chuckled, "the way you bicker. It's quite amusing." Darcy and Avery stared at her uncertainly for a minute.

"She's right Rob," Bellatrix smiled, "you two are quite funny from time to time." Darcy and Avery exchanged looks with one another.

"Whatever," Avery replied before shoving rotisserie chicken down his throat. Mallory hated to watch him eat. It was physically sickening some times.

The rest of the meal was passed in relative niceness for Slytherins. Avery and Rosier recounted the entire match, even though Mallory had no interest in hearing about it. Everyone else paid polite attention.

She left the Great Hall, for the first time in a long time, in a good mood.

**What did you think? Please let me know!**

**

* * *

Preview of Chapter 14:**

Suddenly the door to the closet sprung open and they were standing face to face with a shocked Argus Filch.

"Aha!" He exclaimed grabbing both Mallory and Remus by their wand arms and yanking them from the closet. "What do we have here?" Mallory silently cursed herself. How could she have forgotten to lock the closet? Filch pulled them down the corridor and up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Milky way," he growled at the gargoyles that jumped out of his way immediately. He shoved Mallory and Remus up the stairs to the headmaster's door.

"Argus?" Dumbledore had a slightly bemused look on his face as the caretaker entered the office. Mallory and Remus followed him begrudgingly.

"Professor, I found these two," Filch pointed at Remus and Mallory, "in the dark broom cupboard by the Entrance Hall alone. Their heads of houses are teaching at the moment."

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied from behind his desk. A small smile played across his lips. Filch turned and made to leave, but not before giving the two students looks of utter revulsion.


	15. Chapter 14: The Maurder's Revenge

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Maurder's Revenge

Later that evening as Mallory went to her dorm room to get away from the mass of Slytherins in the common room who were studying, she almost leaped with joy at the sight before her eyes. Upon entering her chamber she found Aristophanes, Eagar's owl hopping around on her bed hooting softly. She skipped over to the bird and untied the letter from his leg. No one else was in the room, so she ripped the envelope open and began reading immediately.

_My Dearest Bridgette,_

_I received your letter a little while ago and this is the first opportunity I have had to write back. I know I'm not a very quick correspondent and for that I am sorry. I am very glad to hear that you are alright. I don't know what I would have done had you not been. I'm surprised you can't remember what happened but I trust you to tell me the truth._

_I'm afraid I see your brother much more often than I'd like to; every day actually, while at work. We don't ordinarily have time to talk. The day he told me, however, I had inquired how you were and he told me you had been in the hospital wing. He said with such casualness I wanted to hex him, but regained my composure just in time. I cannot believe that you are related to him._

_I'm glad I'm spending New Years with you, your family, friends, and everyone else in the wizarding world. I'm only joking. I know not everyone will be there. Only the pure bloods, what fun that will be. Excluding, of course the non-purist pure blooded families like the Prewetts, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Potters and certain members of the Black family as well as some of my own, just to name a few. I don't want to dwell on who will not be there instead of who will. It's your presence, in particular, that needs to be there and I am content._

_I will most definitely be at Hogsmeade next weekend. Same time, same place? This time I feel we should be a tad more discreet. We got lucky with those who saw us last time. I am looking forward to seeing your beautiful face soon._

_With all my love,  
Leroy_

Mallory took out a quill, some ink and parchment immediately and sat on her bed and began to write back.

_Dear Leroy,_

_I'm so glad to hear that you aren't angry with me for not telling you about the accident. I thought for sure you would be. Don't worry about my brother. He is as dense as they come._

_I wanted to write you and tell you about what happened last week at school. However I resolved myself to surprise you instead. Yet, now that I have the parchment and quill in my hand I'm going to let you in on my joy._

_I apparated last week! It was our first lesson of the year and we were in Hogsmeade. Professor Voler was telling us to relax and I somehow began to think about you and that brought my thoughts to the gate just outside Hogwarts where you told me you loved me. Do you know where I mean? Well as I thought about that place I suddenly found myself there. I was filled with so much happiness I thought I would burst. Professor Voler said I am the first student in 20 years to apparate successfully on their first try. Now when I go to take the test for my license over the break, I know that I will be able to do it just fine. Of course, we still have class once a week, every week until the break. Maybe I'll be able to apparate to the place where he wants us to be by then. Ok, it's late and I need some sleep. I can hardly wait to see you._

_With all of my love,  
Bridgette_

The next few days passed by incredibly slowly. Mallory could barely stand it. By Wednesday she felt as though a month had passed. Sitting down at dinner that evening it occurred to Mallory that she hadn't seen Severus since breakfast. Although he was not entirely included in their circle of friends his absence from the table was noted.

"Where's Severus?" She asked Avery who was sitting across from her. He looked up at her, then slowly around the hall. Mallory rolled her eyes. If he was in the Great Hall she would not be wasting her time asking him where he was. Finally Avery turned his attention back to Mallory.

With a shrug he said, "I haven't seen him." Mallory wanted to scream.

"Was he in your lessons today?"

"He was in the morning. But I haven't seen him since."

"Didn't you think to look for him?"

Avery missed the danger in her tone, "He's a big boy," he smirked, "he can take care of himself."

"Some friend you are."

"No one said he was my friend."

"Right," she snapped, "you don't have any friends do you?" He glared at her before returning to his plate without saying a word.

She waited until dinner was over and Snape never showed. So she decided to look for him herself. After searching the first three floors she was about ready to give up when she decided to search the fourth floor on a whim. What he was doing up there, she couldn't imagine but she figured she might as well check.

Upon walking past a mirror she had seen a million times on this floor Mallory heard a faint knocking. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the mirror.

"Mallory!" Severus' voice came from the mirror. Mallory screamed and jumped away from it. "I'm not in the mirror!" His voice shouted, "I'm behind it!"

"You can see me?" She asked.

"Of course," he snapped, "will you get me out of here?"

Mallory pulled on the small handle she saw for the first time but the door did not open. She took out her wand and waved it at the door saying, "Alohomora."

The door opened and a very disgruntled Severus Snape hopped out. His legs were locked together, and his arms were bound behind his back but that wasn't what made Mallory bite her tongue.

He was dressed in a muggle dress. It was white with large, pink, flowers on it. Mallory gaped at him with her hand over her mouth. She desperately wanted to laugh at how stupid he looked, but knew better.

"Will you unbind my arms?!" He bellowed. Mallory jumped and cast the counter curse on both his arms and legs. He picked his wand up from inside what looked like a passage behind the mirror and transfigured the dress back into his own black robes. "I'm going to kill them!" He screamed, his face was bright red, Mallory had never seen him so angry in all her life.

"At least no one has seen you," she replied quietly while looking around to make sure no one had.

"No?!" he shouted angrily, "all of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, on their way to lunch, saw me! They attacked me in front of everyone! They transfigured my robes, bound me and shoved me in this dark hole! I watched countless people walk by and ignore my shouts!"

Mallory was horrified. Doing this with no one watching was one thing, but right before lunch with everyone to see? What kind of monsters were they? And why had no one helped? Surely they heard him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should have looked for you earlier."

He glared at her for moment. "It's not your fault," he finally said in a much softer tone, "let's go to dinner, I'm starving." He walked toward the stairs with one last glance at the open passage way.

"It's over," she looked at the floor, "I waited to make sure you weren't coming down to go look for you." He swore loudly. "We can go to the kitchen though," she replied walking past him and down the stairs, "the house elves always have extra food."

"Alright," he replied following her.

"Why were you on the fourth floor?" Mallory asked after Severus had finished eating and they returned to the Slytherin common room.

"I was on my way to Professor Flitwick's office to ask about a particular charm we learned in class this morning." He replied staring into the fire. "Stupid gits," he muttered darkly. "They accused me of trying to sneak into their common room. Why would I do that? And even if I wanted to, I would not do it in the middle of the day. How stupid do they think I am?" He turned to face Mallory.

"It was Potter," she said softly.

"I know who attacked me!" He spat back.

"No, you idiot," her temper flared, but she caught it quickly. "That night when someone was in the corridor with us, it was Potter. He thought he'd pull a fast one over on us." Severus stared at her for a moment.

"I knew it was him," he replied while pulling his arms across his chest and staring back into the fire. "I'm going to kill them." He sounded so menacing it made a shiver go down her back.

"You don't mean that," she whispered putting her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked at her sharply. There were traces of tears in his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, "I do." Then he stood and left her seated on the couch, wondering what to do with him.

The following morning Mallory grabbed Remus Lupin by the back of his robes as he was headed to his first lesson of the day. Lucky for her he was straggling behind his friends and it was easy to put one hand over his mouth to stop him from shouting and pull him into the broom closet without anyone noticing.

"What the…" he asked as they stood in the dark. Mallory cast a silencing charm on the door then lit her wand. "Mallory!" Remus exclaimed, "What are we doing in here?"

"Shut up and listen," Mallory spat, "You are so lucky I like you or I would have hexed all four of you right when I saw you-"

"What?" Remus tried to interrupt.

"What you did you Severus yesterday," she continued but paused at the dawning look of comprehension on Remus face, "was absolutely despicable." She continued, "I can't believe you would-"

"I had nothing to do with that," Remus interjected.

"You certainly didn't stop them did you?" Remus at least had the decency to look ashamed. "And you told me they weren't that bad. Well if what they did yesterday is your judge, I would hate to see what bad is." He looked down at the floor, "Do you know how long he stayed in that hole for?"

"No," he answered to the floor.

"All afternoon, he missed lunch, all his afternoon classes and dinner before I came upon him! What if I hadn't found him?"

"Some one would have let him out," he mumbled.

"Before or after he starved to death?"

Remus looked up at her. "If he didn't turn up for classes in the morning, I would have gone and let him out."

"And what exactly did he do to you and your stupid little friends that warrants such punishment?" Remus looked back to the floor and did not respond, "How would you like it if I did the same to you?" She pointed her wand at him and lifted his chin with it.

"I told you I didn't do it to him," he stared into her eyes defiantly.

"By standing by and watching Remus," she replied, "you might as well have been the one doing it." He stared at her for a moment. "Now," she pulled her wand away from his face, "I want you to do something about this."

"What?"

"You are going to tell those stupid little gits, that you for Merlin knows what reason like to call you friends, to leave him alone."

"I can't do that," he replied, "They wouldn't listen to me any way."

"Yes," she said softly, "They will."

"No, they won't," he shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Listen to me," she said taking his face in her hands so he was looking into her eyes, "I'm worried. When I let Severus out he said some things that scared me. He is a very powerful wizard Remus. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of him," said Remus insolently.

"Well, you should be," Suddenly the door to the closet sprung open and they were standing face to face with a shocked Argus Filch.

"Aha!" He exclaimed grabbing both Mallory and Remus by their wand arms and yanking them from the closet. "What do we have here?" Mallory silently cursed herself. How could she have forgotten to lock the closet? Filch pulled them down the corridor and up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Milky way," he growled at the gargoyles that jumped out of his way immediately. He shoved Mallory and Remus up the stairs to the headmaster's door.

"Argus?" Dumbledore had a slightly bemused look on his face as the caretaker entered the office. Mallory and Remus followed him begrudgingly.

"Professor, I found these two," Filch pointed at Remus and Mallory, "in the dark broom cupboard by the Entrance Hall alone. Their heads of houses are teaching at the moment."

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied from behind his desk. A small smile played across his lips. Filch turned and made to leave, but not before giving the two students looks of utter revulsion.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Dumbledore gestured at the two chairs before his desk.

"Please Sir," Remus spoke as soon as he was seated, "Mallory and I were not doing what Mr. Filch thinks we were doing, we-" Dumbledore waved a hand to stop Remus' words.

"I have no doubt," said the Headmaster, "that you and Miss Crabbe were doing nothing wrong." His blue eyes sparkled as he looked between them.

"Yes sir," said Remus.

"However you are both late for your morning classes." Both students nodded. Remus, Mallory noted, looked very ashamed. She could not bring herself to look the same way. What she had to say to him was important and she was still angry with Filch for interrupting them. She was silently hoping for detention so she could talk to him some more when the Headmaster continued. "If you hurry, you might be able to make it in good time." Remus looked to Mallory with a happy grin across his face.

"Thank you Headmaster," he said as they both stood to leave.

"Remus," Dumbledore stopped him, "will you stay for a moment?" Mallory gave him a questioning glance but Remus shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

"See you later," she whispered before exiting the office.

On her way to the Slytherin common room later that same day after her last class Mallory was stopped by the sound of Sirius' Black's voice.

"Crabbe," He called out from behind her.

"What?" She turned to face him. She wasn't having the best day and dumping on him seemed like an excellent way to vent her frustrations.

"You dropped your quill." He replied with a smile. She stared at him for a moment as he held a quill out to her. In a flash she checked her bag and indeed it was open, but she had other quills. She zipped her bag and turned away from him. "Don't you want it?" He called following her.

"Keep it," she said shortly and continued on her way.

"Thanks," he shrugged and turned to go up the stairs as she went down to the dungeons. It was probably another trick, she surmised. Some plan to get back at her or something. Oh no Black, she was not stupid enough to fall for anything that simple.

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! **

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 15:**

After shopping for most of the day, they made their way back to Hogwarts just before the sun was setting.

"I really don't want to leave you," Eagar said taking her hand in his. There was no one around, no one to watch.

"I know," Mallory smiled up at him, "But it's only another week until the break."

"Yeah, it's just-" Eagar stopped in mid-sentence to stare at the couple on the side of the road in front of them. Mallory couldn't make out who it was with their winter clothing on, but it was apparent Eagar could. He dropped Mallory's hand and marched over to the couple talking, Mallory followed closely. Eagar tapped the boy on the shoulder and Mallory gasped as Sirius Black turned around and got a very forceful punch in the jaw. He fell to the ground instantly.


	16. Chapter 15: Fights and More Fights

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I'm afraid I'm going to have put up a little warning. There is some mild langauge and violence in this chapter. Just thought you should know.

* * *

Chapter 15: Fights and More Fights

Later that evening four boys sat together at a long table in the Gryffindor common room studying. Truth be told Remus Lupin was studying while James and Peter talked about Quidditch and Sirius stared at his transfiguration text. Remus knew Sirius wasn't really studying. He hadn't turned the page in nearly half an hour. His eyes were blank and he seemed to be in deep thought. Remus looked down at his own homework, there was barely two lines written. Sirius had well over three fourths of his done and James had finished hours ago. He just didn't understand how they did it. Poor Peter, Remus shook his head, he'll be up for hours doing this later.

"What are you boys doing?" The sound of Emily Hart's voice brought both Remus and Sirius from their thoughts. She sat next to Sirius at the table and smiled at the other three boys.

"Studying," Sirius replied at the same time James said,

"Talking," they looked at each other for a minute. Remus had rarely ever heard James and Sirius speak at the same time without saying the same thing.

"Studying," he offered to fill in the silent moment. Emily glanced around the table again then stood.

"Can I talk to you?" She suddenly sounded very business-like. Sirius looked at James for a moment as though begging him to ask him to stay. James said nothing so Sirius stood with Emily.

"We'll be back," he muttered while following her out of the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" James asked once the door was closed.

"I don't know," Remus simply shrugged and returned to his work. He was certain Sirius would come back and tell them all about it.

* * *

"Severus," Mallory whispered from behind him in the dark corner of the Slytherin common room that he usually inhabited while studying. He startled and whipped around on her, wand out.

"Don't do that!" He hissed while lowering his wand.

"Pay back," she smiled devilishly and yanked on his arm. "Let's go for a walk."

The suspicion was evident on his face, "Why?"

Mallory eyed the fairly empty common room, "To discuss our plans for," she cleared her throat then whispered, "revenge."

He gave her a very devious smile and stood from his chair disregarding the potions essay he was writing, "Of course."

Mallory and Severus were half way up the stairs to that lead to the Entrance Hall where they had every intention of going outside when the sound of a familiar voice made them stop.

"I can't do this anymore!" Emily Hart was yelling. Mallory could only imagine who at. Severus nodded and they continued to the top of the stairs to listen. If they were going to have their stupid love spats in the corridor, it was not considered eavesdropping. "I want to know what is going on!" Emily continued. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sirius Black's voice replied in a surprisingly unemotional tone. Mallory and Severus eyed one another. Sirius Black was anything but an unemotional person.

"That!" Emily shouted in a triumphant tone, "that right there! You're never this passive. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Black repeated again but then added, "At least not anything I want to talk about."

"Not even with me?" Emily sounded hurt.

"Not with anyone," he replied.

"Fine," Emily's anger flared back up, "fine Sirius Black. You can let me know when you're ready to talk to me. Until then stay away from me."

"Fine," he said softly.

"Fine!" She screamed and there were footsteps on the stairs. A second later a red-faced Emily Hart turned the corner and nearly ran straight into Mallory and Severus.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked. They were standing at the top of the stairs that led to the dungeons. Emily looked around as though she hadn't been paying attention to her path then glared icily at Severus.

"That is none of your business," she spat. Severus pulled out his wand. Mallory pretended she had seen nothing.

"It is my business if you are wandering around the dungeons this late at night." Emily glared even fiercer at him but did not make to pull out her own wand.

"You're not a prefect," she nearly shouted.

"Neither are you," he spat back. Mallory saw the danger in his eyes. Emily regarded Severus' wand for a moment then fixed Mallory with an irate stare.

"Out snooping around again are we? Just like Slytherins to creep around in the shadows at night."

"If you didn't have your love spats in the corridors for the entire world to hear we wouldn't be having a problem." Severus said while raising his wand higher. She glared at him for another second before turning and hurrying quickly up the stairs she had come down from. Severus replaced his wand in his robes and took a deep breath.

"Still want to go for a walk?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," Mallory nodded and they crossed the Entrance Hall and went out onto the snow covered grounds.

* * *

Sirius returned the Gryffindor common room, Emily did not.

"Where's Emily?" Peter asked after Sirius had slumped back down at the table and returned to his book.

Sirius shrugged, "She fancied herself a walk."

"Are you alright mate?" James asked with concern in his tone.

"Fine," Sirius replied and dug his nose deeper in his text. Remus shrugged. Something was going on with him, but he wasn't going to be the one to pry it out.

* * *

Saturday afternoon Mallory was barely able to contain her excitement as she walked down the street with Eagar. They decided that no one made a big deal about his last trip to Hogsmeade and it wasn't unusual for older students to have visitors. So they were going to walk around and shop and hope that no one said anything. Eagar and Mallory were both exceptional liars. They could get their way out of trouble if it came across them.

After shopping for most of the day, they made their way back to Hogwarts just before the sun was setting.

"I really don't want to leave you," Eagar said taking her hand in his. There was no one around, no one to watch.

"I know," Mallory smiled up at him, "But it's only another week until the break."

"Yeah, it's just-" Eagar stopped in mid-sentence to stare at the couple on the side of the road in front of them. Mallory couldn't make out who it was with their winter clothing on, but it was apparent Eagar could. He dropped Mallory's hand and marched over to the couple talking, Mallory followed closely. Eagar tapped the boy on the shoulder and Mallory gasped as Sirius Black turned around and got a very forceful punch in the jaw. He fell to the ground instantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eagar screamed at his younger sister. "You told me you were not going to be near this filth any longer!"

"What's wrong with you?" Emily whispered sharply as she bent down next to Sirius. Eagar grabbed her arm and yanked her away from him violently.

"I swear to Salazar Slytherin himself girl!" He screamed, "You must be the stupidest witch a live! Do you know what father will do when he finds out you are with that beast?"

"I am not with him anymore!" There was definite pain when she said this, "we were only talking. Since when will talking make father mad?"

"Since he specifically forbid you to have any contact with that filthy blood traitor!" He pointed a finger at Sirius who was still lying in the snow watching the scene unfold just like Mallory.

"Stop insulting him!" she shrieked.

"You told me you were going to stay away from him!" Eagar ignored her. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I was telling him to stay away from me!" She screamed, "Before you walked up! Why can't you simply leave me alone?" Emily dropped her gaze from her brother and for the first time noticed Mallory standing a few feet behind him. "What is that thing doing here?" She shrieked. Mallory pulled out her wand. She was not about to let Emily insult her in front of Eagar and get away with it. "Tell me you are not here visiting with her!"

"What I do is none of your business!"

"Oh but what I do is of yours?"

"You are endangering your life!"

"And you're not?" Emily glared at Mallory, "that thing who calls herself a witch is dangerous Eagar! I've told you!"

"You will not insult her like that!" He bellowed. Mallory had never seen him this angry before. Black began to get to his feet slowly.

"But you can insult Sirius?"

"Apologize right now!" Eagar demanded.

"No!" she shouted, "You are ruining your life going anywhere near that dirty, power hungry, evil, little whore!" Had Black not held her back, Mallory would have cursed Emily into next week. But Black was quicker. He had jumped at her and was pinning her to the ground.

"Get off her!" Eagar shouted grabbing Black by the back of his robes and throwing him across the path into a tree on the other side.

"What the hell did you do?" Emily shrieked as she ran to Black who was sitting at the base of the tree holding his ribs. Eagar helped Mallory get to her feet gently.

"Are you alright?" He whsipered. Mallory nodded. "Apologize to her," Eagar demanded glaring at this sister who was crouched next to Sirius. She stared up at him defiantly. "You have until I count to three," with his back to her Mallory could not see the look of complete contempt he was giving his sister. "One," he began but she stared into his dark eyes and said nothing. "Two," he continued and this time Emily stood before him. She drew herself to her full height and pulled her arms across her chest. "Three." They stared at each other for a long minute. Mallory watched with trepidation. This was not good.

Eagar Hart was not someone you tempted.

"Fine," he growled so menacingly it made shivers run down Mallory's spine. "You are no longer my sister," Emily's expression didn't change in the slightest. "I've been trying for weeks to convince father that you didn't want to be disowned by our family, but I'm done," he glanced at Black who was still sitting in the snow at the base of the tree. "You aren't even trying to stay out of trouble," Emily blinked but Mallory saw no emotion behind her dark eyes. "We're through," he turned and, putting his arm around Mallory, headed down the path toward Hogwarts. Mallory glanced back to see Emily in the exact position she was in before but Black got to his feet slowly.

Later that evening Mallory sat in the Slytherin common room on the couch by the fire completely miserable. Being so worked up Eagar kissed Mallory on the cheek and then disapparated without a word. She couldn't get the image out of her head of what she had witnessed. Emily, who was once a very good friend had said so many mean things to her over the years, but her heart still ached for her. What was she going to do now? Mallory knew Eagar was not one to threaten people. He said what he meant and he meant what he said. There was no way Emily could weasel her way back into that family now.

"What's up?" Sophia asked sitting next to Mallory on the couch. Mallory stirred out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she replied staring into the fire.

"You don't seem very happy."

"I was just thinking,"

"What about?"

"Different stuff," Sophia looked around the common room for a minute.

"Darcy is really upset with you," she whispered.

Mallory didn't take her eyes from the fire. "What's new?"

"No," Sophia sighed, "she thinks you fancy Snape." Mallory just shook her head.

"That's not the reason she's upset. Darcy just likes to be in control of everyone else's life since she can't control her own. She's that I won't let her know every little detail like I used to."

Sophia sighed again."I don't think I can take another term like this one. I hate that you two are fighting."

"Mallory," Evan Rosier's voice interrupted the conversation.

"What?" Mallory spat.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk," Mallory snapped. Rosier glanced at Sophia.

"I can take a hint," Sophia replied "see you later Mal." Mallory nodded as Rosier took the seat Sophia had vacated.

"What do you want?"

"I saw you in Hogsmeade today," he paused.

Mallory was never a patient person, "And?"

"And you were there with Hart."

"So?"

"So, is he the reason you refuse to go with me?"

"Even if Hart hadn't shown up, I would never go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Prefer Theodore Nott do you?"

"I would go with Nott before you." Rosier sighed and leaned back slightly on the couch.

"I really do like your spirit," he said softly, "but I'm not in the mood for it right now."

"Then tell me what you want and go away."

He faced her. "Does your father know you fancy Hart?" Mallory stood to leave. She was not going to take this from him, not today. Rosier stood as well and went to his books where what looked like a letter was sitting on top of them. Mallory stopped in her tracks and looked at the letter. It had her father's name written across the top of it.

"I thought you might find this interesting," Rosier said with a sadistic smile on his lips. "I have a deal to make with you."

"What's that?" She stepped closer to him.

"Be my girlfriend," he replied, "And I will throw this letter in the fire."

"I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you were the last living creature on earth. I would die first you sick bstard."

"Fine, have it your way." Then he made his worst mistake. He turned his back on her and walked toward the door.

"Accio parchment," Mallory cried with a wave of her wand. The parchment flew out of Rosier's hand and into Mallory's before Rosier could do anything about it.

"Give that back you stupid btch!" He roared and anger coerced threw Mallory. He pulled out her wand but she was too quick. She threw him angrily against the wall of the common room.

"Don't you ever threaten me again!" She screamed. He began to get to his feet with his wand in his hand but she was quicker this time as well. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted and his wand shot out of his hand. He dove for it but she put a force field up and he slammed into it. He let out a stream of vicious curse words and spells but since his wand was on the other side of the room, nothing happened. Mallory walked casually over and picked up his wand. "Then next time you threaten someone," she whispered while twirling his wand between her fingers. "There are two things you should know, one don't ever turn your back, and two make sure you are more powerful than they are."

"Why you stupid little-" Mallory put the silencing charm on him before he finished. Other students in the common room stared at her with both fear and amazement in their eyes.

"Wow," Caroline, the first year, was the first to speak. Rosier was shouting at the top of his lungs, but no one could hear him. "He- he's" she stuttered, "he's a – a sev-seventh year!" She pointed to Rosier. Mallory grinned.

"Maybe I'll teach you some stuff kid." Then Mallory turned to the stairwell and glanced back at Rosier. He was shouting and leaning with all of his might on the invisible wall before him. She turned back and began to go down to her dorm.

"…horrible things I'm going to do to you!" Rosier's angry rant filled the room and then Mallory let the wall down. With a sickening smack she heard Rosier hit the floor and the common room went silent.

**Please let me know what you think by submitting and review! **

* * *

Preview of Chapter 16:

"Did you do it?" Severus asked his eyes alight with an emotion Mallory could not decipher. He was definitely excited but there was also hatred and contempt in those dark eyes.

"Yes," Mallory replied as she strode past him to her favorite couch, right in front of the warm fire.

"And he bought it?" Severus followed her and sat down. Mallory nodded and smiled at him.


	17. Chapter 16: Payback Phase One

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to put an update up. My life is crazy. I just moved and finally got internet at my house again. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait and if I get some reviews I might be tempted to produce the next chapter soon.

* * *

Chapter 16: Payback; Phase One.

"What the hell did you do to Rosier last night?" Rodolphus Lestrange shouted as he sat next to Mallory at the Slytherin table for breakfast the following morning. Most of the other students looked over at the shouts but then turned immediately back when they saw who was shouting. No one wanted to mess with an angry 7th year.

"Nothing," Mallory replied innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's in the hospital wing and lucky for you he isn't talking yet," he eyed her suspiciously, "some students said he threatened you and you threw him around the common room until he ended up unconscious on the floor."

"I did nothing of the sort," Mallory replied biting into her toast to keep herself from smiling and giving herself away.

"Serves him right," Sophia butted in, "stupid git got what he deserved." Lestrange glared at her from across the table.

"You're lucky to have your family name behind those words," he muttered under his breath before helping himself to some eggs.

Mallory knew what he meant. A woman without Sophia's family's name would never have gotten away with that. And once they were out of Hogwarts she wondered if maybe her name wouldn't carry so much weight. She made a mental note to choose her words more carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table four boys sat with their heads together.

"Still think she's innocent?" James asked Remus.

"What?" The other had been engrossed in his thoughts and was not paying any attention to his friends.

"She put Rosier in the hospital wing," James looked down right angry.

"That's hear say," Remus replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "No one really knows what happened to him. And since when do you care if one Slytherin is in the hospital wing? Isn't that what you hope for on a daily basis?"

"Right," James muttered and looked over to Sirius, "what's with you mate?" Sirius was staring at his plate as he pushed the food around with his fork.

"My jaw hurts too much to eat," he mumbled.

"I still can't believe her brother punched you in the face." James looked down the length of the Gryffindor table where Emily Hart sat with Rachel Prewett and Lily Evans. Remus and Sirius looked across the hall to where Mallory Crabbe sat with her Slytherin cronies. Sirius looked away before Remus and caught the look in his eyes.

"Remus," he said very quietly, "do you fancy Crabbe?" Remus was taken aback by the question but not as much as James was who was halfway through a glass of pumpkin juice that he promptly sprayed across the table much to the disgust of the other students.

"Of course Remus doesn't fancy Crabbe," he sputtered

"That's stupid," Peter agreed. Sirius gave Remus a piercing gaze that Remus knew he couldn't lie through.

"Only a bit," he muttered just before taking a bite of toast.

"What?" exclaimed James.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Sirius whispered. The three boys looked around the table. Other students were watching the group suspiciously. "I knew it," Sirius continued, "after that day she pulled you into the broom cupboard."

"You saw that?" Remus asked at the same time James asked,

"She did what?"

"It's not like that," Remus said to James then remembered the reason she had pulled him in there in the first place, "She was yelling at me for the prank you pulled on Snape the day before." At the memory, the other three boys chuckled until seeing the un-amused look on Remus' face.

"Right," Sirius clapped Remus on the back, "You were half an hour late to class because you two were _talking _in a dark broom cupboard, alone." Remus looked down at his plate slightly blushing.

"No," he shook his head, "I wasn't lying. I was late because I was in Professor Dumbledore's office." He looked up and was met with three curious expressions. "Filch caught us," James beamed at Remus, "and he took us to see Dumbledore. I actually meant to tell you about that." Sirius gave him a doubtful look but Remus continued. "After he let Mallory go, he asked me to stay and began asking me questions about her. He said he didn't know we were friends and I told him we lived near each other before I moved because of," he looked around, "...well you know." The others nodded. "He asked if she knew about it and I told him no. He said he reckons that night you saw her being attacked by the tree, she was looking for me." The other three boys looked at one another cautiously.

"He doesn't know we were out there does he?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head, "he didn't say so. He simply told me to be more careful. She is a very powerful witch."

"We know that," James rubbed his ribs subconsciously. "What else did Dumbledore say?"

"He said whoever moved her away from that tree did a good thing."

"How does he know that wasn't how she landed?"

"He didn't say how he knew. But he did say that she was entirely too cold. Had the ones who found her originally brought her to the hospital wing immediately she wouldn't have been as cold as she was." He looked at them all in turn. "But he knows they were probably scared of getting into trouble."

"We couldn't risk getting caught," Sirius mumbled.

"I know," Remus sighed, "but we do need to be more careful."

"I don't understand," James said banging both fists on the table. "How did she get in that three? She had to have climbed it some how and been waiting for us."

"How do you know she wasn't on the ground?" Remus asked.

"We would have seen her," Sirius supplied an answer, "and I couldn't even smell her. No. She wasn't out on those grounds with us."

"What if she figured out a way to apparate?" James looked hopefully at the doubtful faces of Remus and Sirius. "And she apparated somewhere near us and the tree scooped her up?" James was racking his brains.

"You can't apparate in or on Hogwarts grounds," Remus answered.

"If she had been flying, we would have seen a broom." Sirius was racking his brains as well.

"I just don't understand." James ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Well," Remus sighed, "if you hadn't preformed such a powerful memory charm-" he stopped at the looks of joy on the boys beaming faces. "It's really not something to be proud of." He reprimanded. The other boys made ashamed expressions but he could see in their eyes they were very proud of their memory charm. Even if it did take all three of them to perform and it was a bit too strong.

"Remus," Sirius sighed happily, "we had to perform it. We could not risk her learning about your secret."

"I really don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Have you gone daft?" James shouted and the sharply looked around at the other students who looked over at him. "Mallory Crabbe," he whispered fiercely, "is not someone to trust. I don't care if you fancy her or not. She is not someone you want to know about your er-" he dropped his voice so low the others had to lean very close, "condition." Remus smiled and chuckled.

"I'm afraid you don't know her very well." James looked outraged and suddenly Remus wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Are you saying that you trust her?" He asked.

"Er-" Remus looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"It's not a big deal mate," Sirius interjected.

"It is too," James fixed a fiery stare upon Sirius. "I really don't like that girl."

"You don't like her because she's smart," Sirius replied.

"That is not it," James shot back, "she's evil! She hangs out with _Snivellus_!"

"Point taken," Remus said softly, "I will make sure Mallory does not find out." This seemed to suffice James who smiled at Remus happily. Remus looked at Peter who had hardly said a word all day. He was munching on his toast watching the entire conversation unfold. He looked at Remus for a moment before smiling at James and Sirius.

* * *

Four days later, on her way to the Slytherin common room after her last class Remus Lupin grabbed Mallory by the back of her robes and pulled her into an empty classroom. Luckily he ducked just in time to avoid being hexed and he turned her around to face him.

"What do you want?" She barked.

"I wanted to talk," he replied calmly. After a moment the scowl on Mallory's face disappeared and she sat on top of a desk behind her.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked suddenly very nicely. Remus regarded her for a moment. It was quite scary how she could go from menacing to pleasant in a flash and back again just as quickly.

"What did you do to Evan Rosier?"

"Nothing," Mallory was looking at her nails carefully.

"Funny," Remus sat next to her, "There's this rumor going around that you threw him around your common room last week until you put him in the hospital." Mallory did not respond but kept looking at her nails. "If that's true though," Remus paused thoughtfully, "then why is he still there? Madame Pomfrey can cure things in a heart beat."

"The thing is," Mallory looked Remus straight in the face, "someone put shrivelfig in one of the potions Madame Pomfrey gave him. Apparently he's allergic to it and will be spending the rest of the week in the hospital wing." Remus gaped at her, his mouth hanging open.

"You poisoned him?" He finally whispered.

"No," she smiled, "I had nothing to do with it."

A look of relief washed over his face. "Well, that isn't the real reason I dragged you in here."

"Then what is?"

"What you talked to me about last week in the closet," he paused, "about Severus. Are you still as concerned as you were?" Mallory's eyes flashed briefly with malice but Remus didn't see it. This was perfect.

"No," she replied standing up from the desk. Remus sighed with relief, "I'm more concerned," she added, "He wouldn't even let me help him with his plan for revenge." Remus swallowed but Mallory continued, "After what he did to Rosier, I'm really glad I'm not the one he's angry with." And with that she turned and left Remus alone in the classroom with only his thoughts.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Severus asked his eyes alight with an emotion Mallory could not decipher. He was definitely excited but there was also hatred and contempt in those dark eyes.

"Yes," Mallory replied as she strode past him to her favorite couch, right in front of the warm fire.

"And he bought it?" Severus followed her and sat down. Mallory nodded and smiled at him.

For the rest of the week Mallory was delighted to hear that the Gryffindor 5th years left Severus alone. Their plan for revenge was going exactly as Mallory hoped. Give them a little while and think the water was calm. The next stage would be executed soon.

Remus must have told the others about what Severus had supposedly done. In reality Remus was right. It had been Mallory who put the shrivelfig in Rosier's potion while Madame Pomfrey was not looking. It was apparent to Mallory that simply hexing Rosier was not enough to discourage him so she took the matter a little further. She had planned on hexing him hard enough to send him to hospital but she simply needed an opportunity, which he had promptly given to her.

Severus had however, told her exactly what potion to put the shrivelfig into and what it would do with Rosier's allergy. She put in the exact amount, just enough so that it wasn't fatal but toxic enough to keep him in the hospital wing for the rest of the week. He needed time to change his mind about threatening her ever again. And she definitely needed a break from him.

"What's up?" Theodore Nott asked sitting next to her on the couch. She pulled out of her thoughts and looked at him for a minute. He had been talking to her more and more recently but this was the first time he sat next to her on the couch.

"Nothing," she replied returning to the book she was reading before she ran off into her thoughts.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" He continued the conversation.

"Sophia is coming home with me," Mallory shrugged and turned the page she wasn't reading.

"That's nice," he paused, "My parents got an invitation to your New Years party." She was actually surprised and it must have shown on her face when she looked at him. "I know," he said when she didn't respond. "I don't think we've gotten an invitation before."

"My mum must be making it big this year," she smirked to herself, "to invite _your_ family I mean."

"Must be," he agreed not catching the insult. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he casually set his arm on the back of the couch behind her._Slytherin boys really are thick_, she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I'm tired," she said suddenly faking a huge yawn. "I'm going to bed." She stood, gathered her things with a flick of her wand, and disappeared before he could protest.

"Want to talk?" Malloy asked as she stepped into her dorm room. Sophia was seated on her bed alone. "Where's Darcy?"

"I don't know," Sophia shrugged, "she's been worse than you lately only she keeps disappearing for hours at a time." Mallory looked around the dorm cautiously.

"I actually wanted to talk to both of you." She sat on her edge of her bed.

"Does that mean you don't want to talk to me?"

"Oh," Mallory half smiled, "I was going to rant about the stupid boys in our house."

"Which boy is it this time?" Sophia sat up in her bed and had a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Mallory wasn't offended per se just confused.

"Well you were having trouble with Rosier, everyone knew that and you had a fight with Parkinson and you're always quarrelling with Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. And then Snape is always hanging around."

Mallory lay back in her bed. "Right, you've said seven boys and not one of them was the one she was referring to."

"Did I say something wrong?" Sophia asked tentatively.

"No," Mallory sat back up. "I never realized how many boys there are that annoy me before."

"Boys have always been all over you, everyone knows that."

Mallory ran her fingers through her soft dark hair, "I wish they weren't."

"It's better than having none,"

"No, it's really not as-" Mallory looked up and saw the look on Sophia's face. "You have boys," she interrupted herself.

"No," Sophia shook her head, "Rookwood doesn't count, that ignorant little git," she paused, "I was only with him to make my parents happy but that doesn't matter. They will never really be happy with anyone I chose-" she stopped abruptly at the look of shock on Mallory's face.

"I thought," Mallory stopped and took a deep breath, "I thought you liked him. The way you talked about him all the-" Sophia was shaking her head.

"No," she whispered, "I never really like that idiot." They sat in silence for a long minute. Then Darcy walked in and both girls watched her walk across the room.

"What are you looking at?" She spat venomously.

"Nothing," Mallory mumbled, "nothing important anyway." She saw Darcy's body tense as she got ready for bed. She glanced at Sophia who was now also getting ready for bed. Apparently, their conversation was over. After she changed she climbed slowly into her bed and for the first time in a long time Mallory quietly cried herself to sleep. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about but she let her tears flow. Sometimes a girl just needs a good cry, and underneath it all she was just a girl.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 17:

"Crabbe, Amorelia," a soft female voice called out. Mallory flinched. She hated her given name. With a soft sigh she turned around to find a witch standing next to an open door. She had a clip board in her hand and was looking around the room.

"Right," Mallory said to Sophia, "I'll be back soon." With that she turned and walked to the woman. "I'm Amorelia," she smiled.

"Follow me," the woman turned and led Mallory through the open door.


	18. Chapter 17: Home Again

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I hope the wait wasn't too long. PLEASE let me know what you think!!! I LOVE feedback!

* * *

Chapter 17: Home Again

"Don't look so sad," Darcy mocked as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station the following Friday evening. Mallory was staring out of the compartment window. She could see her mother standing on the platform eyeing everyone around her with a look of disgust. The sight made her blood boil with anger. Why couldn't her parents be normal?

"I'm not sad," Mallory spat while standing and getting her considerably light trunk down from the luggage rack. They piled out of the compartment and stood in the corridor with other excited students anxious to get off the train. Mallory glared at those who dared to look her in the face.

* * *

"I'll see you at New Years," Severus said as his mother waited behind him patiently to take him home.

"Did you get an invitation as well?" Mallory was perplexed. Just how many more people did her mother invite this year?

"Yeah," Severus nodded, "my mum owled me last week to tell you thank you."

"Mallory," Sophia tugged on her arm, "your mum wants to go."

"Have a Happy Christmas then and I'll see you on New Year's Eve," Mallory said to Severus and turned back to her mother.

"Happy Christmas," he called before following his own mother out of the station.

* * *

"Go take your things to your room," Mrs. Crabbe ordered the minute the front door was closed. Mallory glared at her mother behind her back then stomped up the stairs while Sophia followed. Had she really expected a warm welcome? Yes, some part of her subconscious actually had. However after her mother barely hugged her on the platform, it became blatantly obvious that this Christmas was going to be just like ever other year.

Mallory opened her bedroom door to find another bed. The room had been magically expanded so it wasn't any more cramped with the extra bed at all. She was relieved.

"That's yours," she mumbled to Sophia as she began to unpack her trunk.

"Are you alright?" Sophia asked setting her trunk down and turning to Mallory. "You've been acting weird."

"How so?"

Sophia looked cautiously at her friend, "Well instead of being your normal, fiery, self, you seem withdrawn. I was really surprised you didn't blow up at Darcy on the train."

"This place depresses me," Mallory replied. "I hate being here." Sophia nodded and turned back to her own bed.

"You're not acting like your usual self either," Mallory commented after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"You're being a lot nicer lately."

"Well," Sophia hesitated, "I have been talking with Lily Evans-"

"Are you friends with her?" Mallory asked casually.

"No," She could tell Sophia was lying, "well ...not really."

"She's a nice girl."

Sophia's eyes widened as she stared at Mallory, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Mallory snapped, "I thought we were being truthful here. If you want me to be truthful then don't look at me like I'm crazy when I say people are nice. She is and everyone knows it."

Sophia smiled, "I knew you'd come back."

Mallory, now finished unpacking, sat on the foot of her bed. "What were you talking to Lily about?"

"A lot of different things,"

"For how long?"

"A week or so,"

"Why?" Mallory was truly concerned. She knew Lily Evans was a pleasant girl but why would Sophia be speaking with her?

"She was in the girl's bathroom on the third floor crying one day when I went inside. She looked so miserable I had to ask what was wrong. There was no one in there but the two of us. She was hesitant at first but eventually told me that she didn't understand why Bellatrix torments her." Sophia sighed, "I told her it's because she's a muggleborn, and she yelled at me! She said it wasn't her fault and her parents' magical abilities had nothing to do with what type of a witch she is. I yelled back, of course, that she was stupid and didn't understand the magical world and that's why we hate her kind so much." Sophia sighed again this time more sadly, "But that really has nothing to do with it and she knew it. She stared at me and asked why I was even talking to her. I honestly confessed that I did not know. She said she didn't think Slytherins had a nice bone in their bodies and I said she really didn't know any of us very well. Then she asked me something that I haven't been able to stop thinking about." Sophia paused for a moment or two, "She asked how many I know well."

"What did you say?" Mallory questioned immediately.

"I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do." Sophia looked at the floor then back up at Mallory. "We've been talking while no one is looking ever since. She really is a nice girl. No one in our house has ever been nice to me."

Mallory didn't say anything for a few minutes while she thought of how many Slytherins she knew herself. Well, she knew Severus, and Eagar but she doubted he counted. She knew Darcy and Bellatrix but not very well. They both surprised her quite often. She knew Nott and Rosier but she didn't count them as friends. Then she wondered how many of them really knew her. Severus was the only current one she could think of. No one else got as close to her as he had. She spent so much of her time being fake with everyone else that it wasn't a wonder no one knew the real her. Then she wondered if the same was true for Darcy and Bella. It was most definitely true for Sophia. The Sophia she had gotten to know over the past 6 years was not the Sophia sitting before her now. She looked up at her friend and for some reason she smiled a bright smile, the first in a long time.

"I've decided," Sophia said quietly while not meeting Mallory's eyes, "that I don't want to pretend anymore," apparently she was thinking on the same lines as Mallory. "I want to be me. I don't want to be this horrible, angry at the world, sixteen year old little girl anymore. I want friends that are nice and not ones that cut me down to make themselves feel better." She dropped her voice very low and had such a serious look on her face that it frightened Mallory for a moment, "I don't even want to be a Slytherin any longer."

"I know how you feel," Mallory received a reproachful look from Sophia.

"Do you?" Sophia asked. "Because the way you act, I'm not so sure."

"I'm not one to be honest," Mallory agreed softly, "not with anyone really, but I'll be honest with you. I know how that feels-"

"Mallory!" Her mother's voice carried up the stairs, "Get down here!" She looked apologetically at Sophia then the two girls stood and carried themselves down stairs.

"What?" Mallory barked as she entered the living room where her mother was seated on the couch.

"Your father and Vincent will be home soon."

Mallory stared at her mother. "And?" she asked when her mother did not continue.

"And then we will be taking you to the Ministry of Magic to get your apparating license."

"Today?" Mallory hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes," her mother snapped, "There is not use putting it off."

"But if dad and Vincent are already at the Ministry, why are they coming here and then going back?"

"Do not question me!" Her mother suddenly yelled. "You will do as you're told!"

"Fine," Mallory muttered. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, go set the table for dinner."

"But that's why we have-"

"I told you not to question me!" Mallory turned around and Sophia followed her into the dinning room. Mallory smiled deviously and took out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"I'm seventeen now," Mallory replied, "I can use magic." Closing her eyes, Mallory flicked her wand at the dresser which held the dishes used to set the table. She conducted them to the table and in a matter of moments the table was set.

"That's impressive," said Sophia.

"Thank you," replied Mallory. "Now, let's get out of here before she makes us do anything else,"

"But I thought your dad and brother would be back soon."

Mallory frowned, "I forgot." Sophia chuckled softly and shook her head at her friend. "Let's go back to my room."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Mallory heard the distinct voice of her father in the foyer. She and Sophia had just started a game of exploding snap and Mallory sighed. She wanted to get this over with, but if her father was home than so would her brother and that only meant trouble.

"Amorelia Bridgette Crabbe!" Her mother's angry voice invaded Mallory's room.

"Come on," Mallory said placing down her cards. "We'd better go." The only time her mother used her given name was when she was very angry.

Mallory and Sophia stepped out of her room to find Mrs. Crabbe in the hallway. She pointed to one of the spare bedrooms to the right of Mallory's room. She had an expression of furry on her face. Mallory stepped into the room with her head hung low. She was going to get yelled at – though for what she didn't know.

"Did I or did I not tell you your father would be home soon?" Her mother demanded as soon as the door snapped shut.

"You did," Mallory replied while looking at the floor. Merlin she hated getting scolded like she was five.

"Then what exactly were you doing in your room? You know better than to make me call you twice."

"Yes ma'am," said Mallory, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Too right you won't, now go greet your father."

"Yes ma'am," Mallory nodded and returned to the hall where Sophia was waiting to go down stairs. Mrs. Crabbe stomped angrily past the two girls and went down first.

"Ready?" Mallory asked quietly. Sophia nodded and the two girls hurried down the stairs. Mallory's father was standing at the base of the stairs by the front door. He looked exactly the same as he had in September.

"Mallory," he didn't even smile at her, "I'm glad to see you."

"You too father," she replied. "This is Sophia Jugson," she added at the look from her mother.

His eyebrows rose, "Patrick Jugson's daughter?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said Mr. Crabbe.

"You too sir," Sophia replied.

"Alright let's go then," said Mrs. Crabbe.

"Where's Vincent?" Mallory asked as she followed her father to the living room.

"He's still at the Ministry. He had a few things to finish."

"Oh,"

Mr. Crabbe threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Ministry of Magic," he said and not a moment later he was engulfed in green flames.

"You next," said Mrs. Crabbe to Mallory. Mallory took some floo powder from her mother and did just as her father had.

After the swirling and nauseating feeling subsided Mallory found herself in the Ministry of Magic. Mallory had been here quite often with her father. He wanted to show her the ropes for when her future husband held an important job here like he did. They only had to wait for a few minutes until Sophia came out of the fire place next to the one Mallory exited and Mrs. Crabbe came out of the one next to that.

"Ready?" Mr. Crabbe did not wait for an answer but immediately turned and strode away, past the fountain, and toward a set of golden gates at the end of the hall. As it was after hours there were not many ministry employees crowding the halls like there had been on most of Mallory's other visits. Mr. Crabbe turned off to the side and stopped in front of a desk on the left that had a sign saying 'security' hanging over it. The young wizard smiled at the group assembled brightly.

"Hello Mr. Crabbe," he said with a nod then glanced at the other three.

"I am escorting my daughter, Mallory Crabbe to get her apparition license. Mrs. Crabbe and Sophia Jugson are joining us." Mr. Crabbe said these words while looking down his nose at the young wizard before him in disgust.

"Of course," said the young wizard to Mr. Crabbe then to Mallory added kindly, "step over here miss." Mallory obliged and the young wizard passed a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, up and down Mallory's front and back.

"Wand please," he said with his hand out stretched. Mallory handed the man her wand after he put down the golden instrument. He placed the wand onto a brass instrument, which looked like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate and a narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. He tore this off and began to read the writing on it.

"Ok, let's see," he paused as his eyes scrolled the paper, "Ten inches, unicorn-hair core, been in use for six years, yes?"

"Yes," Mallory replied.

"Alright," the young wizard stabbed the piece of paper on a small silver spike. "Here you go," he handed Mallory back her wand.

"Thank you," Mallory smiled and stood next to her father to wait for her mother and Sophia to receive the same treatment. When they were through they followed Mr. Crabbe through the golden gates to a smaller hall beyond where about twenty lifts stood. After waiting a moment or two, one of the lifts descended and the four of them stepped on with the few other witches and wizards whom had been waiting. No one said anything as the lift ascended and a familiar voice announced they were at Level Seven; here a short little wizard stepped on. At Level Six Mr. Crabbe pushed his way out of the elevator without saying a single 'excuse me,' to anyone. Mallory, Sophia, and Mrs. Crabbe followed in the same fashion. Mallory followed her father down a small, white, hall with nothing posted on either wall. The hall soon ended and her father took a left down a similar looking corridor with two doors on the left and one on the right. He stopped at the second door on the left and Mallory read the silver sign hanging just above it, 'Apparition Test Center'. Mr. Crabbe opened the door to reveal a very large waiting room. It had peach colored walls and a light green carpet with many similar colored chairs to match. There were pictures of various wizarding and muggle flowers on the wall. To the right there was a counter and behind it stood an older looking, short, gray-haired witch. There was only one other family in the room and they looked up as the door opened.

"Wait over there," Mr. Crabbed barked as he stalked over to the desk. Mallory followed her mother over to some chairs that were on the opposite side of the room from the other family. Mallory sat between her mother and Sophia and looked down at the table before her. It was wooden and had a few old copies of the Daily Prophet strewn across it.

Sophia elbowed Mallory suddenly in the ribs. Mallory looked up and glared at her.

"Do you know that boy?" Sophia whispered ignoring the glare. Mallory glanced over at the other family and saw, for the first time, a very handsome boy smiling brightly at her. She half-smiled back and he winked.

"I don't think so," Mallory replied trying to think. "Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"I think that's Jarrod Rifler, that handsome 7th year in Ravenclaw." Mallory thought for a moment.

"I don't know who that is," she replied while glancing at her mother who seemed to be engrossed in the Daily Prophet.

"The chaser for the Quidditch team," Sophia whispered.

"You seem to know a lot about him," Mallory smirked at her friend.

"Well he's cute isn't he?"

"Why don't you say hello?"

"I don't know him. That's why I asked if you do."

"Is he a pureblood?"

Sophia nodded, "I think so."

"Then let's go say hello." She stood abruptly then turned to her mother who was looking up at her suspiciously. "I just saw someone I know from Hogwarts," she said to her mother, "We're going to say hello."

Mrs. Crabbe glanced at her husband who was on the other side of the room filling out paper work, to the family on the other side of the room, then back to Mallory.

"Fine," she buried her nose back in her paper.

"Hello Jarrod," Mallory said not a moment later as she approached the boy she didn't know.

"Hello Mallory," he smiled, "Sophia." Sophia let out a soft squeal that only Mallory heard.

"Are these friends of yours Jarrod?" His mother asked while glancing from Mr. Crabbe to Mrs.

"Yes," he replied. "I didn't imagine I'd run into you here," he smiled again, "are you testing to get your license also?" Mallory nodded and bit her tongue so she wouldn't comment on how obvious this fact was. "Well after your performance at school, how could I expect anything else?" He and Sophia laughed, Mallory only smiled. She didn't really find his comment amusing.

"Crabbe, Amorelia," a soft female voice called out. Mallory flinched. She hated her given name. With a soft sigh she turned around to find a witch standing next to an open door. She had a clip board in her hand and was looking around the room.

"Right," Mallory said to Sophia, "I'll be back soon." With that she turned and walked to the woman. "I'm Amorelia," she smiled.

"Follow me," the woman turned and led Mallory through the open door.

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!!**

* * *

Preview of Chapter 18:

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Mrs. Crabbe informed her family once they were all back in the living room. Mallory was feeling weak now and very nauseous from spinning around in the fireplace. She collapsed onto the couch heavily and closed her eyes.

"Move over," her older brother commanded. Mallory glared up at him.

"Nice welcome home," she sneered, "it's nice to see you too."

"Shut up," he replied, "and move over." Mallory stared defiantly up at him. Neither her mother nor father was in the room so as Mallory saw it, it was two against one.

"You're just sour I didn't fail my test like you did," she said coldly. He glared down at her.

"You'd better watch your mouth," he growled.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or, I'll hex you."


	19. Chapter 18: The Apparation Test

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: The end of this chapter is a little … controversial? I don't want to give anything away but I did change the fic rating to M. Nothing is explicit but they do act like teenage Slytherins in love. Just a fair warning. Please let me know what you think but submitting a review! 

* * *

Chapter 18: The Apparation Test

Mallory followed the woman into a large, vacant room where there was an older looking wizard seated at a desk in the corner with a clipboard on his lap. The walls of this room were a soft gay and the floor was hard wood. There were no decorations.

"Amorelia Crabbe?" He asked looking down at the clipboard then up at Mallory.

"Yes," she replied with some trepidation. The other witch left the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Well," he smiled kindly at her, "this won't take long. I'm going to give you some instructions and I want you to follow them to the best of your abilities."

"Alright," she agreed. 

"Go ahead and stand in the center of the room." Mallory did as she was told and looked at him expectantly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked with amusement in his voice while making a check mark on the clipboard.

"No," she agreed, "It wasn't." 

"Right," he put his pen down and looked at his watch. "I want for you to apparate into the far left corner of the room." Mallory nodded and closed her eyes. "Take your time," he added. She nodded again and thought about the other side of the room. She felt slightly nauseated and opened her eyes. 

"Good," the wizard now on the opposite side of the room said. He wrote something on the clipboard. "Now come back to the center of the room." Mallory obeyed; s_o far so good_. "Alright," he smiled at her. "I want you to apparate into the far right corner of the room, but this time I'm going to time you." She looked at him for a moment. "Only to see how long it takes you," he added. 

"Ok," she closed her eyes and heard the beep of his watch. It took her less time to apparate this time as her mind was already relatively clear. 

"Excellent," he chirped. "Come back to the center." She did as she was told. "Now," he took out his wand and tapped a small black box. "I want you to apparate back to the left hand corner of the room again and I'll be timing you."

"Ok," she replied. As soon as she closed her eyes, however a loud train whistle filled the room. She opened her eyes and looked at the tester who was watching her expectantly. He was holding the black box, and appeared to have white cotton in his ears. "Go ahead," he shouted loudly over the whistle. Mallory closed her eyes again and thought hard about the other corner of the room. She knew she had to pass this test or her parents would never live down the shame. She felt the now familiar nauseating feeling in her stomach and opened her eyes to find herself in the far left hand corner of the room. The loud whistle stopped and Mallory turned to face the tester. He was smiling. He took the cotton from his ears and wrote on his clipboard. 

"Come back to the center," he instructed kindly. She again did as she was told. "That was impressive," he said staring at her for a moment. "I've yet to find someone as young as you are who can apparate that quickly with that blasted train whistle going off the whole time." 

"Thank you," Mallory replied. He stood and walked over to her. "The next part of your test is a bit more difficult." He said softly, "But I have faith that you can do it." She nodded as he handed her his clipboard. It had a blank, white piece of parchment on it, save three things: _Room # 615_. Mallory looked at the clip board in her hands for a moment. "You are to apparate there and give that clipboard to the witch there." 

"Are you not testing me anymore then?" Mallory asked.

"No," he answered, "I only do the first part of these tests." 

"Alright," Mallory nodded as the man stepped away from her. 

"I know how to do the reversal should you splinch yourself," Mallory flinched. 

"Do you think that's likely?" She asked.

"No," he smiled, "of course not. Just relax." Mallory closed her eyes and thought about room 615. Considering she had never seen this room before she found it rather difficult. She thought for a moment about the color of the walls in this room. This allowed her to empty her mind of all thought. Then she concentrated on room 615, just saying it over and over to herself. Her stomach clinched for a moment but she knew she hadn't apparated. A moment later it did it again but she kept her eyes closed and focused. Then she felt nauseated for a longer period of time and when she opened her eyes she found herself in a similar looking room to the one she was in, only there was a tall, thin, brown-haired witch with an egg shaped face staring at her. Mallory wanted to leap for joy that she had done it. She apparated to a room she'd never even seen before. Instead, however she held out the clipboard to the woman before her, smiling brightly. 

"I wasn't expecting you for quite some time," the witch said taking the clipboard and looking at it, "Miss Crabbe." Mallory didn't know what to say. "Obviously you made it here all in one piece," the witch continued while looking Mallory over and writing on the clipboard before her. "Did you find it difficult?" The woman asked.

"Not really," Mallory shrugged. 

"Right," the woman replied doubtfully and seated herself in the only chair in the room. "I am going to give you some instructions and I want you to follow them to the best of your ability. 

"Yes ma'am." Mallory replied.

"Alright," the woman looked at the clipboard for a moment, "you are to apparate into room number 612, take a banana from the counter, and bring it back here." Mallory nodded and took a deep breath. Room 612 that shouldn't be too hard. She took a few calming breaths and tired to picture what the room would look like. She imagined some form of a counter with bananas sitting on it. Room 612, she thought to herself and again she felt her stomach clinch for a moment. The audible gasp from the witch in the room did nothing to keep Mallory's mind on her task. A moment later she felt the now much too familiar nauseating feeling and found herself in what seemed to be a lounge. There was only one other person in the room and he was concealed behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. Mallory looked around and quickly found the bananas. She found it much easier to apparate back to room 615. She already knew what it looked like after all. 

"That was remarkably quick," the woman said writing on the clipboard. Mallory handed her the banana. 

"May I ask why you gasped earlier?" Mallory asked tentatively. 

"You flashed," replied the witch. "I've never seen someone flash as quickly as you did. You have a gift at this." 

Mallory smiled, "thank you." No one had ever told her she had a gift before. 

"Alright," the witch stood from her chair and handed Mallory the clipboard with a blank piece of parchment on it. "Now, you are to apparate back to the lobby and hand this to the woman behind the desk." 

Mallory nodded and a few long moments later found herself standing next to her mother in the lobby.

"… is it going to take? Ahh!" she caught the tail end of her mother's conversation. 

"Miss Crabbe?" The witch behind the desk asked. Mallory nodded and handed her the clipboard in her hand. "Wait right there," she said then turned the corner out of sight.

"How did you do?" Mrs. Crabbe asked Mallory quickly.

"I'm not sure," Mallory replied.

"You didn't splinch yourself did you?"

"No," Mallory said with a little too much anger, "I didn't," she added a bit softer. 

"Miss Crabbe," the witch that was behind the counter said from the door behind Mallory. She whipped around, "come with me," the witch continued. Mallory followed and soon found herself in a small room with a camera and a chair.

"Sit there," the witch demanded. Mallory obeyed quietly. "Smile," the witch said as a flash went off that nearly blinded Mallory. Mallory wiped her watering eyes for a moment. She'd never seen a brighter flash in her life. Were they trying to blind her? "Here," the witch said. Mallory took her hands from her face and blinked a few times. The witch was standing before her with her hand out. Mallory took the small plastic card from her. It had her picture in the upper left hand corner and a bunch of printed information on the right side. It wasn't the worst pictured she'd had taken but it wasn't the best either.

The witch left the room and Mallory made to follow. She was feeling oddly weak. She went back out the door to the lobby. 

"Can we go now?" Mrs. Crabbe asked the witch that was once again behind the counter. 

"Yes," she answered curtly without looking up from a folder on the counter before her. 

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Mrs. Crabbe informed her family once they were all back in the living room. Mallory was feeling very weak now and very nauseous from spinning around in the fireplace. She collapsed onto the couch heavily and closed her eyes.

"Mover over," her older brother commanded. Mallory glared up at him.

"Nice welcome home," she sneered, "It's nice to see you too."

"Shut up," he replied, "and move over." Mallory stared defiantly up at him. Neither her mother nor father was in the room so as Mallory saw it, it was two against one.

"You're just sour I didn't fail my test like you did," she said coldly. He glared down at her. 

"You'd better watch your mouth," he replied.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or, I'll hex you."

"No you won't," she said simply. He pulled out his wand as did both Mallory and Sophia whom was seated on the couch next to her. 

"There are two reasons you won't," said Mallory, "one, I can hex you back now and you know I'm much more powerful than you-"

"You wish!" he scoffed.

"-two," she continued, "mum and dad are in the other room and only Merlin knows what they would do to you." Her eyes flashed dangerously as Vincent Crabbe stared down at her.

"I'm not afraid of you," he growled. 

"Your eyes would tell me otherwise." He glared at her for a moment, then turned and left the room.

"I don't know what I took my wand out for," Sophia half chuckled, "it's not like I can use it." Mallory smiled at her friend.

"He doesn't know that." 

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Crabbe's voice filled the living room. 

Later that evening Mallory and Sophia lay in their beds, both trying to sleep, when Mallory had a thought. She sat straight up in her bed. 

"Sophia," she whispered urgently.

"Yeah?" Sophia also whispered while sitting up.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Mallory slipped off her bed and stood in front of Sophia's.

"What is it?"

"Can I leave you for a little bit?"

"What?" Sophia exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Mallory hushed her, "it'll only be for a few hours."

"Where do you want to go?"

"To visit a friend," Mallory shrugged.

"It's the middle of the night."

"They'll be awake," she replied, "please, it won't take long at all."

"Where exactly are you going?" 

"The less you know the better. Will you cover for me?"

"I suppose I don't have much choice," Sophia grumbled.

"If you don't want me to go," Mallory sighed softly, "I won't."

"Fine," Sophia laid back down in her bed, "I'll cover for you. Just be back before dawn." 

"Thanks!" Mallory exclaimed and walked briskly to her closet. She stripped off her pajamas, threw on some warm wizarding robes, ran a brush through her hair, and after a few moments' concentration she was gone. 

Mallory apparated into a very dark room and thought for a moment she must have gone to the wrong place. She cursed silently and made to leave when something moved. She froze where she was and stared as hard as she could into the dark room. 

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked through the darkness.

"Guess," she replied, entirely unable to keep the huge smile from her face.

"Mallory?" A moment later all the candles on the walls were lit and again Mallory felt momentarily blinded by the light. "What the hell?" he said softly. Mallory squinted at him through the light as he climbed out of bed. He was only wearing his boxers. "What are you doing here? And since when can you apparate?" 

"I got my license this afternoon," she said walking over to him. 

"You're going to wake my parents," he whispered. 

"Somehow," she smiled deviously, "I don't think you're worried about waking your parents." 

"Actually, I am." He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "You can't stay here," he whispered as she stepped even closer to him.

"I hadn't planned on it," she smiled, "I only have a few hours." He pulled her still closer to him.

"Only a few hours huh?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. In response, she stepped up on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him aggressively. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her from the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her the short distance to his bed. 

"Eagar?" Mallory silently cursed as the loud bang woke her from her sleep. It was still dark out, which meant she hadn't been sleeping for long.

"Morning," Eagar whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"God I missed you," she replied just as quietly.

"Eagar!" It was Mrs. Harts' voice on the other side of the door.

"What?" Eagar yelled turning his head to the door. He hadn't been sleeping; he had been watching Mallory sleep instead but he faked it well. 

"What's going on in there?" Mrs. Hart demanded.

"Nothing," he said loudly. Mallory pulled his face close to her and he kissed her passionately.

"How long have I been here for?"

"Almost three hours," he whispered.

"Sht," she threw the covers off her bare body and started to get out of his warm bed. He, however, pulled her back.

"I heard you talking to someone," Mrs. Hart tried to open the door. 

"Don't go yet," he whispered to Mallory. 

"I have to," She knew she wanted to stay, but his mother was not one to leave quickly and Sophia would probably wonder.

"Open this door!" Eagar's mother demanded.

Eagar pulled away from Mallory allowing her to get up and put her clothes back on silently. "Mum," he moaned, "I'm trying to sleep." 

"Do not make me force this door open," Mrs. Hart warned, "You know I will young man!" Eagar sighed.

"I told you, you'd wake my parents," he quipped softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"No, I'm glad you came." 

"Eagar Leroy Hart!" Mrs. Hart shouted, "You have until I count to three to open this door!"

"Go," he whispered to Mallory. "I'm coming," he then said to the door. She leaned down on the bed and kissed him a long passionate kiss. After she let go she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on her bedroom.

"One," was the last thing Mallory heard before she was back in her own bedroom now feeling absolutely exhausted. She didn't answer any of Sophia's questions as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 19:

Mallory and Sophia exchanged dark glances before Mallory turned to page four. She nearly gasped at the picture of a large skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth seemed to be carved into wood. 

"What do you think this means?" Sophia whispered. 

Mallory shrugged, "I don't know." 


	20. Chapter 19: Pureblood Mania

A/N: Thanks Varne for reviewing chapter 18. I can't actually answer any of your questions except that yes, there are many more chapters to come and I have more than a few written. So expect them to be posted pretty soon!

* * *

Chapter 19: Pureblood Mania

Mallory woke the following morning to the smell of bacon and eggs filtering into her room through the crack under the door.

"That smells good," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah it does," said Sophia. She had already been awake for over an hour and was reading a book while waiting for Mallory to stir. "Who did you visit last night?" Sophia asked as soon as Mallory sat up to look around bleary eyed and still half asleep.

"Why are you so interested?" She said through a yawn.

"You're my best friend," said Sophia, "we're supposed to share stuff like that."

"Not here," replied Mallory, "we'll go somewhere and I'll tell you all about it." Sophia raised an eyebrow at Mallory.

"You'd better not be lying to me."

"I'm not," Mallory replied and got out of her bed. While getting ready she contemplated the term, 'best friend' with a frown.

A few moments later both girls were in the kitchen for breakfast. Her father and brother were already sitting at the table; her mother was at the stove.

"Morning," Mallory mumbled as she sidled into an empty chair. Sophia did the same.

"Here you are," said Mrs. Crabbe as she put two plates down, one in front of Sophia and the other in front of Mallory.

"Thanks," Sophia replied.

"Yeah," Mallory nodded.

"What are you plans for today?" Her father asked without lowering the paper that was in front of his face. Vincent had his head low and was eating rapidly while leaning over his plate. She always thought he looked like someone was going to steal it from him, the way he ate. None of them were stupid enough to try.

Mallory shrugged, "We don't have anything planned,"

"You could come with me to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Crabbe offered while sitting in the extra chair by her son.

"Or," Mr. Crabbe cleared his throat, "You could come with me to work." Mallory restrained herself from rolling her eyes, as he was looking at her now over the top of the paper.

"I actually thought we might visit a friend from school."

"Who is this?" Mr. Crabbe asked.

"Er-" Mallory paused. She knew if she said Severus, they would throw a fit; he wasn't a full blood and her father didn't like that he was a Slytherin or that she associated with him. She didn't even want to think about visiting Darcy, so she said the only name she could think of. "Bellatrix Black," Sophia managed to turn her gasp of surprise into a cough quite effectively.

Mr. Crabbe nodded approvingly, "That sounds fine." The rest of breakfast was passed in silence. Mr. Crabbe and Vincent were in the foyer, and Mallory was smiling on the inside with relief, when her father called to her.

She went to him immediately with some trepidation in her stomach. He might have wanted to say something to her that he didn't want to say in front of Sophia. When she appeared in front of him he held out an envelope to her.

"Give this to Mr. Black," he commanded. All of Mallory's plans on not actually going to see Bellatrix left her mind; now she knew she had to go. She took the envelope with a nod.

Once he was gone Mallory went back into the kitchen and sat back down at the counter. She picked up the Daily Prophet her father had been reading. The headline caught her attention almost immediately.

"Fourth ministry worker to be found dead in his home," she read out loud. Sophia looked at Mallory questioningly. Mallory motioned for her to come over. So Sophia obeyed – she stood behind Mallory and both girls read the paper together.

_Fillius Carmichael, his wife Rebecca, and nine-year old daughter Pamela were found by aurors early Friday morning murdered in their home. Mr. Carmichael worked for the ministry in the department of mysteries. His death is the fourth death of ministry workers where what has recently been titled the "mark of death" has been left behind. Ministry officials have yet to pin these murders to anyone and still have no leads. See page four for picture of the "mark of death."_

Mallory and Sophia exchanged dark glances before Mallory turned to page four. Mallory nearly gasped at the picture of a large skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth seemed to be carved into wood.

"What do you think this means?" Sophia whispered.

Mallory shrugged, "I don't know."

Mrs. Crabbe stuck around for a little while longer than Mallory liked. She longed for her mother to leave so she could get out of the house also.

"You girls behave," was the last thing Mrs. Crabbe said before she disapparated.

"Who are we really going to visit?" Sophia asked, "Because I'm not really in the mood to see Bella."

"Well," Mallory swallowed, "we'll have to stop over there for a second or two because my dad gave me a letter for Mr. Black."

"Please tell me you're joking," Sophia covered her face in her hands.

"I thought you liked Bella."

"No," her voice was muffled through her hands, "I've done a lot of pretending over the years."

"Well, let's just pop over there real quick and then we can leave."

"And where are we going after that?"

"To see Severus?"

Sophia stared at her, "I thought you visited him-"

"Are you kidding?" Mallory barked. "You think went to Severus'? No. Definitely not."

"Then where did you go?"

"I'll tell you later."

Sophia frowned for a long moment, "How exactly are we getting to Bella's anyway?"

"I would apparate," Mallory smiled as Sophia glared at her, "But since you can't, we'll just take the Knight Bus."

"Fine," Sophia agreed. Both girls pulled on their heavy winter cloaks and stepped outside into the chilly morning air. Mallory stuck out her wand arm and a moment later a purple, triple-decker bus appeared out of thin air and stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to the-"

"Oh shut up," Mallory quickly interrupted the short, skinny boy, with large glasses that magnified his blue eyes. She shoved eleven sickles into his hand and climbed on board.

"Where you headed to?" He asked grumpily. Mallory informed him of the address while she took a seat next to Sophia. She had hoped after her last trip on this stupid bus over the summer, she would never have to ride it again. The ride was just as fast and scary as every other time she'd ridden on the stupid thing.

When they stopped in front of Bella's house Mallory thought she might be sick. How she loathed ridding that stupid piece of rubbish.

"Can we floo over to Severus'?" Sophia asked after both girls were safely on the sidewalk and the bus was gone.

"I think that's the best idea," Mallory replied.

"Why didn't we just floo over here?"

"They have too many wards," Mallory shrugged, "it's really more trouble than it's worth."

"Well, I'm freezing." Sophia wrapped her cloak tighter around her and walked down the long brick path that lead to the Black mansion.

A small house elf answered the door when they finally got to the house.

"Hello misses," it was a boy elf and he bowed so low his nose nearly scraped floor. "How can Stumpy be of service?"

"Is Bellatrix here?" Mallory asked.

"Yes," he replied, "come inside and Stumpy will go get Miss Bellatrix." The door opened the rest of the way and they stepped inside the large foyer.

"What do you two want?" Mallory turned to her left to see Narcissa Black walking eloquently down a grand staircase.

"Narcissa," Mallory smiled, "we're here to see Bella."

"Of course," she sneered, "it's not enough I have to see the two of you at school, but now you've come to my house."

"It's nice to see you too," said Sophia sarcastically. "I'm afraid we don't see enough of you at school." Narcissa gave an evil smile and glared at the two girls.

"You are a year below us after all," said Mallory, "it's hard to feign interest in you."

"Right." If looks could kill Mallory would have died right then.

"Ahh," Bellatrix's voice came from Mallory's right, she turned to see Bella stalking over. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you're doing," said Mallory.

Bellatrix smiled a nasty smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you 'till New Years."

"So you're coming to the party then?"

"Don't we always?"

Mallory nodded, "Well we just couldn't wait that long to see you." She smiled widely. Sophia was being oddly quiet.

"What's the real reason you came?"

"I've told you."

"Well, you can't stay," Bellatrix said shortly, "I have a million things to do."

"In that case, my father wants me to give this to your father." She pulled the envelope out of a pocket in her robes and presented it to Bellatrix.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked, taking the envelope.

"I think it's a letter," said Mallory as though she had no interest at all.

"Well, like I said, you can't stay."

"Oh, that's too bad," Sophia sighed, "may we use to fire place to leave?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "sure," she turned around and they followed her past the staircase that was now vacant and into the sitting room. There was a huge, marble, fire place at the far end of the room.

"Thanks," Mallory said as they walked to the fire.

"See you on New Years," said Bellatrix. Mallory took some flood power from a silver bowl and threw it into the fire. The flames blazed emerald green and she stepped inside. Sophia followed and there was plenty of room for the both of them.

"Snape manor," Mallory said clearly.

"Who the hell are you?" Was the first thing Mallory heard once the spinning stopped and both girls were practically thrown from the fireplace. Mallory looked up to see a tall, burly man, much like her own father, standing maybe ten feet from them. It was obvious he had been relaxing in the chair reading the news paper when the girls arrived.

"I'm Mallory Crabbe," she Mallory, "and this is Sophia Jugson. We're here to see Severus."

"Severus?" He stared at them for a moment, "he's never had visitors before over the Christmas Break. You go to school with him?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Wait here," he turned and left the room. Mallory looked around - she'd never been in this room of Severus' house before. The room was fairly large, but dark. The windows were covered with black curtains and all the furniture was black. They heard movement above them and a moment later pounding on the stairs. Severus came into the living room not a second later.

"Hello," he said smoothly, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you," said Mallory. "Why else would we be here?"

Severus shrugged as his father stalked into the room and sat down in a comfortable looking arm chair.

"Severus, take your guests into the other room," he said before picking up his paper again.

"Yes sir," said Severus and he led Mallory and Sophia from the room. They went into the foyer where Severus grabbed his winter coat.

"There's no point on staying in here," he muttered as he opened the front door. Sophia and Mallory glanced at one another before following him outside. They followed him through the front garden and on a path that wound through the trees which blocked any view of the house from the dirt road. Severus continued walking undaunted, pushing branches out of his way as he went, until he reached the narrow clearing of trees that was supposed to be a road. Mallory assumed not many muggles traveled here and wondered why there even was a road.

"Er-" she looked at Sophia who gave an encouraging nod. "Severus," Severus slowed down slightly but kept walking. "Where are we going?"

"As far away from my father as we can get," he replied without so much as glancing behind him. The girls followed him in silence until he veered off the road and into the woods again. They stopped and watched him trudge away.

"Do you really feel like following him?" Sophia asked cautiously.

"I suppose we have to," Mallory replied and plunged in after him.

There were almost no leaves on the trees which made seeing Severus pretty easy. Plus he was stomping around loudly so even if they couldn't see him they could hear him fairly well.

"At least it's not snowing," Mallory said to Sophia whom looked extremely cold and agitated.

After a short while the trees thinned and they found themselves facing a little cottage in a desperate state of disrepair. Most of the windows were boarded up and the roof looked as though it had endured a recent patch job.

"Er," Mallory and Sophia had stopped walking but Severus was walking right up to the front porch steps. "Severus," said Mallory, "What is this?"

"Come on," he ordered without looking back.

"I think someone's off their rocker," Sophia muttered but the two girls reluctantly followed Severus up to the house. He yanked on the front door and it came open with a loud creak. The girls followed him inside quickly.

It was just as shabby on the inside as it looked on the outside.

"Are you going to tell us what we're doing here?" Sophia demanded as Severus sat on an old wooden chair. Mallory looked around and finally spotted a large fire place. She walked over, pulled out her wand, and lit a fire.

"I forgot you can do magic now," said Severus with sly grin. He picked up his chair and moved it over to the warm fire.

"If only I'd figured out how to conjure things properly," she replied with a frown.

"I bet you can do it," said Sophia.

"You just want something to sit on," Mallory replied.

"True," Sophia conceded. "That would be nice." She glared at Severus who was seated contentedly by the fire.

"You haven't been taught how to conjure things yet have you?" He asked ignoring Sophia's death stare.

"Little stuff," Mallory replied, "not chairs and not two."

"Why don't you try?" Sophia asked.

Severus stared at her with a daring expression on his face – as though he knew she couldn't do it. She sneered at him briefly before pulling out her wand.

It had to be the same basic idea as conjuring small stuff right? She closed her eyes and pictured a basic wooden chair. Then she waved her wand and said the incantation.

"Impressive," said Sophia. Mallory opened here eyes to see the chair she had pictured floating in front of her.

"I didn't think that would work," she said weakly. Sophia touched the chair and it dropped to the floor. Severus glared at her suspiciously.

"It's not like you to be this unsure of yourself," his eyes narrowed, "It's also not like you to stop by my house during the Christmas Break." He rose from his seat. "How do I know that it's really Mallory Crabbe I'm taking to?" He stared deep into her eyes.

"Severus don't be ridiculous," Mallory snapped, "Of course it's really me."

"But how do I know?" She closed her eyes again – ignoring Severus – and a moment later another chair was floating in front of her. She touched it and it fell to the ground. Severus jumped slightly when it impacted. She picked it up and dragged it closer to the fire next to Sophia.

"Now will you tell us why we're here of all places?" Sophia demanded once Severus had taken his seat again.

He shrugged nonchalantly and looked around. "This is my safe haven," he whispered, "where I come when I want an escape."

"So what are we doing here?" Sophia replied with a bit of edge to her voice.

"My house is practically a prison for me," he said evenly, "there is no point on staying there when I don't have to."

They sat in silence for a moment all staring at the flames dancing merrily in the fire place. Mallory knew exactly how Severus felt – because she'd felt the exact same way her entire life.

"What do you think of this Dark Lord everyone's always talking about?" Severus asked in a whisper while not looking at either girl.

"What are we supposed to think?" Asked Sophia.

"Oh do use your brain you silly girl!" Snapped Severus, "I asked your opinion, if I wanted to hear what I think repeated I wouldn't have asked."

"I don't know," said Mallory with a soft shrug. "How important do we think purity of blood is?"

"Did you honestly just ask that?" Severus hissed, "Purity of blood is everything." Sophia and Mallory exchanged a quick glance.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Mallory asked, "You don't actually buy into all of that do you? I mean, your father is a muggle, you don't have pure blood."

"And I have suffered for it," he said darkly.

"So you want other people like you to suffer in the same way you have just because of their parents blood – something they had no control over?"

Severus gave Mallory a bewildered look. "I don't understand," he replied. "Are you telling me you don't think it's important?"

"I certainly don't think it's everything."

"How can you not?"

"How can you think it is?"

"You especially should know how important it is. Hasn't your father stressed it to you every day of your life?"

"That doesn't mean I agree with it," said Mallory, "just because that's how my parents think doesn't mean I share their opinion."

He smirked at her and shook his head briefly, "Are you of the same opinion?" He asked turning a glare on Sophia.

"Yes," she said defiantly, "I don't think purity of blood is as important as you're making it out to be."

"I knew you weren't a Slytherin at heart," he said to Mallory.

"Thanks," she smiled, "that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Severus stood abruptly and walked toward the door a vacant expression clouded his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Mallory asked.

"I am going back to my house," he replied, "and I am going to pretend you never came here and we never had this conversation."

"Why?"

"Because you have clearly lost your mind," he turned back and frowned at her, "I have known you for five years and today I feel like I've never met you before."

"How can you say that?" She asked.

"Because the Mallory Crabbe I know is a true Slytherin. What happened to her?"

"She realized her life was a lie," Mallory replied, "and she thought she could share her real self with her friend and he would understand."

"I will see you on New Years." He said before leaving – slamming the door behind him.

Sophia gaped at Mallory. "Of all the people," she said quietly, "He's the last I would have thought to really care about this pure blood mania."

"Me too," said Mallory pensively. She stared at the flickering flames for a moment not really seeing them. "Do you think this fire is connected to the floo network?" She asked after a moment.

Sophia shrugged. "We don't have any powder even if it is."

"We don't?" Mallory pulled a small black draw string bag from her robes.

"You think of everything," said Sophia getting up from her chair. Mallory grinned and stood as well. She walked over and threw some powder into the flames. They blazed emerald green and Mallory stepped inside.

"Crabbe manor," she said unsure if it would work. Moments later she found herself on her hands and knees in the kitchen of her parent's house. She moved out of the way just before Sophia fell out of the fire place as well.

"Well it worked," said Mallory while brushing herself off.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed.

* * *

Preview of chapter 20:

They had been seated in the living room for nearly an hour, Mallory was fighting to stay awake when they finally came across a topic that struck her interest.

"Vincent," Marcus was whispering to Mallory's father, "how do you feel about the Dark Lord?" They were sitting behind Mallory in chairs and finally speaking loud enough so she could hear them.

"I'm very supportive of his cause." Mallory could hear the happiness in her father's voice.

"Yes," Marcus paused, "I knew you would be. How do your children feel?"

"Does it matter?" Mallory made no change of face though she felt like frowning, "they will do as they are told."

_Like hell_. Mallory thought fiercely.

"Do you think you can persuade them to join?"

"I'm sure of it," her father affirmed.

"Good," Marcus paused again, "they could be of great use to us, especially Mallory."

"Why?"

"I've been in touch with the Black family," said her uncle, "since Bellatrix has promised to join right after graduation, she has been feeding us some very valuable information."

"Like what?" her father growled.

_Sht_! Mallory thought.

"That Mallory seems very promising prospect for our cause. Bellatrix is almost certain she could bring her over to our side. I like the idea of these young witches helping. You know how the opponent underestimates them."

"What else did Bellatrix have to say?"

"This isn't really the place, brother."

"Let's go in to the kitchen then?" Mallory heard their chairs scrape against the floor. Neither Crabbe said anything as they left the room

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this chapter by submitting a review! Feedback really inspires me to post quicker. :)


	21. Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: I apologize for the length inbetween this post and the last. In the future I will attempt to post at least once a month, if not more frequently. If you've noticed that more than a month has gone by, I would love a friendly reminder in the form of a review! Thanks so much and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

"Amorelia Bridgette Crabbe! You get down here this instant!"

Mallory stopped brushing her hair and glanced at Sophia who was reading on her bed. Her father barely used her entire given name and when he did it meant he was very angry.

"Stay here," she said to Sophia, "I'll be right back." Mallory quickly left the room and went downstairs.

"Yes?" She asked as she slipped into the kitchen where her father stood waiting for her. She suddenly felt like she was six years old.

"What is this?" He brandished a letter at her. Mallory stepped closer and took the letter from him.

"It's a letter," she replied tentatively.

"I can see that!" He bellowed, "Read who it's from." Mallory flipped over the envelope slowly and looked at the name written on the back.

"R.J. Lupin," she replied with a gulp.

"I know," he growled, "Tell me who that is this instant!"

"Someone from school," she answered softly.

"Are they pureblooded?" Her father barked. Mallory didn't respond – she simply stared at the letter in her shaking hands. "Yes or no?" He growled angrily.

"Yes," she replied softly. She wasn't really sure what Remus' heritage was but she imagined he was pureblooded. He did live in her neighborhood when they were young. Apparently her father had forgotten all about that.

"Slytherin?" Her father's temper seemed to be ebbing some.

"No," she shook her head, "he's in Gryffindor."

Mr. Crabbe glared down at his daughter. "Gryffindor?" He repeated with edge. "What are you doing making friends with Gryffindors?"

"He's not my friend," she answered, "I just know him from school."

"You'd better be telling me the truth," he growled.

"I am," for the first time Mallory looked up into his eyes. "He's not my friend."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" Mallory turned and fled from the room. She ran up stairs and into her room.

Sophia was lying on her bed in the same position she was when Mallory left. She looked up when Mallory came in.

"What did he want?"

"You didn't hear that?" Mallory walked to her bed and lay down on her back. She hated confrontations with her father more than anything else in the entire world.

"I don't mean your dad," said Sophia crossing the room and lying down next to Mallory. "I meant Lupin." Mallory smiled despite herself. Had she really not expected a Slytherin to not listen?

"I haven't read it yet," she sat up and quickly ripped open the envelope in her hand. Inside was card – not something Mallory was expecting. It was white and written in red letters on the front was "Happy Holidays". She opened the card and found non-familiar writing.

_Mallory,_

Happy Christmas! I hope your holiday is going well. Mine is going great. After Christmas I'm going to be at the Potters. I know you don't like James but he's a great friend. If you want to write back, that's where I'll be. Don't worry, if you don't want to write back I won't be offended. Well, hope you have a good holiday and I will see you next year.

Remus

"Well?" Sophia asked when Mallory lay back down on the bed.

"He's just wishing me a happy holiday."

"I thought you said you aren't friends with him."

"I lied."

"When did that happen? I thought you hated all Gryffindors." Sophia's eyes suddenly went wide as she stared at her friend, "Tell me he's not who you visited last night."

Mallory chuckled surprising both herself and Sophia, "No," she said quickly, "He's not who I visited. We've become friends just this year. He's not a bad person really." She shrugged.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you went to see?" Mallory thought about this for a moment.

"This is really different," she said softly, "we've never really talked about the truth before. We've both been acting for so long - how do I know you're not acting right now?" Sophia sat up and stared down at Mallory.

"I've always known you were different," she replied, "And I've seen you interact with Severus. I knew you weren't as mean and callous as everyone thinks but I wasn't sure how to approach it." She sighed, "I'm tired of pretending Mallory. I'm tired of not having anyone to talk to. I realize we're purebloods, we're Slytherins, we're supposed to be above friends, but I'm not and I know you aren't either. So, if you're willing, I would like to really be your friend."

Mallory watched Sophia critically for a moment. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Very," Sophia replied, "I want to be able to talk to you like a real person. The way you talk with Severus."

Mallory smiled a genuine smile. Maybe they could be better friends than her and Severus.

The next few days passed very quickly for the two girls. They spent the majority of their time at the house or out on the grounds. It wasn't exactly exciting but they had fun. They were getting along much better there than they ever did at school.

Mallory awoke on Christmas Eve with a scowl. She wasn't sure why but she knew this was not going to be a good day. She glanced over at the sleeping form of Sophia before climbing slowly out of bed. She dressed and crept silently down stairs.

"You're up early," Mrs. Crabbe said as Mallory tried to creep past her through the kitchen. Mallory stopped and sighed.

"So are you," she replied as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"I'm starting on dinner," the elder witch replied.

"How many people will be here?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Mallory repeated. "Who's coming?"

"The twelve of us as usual, plus Sophia, Vincent's girlfriend Danielle, Donica-"

"Donica's coming?" Mallory nearly shouted.

Mrs. Crabbe turned to give her daughter a sharp glare, "Yes," she replied sternly, "your sister is coming and she's bringing her husband."

"Since when does she come for the holidays?" Mallory replied defensively, "we haven't seen her in nearly two years."

"She owled me in October and asked if she could come."

"You've known since October and you didn't tell me?"

"Despite what you think, you do not need to be informed of everything that goes on around here."

"Maybe I don't want Donica to come!" Mallory shouted.

"I don't care what you want!" Mrs. Crabbe shouted back, "You will be civil to your sister."

"Fine," Mallory, felling like a five-year-old, sank down at the kitchen table and pulled her arms across her chest. Her mother glared at her for a moment before bringing her the breakfast she'd prepared.

The rest of the day was spent decorating the house. The Crabbe manor was only ever decorated for Christmas from December 24th to January 2nd. Sophia found it odd that they decorated at all. Her family did not partake in such festivities.

The two girls had a lot of fun putting up all of the Christmas decorations. This job was usually accomplished by Vincent and Mallory but she preferred doing it with Sophia. It took them all day but when they were finished they had to admit the house looked amazing.

"Go and get ready for dinner," Mrs. Crabbe ordered when Mallory informed her they were finished. She did not comment on how the house looked, good or otherwise.

Dressed in her favorite royal blue dress robes, Mallory sat in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive. Sophia, dressed in beautiful deep lavender robes, sat next to Mallory on the couch. Vincent scowled at the two girls from his seat on the love seat in his black dress robes, with his girlfriend Danielle Bletchley whom was wearing turquoise robes, sitting next to him.

After the introductions they had run out of things to say.

"Are you girls still in school?" Danielle asked after it was apparent she could no longer stand the quiet.

"Yes," Mallory responded dryly.

"We go to Hogwarts," added Sophia.

"I went to Beauxbatons," said Danielle.

"Are you French then?" Sophia asked with interest, "because your accent is perfect."

Danielle shook her head, "No, I'm British, but my parents didn't want me going to Hogwarts. They thought Beauxbatons was a better choice."

"Did you like it there?" Sophia asked.

Mallory purposefully kept a bored expression on her face no matter how interested she actually was to learn about this girl.

"Yes," she nodded, "I got a wonderful education."

"Do you work at the ministry now?"

"Yes," Danielle looked up at Vincent and smiled, "that's how we met."

"How long ago did you graduate from Beauxbatons?"

"Just last year," Mallory had to admit Danielle had a nice smile.

"Do you like England better than France?"

"Yes. Since English is my first language I'm more comfortable here, but I like France a lot."

The doorbell rang for which Mallory was grateful.

"I'll get it," she mumbled while already leaving the room. It was already agreed that the house-elf was to stay in the kitchen and help cook and one of the kids would get the doorbell when it rang. That meant Mallory since Vincent was too lazy.

When she opened the front door she felt someone fling themselves upon her instantly.

"Aims!" She recognized her sister's voice but declined to hug her back. Instead she looked behind her sister to find her brother-in-law, Will DeGrave, standing behind her with bags in both arms. Finally Mallory felt herself being released. She looked up at her older sister and put on a fake smile.

"Hello Donica," she said in her best cheerful voice.

"Hey. How are you?" Donica asked.

"Fine," Mallory replied, "Yourself?"

"Wonderful," she pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside. Will followed without saying anything. "Am I staying in my room?" Donica asked as she made her way to the stairs.

"Yeah," Mallory replied before turning to go to the living room, "We'll be in the living room. Mum and dad are in the kitchen."

"Alright," Mallory watched her older sister disappear at the top of the stairs before walking back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Vincent asked upon her re-entry.

Mallory sat down next to Sophia before responding, "Doncia."

"Who's Donica?" Sophia asked.

"My sister," Mallory replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She lives in America," Vincent interjected nastily.

Mallory glared at him, "You'll get to meet her later," she said to Sophia.

After saying hello to Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe, Donica and Will went into the silent living room. They greeted Vincent and Danielle before Sophia. Later, Mrs. Crabbe kicked her husband out of the kitchen and so he joined the rest of them adding heavily to the silence.

It was half an hour before the next group of guests arrived. Mr. Crabbe answered the door this time and everyone in the silent living room could hear greetings being exchanged. It was her uncle Marcus and his wife Tulia and their two nine-years-old girls.

"Did you decorate Aims?" Donica asked while looking around the beautifully decorated room.

"Don't call me that," Mallory spat nastily while glaring at her sister.

"Sorry," Donica replied sarcastically, "I wasn't aware you changed your name."

"You know good and well that my name is Mallory," Mallory felt her anger rising.

"You might as well and get used to it for the next few weeks. You know everyone is going to be calling you Amorelia."

"That doesn't mean you have to start now."

The doors to the living room open and Mr. Crabbe stepped inside. Everyone got to their feet. Mallory watched as her father's brother Marcus and his wife Tulia entered the room followed by two identical nine year old girls.

Everyone was greeted around the room. Mr. Crabbe conjured more chairs and everyone took a seat. Mr. Crabbe spoke to his brother and sister-in-law quietly while everyone else remained silent. The twins were off exploring the house.

About ten minutes later Mallory's mother's parents arrived. The entire greeting ritual was renewed. Sometimes she really hated how formal they were. When her father's parents arrived thirty minutes later it was again repeated.

All thirteen of them sat around the living room barely speaking to one another until their house-elf announced dinner was ready.

Dinner was delicious. Mallory always loved her mother's cooking. However, she had really out done herself this year. They only thing Mallory hated about the dinner was when it ended. Luckily most of her family seemed more interested in Donica and her husband than focusing any attention on Mallory. They had, after all, not seen her for over two years.

After dinner they retired to the living room. They had been seated here for nearly an hour, Mallory fighting to stay awake, when finally she came across a topic that struck Mallory's interest.

"Vincent," Marcus was whispering to Mallory's father, "how do you feel about the Dark Lord?" They were sitting behind Mallory in chairs and finally speaking loud enough so she could hear them.

"I'm very supportive of his cause." Mallory could hear the happiness in her father's voice.

"Yes," Marcus paused, "I knew you would be. How do your children feel?"

"Does it matter?" Mallory made no change of face though she felt like frowning, "they will do as they are told."

_Like hell_. Mallory thought fiercely.

"Do you think you can persuade them to join?"

"I'm sure of it," her father affirmed.

"Good," Marcus paused again, "they could be of great use to us, especially Mallory."

"Why?"

"I've been in touch with the Black family," said her uncle, "since Bellatrix has promised to join right after graduation, she has been feeding us some very valuable information."

"Like what?" her father growled.

_Sht_! Mallory thought.

"That Mallory seems a very promising prospect for our cause. Bellatrix is almost certain she could bring her over to our side. I like the idea of these young witches helping. You know how the opponent underestimates them."

"What else did Bellatrix have to say?"

"This isn't really the place, brother."

"Let's go in to the kitchen then?" Mallory heard their chairs scrape against the floor. Neither Crabbe said anything as they left the room.

"Let's get out of here," Mallory mumbled to Sophia. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright," Sophia agreed, "where too?"

"My room for the moment," Mallory replied. Both girls stood faking huge yawns.

"Excuse us," Mallory said politely, "Is it alright if we retire for the evening mother?"

Mrs. Crabbe looked at the grandfather clock across the room. It was almost midnight, "Of course," she finally said.

"Good night," Mallory said to everyone collectively. Her grandparents and cousins had already gone to bed, but the rest were ordered to stay up by the look in Mrs. Crabbe's eyes.

Sophia did the same and they made their way up to her room.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 21:

"Eagar?" Mallory flinched at the sound of Sophia's voice. "Did you plan this Mallory? Did you know he'd be here?" Mallory did not respond but elected to pick up a menu instead.

"Don't worry Soph," Eagar said with a bright smile, "I brought a few friends."

Sophia begrudgingly sat next to Mallory and tried to catch her eyes. Mallory purposefully avoided them.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 21: A Christmas to Remeber

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: If you're reading this fanfic, I would LOVE a review. Let me know what you like or don't like. Every author needs constructive criticism. THANKS!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Christmas to Remember

Once in the security of her bedroom she let out a soft gasp at the sight before her eyes. There – sitting as still as a statue on her bed was - Archimedes and attached to his leg was a note. Mallory crossed the room in quick strides and took it off him immediately while he hooted indignantly. She opened the letter fervently and grinned at the familiar scrawl.

_Meet me at the three Broomsticks around midnight. Oh and Bring Dolohov. The other piece of parchment is a portkey.  
-me_

"Want to go get a drink?" Mallory asked Sophia who was changing out of her dress robes and into regular robes.

"Sure," Sophia replied with a shrug and the two girls changed.

Ten minutes later they arrived outside the Three Broomsticks in the freezing cold snow.

"Merlin, I forgot how cold it gets!" Sophia shouted in surprise before running into the Three Broomsticks.

Mallory followed on her heels. Once inside she spotted Eagar easily.

"Where should we-" but Mallory was already crossing the room to Eagar before the question was out of her friend's mouth. He stood and smiled brightly at her as she walked over.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close to him she felt they might never come apart. Some part of her hoped they wouldn't. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Hey," he whispered sweetly.

"Hey," she replied, "let's sit down."

True they were in the back corner of the Three Broomsticks, but that didn't mean the place was empty. She hated living in secret. Why couldn't Eagar have just come over to the house for dinner? That would have made the entire encounter so much more pleasurable.

Eagar let go of her and they sat down at the table.

"Eagar?" Mallory flinched at the sound of Sophia's voice. "Did you plan this Mallory? Did you know he'd be here?" Mallory did not respond but elected to pick up a menu instead.

"Don't worry Soph," Eagar said with a bright smile, "I brought a few friends."

Sophia begrudgingly sat next to Mallory and tried to catch her eyes. Mallory purposefully avoided them.

"Hey Mallory," she looked up abruptly to find a very familiar face beaming down at her.

"Ben!" She exclaimed jumping out of her chair and into his arms. "Hey!"

"How are you?" He asked while holding her tight.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Fine," he answered. Eagar cleared his throat and the two broke apart.

"Just saying hello," Ben said to Eagar while winking at Mallory. Another throat was cleared and Ben grinned. "This is Angie. Angie, this is Mallory Crabbe."

"It's nice to meet you," Mallory replied to the very beautiful girl before her. She was tanned with long blonde wavy hair and bright brown eyes.

"You too," said Angie.

"This is Sophia Jugson," Mallory said gesturing toward Sophia who was studying a menu.

"Hi," said Angie. Sophia made no reply. "This is my brother Jarrod," Angie said pulling none other than Jarrod Riffler from his hiding place behind Ben.

"Hey Mallory," at his voice Sophia looked up and their eyes locked. "Hey Sophia," he said more energetically. "I was hoping you'd be here," he sat down next to her.

"Hi," she answered weakly.

"How are you?" He asked.

Mallory grinned at Eagar who seemed surprised by their friendliness and missed Sophia's answer.

"Have you met before?" Angie asked as she and Ben took seats at the table.

"We do go to school together," answered Mallory pleasantly.

"So, how is old Hogwarts anyway?" Ben asked.

"You act like you've been gone for centuries," Eagar laughed.

"It feels that long little cousin," Ben answered.

"What can I get for you?" Madame Rosmerta had finally made her way to their table.

"Round of fire-whisky," said Ben, "I'm buying."

"My parents are in France," Mallory heard Sophia answer. She and Jarrod were caught up in their own conversation.

"Why are you buying?" Mallory asked skeptically as Madame Rosmerta walked away.

"To celebrate," Ben said grinning at Angie.

"Celebrate what?" Mallory pressed.

"They're getting married," Eagar informed Mallory.

"REALLY?!?" Mallory exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

Ben was beaming at her, "I just asked her." Ben held up Angie's left hand so Mallory, and anyone in the vicinity, could see the ring.

"That's so exciting," Mallory said calming down enough to sit back down. "When?"

"July," Angie answered, "so that you and my brother can be in the wedding."

Mallory was smiling so brightly her face was beginning to hurt. "You want me to be in the wedding?" She asked. Eagar slipped his arm around her chair.

"Of course," Ben answered, "you're practically my sister."

Madame Rosmerta returned with their drinks. "What's all the shouting about?" She asked.

"They're getting married," Mallory said promptly.

"Congratulations," Madame Rosmerta said with a bright smile, "don't worry about this round of drinks then." She winked then walked back to the bar.

They ended up staying at the Three Broomsticks until almost 3 o'clock in the morning. By the time they left everyone except Jarrod and Sophia were severely inebriated. They had only one fire-whisky each.

Before leaving, Mallory and Eagar shared a very long snogging session, with Sophia as look out incase anyone saw them.

"It's cold!" Sophia complained. Everyone else was gone and they were standing outside the pub.

"Merlin I want you to come home with me," Eagar said quietly after pulling away from her.

"I know," she answered.

"Mallory, let's go," Sophia demanded.

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron the night after tomorrow."

"Ok," she agreed kissing him again.

"Eleven o'clock?" He asked against her lips. She nodded.

"Let's go!" Sophia tugged on her friend's arms, which were wrapped around Eagar.

"Bye," Mallory called to him as she grabbed a hold of the parchment. Sophia touched it with her left hand and tapped her wand against it with her right.

A moment later they were in the stifling heat of Mallory's dark bedroom. Mallory collapsed on her bed, with a happy grin, and was out like a light.

The next morning Mallory was woken much earlier than she wanted to be. Sophia was standing over her holding a glass of something.

"Get up," she was saying, "if you're hung over on Christmas day, you're going to get flogged. Drink this." Mallory sat up – still in her robes from the night before and took the glass from Sophia. Her head was pounding so loud she felt like there were drums in there. She gulped down the liquid while trying very hard not to taste it. When it was gone she laid back down on her bed.

Within ten minutes her hangover was gone. Bless Sophia for whatever that was she just drank. "Get up and get a shower," Sophia demanded, "you smell like fire-whisky." Mallory did as she was told. Sophia really was a great friend.

While Mallory was drying her hair with her wand Donica came into the room. "Morning," she said happily, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Sophia repeated.

"Where's Amor- er - Mallory?"

"Bathroom," Mallory finished her hair and went into the bedroom. She was expecting her sister to still be in her pajamas, with messy hair, but she was disappointed; Donica was fully dressed and looking radiant. Sophia put her brush down on the vanity and got up so Mallory could sit.

"Happy Christmas," Donica said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas," Mallory replied flatly. Sophia went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Donica asked while sitting on the edge of Mallory's bed. Mallory began putting on her make up.

She shrugged her shoulders in response to the question.

"Well, I tried to come in and say good night around two, but no one answered." Mallory shrugged again. "And the door had an unbreakable locking charm on it."

"What are you getting at?" Mallory asked looking in the mirror at her sister's reflection.

Donica shrugged, "Nothing."

Mallory could tell she was lying. Tearing her eyes away from her sister Mallory went back to her make up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mallory asked viciously when the weight of the silence was too much.

"I came in here to say good morning. It is Christmas after all." Mallory pushed away from the vanity and turned to face her sister.

"I mean here in England, in this house," she spat, "we don't hear from you for two years and then you suddenly decide you want to come back? When you moved to America you said you didn't want anything to do with us." Mallory fought back the tears that were threatening to pour down her cheeks.

"I missed you," Donica answered. "I missed my family. Is that such a crime?"

Mallory glared at her sister, "You abandoned me," she spat, "you know what it's like here and you told me you'd never leave me and you did! I decided a long time ago that you are no longer my sister. And then you come waltzing back here like nothing happened."

"I didn't abandon you," Donica said sharply, "I just had to get out of here. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"No, you promised you'd never leave! You swore to me we were in this together! And then you just left me here! How could you do that to me?"

"You're only here for the holidays," Donica snapped, "I had to be with them all the time. I cracked Aims! What did you want me to do?"

"Don't call me that!" Mallory shrieked, "That name is reserved for my big sister whom I loved and you are not her! She's gone! She left the same day you did and she's never coming back!"

Donica had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love you Aims,"

With the amount of anger coercing through her body Mallory wasn't really in control any longer. With a groan of frustration and anger the vase on her dresser shattered into a million pieces causing the water and flowers to go everywhere. Donica yelped.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Mallory growled her entire body was shaking with anger. She could feel heat radiating off her body.

Donica, her eyes full of fear and tears, ran from the room as fast as her feet would carry. Mallory slammed the door behind her without moving. With another groan of anger and frustration the mirror on her vanity cracked.

It was a full twenty minutes before all of Mallory's anger ebbed away. She was so weak from holding her anger inside that she collapsed on her bed.

Merlin she hated her sister so much.

Almost an hour later, Sophia woke her up again. She was sitting on the edge of her bed shaking Mallory gently.

"Get up," she said quietly. Mallory did as she was told and sat up.

"The room's a mess," Sophia said looking around. Mallory reached over and picked her wand up off the night stand. With a flick of her wrist the vase, water, and flowers all vanished. With another flick the mirror was repaired.

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"You heard it," Mallory replied.

"No," Sophia shook her head, "I mean what happened to make you hate her so much?"

"She left me," Mallory answered simply.

"Will you explain?" It was the earnest concern in Sophia's eyes that persuaded Mallory.

"She's seven years older than me," Mallory said quietly with her eyes closed, "and we were always really close. She would protect me a lot when dad was in a foul mood. The summer before I started Hogwarts she went to France for the summer. That was the first summer dad had ever really laid it on me. He beat me pretty hard. When she got back and learned about dad she promised she'd never leave me again. She said she'd never let him hurt me," tears started rolling down Mallory's cheeks, but she made no effort to stop them, "and then she left the next summer for America. She came back for holidays but I never forgave her for leaving and I won't. She promised me she wouldn't."

The girls sat in silence for a moment. Mallory went to wipe away her tears but before she could Sophia pulled her into a tight hug. This was all that Mallory needed to start sobbing. It hurt so badly.

How could her own sister abandon her like that?

After what seemed like an eternity Mallory ran dry of tears and pulled away from Sophia.

"Thanks," she said while wiping her face.

"That's what friends are for," Sophia replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't know," Mallory muttered softly.

"Well now you do."

Mallory nodded then went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Christmas day was always a fairly boring affair. They sat around the tree and they opened presents one at a time. Mallory always received new dress robes from her father's parents. No surprise this year. They were a beautiful burgundy color. She also always got a book from her mother's parents. No surprise there either. She gazed the title without reading it then continued on. Her aunt and uncle usually varied in their present. This year she was given a beautiful necklace. It was a crystal unicorn on a white gold chain. At first she thought it was just a plain muggle necklace until her aunt explained.

"It's meant to cast a small protective spell around the wearer," she said, "so if it'll deflect most minor curses."

"Thanks," Mallory grinned. She knew her aunt had picked it out.

Her brother's gift was the most un-expected of all of her gifts. He usually gave her books, or something practical but this was not the case this year.

She opened the box to find the most beautiful music box she had ever seen. It was wooden and had engraved unicorns all over it.

"I didn't know Uncle and Marcus and Aunt Tulia were going to give you that necklace or I would have gotten you something different."

"No, it's perfect," Mallory replied smiling brightly at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Her next gift was from Donica and Will. Mallory didn't really feel like opening it, but she couldn't be rude in font of the family. Donica hadn't looked at her throughout the entire present opening ceremony. Mallory unwrapped the box to find a collage of pictures of herself and Donica growing up. She bit back the angry and guilty tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Thanks."

Donica didn't even glance at her sister, "here's your present Vincent," was all she said.

Mallory's last present from her parents was her most eventful present. Her father disappeared for a moment and came back carrying a cage with a black cloth over it.

Mallory squealed and jumped up from her seat on the floor. Her father set the cage down on the coffee table and Abigail ripped the cloth off to reveal a very handsome eagle owl.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "thank you so much!" she kissed both of her parents on their cheeks.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and eating. Mallory racked her brains all day but still hadn't come up with a name for her owl by the time she went to bed.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 22: Surprise Surprise

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: It hasn't been a month yet. You should be excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 22: Surprise, Surprise

The following two days were miserable for Mallory. All she wanted to do was be with Eagar and away from Donica. Her sister said absolutely nothing to her after the incident Christmas morning. Not one word. Now, Mallory knew how Emily must have felt when Mallory pulled this on her. For some reason, it must have been in their genes, all Crabbes could pretend that other people did not exist. This was what Donica was doing. Mallory just wished she would leave already.

Sophia received a letter and presents from her parents letting her know they would be back the day before the New Year and they wanted her at home. Sophia wasn't too pleased.

When the night of December 27th came along Mallory could not contain her excitement. She got happier and happier as the night went on. Faking sick and asking Sophia to cover Mallory apparated to the Leaky Cauldron at exactly eleven o'clock.

Eagar was there waiting for her. He looked amazing in his emerald green robes. He was leaning against the bar watching for her. His smile illuminated his entire face when he saw her. She grinned as he walked over and met her halfway in the middle.

"Hi," he said pulling her into a warm hug.

"Hi," she replied. He let go and, taking her hand, lead her out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"No where," he answered, "at least, I don't have anywhere planned."

They walked around the street for quite some time, going in and out of the various open shops, before returning to the Leaky Cauldron. Even though they weren't really doing anything, just hanging on his arm exhilarated her. She loved how warm he felt even through her robes, and how gentle he was with her.

"I have something for you," Eagar whispered as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, it is Christmas."

"I have something for you too," she grinned, "But you're going to have wait until New Years."

"Ok," he smiled. There was a pause between them in which Mallory was watching him expectantly.

"Well where's my present?" she asked after another moment.

"Oh!" He grinned, "Here," he pulled a red handkerchief out of his back pocket. "Turn around," she did as he said. She felt the soft material on her face as he covered her eyes. "Let me know if this hurts," he said as he tied the cloth around her head.

"I can't see," she said when he finished.

"Good," he replied and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Here," he took her hand in his and led her across the room. "We're going up some stairs," he warned her and they slowly made their way up the stairs to the third floor.

She followed behind him completely trusting that he wouldn't run her into anything or let her fall. It was both scary and exciting at the same time. He stopped eventually and she heard him jingle some keys. There was the sound of a door creaking then he led her into the room.

"Stay here," he said and he let go of her hand. The door closed and locked then he started untying her blindfold. When it came off Mallory gasped.

In the middle of the floor was a large blanket with picnicking materials on it. The entire room was covered in candles and flowers and flower petals. Eagar waved his wand at a violin that was in the corner of the room and it began to play.

"Wow," she whispered. "Wow," she repeated because she could think of nothing else. He took her hand and led her over to the picnic. They sat down and she beamed at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She nodded. He fixed her a plate while she looked around the room. It looked amazing. No one had ever done anything so wonderful for her – ever.

They ate while having a light conversation about how her holiday had gone so far, her family, Sophia, and Hogwarts. Then they talked about his work, friends, family – this was where the conversation got heavy.

"How's Emily?" Mallory ventured after they discussed Ben and Angie's wedding plans.

"I don't know," Mallory saw the sadness in his eyes. He looked up at her suddenly, "Do you think I've made a mistake?"

"What?" Mallory had never heard him doubt himself before. He was always so certain about everything. The sadness in his eyes was scaring her.

"With Emily," he continued, "did I make a mistake?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Black wrote me a letter," Eagar explained, "he admitted that they had something but that they were through. He said she wants back in our family."

"Have you spoken with her?"

"No," he looked down at his plate and sighed, "I don't know if she'll want to talk to me."

"Where is she staying?" Eagar shrugged but Malloy knew he knew the answer. "I won't go and try to talk to her," she stated, "I haven't spoken one word to her in nearly six years."

He looked up at her, "Let's talk about something else."

"Alright," she looked around the room in search of a new topic. "This place looks amazing," she settled on.

"Thanks," he replied, "I set it up earlier today."

"Why?"

"Why?" He repeated her.

"Well, I mean – why did you do all of this? You could have just bought me something."

"I knew you were probably miserable with your family. So, I thought this would be a nice rescue. Plus," he grinned at her, "I love you very much."

"I love you too," she replied as she got on all fours and crawled over to him. She sat between his legs and leaned back against him. He wrapped his strong arms around her stomach and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we didn't have to hide like this," she sighed, "I really hate all this pure-blooded mania."

"Yeah," he agreed, "And I have a feeling it's only going to get worse."

"How so?"

"Have you been reading the Prophet?"

"A little bit, why?"

"There have been a lot of deaths and disappearances lately," he said softly, "haven't you read about them?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's the Dark Lord," she sat up and turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?"

"The Dark Mark he leaves behind," Eagar was looking deep into her eyes, "Some people have approached me."

"What do you mean?"

"They asked me to join him."

"What did you say?"

"I told them no," he said immediately, "they said they'd give me some time to think it over."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I went to Dumbledore," Mallory's eyes widened in shock. "He said he could give me protection if I join him and fight against the Dark Lord."

"Did you?"

"Not yet," he sighed, "I don't know what to do Mallory. I don't want to cross my parents, or end up dead, but I'm not joining that pure blood fascist. I'm not. I don't think that I could."

"Good," she turned back and leaned against his warm body. Taking his hands in hers she wrapped them around herself. "I want you to be right here with me. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'm not," he replied kissing the top of her head again. "I'm not going anywhere."

The following afternoon, after sleeping much later than usual and waking in a positively wonderful mood, Mallory came across her Christmas card from Remus while hiding in her room from her family. So she sat down and decided to write back.

Remus,  
How are you? Thank you so much for the card you sent me and I'm sorry I've taken this long to write back. How has your Christmas been? Mine has been good. I don't know if you know Sophia Jugson or not, 6th year Slytherin with me, but she's here and we've been getting along very well. What are your plans for New Years? If you're at the Potters, then I'm sure you'll have a good time, despite having to spend time with James. The Potters usually have a fairly large New Years Party don't they? I hope you have a good time. If you're going to write me back, I'd appreciate it if you got a more reliable owl. Your last one delivered your Christmas card to my father and he was none too pleased. Well, I must go. Have a good holiday and I'll see you next year.

PS I got this owl for Christmas from my parents. I've yet to decide on a name for him. So if you can think of one, I'd love to know what that is.

Mallory

Mallory sealed the envelope and addressed it to Remus before sending her new, still unnamed, owl out of her window.

"Want to go somewhere with me?" Sophia asked, poking her head into Mallory's room later that night. Mallory was lying on her back reading The Daily Prophet. Another ministry worker had been found dead.

"Where?" She asked setting the paper down and looking at her friend.

"The Riffler's?"

Mallory raised her eyebrows, "To see Jarrod?"

"He's having a party and he owled me this morning and asked if we could come."

Mallory shrugged, "should we tell my parents?"

Sophia seemed pensive for a moment. "The Riffler's are purebloods," she shrugged, "but maybe we should tell them something else."

"Right," Mallory got out of bed, "what should we wear?"

Sophia seemed pensive for a moment before asking, "Do you have any muggle clothes?"

"Muggle clothes?" Mallory repeated in a whisper, "have you gone mad? Why would I have muggle clothes?"

Sophia shrugged and walked over to her trunk. Mallory watched, with a frown across her face, as Sophia dug deep into her trunk and pulled out a pair of muggle jeans and a yellow muggle long-sleeved shirt. The only reason Mallory knew what they were was because she had some herself. Not that anyone knew about it - they didn't - not a single living soul.

"There's a hidden compartment in my trunk," whispered Sophia, "no one knows I even own these."

"Why do you?" Mallory said in the same soft tone.

"They're comfortable," Sophia began taking off her robes, "and to rebel against my parents. If they found out, I'd be flogged, to be sure."

Mallory stood rooted to the spot mentally debating if she should tell Sophia about her own stock pile of muggle clothing or not.

"You can just wear your robes," said Sophia, "but I want to blend in better and be comfortable."

Mallory didn't respond; she was still thinking. Could she sincerely trust Sophia? If her father found out about her muggle clothes he would beat her to near death. She just knew it. Her mind went back to when he'd found the muggle magazines Lily Evans had given her to read over the summer. She spent three days at St. Mungo's and that was the end of her friendship with Lily.

"Are you alright?" Sophia's voice brought Mallory from her stupor.

"Am I the only one who knows about that?" Mallory whispered pointing to the clothes Sophia was now wearing.

"Yes," Sophia replied, "the only one. I can trust you not to say anything, can't I?" Mallory gulped and nodded.

"Can I trust you?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

Sophia frowned, "I thought we already established that you could."

Mallory nodded and after taking a deep breath turned around and marched to her closet. Inside on the floor was a barely distinguishable hole. She put two fingers in the hole and pulled. The floor board came loose and Mallory grinned. She hadn't so much as looked at these clothes in so long. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. They were spelled to repel dust and dirt.

Sophia gasped and rushed over to her friend, "I didn't know you had any of this," she hissed.

"No one does," Mallory replied, "if my parents found out they'd skin me."

Sophia nodded solemnly, "This'll stay our secret."

"Alright," Mallory agreed as she too changed then put robes on.

Half an hour later they went down to the living room. Her parents, thankfully, were not in there.

"I so wish you could apparate," Mallory said with a smile at Sophia who hit her playfully in the arm. Just as Mallory went to grab the silver jar that contained the floo powder a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going?" It was her mother.

Mallory turned around to face the older witch, "We're-" she had to think fast, "-just going to a party."

"Where?" Mrs. Crabbed demanded.

"At my house," Sophia interjected. "We're just having a few friends over for a little bit."

Mrs. Crabbe's eyes narrowed, "Aren't your parents in France?"

"I asked for permission," Sophia said without a trace of lying on her face. She was always so good at that. "It's only a few people."

"Alright," Mrs. Crabbe said while eyeing her daughter, "but you'd better be back before dawn and don't go medaling with anyone you know you shouldn't."

"Yes ma'am," Mallory replied and immediately grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire before her mother could change her mind.

After flooing to Sophia's empty house the two girls took the knight bus to the Riffler's house. It was just as unpleasant a ride as usual. When they arrived Mallory noticed Sophia seemed nervous. They stood outside the house on the freezing sidewalk - not moving – for a few moments while Sophia took deep breathes. The lights from inside the house were casting a warm glow on the white porch in front of them.

"Are we going inside?" Mallory finally interrupted the silence softly.

"Yeah," Sophia took one last deep breath then walked resolutely to the porch. Mallory followed shortly.

After ringing the bell the front door opened and there stood Jarrod Riffler. He was wearing muggle jeans and a long sleeved gray t-shirt. Mallory had to admit he looked rather handsome.

"Hiya!" He exclaimed and opened the door further, "I was hoping you would come." His smile was infectious and both girls couldn't help but return the friendly gesture, "Come on in."

Both girls obliged and stepped out of the cold and into the warmth of the inviting house. "Hi," said Sophia, "we were glad to be invited."

"Let me take your cloaks," Jarrod said politely. Malloy was liking him more and more by the minute. So she and Sophia shed their winter cloaks and Jarrod hung them on the dark oak cloak rack with quite a few other cloaks.

"Come on in and say hello to everyone else." He led them through the brightly lit foyer and into a brighter living room with soft yellow walls and white leather furniture which at the moment was hard to see through all of the people. Mallory glanced around at everyone. She and Sophia were the only Slytherins there. She should have guessed as much. Most of the others were Ravenclaws. Mallory smiled and nodded at those who made eye contact. While walking across the room, behind Sophia and Jarred, she stopped in her tacks at the sight of three boys. They were huddled together talking quietly in the far corner of the room but she would recognize them anywhere.

It was fierce brown eyes that met hers first. She could feel dislike pouring off him from all of the way across the room. Mallory looked around quickly for the fourth boy but did not find him. She wondered what they were up to, as they were usually up to something, but did not have long to ponder this thought.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 23: First Pleasant Encounter

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas readers! As promised here's another chapter. I'm pretty excited that I'm updating consistently. If you like it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW! Thanks and have a wonderul Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 23: First Pleasant Encounter

"Come on," Sophia tugged on Mallory's arm. Mallory took her eyes from James Potter and followed Sophia to a group of Ravenclaws – two boys and three girls.

"Do you lot know Mallory and Sophia?" Jarrod asked the group.

"Yeah," Bertha Jorkins replied nonchalantly while averting her eyes from Mallory.

"Hi, Mallory," Florence Derwent said with a soft smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," Mallory replied as pleasantly as possible, which may not have been pleasant at all.

"Do you know Paul?" Jarrod asked.

"Not really," Mallory smiled at the tall, lean, muscular boy with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "I've seen you around Hogwarts."

"I'm a seventh year and a beater on the Quidditch team," said Paul.

"It's nice to meet you," Mallory replied with a smile while extending her hand.

"You too, Mallory," he replied smiling also.

"I'm Roger," said the other boy also extending his hand, "And this is my girlfriend, Tina."

"Hi," Mallory replied while shaking his hand. He was the shortest of the three boys and rather plain looking. His sandy brown hair needed to be cut, Mallory decided. Tina was similarly rather plain looking. She had a large, forced looking smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied though Mallory noted the contradiction to her words in her eyes.

"How has your break been so far?" Florence asked Mallory interestedly.

"Nice," Mallory replied, "Yours?"

"Great," Florence's smile brightened. "It's been absolutely wonderful."

"How did you do on your test?" Mallory asked Jarrod who was smiling brightly and looking around the room.

"Test?" He furrowed his brow at her. "Oh!" a dawning look of comprehension crossed his face "it went well. I passed. Did you?"

"Yeah," she smirked, "I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm going to get something to drink," said Bertha in a voice that clearly said she was unhappy about the situation.

"Will you get me a butterbeer?" Florence asked. Bertha nodded shortly then left the group.

"You'll have to excuse her," Jarrod said softly to Mallory and Sophia, "she didn't want me to invite you."

"Well," Sophia smiled and Mallory caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm glad it wasn't up to her."

Jarrod smiled as well.

"Can I get you to show me around?" She asked while gesturing to the rest of the house. "Your house is beautiful from what I've seen so far."

"Thanks," Jarrod smiled then looked at the rest of his friends. "Sure," he answered after looking back at Sophia. "We'll be right back," he said and led Sophia out of the room. Mallory glanced at the others. Florence was frowning in the direction Jarrod had left. But Paul was smiling at her.

"So…" Mallory said while searching for a new topic of conversation. She didn't have to search very long, however because someone else spoke for her.

"Crashing the party, Crabbe?" Mallory whipped around to find James Potter and Sirius Black standing behind her.

"No," she smiled, "I was actually invited, Potter."

"Right," James scoffed, "Riffler's not stupid enough to invite a Slytherin like you. Do your parents even know you're here?"

"Unlike you," she glared fiercely at him, "I'm an adult and I don't need my parent's permission to go anywhere."

"You wish," said Sirius, "Your parents are just as strict as mine."

"Apparently not," she said bitterly, "as I do not feel the need to hide at someone else's house instead of going home for Christmas. My parents love me."

"They aren't capable of love," shot James.

"How would you know?" Though Mallory had thought the same thing she was not the one who had spoken. "Who asked you to come over here anyway Potter? We certainly didn't. Why can't you just leave other people alone for once?" It was Florence who was shouting angrily. "You always think your better than everyone else! Well I have news for you, you're not! Mallory wasn't bothering anyone! Why don't you just go home instead of causing trouble?"

Everyone just stood stock-still and stared at Florence. She had her right hand clenched firmly around her wand and there was fire shooting through her eyes. Mallory had never had anyone other than a Slytherin stand up for her like this before.

"She's right you know," said Sirius Black as he placed a hand on James' shoulder, "Mallory wasn't bothering anyone."

Mallory looked around the room quickly to find Sophia. Had they stepped into an alternate reality? Was she dreaming? Since when did Sirius Black side with anyone other than his other half James Potter? Potter seemed to be wondering the same thing because he was staring at Sirius with the most peculiar expression on his face. There was a long moment of stillness throughout the room.

"Maybe we should go," Sirius finally broke the silence, "we're obviously not wanted here."

"No," everyone in the room turned to the doorway where Jarrod and Sophia were standing. "This is my party and I invited all of you. I want you to stay." Sirius looked back to Mallory as though asking for her permission.

"I don't have any problems with you staying," she said bitterly, "as long as you keep away from me."

"Fine," said Sirius and Mallory noted the happiness in his eyes.

"I'm just going to get a drink then," she said and quickly she weaved in and out of the others to the table where the drinks were sitting. She frowned while looking up and down the table. It was completely full of butterbeers. There wasn't a single firewhisky. What kind of a party was this?

"Oi Jarrod!" Mallory called across the room. Jarrod and Sophia both looked over to her as did many others, "What kind of a party is this?" she asked.

"Pardon?" said Jarrod with a quizzical smile.

"Where's all the firewhisky? Where's the music? You call this a party?"

"I can remedy that," said Jarrod and, leaving Sophia, he walked over to his stereo and turned on the WWN. "Better?" He shouted over the music.

"A little!" she shouted back. "What about some firewhisky?"

"Right," he grinned at her and slid through a door on his left that she hadn't taken notice of before.

Mallory felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Remus Lupin beaming at her. She looked around and realized James and Sirius were still on the other side of the room.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered immediately, "how are you?"

"Wonderful," he grinned, "you?"

She smiled, "Good."

"I was really surprised to see you here," Remus said quietly, "How do you know Jarrod?"

"Sophia knows him," said Mallory, "and he's a friend of a friend of mine."

Remus nodded then asked in a whisper, "Do your parents really know you're here?" Mallory glanced around the room before shaking her head no. "I didn't think so," he replied in a hushed voice. "Do you think you'll get into trouble?"

Mallory shrugged, "I don't intend on letting anyone that might rat me out know."

"Good," Remus nodded.

"Excuse me," Mallory took her eyes from Remus to see Paul standing to her left. She smiled at him, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

Her smile quickly turned into a grin. Dancing was one of her favorite things to do. "I'd love to," she answered then quickly turned to Remus, "I'll see you later?"

Mallory noticed the small frown on Remus' face before he smiled and nodded, "Of course," he said as Paul took Mallory's hand, "see you later."

Paul tugged on Mallory's hand and she followed him back to the center of the living room where an area was cleared of furniture and other people were already dancing.

The Weird Sisters were never one of Mallory's favorite bands but the beat of their music was good to dance to. She and Paul joined the other teenagers and began dancing immediately.

"How do you know Jarrod?" Paul shouted over the loud music.

"He's a friend of a friend," she answered.

"Oh," Paul nodded, "Do you like Quidditch?"

Mallory shrugged, "Not really," she answered truthfully, "I only go to support my house."

Paul nodded then after a moment frowned, "I forgot," he paused, "You're in Slytherin."

Mallory grinned, "I am," she admitted.

"It's hard to believe that you're the same Mallory Crabbe that everyone talks about," said Paul, "you don't seem as mean as everyone says."

It was Mallory's turn to frown, "What does everyone say?" She demanded immediately.

"Just to stay clear of you," he answered, "but I don't know why. If you were as mean as everyone says, what are you doing here? Jarrod has better judgment than that."

Mallory nodded, "Thanks," she replied then muttered, "I guess," under her breath.

"I didn't mean anything bad by that," said Paul earnestly, "it just struck me as odd that's all."

"Well don't spread it around," she replied with a coy smile, "I have a reputation to uphold in my house."

"Don't worry," he answered, as the song ended, "your secret's safe with me."

It was then Mallory noticed Jarrod entering the room again with a few cases of Firewhiskey in his arms.

"Want a drink?" She asked Paul as another song started.

"Sure," he replied and not a moment later she was gone again.

"This better?" Jarrod asked her as he saw her approach the table.

"Much," she answered happily as she took two Firewhiskeys from him.

"Can you hand me one please?" A voice asked from behind Mallory. Without looking behind her Mallory reached back and handed a Firewhiskey over her shoulder then picked up another one for herself. "Thanks," said the voice.

"You're welcome," Mallory answered as she turned around to find Sirius Black directly behind her gulping down the Firewhiskey.

"I wouldn't drink it so fast if I were you," said Jarrod from behind Mallory.

Sirius winked at Jarrod as he threw the empty bottle into a plastic garbage bag, he then reached around Mallory – brushing a hand against her hip - and picked up another one. He smiled at her, then turned and disappeared into the throng of people. Mallory stood transfixed to the spot. Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin were her cheeks flushed? Why was the place where he touched her tingling? Why hadn't she yelled at him to get away from her?

"Mallory?" Mallory jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She turned to find Paul next to her. "Is that for me?" He asked pointing to the Firewhiskey in her hand.

She shook her head to rid it of thoughts of Sirius Black. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah," she answered Paul as she handed him the Firewhiskey. "Let's dance." They both downed the Firewhiskey then Mallory led him out onto the dance floor.

Eight songs and a lot of Firewhiskeys later Mallory found herself hardly able to stand. She was hanging onto Paul limply, whom hadn't had as much to drink as she had. It was a slow song they were dancing to and Mallory hadn't taken notice of the fact that they were moving away from where everyone else was dancing and toward the foyer.

It wasn't until they were in the hallway at the base of the stairs that Mallory came somewhat to her senses. She looked at the stairs then up at Paul.

"Where are we going?" Her words were slurred but he understood them.

"Up stairs," he answered as he began up the stairs. Mallory was in no physical state to resist but she tried anyway.

"Why?" she asked as she held onto the banister for support instead of him.

"There's a bathroom up here," he answered, "and you just said a minute ago you were going to be sick."

Mallory frowned, "I don't feel sick," she turned to go back down the stairs but Paul's arm stopped her.

"Trust me," he said, "you look like you're going to be sick." He turned her around and started pulling her up the stairs again.

"No," she said loudly, "I don't feel sick, I want to dance."

"Come on," he said pulling her further up the stairs, "we can dance up here."

"No," she said again shaking her head from side to side, "Eagar wouldn't want me to dance with you up here."

"Eagar?" Paul asked, "Eagar who?"

"My boyfriend," she answered as though this were the most obvious answer in the entire world as she made her way back down stairs.

"You don't have a boyfriend," he answered, "everyone knows that. Now come on." He pulled on her arm a bit more forcefully this time and Mallory's frown deepened.

"Let go of me," she said while trying to pull away from him, "Eagar wouldn't like this."

"D*mn, you are just as stubborn as everyone says and you're not making this easy. Now come on!" He tightened his grip on her arm.

"No," said Mallory as she tried to pull away from him again, "you're hurting me."

"Hey!" Both Paul and Mallory turned to find Sirius Black running up the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded of Paul.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Paul snapped back, "no one asked you to interfere, Black."

"She obviously doesn't want to go with you," said Sirius, "now let her go."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Paul challenged.

"I'm going to hex you into oblivion," said Sirius as resolve shone out of his eyes.

"Right," Paul scoffed still holding onto Mallory whom was desperately fighting the urge to be sick, "you are a fifth year," he looked down at the younger boy, "and I am a seventh. I would like to see you curse me."

"You seem to be forgetting something," said Sirius as he twirled his wand in between his fingers.

"What's that?" Paul asked with edge to his voice.

"I am a Black," said Sirius and before Paul had any time to do anything he was lying flat on his back in a full body bind and Mallory was on her hands and knees on the floor unable to stand after he let go of her.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked with concern in his voice as he knelt next to her.

"Yeah," she replied mentally cursing herself for her stupidity. How had she gotten herself into this situation? Her head was spinning and her stomach churning. Right then and there she vowed to never have another sip of Firewhiskey.

"Can you stand?" Sirius asked as he tried to help her to her feet.

"I've got it," she answered once on her feet.

"Come on," he put his arm around her waist and helped her down the stairs. "Let's go outside for some fresh air," he said once they were at the bottom on the stairs.

Mallory made no protest so Sirius helped her outside to the porch, only pausing to grab her winter cloak from the cloak rack. He draped her cloak around her then helped her to sit on a wooden bench. She leaned back against the side of the house and closed her eyes taking in a few deep breaths of the cold air. For some reason the cold was helping to sober her up.

"Why did you help me?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Sirius's voice was right next to her and Mallory opened her eyes to find him seated next to her on the bench. She hadn't even noticed him sit down.

"Why did you help me?" She repeated while looking into his dark brown eyes.

"You needed help," he answered with a shrug, "and no one else was around so I figured I had to."

"Why were you around?" She asked. "Why were you there?"

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his perfect black hair, "I don't think you want to hear this," he answered.

"Try me," Mallory replied.

"I over heard some of the Ravenclaw seventh years talking about Paul."

"What about him?" Mallory asked.

"Apparently he bet them that he could shag any girl in the school. So they challenged him that he couldn't get with you."

Mallory frowned as she tried to understand what he was saying. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her system or just her own brain that was inhibiting her from digesting the information.

"So when I noticed that both of you were missing," Sirius was continuing, "I had to make sure that you were alright. I mean anyone could tell you had a tad too much to drink. I didn't want you to do anything you would regret later."

"But why do you care?"

"Sorry?" He asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"I've been nothing but awful to you, why do you care if I do something I'd regret? I do that all the time."

"I don't know," he said earnestly while playing with his hair again, "I just saw that you were in trouble and I thought I could help, so I did."

Mallory nodded slowly, "so Paul made a bet that he could shag me?" she asked after a few silent moments.

"Yeah," said Sirius, "it looks that way."

"Well," Mallory said quietly, "I never thought I'd ever be saying this, least of all to you."

"Be saying what?" He asked quizzically.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, "for your help." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips then pulled away.

"You're welcome," he replied grinning. Mallory nodded and closed her eyes again enjoying the cold air filling her lungs.

"You know," Sirius said after a minute, "you're a lot easier to get along with when you're drunk."

Mallory opened her eyes and looked at him, "Am I?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe I should get you drunk more often."

"No," she shook her head immediately regretting it as it made her sick to her stomach, "I'm never having a drop of Firewhiskey again."

Sirius chuckled. "I bet you'll forget all about this tomorrow."

"No I won't," she replied closing her eyes again, "I have a wonderful memory."

"I'll go find Jugson and tell her you're ready to go home."

"You do that," she mumbled as she felt herself slipping unconscious. Sleep sounded like the best idea in the world to her at the moment. So it wasn't long before she sank into the world of her dreams.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! IT'LL MEAN A LOT TO ME!


	25. Chapter 24: Meet Mr & Mrs Rosier

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I'm a few days late, sorry. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 24: Meet Mr. & Mrs. Rosier

The following morning Mallory awoke to a soft voice calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Sophia standing above her with a glass of something in her hand.

"Wake up," she was saying, "and drink this."

"We've done this before haven't we?" Mallory mumbled while sitting up. Sophia rolled her eyes and handed her the glass.

"Yeah," she agreed as Mallory gulped down the liquid, "on Christmas morning."

"Right," Mallory replied while giving Sophia back the glass and lying back down.

"So what happened last night?" Sophia asked as Mallory felt the bed go down on her left.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Mallory replied as she tried to remember. "The last thing I remember is dancing with Paul and drinking."

"Yeah," Sophia nodded, "you and he disappeared for a little while and Sirius came back later saying you were outside asleep on the porch."

"Black?" Mallory frowned.

"He said he found you out there," Sophia replied, "I don't know. No one knew where Paul went."

Mallory nodded, "That's so … odd." She concentrated very hard on trying to remember but it was pointless. She couldn't remember anything past dancing with Paul. But she had this feeling she was forgetting something important.

"Ok, get up and take a shower. Your mum's making breakfast," Sophia said after a moment of silence.

"Ok," Mallory agreed.

A little while later both girls sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast when an owl came soaring in through the window. Mrs. Crabbe had just left to run some errands and both girls were on strict orders not to leave the house. Mallory didn't recognize the owl and was surprised when it dropped a letter on her lap and then turn and flew away.

"Who's that from?" Sophia asked immediately. Mallory flipped the letter over and smiled.

"Remus," she answered before tearing the envelope open and pulling out the letter. She scanned it rapidly.

_Mallory, _

_Hopefully this letter reached you first and not your father. I am sorry about that. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. I was using my family owl that is not all that reliable anymore. However, the owl I will use for this letter is James'. With any luck he is more trustworthy. Speaking of owls, the owl you sent with your last letter seems rather dependable but sort of stoic. Epictetus seems like an appropriate name (pronounced epic-tee-tus) he was a muggle philosopher and exponent of stoicism. If you don't like the name I won't be upset but I find it rather appropriate. _

_I was surprised to see you at Jarrod's house last night but I'm glad you went. I hope you had a good time and maybe I'll see you again over the holiday? I am staying with James and so is Sirius incase you hadn't noticed by his appearance last night at the party. If I don't see you over the break I'll see you next year and I hope the rest of your holidays go well. _

_Remus_

"What does it say?" Sophia asked as Mallory refolded it and put it on the table with a soft smile on her lips.

"Here," she said as she handed the letter to Sophia.

"Epictetus," Mallory said softly to herself as Sophia read. She repeated it a few times. It didn't sound that bad. No one else seemed to have any suggestions for a name.

"Are those boys always together?" Sophia asked as she se the letter down. "I can understand Black staying with the Potters but Lupin too? Doesn't he have his own family?"

Mallory shrugged and took the letter back. "What do you think of Epictetus for my owl?"

Sophia shrugged, "I suppose you should see what he thinks of it."

"Right," the two girls trudged upstairs to test the name out on the owl.

"Amorelia Bridgette Crabbe!" Mallory sat up on her bed and looked over at Sophia whom had an alarmed look on her face.

"Is there any chance my mum could have found out about last night?" she whispered.

"I don't think so."

"Get down here right now!" Mrs. Crabbe's voice crept under the door and spilled loudly into the room.

"Coming!" Mallory shouted in reply and jumped out of bed.

A few minutes later she was down in the kitchen where her mother was talking strictly at the house elf.

"…has to be perfect," was all Mallory caught.

"Ma'am?" she asked as she came off the last step entered the kitchen.

"We are having a dinner party," said Mrs. Crabbe. Mallory frowned in confusion, "therefore you and Sophia are to put on your dress robes and be ready to entertain by six o'clock."

"May I ask who is coming?" Mallory asked.

"No," her mother replied, "you will find out when they get here. Now go and get ready."

"Yes ma'am," Mallory nodded and sprinted back to her room.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked as soon as Mallory returned.

"We're having a dinner party," Mallory answered still frowning, "And she wouldn't tell me who's coming or why." Sophia sank back onto her bed with a confused look as well.

"Do they have dinner parties often?" Sophia asked.

"No," Mallory shook her head, "not that I know of. We have to wear our dress robes."

"Well let's get ready then."

At six o'clock exactly Sophia and Mallory made their way down stairs. They were about halfway down \ when the doorbell rang. Both girls stopped in their tracks. The house elf came bustling out of the kitchen and quickly opened the door.

"Good evening sirs and misses," he squeaked, "please come in." The door opened the rest of the way and first a man and a woman walked in. The man was tall and thin but fit. He had short dark brown hair and a strong chin. The woman was the ideal trophy wife. She was tall, thin, and looked to be at least ten years younger than the man. Her blue dress robes matched her eyes almost exactly.

Mallory didn't immediately recognize either of them until a boy walked in behind them. Her stomach did a flip and suddenly she knew what this dinner party was for.

They shed their winter cloaks, dumping them on the elf, and walked further into the foyer. The two girls were still hidden in the position on the stairs unless any of the newcomers looked almost directly above them. Mallory was transfixed to the spot as a million emotions ran through her but the foremost emotion was shock.

"Ah," came the voice of Mallory's father, "Barrack, Rebecca," Mallory wanted to be sick, "I'm so glad you could make it. Come into the living room." He ushered them into the living room before him and then looked down at the elf who was hanging up the cloaks, "go find my daughter," he commanded.

"Let's go," Sophia whispered, "before we get into trouble."

"Do you know who that is?" Mallory asked incredulously.

"It's Evan," said Sophia with a nod, "I know."

"I can't go down there."

"You have to," said Sophia taking her hand, "now come on." Mallory followed her friend reluctantly down the stairs and into the living room.

"Ah," Mr. Crabbe smiled at his daughter for the first time in a long time. "I don't know if you've met my daughter Amorelia," he said to the Rosiers. Mallory curtseyed slightly and nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Rosier. They nodded back.

"And this is Sophia Jugson," said Mr. Crabbe in a dismissive manner, "her parents are out of town and asked if we would watch her during their break," he smirked, "they wouldn't leave her with _Dumbledore_ any longer than absolutely necessary either."

"Of course not," said Mrs. Rosier immediately. She looked at Evan fondly, "we would never leave our son with the _man_ either."

"Amorelia, we understand you're in your sixth year?" Mr. Rosier asked in a rough voice.

Mallory nodded before answering, "Yes sir."

"Are there any subjects that you excel at?" He asked.

Mr. Crabbe scoffed, "Come now Barrack," he said, "_my_ daughter excels in all subjects. She's third in her class."

"Who are first and second?" Mr. Rosier asked.

"Devlin Wilkes is first," said Mallory, "And Emily Hart is second."

Mr. Rosier raised an eyebrow at her. "Hart?" He asked, "Isn't she the pure-blooded girl who was sorted into Gryffindor?"

Mallory nodded, "She is sir," she answered.

"At least she's our type," said Mr. Crabbe, "but Amorelia will be second if not first by the end of the year, won't you?"

"Yes sir," Mallory answered immediately, "I will be."

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice from the doorway into the living room. Everyone turned their attention to the house elf standing there. "Dinner is served," he squeaked.

"Are we eating without your son?" Mr. Rosier asked.

"No," said Mr. Crabbe, "he should be here any minute." As though he were waiting for that moment there was a crack of apparition in the foyer.

"There he is now," said Mr. Crabbe standing, "let us move into the dinning room." The guests stood and followed Mr. Crabbe out of the living room. Mallory and Sophia trailed after them.

Dinner conversation was rather light. Mr. Rosier and Mr. Crabbe held up the conversations with Vincent commenting more than anyone else. The others only spoke when asked a question – Evan included which Mallory found odd. He was usually rather vocal about his opinions. After deserts Mrs. Crabbe suggested "the kids" go into the living room. Mallory made no objection.

"You know," Rosier said as he lay down on the couch before anyone else got the chance to sit, "your house elf can really cook." He pulled his arms above his head and sigh contentedly.

"I know," said Mallory with a frown. She took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch.

"You don't seem very happy to see me," said Rosier, "but I'm not taking it too personally."

"You should," said Mallory, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I want nothing to do with you."

"Well that doesn't really matter," he replied, "as it's our parents' decision not ours. And it seems like your parents are rather anxious to get rid of you."

"Shut it," she snapped.

"No," he answered, "I'm not through yet."

"Do you want me to make you shut it?"

"You're not -" he stopped shortly as though he thought better of continuing "- you wouldn't do anything with your parents in the next room."

"Try me," she challenged while glaring at him.

A stronger man than Evan Rosier would have cracked under Mallory's fierce gaze. He opened his mouth as though to reply but instead tore his eyes away from her.

Looking away from him, satisfied that she'd won the argument, Mallory noticed Sophia in the other armchair looking pensive.

Apparently Rosier noticed her too, "What's with you?" He demanded.

Sophia looked up at him with an angry expression, "What do you care?" She snapped.

"I don't," he answered while frowning at her, "I was just asking."

"Well don't," she shot back, "I don't need you pretending like you care about me."

"Right," he pulled his arms across his chest and sank lower into the couch.

Mallory rolled her eyes and sighed softly to herself. Oh how she hated spoiled prats who liked to sulk especially the one on the couch.

It was nearly ten o'clock when the Rosiers finally left. Mallory felt drained. All she wanted to do was go to bed but she squatted at the top of the stairs with Sophia to listen to what her father had to say to Mr. Rosier. The Rosiers were outside and Mr. Crabbe was standing in the doorway blocking Mallory's view.

"She seems promising," Mr. Rosier was saying, "they could be a good match and do a lot of good for us, but she is only seventeen." He paused, "We still have over a year to work out all of the details. Rebecca will contact you after the New Year for another dinner, this time at our manor."

"Of course," said Mr. Crabbe. "We will see you on New Years Eve?" Mr. Rosier must have nodded in response because her father continued, "It was nice meeting you Evan," Mallory imagined they shook hands, "and nice seeing you again Rebecca."

"As was seeing you," said Mrs. Rosier and Mallory heard three distinct cracks of apparition.

Mallory sighed deeply, glad to have that night behind her.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 25: A Whole New Year

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I am so sorry that this wasn't posted last month. I tried posting it but the site wouldn't let me and then I forgot all about it. To make it up to you I'm posting this chapter and the next one today. Please forgive me and let me know what you think by submitting a review.

* * *

Chapter 25: A Whole New Year

New Years Eve came much more quickly than Mallory had expected it to. She had so much to do and so little time. Apparently her mother felt the same way and consequently only added to Mallory's burden by roping her and Sophia into helping cook, clean, and decorate for the party. It was an all day event and by the time they were finished Mallory was exhausted.

It was eight o'clock when guest started arriving. Mallory wore her brand new royal blue dress robes and everyone told her she looked stunning. It wasn't until the Black family arrived that Mallory really felt suffocated by all the pureblood.

"Mallory," Bellatrix said with a sly smile, "how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Mallory replied as sweetly as possible.

"Just splendid," Bellatrix replied, "I need to speak with you later alright?"

"Of course," Mallory nodded.

"I love those robes, by the way, they're stunning."

"Thank you," Mallory smiled then turned to the next guests as Bellatrix went inside, "Mr. and Mrs. Black, how do you?"

"Just fine," Mrs. Black answered, "yourself Miss Crabbe?"

"Just fine," Mallory repeated and nodded politely. Mr. Black said nothing but simply nodded and moved on.

"Mallory," Narcissa, Bellatrix's youngest sister, said curtly.

"Narcissa," Mallory replied flatly and the family moved along – or so she thought.

"Mallory!" an excited male voice exclaimed.

"Regulus," Mallory said with a strained smile. "How are you?"

"Good," he replied as he kissed her on the cheek, "you?"

Mallory restrained herself from grimacing and wiping her face, "I'm fine thank you."

"Care to have a dance with me?" He asked indicating the living room where a few younger couples were dancing.

"No, thank you," she replied, "I am to stay here and greet the guests."

"One quick dance wouldn't hurt would it?" He asked with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Now, now, Regulus," said a tall and muscular man with dark hair and dark eyes. It was no stretch of the imagination to see the resemblance between this man and either of his sons, "she has a duty as a host of this party."

"Yes father," said Regulus in a defeated tone.

"Mr. Black," Mallory smiled at him then turned to the woman on his arm, "Mrs. Black." Regulus' mother nodded in acknowledgement but pursed her lips and looked around the foyer in an assessing sort of way.

"How are you this evening Miss Crabbe?" Mr. Black asked.

"Fine," Mallory replied courteously, "yourself?"

"Glad to be here," he answered.

"Come along," Mrs. Black commanded as she pulled her husband further into the house.

Most of the other guests were greeted in this formal manner. Mallory was quite sick of greeting people before long. That is – until she saw the Hart family.

"Miss Crabbe," Mr. Hart said with a nod when he came close enough to greet her, "how are you?"

"I'm fine sir, how are you?" She asked while trying desperately to keep her eyes on him and off of Eagar.

"Fine," he answered.

"Mrs. Hart," Mallory continued down the line of family members, "How are you?"

"Fine thank you," she answered. The next person Mallory turned to was Emily and she wasn't sure what to do. She was more than surprised to see her old friend, turned enemy, standing there and she was certain it showed on her face.

"I'm fine thank you," said Emily as though Mallory had asked and then she followed her mother and father further into the house.

"Mallory," Eagar leant over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Mallory had to fight the urge to turn her cheek to meet his lips. "I'll explain everything later," he whispered in her ear.

"How are you Eagar?" Mallory asked in her formal tones.

"Fine," he answered with a wink, "you?"

"Just fine," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," and for the first time that night she meant those two words.

"My pleasure," and with a soft smile he followed the rest of his family inside.

After an hour of standing there greeting people Mallory couldn't take it any longer so she left her post and went in search of Eagar. However in her search she stumbled upon someone else she had been keeping any eye out for.

"Severus," she said happily as she walked over to him. He was talking with two boys Mallory hadn't recognized from her distance but when she got closer she did.

"Mallory," a heavy drawl said, "I didn't see you when we came in."

"Lucius," Mallory replied with a fake smile, "I'm so glad you could come."

"Yes," he nodded, "my parents went to the _Potters_," he spat the name venomously, "to be diplomatic but they kindly told me I did not have to join them."

"That's nice," Mallory replied quickly, "do you mind if I steal Severus from you for a minute?"

"No, not at all," he replied and Mallory smiled as she grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him off in the opposite direction. They ended up in a little quite alcove on the guest side of the manor.

"What do you want Mallory?" Severus asked once they were by themselves.

"Why haven't you owled me lately?" She asked while poking him in the chest.

"I wasn't aware it was required of me to send you owls," he said simply

Mallory scowled at him, "You are my friend," she growled, "and I like to know what is going on with you."

"You're not my mother," he snapped, "and I don't have to tell you everything I do."

"So who have you been hanging out with over the break?" She demanded. She knew too well that he did not stay at his house alone with his parents. She watched as his gaze drifted over to where Lucius stood with his friend Goyle. "Tell me anyone other than Lucius Malfoy," Mallory pleaded with her eyes closed.

"My mother thinks the Malfoys are a good influence for me," said Severus, "and what do you care anyway? It's not like you owled me."

"Who went to visit whom?" Mallory demanded fiercely, "and who walked out on whom?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," said Severus and with that he stormed off.

"Well I do," said a female voice from behind Mallory. She turned to find Bellatrix Black behind her.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mallory asked as she sank into a black leather chair that was just behind her.

"Just the end," said Bellatrix. "If he doesn't want to talk to you, I will."

"What about?" Mallory asked.

"Do you remember what we talked about on your birthday?" Mallory nodded but said nothing, "I would like to proposition you."

"Proposition me?" Mallory asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have a-"

"Excuse me," Mallory looked up from the spot she had been studying on the floor to find Eagar behind Bellatrix. "Hi Bella," he said with a grin, "how are you?'

"Fine Eagar," she answered curtly, "but Mallory and I have some things we need to discuss."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait."

Bellatrix raised both eyebrows at him and placed her hands on her hips. She then looked him up and down and said, "And why is that?"

"Mr. Crabbe sent me to find Mallory immediately. He said he needed to speak with her as soon as possible."

Bellatrix studied him for a moment as did Mallory. Was he telling the truth? Did her father really want to see her or was this just a ploy to get rid of Bella?

"Alright," said Bellatrix, "but we need to speak before I leave."

"Of course," Mallory nodded, then quickly stood and followed Eagar away from her. "Does my father really want to see me?" She asked quietly.

"No," he said out of the corner of his mouth, "but I had to get you away from Bella."

"Thanks," Mallory replied. As they were weaving their way through the guests, greeting and smiling at various people someone grabbed her arm and made her stop in her tracks.

"Mallory," said Evan Rosier with a sly grin on his face, "where are you going?"

"To get something to drink," Mallory answered.

"Yes, standing at the door greeting guests would make one thirsty," he looked her up and down, while still holding onto her arm before saying, "nice dress robes." Mallory felt Eagar tighten his grip on her hand.

"Thanks," said Mallory, "but I am thirsty."

"Let's dance," he replied not paying any attention to what she wanted.

"Let's not," she replied, "We were going to get something to drink."

"We?" Evan asked with a frown and then his eyes drifted to her other hand and to Eagar's holding it then up to Eagar's face. Eagar was frowning and glaring at Rosier with intense hatred.

"We," Eagar growled, "as in Mallory and I."

Evan looked back to Mallory as an evil grin spread across his face, "see Mal, I knew something was going on between you two, but I thought you would have told him by now."

"Told me what?" Eagar demanded in a low growl.

"Mallory and I are promised to each other," said Rosier, "so whatever-"

"Not yet we're not," Mallory interrupted angrily, "and it doesn't matter. Eagar and I are just friends Rosier."

"Right," Rosier looked between them again, "You certainly look like just friends."

"It doesn't matter what you think," said Mallory, "no one cares about you."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Mallory caught the flicker of hurt and anger that flashed through his eyes. "You know you're right," he said in a low voice, "no one cares about me. So you two just go on and do what you were doing and I'll see you later." With that he turned on his heal and pushed through the crowd.

That was not the reaction Mallory was expecting. She looked at Eagar who was following Rosier with his eyes and a frown on his face. "I don't trust him," he muttered just after Rosier disappeared from the room.

"I don't either," said Mallory quietly.

"Come on," Eagar turned and began leading her to the kitchen. They stepped inside to find it was completely deserted of guests. The only people around were those Mallory's mother hired to cook and serve for the party. It seemed too much for their one house elf to handle on his own.

"Can I help you?" One of the hired help asked. "You're really not supposed to be in here."

Mallory smiled at the young woman, "This is my house," she replied, "and so I will be anywhere I like."

The young woman half bowed, "Of course Miss Crabbe," she answered, "can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," Mallory answered. The woman nodded and walked away.

"What do you think Rosier's going to do?" Eagar asked once the woman was gone.

Mallory shrugged, "Hopefully nothing." They stood there for a moment in silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Suddenly Eagar's face lit up and a grin overtook his lips. "What?" Mallory asked, horrified at his absolutely joyful expression.

"I've just had a thought," he said through his grin.

Mallory couldn't help herself, "Is that a first for you or something?"

"Ha. Ha," he replied in mock jest, "you told me that you have a present for me and that I'd have to wait until tonight to get it. Well it is tonight and I think you should give it to me now."

"Here's your water miss," said the young woman extending a glass of water to Mallory.

"Thank you," Mallory answered and took the glass from her. The young woman turned and walked away. Mallory quickly gulped down most of the water to avoid answering Eagar. He just stood there watching her patiently.

"Well?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"It's in my room," Mallory answered in a whisper, "and I don't know if we can get up the main staircase without being seen."

Eagar frowned at her, "What's wrong with these stairs?" He asked gesturing to the staircase to their left. Mallory didn't answer and avoided looking at him. "Oh," he said softly, "I think I understand," she looked up at him hopefully, "you don't have a present for me do you?"

"What?" Mallory asked incredulously, "of course I do."

"Then why won't you give it to me?"

Mallory glanced around the kitchen at the witches and wizards cooking and tending to various things and then to the stairs to her right. "Come on," she whispered grabbing his hand and quickly leading him up the stairs.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 26: Undeniable

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: There is a violent scene in this chapter (which is part of the reason why it's rated M) so be forewarned.

* * *

Chapter 26: Undeniable

The upstairs was dark as all the candles were unlit but Mallory knew this house like the back of her hand and she had no problem finding her room. They snuck inside and she closed the door with a barely audible snap. The only light came from the pale moonlight shinning in through the open curtains.

"Stay here," she whispered to Eagar as she left him to go to her closet. He looked around the room that was now softly lit from the tip of her wand.

"So this is your room?" He whispered. When Mallory and Eagar had become physical in their relationship toward the end of her 5th year, they had agreed that they would never be together in her room. It would be one thing to be caught in the act at his house but an entirely different thing to be caught at her house. Her parents were much, much more severe than his parents could ever hope to be.

Mallory nodded, "Yeah, this is my room."

"It's not what I had imagined," he whispered.

Mallory smiled at him, "What had you imagined?" She had momentarily stopped looking for his present.

"I don't know," he replied as his eyes searched the room, "…but not this." Mallory stood there for a minute smiling at him until his gaze reached her face.

"So where's my present?"

She shook her head and went back to her search. Soon she found the small wrapped box and brought it over to him. He stared at it for a long moment after she handed it to him almost as though afraid to open it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" She asked.

Eagar nodded and quickly unwrapped the package. There in his hands was a shoe box. He looked at this too for a moment before opening the box and pulling out a black leather book.

"What is this?" He asked.

Mallory gulped as she stared at the book. For a fleeting moment she envisioned herself taking it back and keeping it forever. "It's a journal," she whispered instead.

Eagar flipped open the first few pages and then looked back up to her, "It's already been written in," he held her eyes with his own.

Mallory nodded, "It was mine," she said quietly, "it's from last year, from when we first started dating."

Eagar looked back to the journal and flipped through some more pages. "This is your thoughts?" He asked.

Mallory nodded a large lump was rising in her throat. Never in her life had she ever let anyone know that she kept a journal, let alone let them see it. Her personal thoughts and the feeling she had toward him were something she would never share with anyone. "I want you to have it," she whispered as he stared down at the book in his hands.

Eagar walked unsteadily over to her bed and sat down not taking his eyes from the book. He seemed to be transfixed by it. She followed and stood before him staring down at him, hoping for him to say something - anything. Was this a bad gift?

They stood like that for a very long moment. Mallory was barely breathing she was just staring at him willing him to at least look at her. When he finally did look up his eyes were glistening with tears.

"I-" he began but stopped and looked back down before looking back up at her, "no one," he began again, "has ever given me anything like this."

"Do you like it?" She managed to whisper.

"This means more to me than you'll ever know," he answered while staring into the depths of her soul through her eyes, "I can't believe you would give me something like this - something that makes you so vulnerable." He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I trust you," she answered truthfully, "and I want you to know how I feel about you. I could never tell you all of that so I thought it would be better to let you read it for yourself."

"I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you," he said in a whisper, "I always thought this kind of love was for more deserving people."

"Me too," she replied with a weak smile. He cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

She wasn't really sure how it happened but she ended up on the bed underneath him. He was stripping off her robes when the first warning sign should have registered in her head. There were booming footsteps coming down the hall. By the time they did register it was too late – the door was flung open with a deafening crash. Both Eagar and Mallory looked behind them to find Mr. Crabbe in the doorway looking more intimidating than Mallory had ever seen him.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" He roared as he thundered across the room and quite literally yanked Eagar off the bed and threw him bodily to the floor. Mallory cowered against the wall and stared up at her father. His eyes were ablaze as he stared at her.

"N-nothing," she mumbled. For a moment all of her past afflictions came flying back to her mind. Every time he got this look in his eyes she ended up in a lot of pain. This time was no different in an instant he had raised his hand and slapped her across the face - hard. The force of the blow knocked her off the bed and to the floor. Stars dazzled before her eyes and her head throbbed painfully.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Eagar shouted. From her position on the floor Mallory saw her father turn around and face the younger wizard. She could only see Eagar's feet on the other side of the bed.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Her father asked in a low and menacing growl, "this is my house," he continued, "and you were defiling my daughter. You are lucky I didn't kill you on the spot boy! Now if you were wise you would get out of here before I change my mind!"

Mallory expected him to leave. No one had ever stood their ground against her father before. She couldn't blame them; she never stood her ground against him either. But Eagar did not leave he stood right where he was.

"You leave her alone," he said very clearly in a strong voice, "or I swear to Salazar Slytherin I will kill you."

"You couldn't kill me," her father scoffed, "You are just a boy."

"I am a man," said Eagar in a steady growl, "and if you don't get away from her I'll show you just what I'm capable of."

"You would risk Azkaban for her?" Mallory's father growled somewhat incredulously gesturing toward her. "This pitiful excuse for a witch and a daughter? You would risk Azkaban for her?"

"I would risk more than Azkaban for her," Eagar snapped, "now get away from her!"

"You are a very foolish boy." In a flash of white light her father had pulled his wand out and Mallory watched in horror as Eagar's feet disappeared from her sight. There was a loud crash on the other side of the room.

For some reason Mallory seemed to regain her senses in that instant. She shot up to her feet and jumped onto the bed, scrambling over it before her father could stop her. Eagar lay on the floor in a heap, unconscious. Mallory let a small cry escape her lips as she knelt next to him and checked for a pulse, luckily he had one. That was all she did however because not a second later a thick hand was on her throat obstructing her air passage. She looked up in horror as her father picked her up off the ground.

"You are a wretched girl," he said in that same dangerous growl, "and I should snap your neck in two right now. But I'm going to teach you a lesson from this. You will never disobey me again, do you hear me?"

Mallory had heard every word he uttered despite her swimming vision and the awful pounding in her head. She clawed at his hand trying desperately to get him to let go. He only squeezed tighter with her efforts. There was one last painful throb and then she passed out of consciousness.

* * *

When she awoke it was to the sound of slightly muffled arguing voices. Mallory opened her eyes and looked around. It took a second for where she was to register in her mind. Then the events of the previous night flooded back to her and it all made sense. She'd been here quite often in her lifetime – too many times for her liking in fact.

She looked around the small room she was in. Everything was so white and pristine it made her want to vomit.

"I want to see her!" She heard Eagar's voice suddenly and her heart soared. At least he was alright.

"I'm sorry but family only," said a woman's voice in an irritated tone.

"You have to let me in there!"

"I don't have to do anything," she snapped, "And if you don't keep your voice down I'm going have you escorted from the building."

"I'll be quite if you let me in there!"

"I can't do that!"

"Fine!" With that the doors burst open and Mallory grinned at the sight of him. He rushed to her bedside with a squat little witch right on his heels.

"You can't be in here," she was saying.

"Oh shut it Mildred," Mallory snapped, "I want him here."

Mildred looked down at Mallory and frowned, "I am under strict orders not to let anyone but family in here."

"I don't care what your orders are," Mallory snapped, "now get out of here and leave us alone." The woman scowled at Mallory before turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" Eagar asked after kissing her forehead.

"Fine," she answered, "Are you?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry I let him hurt you."

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

"I should have hexed him or something," he replied vehemently.

Mallory reached over and took her hand in his, "There was nothing you could have done," she repeated forcefully, "and I don't really think it was a good idea for you to come here."

His eyes widened, "I had to see you."

"And I appreciate that," she answered, "but if he finds out you came here, he'll do worse that throw you across the room."

"Bastard," Eagar spat angrily, "should be locked away in Azkaban. I can't believe he nearly killed you."

"Nearly is the key word there," she muttered darkly and with her free hand felt her neck. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind and she squeezed his hand. "Did you get the-"

"Yes," he cut her off, "it was in my robes thankfully. I have it."

She sighed and relaxed, "You can't let anyone find that."

"Of course not," he half smiled at her, "I still think it was the best present you could have ever given to me."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You should go," she mumbled after pulling away. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"Ok," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." With one last smile he turned and walked away.

"Finally!" Mallory heard Mildred exclaim at his reappearance, "and don't you come back!"

Mallory lay back on her bed. She knew they would not discharge her today. They never did. Her father probably gave them some story about a back firing spell but no one ever believed him. The problem was they had no proof of any wrong doing on his part and no one expected her to speak out against him. That would be suicide and everyone knew it. So she would be stuck here for at least that night if not the entire next day despite being perfectly fine. Her father never cursed her. He seemed to like using his fists to hurt her instead. It was something she would never understand. Maybe it made him feel more like a man, maybe he knew they could trace the spells back to his wand, maybe he thought this type of punishment would teach her a lesson. It didn't – at least not the lesson he wanted her to learn. He thought these beating would make her submissive all it really did was make her more careful not to get caught and stoke the rebellious fire within her. Stupid really – she would probably be more terrified of him if he actually used magic on her. It was the assurance that he wouldn't that made her less afraid. There were some spells out there that she would take a hundred beatings in order not to experience them.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 27: The End of the World

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: Here's chapter 27, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!

* * *

Chapter 27: The End of Her World

It was the last day before going back to Hogwarts. The bright January sun was dancing across the hard wood floor of the rather large bed room delightfully. Mallory awoke with a peaceful feeling. She sighed contentedly and then smiled. She'd be going home the next day. Yes. After spending time with her family for the previous two weeks she could hardly wait to get back to Hogwarts, where she truly felt at home. She climbed out of bed and, after throwing on her bath robe and slippers, she sleepily walked down to the kitchen. For the first time she could ever remember her father looked up from his paper as she entered. He threw her a nasty smirk and there was a devious glint in his eyes. She knew he was still angry with her. He hadn't looked at her in the two days since she'd returned from St. Mungo's; not that he generally looked at her anyway.

She frowned at the look on his face without realizing it.

"This should get that look off your face," he grunted before folding the paper and tossing it at her. She caught it deftly but did not look down. This was an incredibly odd action and she wondered for a moment if the man before her really was her father.

He stood from the table and walked out of the kitchen without another glance in her direction. An ominous feeling filled Mallory to the very core of her being and she felt herself shudder.

She looked down very slowly at the paper in her hands. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the headline then stared at the picture before her.

"No," she whispered. Her heart rate quickened and her vision swam with tears. "No," she repeated shaking her head and pulling her hand to her mouth as tears began cascading down her cheeks.

There was a strange sensation in her stomach and she barely made it to the rubbish bin before retching. The Daily Prophet lay on the floor by her feet. There on the front page was a picture of a very familiar house. A house Mallory had been to over the Christmas Break -a house that she used to spend all of her time at as a child. And there above the house was what looked like a green cloud. But it wasn't a regular cloud. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth – "the Dark Mark" as some had taken to calling it.

The headline was replaying in Mallory's mind. _**"Two more ministry workers found dead in their home."  
**_  
It was the Hart house captured in the picture and they were dead.

After the contents of her stomach were emptied Mallory collapsed on the floor in heap and began sobbing. He was dead. How could he be dead? She had just seen him four days before. He couldn't be dead. But there was no mistaking that house. It was his house – right?

She grabbed the paper and began reading – tears pouring down her cheeks – she had to know.

_"Father and son, Ministry workers Phillip Leroy Hart and Eagar Leroy Hart, were found dead in their home in the early hours of this morning. Their deaths mark numbers twelve and thirteen in a series of ministry officials' deaths. Found dead with them were Phillip's wife and Eagar's mother Helen Wymore Hart, and Phillip's daughter and Eagar's sister Emily Rebecca Hart._

_Phillip Hart was an Unspeakable working in the Department of Mysteries before his untimely demise. Eagar Hart worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports only just starting in June after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Emily Hart was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sources have informed us that both were very bright children. Eagar graduated with the fifth highest marks and eighth highest N.E.W.T. scores. Emily was also top of her class and did very well on her O.W.L.'s._

_Ministry Officials are doing everything they can to put a stop to these killings._

_The picture above was taken at the scene of the crime. Familiar to those who have been following this spree of murders, you will notice what people have begun to name "the dark mark" hovering in the sky above the Hart manor. No one has yet to discover what this mark means. However, it is certain the group of wizards behind the murders is leaving the mark as their signature. Let us hope the ministry can bring them to justice before anymore innocent blood is spilled._"

Mallory hadn't actually read the article. She read the beginning and stopped before sobbing uncontrollably again. Her heart felt as though someone had a vice grip on it and was squeezing tightly. Her throat was beginning to close up – her lungs burned. Her head was spinning madly. How could he be gone? This wasn't fair. She wanted desperately for someone to tell her it wasn't true. But there was no one home. No one knew how she felt – no one.

Well maybe someone.

Mallory got to her feet and as quickly as she could ran upstairs blindly. She ran into almost everything on the way her tears clouding her vision and her heart beating painfully in her chest; a cruel reminder that she was alive and he wasn't. Once in her room she threw on some warm robes and after taking a few calming breaths disapparated.

When she arrived at the Black Manor bitter cold air filled her already burning lungs and caused her to cry out in anguish. She nearly fell to the sidewalk from the pain. There on the porch – sitting in the snow – a dark haired boy looked up at her with hollow eyes. Ignoring the pain in her lungs she hurried over to him. He stood as she drew near but before he could say anything she pulled him into a hug. She sobbed into his robes – clutching to him for dear life. He was the only person who'd understand how she felt. After a long moment he hugged her back. He clung to her just as tightly as she clung to him. It was another moment before she felt him shake and then he began to cry as well. It felt better to her to know that she wasn't alone in her pain. She wasn't the only person who'd lost the one they loved. Mallory wasn't sure how long they stood out in the snow crying. After what felt like an eternity Sirius pulled away from her.

"Hi," he said quietly while looking down at her.

"Hi," she replied as she wiped her nose and eyes. She looked down at the snow and stepped away from him. Her ankle twisted and pain shot through her leg causing her to almost fall when Sirius' strong hand caught her. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled breaking their contact.

"Don't be," he said immediately, "I'm glad you came here. Thanks."

"You're the only one who knows how I feel."

He frowned slightly, "About Eagar?"

She nodded, "The same way you feel about Emily."

"Felt," he corrected and she saw his eyes darken. "I can't believe she's gone." He sat back down on the front steps that were behind him. Mallory gingerly sat next to him.

"Me either," she mumbled. They both stared straight ahead at snow covered field before them. Mallory's heart was beating painfully in her chest. She willed it to stop so she could be with Eagar but it continued to pound despite her.

"How'd you find out?" Sirius asked quietly.

"My dad gave me the paper before he left for work," she answered bitterly.

"My mum did the same," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when the thought occurred to her.

"What?" He seemed slightly taken aback.

"Lupin told me you were staying with Potter," said Mallory, "you shouldn't be here."

"How did you know I would be here then? If you knew I shouldn't be?"

"I didn't," she answered. "I just thought about you and the manor came to my mind so that's where I came. I didn't know for sure if you would be here or not."

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair which fell neatly back into place as though he had not touched it, "My mum sent me an owl," he answered. "She actually asked me to come home."

"She asked?" Mallory's eyebrows rose into her hair.

"I know," said Sirius, "I was more shocked than you are." She waited for Sirius to continue but he didn't so she continued her questioning of him.

"But why-?"

"-did I come?" he interrupted her.

She nodded.

"If your mother sent you an owl and asked politely for you to return home just for the night wouldn't you have?" Mallory considered this question for a moment as Sirius continued, "My mother has never asked me to do anything in my life," he said, "I had to agree to see what was so important." He paused and drew a shaky breath, "and now I know."

"What do you mean?" Mallory asked.

"She had to have known about the attack on the Harts."

Mallory's brow furrowed, "You really think she knew?"

"Well maybe she just knew there would be an attack on some pureblooded family that was known to be against the Dark Lord and so she wanted to make sure I was safe. Though if that's true then it means she actually cares about me and I'm not sure she's capable of such feelings."

Mallory's throat had constricted and she hadn't been listening to him, "They weren't known to be against him," she whispered.

"Of course they were," Sirius answered dismissively, "why else would he have killed them?"

Guilt poured heavily upon Mallory and tears sprung to her eyes. "He may have had other reasons," she thought about her father and the look on his face when he promised to teach her a lesson about disobeying him. Was it possible that her father had the Harts killed? Was it because of the night they were caught? Could all of this be her fault?

A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in her knees as she cried. No, it was not her fault. Her father had nothing to do with this. It was just a co-incidence. She kept telling herself that it was not her fault until she could get a hold of herself. It wasn't like her to break like this. She was strong. But her heart had never felt cleaved in two like this before. Finally she sat back up and looked over at Sirius.

He was studying her intently.

"What?" she asked. "I know I look like hell." She ran her hand absentmindedly through her messy hair.

"Remus said you were in St. Mungo's a few days ago."

"How did he find that out?"

"His dad saw you there."

"Oh," she mumbled, "I forgot he's a healer," she added more to herself.

"I guess they did a good job then?"

"Yeah," she replied, "although I'm a bit frozen right now."

"Do you want to come inside?" He stood and held his hands out to help her up.

"Are you sure you want a Slytherin in your house?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone but she knew it was there.

"My house is always full of Slytherins," he answered, "I doubt one more could hurt anything."

"Thanks," she responded wryly.

"Besides, you're the only one who's been to see me so far today. You can't be all bad," he continued.

"I came more for myself than for you," she admitted.

"I figured as much," she put her hands in his and he helped her inside.

It was a lot warmer inside than outside in the snow and Malloy felt herself thawing. She took off her winter cloak and he placed it on an unattractive cloak rack that looked to be made out of troll legs.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her around the house. Ordinarily she would've hexed him for touching her but nothing about this visit was ordinary so she let him lead her without comment. The place wasn't ornately decorated but it had a certain amount of class. She took notice of all the serpent fixtures everywhere and remembered what he said about his house being full of Slytherins. It reminded her of Bellatrix's parents' manor only smaller.

"Where's Regulus?" She asked when they ended the tour in the formal sitting room.

"He went with my dad to work," Sirius answered as he sat on the couch. He pulled her down next to him. It seemed he needed physical contact now and she found herself wanting the same.

"Is your mum here?"

"No," he sighed, "She's out. Though I'm not sure where." A moment of silence lapsed between them and Mallory did not flinch or protest when Sirius put his arm around her shoulders. In fact, she found it oddly comforting. He reminded her of Eagar and she felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. It took all her strength not to cry out from the pain.

He couldn't be gone.

A dry sob escaped her lips and Sirius jumped slightly. He looked down at her with wide eyes as more tears began to form in them.

"Are you alright?"

Stupid question really. She shook her head as some more tears leaked out of her eyes. He wrapped both his arms around her in a comforting hug and she sobbed again into his robes.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out.

"Me too," he answered and pulled slightly away from her. She looked up into his eyes which were now red and puffy just like her own. He was staring at her intently and for some reason she was calmed.

Then without warning he leaned down and kissed her -hard. And she didn't protest but kissed him back. Her brain felt clogged and she didn't really care she was snogging Sirius Black. In fact, he really knew how to kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She barely noticed as he pushed her back onto the couch so she was lying down. The pain in her heart wasn't as bad when she was kissing him. For in that moment, though her brain knew it wasn't possible, she could fool her heart into believing he was Eagar. It didn't hurt as much and she wanted it to stay like that no matter what she had to do.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Sirius broke abruptly away from her. He started to sit up when Mallory saw her hand, as though it were someone else's grab a fist full of his robes and pull him back. She didn't want to feel pain anymore. She wanted to be snogged senseless. Sirius didn't protest and their kissing continued. Not for very long though because the doorbell rang again and he pulled away to sit all of the way up. He looked at her for a moment, then to the direction of the door, and then back to Mallory. "I'll be right back," he told her before getting off the couch and leaving the room.

She groaned but got up and followed him from the sitting room into the foyer. He opened the door and Mallory gasped - on the front porch stood James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Hey mate," James said awkwardly before spotting Mallory.

"Er-" Sirius flattened his hair. James looked from Sirius to Mallory in rapid succession. Mallory knew she looked like a mess. She hadn't even brushed her hair yet that morning. She looked at Remus who was frowning.

"Can we come in?" James asked as a fierce wind blew some snow into the foyer.

"Yeah," Sirius replied and opened the door the rest of the way. James and Remus stepped inside. Sirius looked quickly around outside before closing the door with a snap.

"Where's Peter?"

"His mum wouldn't let him come," said James quickly before turning to Mallory. "What are you doing here?"

"It's obvious what they were doing," said Remus, "my question is why?"

James and Sirius both frowned at Remus. Mallory could tell by the look of hurt on Remus' face he knew exactly what they had been doing – he always was the one to pick up on small details. Of course why he was reacting like this was beyond her and at the moment she could not have cared less. Sirius was the only one who knew how she felt. He was the only one who really understood and she would take and escape from the awful pain dwelling in her in any way that she could. Maybe she would regret it in the long run but at the moment she did not care what Remus knew or did not know about what she did with Sirius Black.

"What does it look like we were doing?" Sirius asked while folding his arms across his chest in a defiant gesture.

Remus glanced at Mallory before looking back at Sirius. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes," Sirius growled.

"We didn't come here to fight with you," James interjected quickly. "We came to see how you're doing."

"It's apparent he has all the comfort he needs, James," said Remus, this time glaring at Mallory.

For some reason his glare made her heart squeeze painfully again. He was her friend and she had never meant to hurt him. The realization that she thought of him as a friend was overpowered by the additional pain she now felt at hurting him. She covered her face in her hands and sank along the wall until she felt her butt hit the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. Her body shook as she sobbed loudly. This was the worst pain she'd ever endured – losing Eagar. Nothing her father could ever do to her physically hurt as much as this. She willed her heart to just stop beating. It would be so much better if she could just die along with him. She didn't want to live if it meant living in this pain without him.

As pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her and she flung her own arms around Sirius' neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He understood.

Eagar couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. It wasn't possible, but she knew it was true.

"I'm sorry," she heard Remus' voice near her. She opened her blurry eyes to find him kneeling next to her. There was sorrow in his eyes. She pulled away from Sirius to look at Remus.

"It's not your fault," she choked out while wiping fiercely at her tears.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. You both lost someone you -" he cleared his throat, "I should have known that you'd find comfort in each other. I'm sorry." She could see tears beginning to form in his eyes but he was trying to fight them back.

She nodded then reached over to pull him into a hug. "You don't have to be strong for me," she whispered, "it's ok to cry."

And with those words Remus Lupin dissolved into tears. Mallory looked up to see Sirius and James in a tight brotherly hug as well. James was facing her and he had tears in his eyes as well.

It wasn't until that moment that Mallory realized maybe he wasn't as bad of a person as she thought he was. Maybe he was a good friend once you got to know him. Maybe.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 28: Whose Side?

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!

* * *

Chapter 28: Whose Side?

When Mallory returned to the Crabbe Manor about an hour later, she was surprised to find Sophia sitting on the front porch steps. Her friend's knees were pulled to her chest giving her a small, child-like appearance. Mallory could not see her face because she was staring down at the snow. A black winter cloak obstructed any view of her friend's body other than the round shape and her curly blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She didn't stir with the resounding crack of Mallory's sudden appearance - nor with the crunch of Mallory's footsteps across the freshly laid snow.

"Hey," Mallory said quietly as she approached her friend.

Sophia looked up and Mallory recoiled. Her friends face was pale and lifeless – except the purple and blue bruise covering her left eye. Her usually fierce grey eyes had the same lifeless quality of her face. Her nose was pink and appeared raw, and her right eye was red and puffy. She had a strong frown upon her face as she stared up at Mallory.

Mallory stood before her in silence for a moment unsure of what to do Sophia's appearance was quite unnerving.

"Hi," said Sophia in a small and broken voice.

"I guess you've heard about the attack…?" Mallory asked cautiously. It was the only thing that made any sense.

Sophia nodded and went back to staring at the ground. She slowly rocked back and forth giving off the child-like impression more strongly.

"Are you alright?" Mallory questioned, again with caution. She didn't know how to handle this situation. She'd never seen Sophia upset like this before.

Sophia shook her head back and forth violently then thrust her face into her knees and Mallory heard her emit a sad and soft moan. Mallory quietly took the last few steps and closed the distance between herself and her friend. She sat on the porch somewhat gingerly and laid her hand on her friends back. Sophia began to sob into her knees and her entire body shook. It was half an hour before she calmed down enough to sit up. She wiped her eyes and took quite a few deep breathes. Mallory waited patiently for her to speak.

"I-" Sophia took another breath, "I'm sorry," she managed.

"For what?" Mallory demanded immediately in harsher voice than she meant. She was confused and she didn't like it.

Sophia shrugged then swallowed difficultly and as she brought her hand up to her eye to touch it delicately she winced.

"What happened to your eye?" Mallory demanded. She wanted some answers.

Sophia looked like she might cry again before she answered, "My brother's fist."

Mallory's eyebrows rose, "Your brother hit you?"

Sophia nodded.

"Why?"

Sophia shrugged then muttered, "It's a long story."

"Well let's go inside and have some tea and you can tell me?"

Sophia looked at the front door behind her and then back to the snow surrounding them. "Ok," she agreed and slowly got up from her position on the porch.

About half an hour later the two of them were seated in the kitchen drinking tea and feeling considerably warmer.

"I'm really sorry about Eagar," Sophia said interrupting the comfortable silence the two had been in. Mallory's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she nearly dropped the cup in her hand. Tears sprang to her eyes and she swallowed past the large lump in her throat.

"It's not your fault," she said softly and pain and regret filled her chest, "it's mine," she muttered angrily.

"No it's not," said Sophia immediately. "It's not your fault at all."

"My dad did it," Mallory whispered as hatred pushed past all her other emotions and boiled to the top, "to punish me."

"No he didn't," said Sophia and it was the certainty in her voice that made Mallory pause.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"Because," Sophia took a shaky deep breathe. When she looked up at Mallory there were tears standing in her eyes, "because it was Antonin."

Mallory's expression darkened and she stared at her friend across the counter. "What do you mean?" She growled. The anger she'd felt toward her father was nothing compared to the fury bubbling inside of her now.

"I heard him telling my dad," Sophia whispered. She kept her eyes locked on Mallory's but tears were spilling rapidly down her cheeks. "That's why he hit me," she gestured toward her left eye. "He was ordered to kill them," she continued, "as part of his induction into … into some type of group or something. I'm not really sure."

Mallory wasn't sure what to feel. _Sophia's brother had been ordered to kill them? Who would order such a thing? And why? _

"You're sure?" Mallory asked quietly.

Sophia nodded, "Antonin saw me listening and he hit me and told me not to tell anyone."

Mallory nodded, she believed Sophia no matter how much she didn't want to. "I still think it had something to do with my father," she whispered as Sophia wiped away her tears.

"But why would you dad want the Harts dead?"

Mallory sighed, "Because he caught Eagar and I…" she let her voice trial off but it seemed Sophia didn't understand.

"Caught you…?" she asked in that somewhat naive tone she had.

"You know," Mallory replied and she could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh!" Sophia's eyes widened and she stared at Mallory. "You were-?" Mallory nodded, "And he came in?" Mallory nodded again. "That's why you went to St. Mungo's?" Mallory nodded one last time. "I didn't even know you and Eagar were …dating?"

"Not many people did," Mallory replied and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest again, "but we were more than just dating."

"Obviously," Sophia half-smiled.

"I loved him," Mallory said plainly and a dry sob suddenly escaped past her lips.

"Did he love you back?" Sophia asked in a quite voice.

"Yeah," Mallory was near tears now, "yeah, he did."

"I didn't know," said Sophia solemnly and the two girls sipped on the tea in silence.

Desperate not to think about Eagar and everything that surrounded his death Mallory searched her mind for something else to think about and it went inexplicably to Sirius. She had always found him rather attractive but now that she knew what a wonderful kisser he was she was even more attracted to him. She frowned suddenly - how did she know that Sirius was a good kisser? Then it came back to her and her heart leapt at the memory. For a moment she let herself relive how good it felt to be held and kissed and wanted. Her mind had been blissfully blank of her pain when she had been in his arms.

"Where were you this morning?" Sophia's question brought Mallory crashing out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked in what she knew was a scratchy voice.

"This morning," said Sophia, "I was sitting outside for about an hour before you came back."

"Oh," Mallory ran her fingers through her messy hair and whispered, "at Sirius Black's."

"Where?" Mallory wasn't sure if Sophia was asking because she hadn't heard her or because she couldn't believe it.

"Sirius Black's," she said a bit more loudly.

Sophia's eyebrows furrowed deeply, "Why were you there?"

"Because he was in love with Emily," Mallory answered with a shrug, "and I knew he would understand how I felt."

"Did he?" Sophia asked.

Mallory nodded before answering, "Yeah," she half smiled to herself, "and he helped me deal."

"How?" Sophia seemed confused and yet curious.

"It's complicated," Mallory lied. It was simple – he made her forget.

"Ok," said Sophia and she went back to sipping her tea.

"Potter and Lupin showed up," Mallory almost whispered.

Sophia's interest showed on her face, "Did they help too?" She asked.

Mallory shrugged and answered, "A little." Then she pushed away from the counter and carried her empty mug to the sink. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced before disappearing upstairs.

"I've decided," Mallory said as she stood in the doorframe of the bathroom where Sophia was getting dressed.

"Decided what?" Sophia asked.

"I'm going to go back," Mallory answered.

"Go back?" Sophia asked in a surprised tone, "I don't understand."

Mallory wasn't really sure when this decision had hit her but it made sense to her now. "I'm going back to the way things used to be," she clarified, "I can't afford to have friends." Sophia's frown deepened. "I won't let them hurt my friends to get to me again."

"Mallory, Eagar didn't die because of you-"

"I don't care," Mallory's words were sharp, "I won't go through this again. I won't. So if we're going to be friends, it'll have to be in secret, and you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Mallory, I-"

"You have to swear." Mallory's words were forceful. She stuck out her hand as though to shake upon it.

"Alright," Sophia nodded and grasped Mallory's hand. "I won't tell."

"Good," Mallory nodded, "and I apologize in advance for what I am going to do to you when we get back to school."

Sophia's eyebrows rose in alarm, "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can to make Bellatrix and Darcy believe they are my friends again."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"They have information," Mallory answered simply, "about the 'Dark Lord' that killed Eagar. I want to find him and make him pay if it's the last thing I do."

"Mallory," Sophia said in a gasp, "You can't be serious."

Mallory just looked at her friend.

"You can't-" Sophia sputtered, "I mean, how can you? He's been killing people left and right Mal, you can't really think you're going to stop him."

"Sophia," Mallory said sharply, "You're either with me or against me."

"What?" Sophia's voice raised an octave.

"Choose," Mallory ordered, "either you're with me or you're not."

Sophia's jaw dropped. "We don't live in a black and white world," she replied, "how can you ask me just like that?"

"This is a simple matter," said Mallory, "either you agree with this 'Dark Lord' who forced your brother to kill innocent people, or you don't. If you don't then you're on my side."

"No," Sophia shook her head, "I don't agree with him, but I am not about to stand against him."

"Why not?" Mallory shouted suddenly, "Don't you want it to stop?"

Sophia frowned, "Who are you?"

The question took Mallory by surprise, "What do you mean? I'm Mallory Crabbe."

"No," Sophia looked Mallory up and down, "you're not. Because Mallory Crabbe is smart and this is stupid. Are you telling me that you're willing to risk your life to get revenge? That's not like you at all."

"The life I have isn't worth living anymore," Mallory replied with a steely determination in her voice, "without Eagar, it's not worth it."

"You don't mean that-" Sophia began appalled.

"Yes I do," Mallory said with enough force to knock down a brick building. There was such passion and anger in those words that there was no room for doubt.

"So which side are you on?" Mallory asked after a beat or two of silence.

"It's not the simple," Sophia answered in a whisper, "I can't-" she paused "I'm not-" she looked down at the floor. "This is something I need to think about."

Mallory nodded once with a frown on her face and left the room silently. She had a lot to do and she would not stand around and wait for others to make decisions. If Sophia didn't see the decision as an easy one to make then it was her own problem. After grabbing her heavy winter cloak, she stepped outside and disapparated.

When she reappeared outside of Severus Snape's house she walked purposefully to the front door. She wasn't sure how but she had to convince him that she was on his side. And that she'd severed any ties he thought she held to his tormentors.

After knocking and waiting patiently for a few minutes, she heard heavy Severus-like pounding footsteps on the stairs and the front door opened rather violently.

"What do you want?" His face showed no surprise in finding her there. It was as though he'd been expecting her. He pulled his arms across his chest and waited for a response.

"A few minutes of your time," she responded coldly.

He frowned at her for a long second with a calculating look in his eyes then, grabbing his winter cloak, stepped outside. "C'mon then," he muttered as he stalked away.

"No," this one word made him stop in his tracks.

He turned around and his black and hardened eyes narrowed, "What?" His voice was like the crack of a whip in the still, cold air. It was pointed and angry.

A sly smile slipped across her lips, "I don't really feel like walking a million miles in the snow," she replied icily as she walked closer to the front door, "Let's talk inside."

Severus' frown deepened, "This is _my _house," his voice was low with what she assumed was supposed to be intimidating anger, "and you asked me to give you some of _my _time, therefore we will talk where _I _say we will talk."

She shook her head and gave him a hard and steady gaze not impressed by his speech in the slightest, "First, this is your father's house not yours," she corrected in a clipped tone, "and second I refuse to freeze while following you through the snow so you can feel safe. I highly doubt that anyone will object to my presence or to the topic of our conversation. Therefore you will walk back over here and we will go inside."

His eyes blazed angrily and for a long moment he tried to stare her down. When her calm yet powerful gaze didn't waver under his fierce and demanding one he dropped his eyes from hers and walked back up the steps. She stepped aside, a triumphant smirk on her lips, as he used his wand to open the door and escorted her inside. He locked it again once they were both inside and led her down the narrow hall and into a small den to the left. She sat on the couch and he sat in the arm chair to her right.

"So?" He never really was one beat around the bush.

"Manners Severus," she reprimanded, "aren't you going to ask me if I'm thirsty or hungry?"

He visibly bristled, "are you hungry or thirsty?" He managed to grit out through his clenched jaw. She'd forgotten how much fun annoying people – especially him - was until this very moment.

"No, but thank you for asking," she replied with that smirk that seemed to slip so easily on her face.

"Alright then," he replied through his still clenched jaw.

"You really need to learn to control your emotions Severus," she said for what felt like the millionth time, "they'll only betray you otherwise."

He rolled his eyes and relaxed slightly as he leaned back in his chair, "yes mother," he mocked her.

"I'm only trying to help you," she snapped.

"Why?" She frowned at the question. _Don't you know?_ She thought almost willing him to read her thoughts.

"Why what?" She asked with a sigh. He kept his eyes locked on hers and they were void of any emotion. Apparently he'd been getting better at that hiding his emotions thing. Either that or he was simply trying harder at the moment.

"Why are you trying to help me?" He asked as his eyes seared holes into hers, "Why do you care?"

Her fast thinking mind kicked in and she saw her opportunity and took it, "Because someone like you could be very useful to our side."

She held his gaze and saw the confusion that stayed just a bit too long in his all too telling eyes. He wasn't as good as he could be. "Our side?" He asked casually.

"Yes," she said simply.

He blinked and seemed to be collecting his thoughts before speaking, "Whose side would that be?"

"Ours," she answered.

He frowned, "You said that. What do you mean?"

"Yours and mine."

He just stared at her for a long moment, "What do you mean?" He finally repeated in an agitated voice when it was clear that he didn't understand her.

"I mean that you are the only person I trust. Therefore, I want you on my side."

"Why?"

"Because together, we could do great things."

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a bit more calm.

"You know how powerful I am-"

"I'm just as powerful as you, if not more!" He barked as he leapt out of his seat.

"My point exactly," she lied in a hiss, "But you, unlike me, lack complete control of your powers – just like your emotions."

"I do not," he growled.

She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him, "If you have complete control then why did that picture frame shatter?" He turned his head to look at the picture frame that was on the desk to their left. Indeed, it was shattered. It had not been so when they entered the room.

"How do I know you didn't do that?" He asked.

"Do you see my wand?" She raised both of her hands, palms up, toward him.

"You can do magic without it," he had an answer for everything.

"Not anything that precise," she countered, "it's not that fully developed yet."

He glared at her then sat back down in his chair letting out a long breath. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. Mallory waved her wand and restored the picture frame.

"Do you know how often you've lost control in my presence alone?" She asked as she twirled her wand carelessly between her fingers.

"No." His voice was flat now – devoid of any emotion.

"Ninety-eight times including today," she answered.

His head snapped up and he stared at her with narrowed eyes, "You've been keeping count?" He asked.

"Since your first year," she nodded, "it was a lot worse at first. This is only the seventh time this year."

"Why would you keep count of something like that?"

"Because I knew this day would come," she answered..

"What day is that then?" There was a slight mock in his question.

"The day I'm going to start teaching you how to gain and maintain control over your emotions and eventually your powers."

"You're going to teach me?" He was still mocking her.

"Of course I am. If we're going to work together you need to be better prepared."

He sat back and stared at her. There was a calculating look in his eye and it seemed he was in deep thought, "You know," he spoke at length, "now that I think about it I only remember three times of you losing control."

She smirked at him, "In your presence there have only been four, but I wasn't sure whether you saw the last until just now."

"How many outside of my presence?" He asked casually but she knew he really wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," she lied.

He frowned, "You know all of mine, but you don't know yours?"

"I don't know all of yours," she snapped, "I only know the ones that happened while I was there."

They sat in silence for a few beats before he shook his head from side to side and chuckled slightly – a rather unnatural sound coming from him.

"What is funny?" She demanded.

"It's just good to have you back," he answered with a genuine smile. "I've missed this."

The phrase, 'It's good to be back' flitted absurdly though her brain but was quickly squashed before a syllable uttered. She just smirked at him and thought about how little he really knew.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! **


	30. Chapter 29: Business as Usual

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: Happy New Year! I wanted to post this chapter as a Christmas present for any faithful readers I may have, but I was simply too busy. So I'm posting it now. I hope you like it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW. Thanks! Oh and watch your step at the end.

* * *

Chapter 29: Business as Usual

"Mallory!" When she heard her name bellowed across the platform she cringed. What was wrong with that boy?

_He's a bleeding idiot_, she reminded herself.

"Come on," she grabbed Severus' elbow and continued down the platform as though she hadn't heard him.

"Mallory!" She didn't slow as she pulled Severus along. Maybe if they got far enough away he would leave her alone. "Crabbe!" She was wrong that stupid boy only got more persistent.

Pulling her wand from her pocket she stopped walking and set down her trunk. "Save me a seat," she told to Severus. With one raised eyebrow he gave her one of his inquisitive looks, "while I take care of him," she added.

He glanced at her wand then looked over her shoulder to what Mallory was sure was Black pushing people out of the way as he made his way toward them. Then he nodded and stalked away.

"Mallory," when he put his hand on her shoulder she whipped around and stuck her wand in his face.

"Touch me again and I will hex you into oblivion," she said evenly with a deadly stare.

He visibly recoiled and gave her the most dumbfounded look she'd ever seen. What's the matter with you?" He demanded regaining his composure.

"Nothing," she answered coldly, "but I don't know where you get off shouting my name down the platform like I'm one of your little fanclub members."

His frown deepened in anger, "I was trying to get your attention."

"Anyone with half a brain could see that Black," she snapped angrily, "though I'm sure I don't know why you feel the need to get my attention at all."

Again his frown deepened, this time in confusion, and when he spoke his voice was a whisper, "We haven't talked after we-" she raised an eyebrow at him almost daring him to continue – he changed course instead, "well … after that day."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she delivered these words so perfectly she almost believed them herself.

She saw the question pass in his eyes. He doubted himself for a minute and that made her smirk. "Yes you do," he said in an angry growl, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She sneered at him, "You should not be so confident in your legilimency skills Black, nor should you underestimate mine in occulmency. I assure you I have no idea what day you're talking about."

"The day Emily died," he barked.

"I don't know anyone named Emily," she answered just as quickly.

His frustration seemed to reach the surface at this point, "Why are you doing this to me? I know you know what I'm talking about. You were there, at my house, James and Remus saw you."

She gave him an innocent smile, "I cannot be responsible for any of your hallucinations nor of that of your friends."

"It was not a hallucination!" He shouted, catching the attention of a few passing second years.

"Since I have never been to your house and everyone knows it is impossible to find unless you already know where it is – how do you propose that I got there?" He stared at her – dumbfounded. It was written all over his face. He had no answer for her and honestly – she had no answer for it either. Though that was something he did not need to know. "As usual, your half of a brain has failed you. Why don't you find Potter and retrieve the other half?"

It seemed his power of speech came back to him, "So you're just going to pretend as though nothing happened that day?"

"I'm not pretending," she answered with the perfect amount of sincerity in her voice. Then she turned, picked up her trunk, and boarded the train leaving him to stand there and doubt himself. And for some reason it didn't feel good like it usually did. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she might have acknowledged the pain she felt at causing him pain. But she would do what was needed in order to extract her revenge against her father and the Dark Lord he followed. If that meant she had to hurt Sirius Black, and herself by extension, then that's what she would do.

"What's changed your mind?" Bellatrix asked with that fiery gaze, she was famous for, dancing in her eyes. Mallory had just told Bellatrix and Darcy she wanted more information on the Dark Lord she'd heard them speak of.

"Eagar," said Mallory in a controlled even tone. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest but she ignored it as best as she could. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed so Mallory elaborated, "His death really," she said, "it's obvious that standing up to your master is pointless."

"But you don't agree with his views?" Darcy demanded. She had her arms pulled across her chest as she sat across from Mallory. All three girls were in a compartment they kicked a couple of first years out of so they could talk in private.

"Well I don't know his views yet do I?" Mallory retorted with just the right amount of venom in her voice and eyes.

Darcy just scowled at the other girl instead of responding. What could she say really? As far as she knew Mallory wanted information to make an informed decision about joining.

"We're having a meeting," Bellatrix cut through the silent tension in the room, "a month from this coming Friday."

Mallory turned to look at her, "A meeting?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," said Bellatrix, "for anyone who's interested in learning more about what our master believes and how he plans to accomplish his beliefs."

"Hasn't he already started accomplishing them?"

Bellatrix scoffed, "This, so far, is simply child's play. He has much bigger plans for the future. It's only a matter of amassing the followers he needs to accomplish them."

"Oh," Mallory didn't know what else to say. This was worse than she thought.

Getting back into her routine was easy for Mallory. Pretending that what happened over the break didn't happen was natural. She lied to everyone often enough that she knew how to make it believable. So believable in fact that sometimes she caught herself believing it too. If she pretended hard enough that nothing was wrong then nothing would be.

She did, however, notice the subtle differences in her fellow Slytherins - the anxious glances in her direction, the blatant avoidance of any talk about the past holiday, the conversations that stopped absuptly when she entered the room, the whispers that seemed to follow her across the school - but she chose to purposefully ignore them. Most Slytherins knew of her friendship with Eagar and she knew some suspected, quite rightly, that there was more going on. It was a rare commodity to have actual friends in the Slytherin house so the fact that they were friends - as both professed to any who wanted to know - and everyone knew about it only made the rumors run rampant. What added to fuel to the fire was the fact that it was a pure-blooded family that had been killed. Thus far it had only been half-bloods or less. No one understood why the Hart family was targeted – though some suspected, again quite rightly in Mallory's mind, that it had something to do with her.

So for the first three weeks back she reverted to the moody, angry, vengeful, spiteful, venomous Mallory she'd built herself into over the years. The only emotion she showed was anger and every other feeling was kept trapped deep inside of her under lock and key. It was so much easier to pretend then to show real emotions.

She was sitting in front of the fire late on a Friday night when someone sidled into the seat next to her. She didn't move in the slightest pretending to be completely entranced with the fire – though she wasn't.

"We should get out of here," she was surprised to find that it was Severus' low voice in her ear – though she didn't show him that. Slowly she turned her head and gave him a level and steady look.

"Do you mean out of the common room or the school?" She inquired in a whisper.

"The latter," he answered. There was a hint of a mischievous glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen for quite a long time.

"Where do you propose we go?"

"Hogsmeade," he answered, "we could slip into the Hog's Head for a few drinks."

Mallory raised an eyebrow at him, "I seem to remember a bad experience on your part the last time we did that."

"I was thirteen," he replied somewhat indignantly, "I think I'll be able to hold it down this time."

Mallory shrugged casually, glanced around, and then whispered, "Go now then. I'll meet you at the front door in twenty minutes." He made no acknowledgement that he heard her. He just got up off the couch, sneered at her as though she'd offended him and stormed from the common room. Only two first year boys made the mistake of following him with their eyes. Mallory smirked. They would learn soon how to be more discreet than that.

"What's wrong with Severus?" Mallory nearly jumped at the sound of Robert Avery's voice by her. She looked up to see him frowning at the door Severus just stormed out of.

"Since when do you care?" Mallory snapped and she turned her attentions back to the fireplace.

"I don't," Avery replied with a shrug, "I just want to know if I should avoid him later or not."

"Probably," Mallory answered. "I don't imagine he'll cool down anytime soon."

"He needs to learn to control that temper."

Mallory nodded in agreement. She wanted to say, 'we're working on it', but it is best not to show the enemy your plans.

"So how're you?" Avery asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch. "I haven't spoken with you in a little while. Not since we got back from Christmas. Wonderful party by the way, I don't know if your mum got our owl."

"Thank you," Mallory answered neutrally as she kept her emotions under control, "I'm not sure if she did or not, she hasn't said anything to me – and I'm fine."

He fixed her with a doubtful look. "If you say so," he answered, "you don't seem fine."

"Well I am," she said.

"If you say so," he repeated himself.

"What do you care anyway?" She snapped suddenly feeling offended. Who did he think he was? Since when did he care about her?

"I don't," he answered with a casual shrug.

"You were just wondering whether to avoid me later or not?" She sneered as she stood up suddenly. He shrugged again and it did not slip past Mallory that this boy was good at deceiving. "I'll help you out there," she snapped, "stay away from me and you won't have any problems." With that she pretended to storm across the common room and out of the door in the same fashion as Severus had.

Once in the dark corridor Mallory disillusioned herself and crept stealthily along the familiar halls until she reached the front door where she found Severus waiting.

"Disillusion yourself," she whispered. He jumped only slightly before rapping himself on the head with his wand and blending instantly to the wall behind him.

"Ok, let's go," she said while opening the door and stepping out into the frigid night air.

The walk to Hogsmeade was silent, punctuated only by the crunching of their footsteps on the frozen ground. Both knew how much trouble they would be in if they were caught so neither risked giving themselves away by talking. Only when they reached Hog's Head did Mallory speak for the first time since they left the castle.

"We can take the spells off now." Severus became visible again followed quickly by Mallory. He opened the door and both of them slipped inside. It was less crowded than she thought it would be but there were still had plenty of people inside.

"There's a booth over there," Severus muttered before quickly crossing the room to it. Mallory followed while cautiously observing every patron. Most of them were well drunk and therefore not of any consequence to her. However, there were a few that seemed to be there for other reasons besides the indulgence of good spirits. Loads of witches and wizards used this establishment as a place to discuss things they did not want overhead with people they did not want to be seen with. Mallory thought this a poor decision on their part as it was one of the easiest places to overhear a conversation without being noticed.

Mallory reached the booth a few seconds after Severus and sat opposite him – with her back to the door. "A gentleman would have waited for the lady to sit first," she said in a playful manner with a mischievous smile.

Severus smiled at her and raised one eyebrow, "Are you pretending to be a lady now?"

"Ouch," she said in mock offense, "are you implying that I am not?"

"You are the least like any lady I know," he answered while waving the bar tender over.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." The bar tender arrived and took their drink order and returned very promptly with their drinks. After taking a swallow of her fire-whiskey Mallory set her glass down and looked evenly at Severus. "So what did you want to say to me that you couldn't say in the common room?"

Severus frowned at her and set his drink down also. "What makes you think that's the reason I wanted to come here?"

"Because I know you," she said simply, "so out with it." But Severus' eyes widened and he slouched a little into the booth. "What?" She asked as she began to turn her head.

"Don't!" His sharp whisper stopped her. She turned back to him. "Lucius Malfoy just entered," he whispered, "with your brother."

"What?" Mallory gaped at him, "what are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Severus replied, "but they're coming this way."

"Did they see you?" She felt her heart rate quicken as she griped the table with both hands.

"No," he breathed almost silently, "they're sitting in the booth right behind you." He leaned toward her and continued in a softer whisper, "I think they're waiting for someone."

"Do you see her?" Mallory heard Lucius' voice right behind her.

"No," said her brother. She could imagine him looking around for someone.

"She will have to be taught that tardiness is not acceptable," said Lucius in a bored drawl.

"She probably got held up. You remember how hard it was to sneak off when we were still there."

Lucius made a noise of disgust, "Don't remind me," he said, "I loathe every day I spent under that muggle-loving fool's authority. I shall rejoice the day he is no longer among the living."

Vincent Crabbe chuckled lightly, "I will too," he agreed.

"Oh no," Severus breathed as his eyes grew larger in utter terror.

"What?" Mallory whispered anxiously.

"Bellatrix just walked in," he breathed as he picked up a paper menu that was lying on the table and put it up in front of his face.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. But the chapter was too long to post as one so I had to break it somewhere. Hope you're intrigued enough to come back for the next update. As always, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW. Thanks!


	31. Chapter 30:Secret Conversation Overheard

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Chapter 30: Secret Conversations Overheard

Mallory turned her head toward the wall beside them and watched Bellatrix cross the room in the poor reflection of the glass-framed picture.

"Ah," said Lucius and Mallory felt him get out of the booth behind her, "Bella," he said pleasantly, "what took you so long?"

"Bleeding poltergeist," said Bellatrix in a nasty voice as she slid into the booth, "nearly got me caught by that stupid, filthy, squib. I'm going to have a job getting back in."

Severus lowered his menu and gave Mallory and significant look. She shrugged and leaned back a little in order to hear them better. Oh well, if they got into trouble while getting back she had a feeling this was going to be worth it.

"Well," said Lucius with an air of indifference, "all in the name of the Dark Lord." He sat back down in the booth. "Speaking of," he paused, "How is your campaign going?"

"I've set up a meeting for one week from tonight for those 6th and 7th years I feel are interested."

"You'd better make sure all of the 7th years are there. The Dark Lord wants to use them as soon they graduate – yourself included."

"Of course," said Bellatrix.

"Do you have a list of those you plan on inviting to this meeting?"

"Naturally," said Bellatrix and Mallory could hear her pulling something out of her robes.

"Good," Lucius seemed delighted, "The Dark Lord will want to look this over." There was the distinct noise of a piece of parchment being unfolded. Mallory wished with all of her being that she could get a look at it. "You have, of course, listed all the 7th years?"

"Yes," said Bellatrix in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why did you not list all of the 6th?"

"There are a few whom I feel are not as dedicated as we would hope," she answered, "if we pressure them now they might fall to the other side."

"For example?" He asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"Robert Avery," she said. Mallory raised an eyebrow at Severus whom was listening just as intently as she was. He frowned and shrugged.

Lucius scoffed, "His father has assured us he will be on our side."

"His father may have," she said nastily, "but from observing him I'm not as certain."

"And?"

"Sophia Jugson." Mallory restrained the gasp that almost escaped her lips.

"Little girls," said Lucius in a demeaning voice, "are not our concern. I wouldn't care if you didn't include any of them."

"_Witches_ have more advantages than you might think," Bellatrix snapped.

"You do," said Lucius amiably, "but you are one of the few exceptions. Now what other _wizards_ did you not include?"

"None," she said in a distinctly sour voice, "the rest of the _boys_ are on there."

"Alright," he said, "Is there a reason you didn't include any of the 5th years?"

"They still have two more years," she answered, "I thought it was too early."

"You thought?" He asked in that demeaning voice again, "That's dangerous territory Bellatrix. From now on you will do as you're told, understand?" She must have nodded because Mallory did not hear her reply. "Now, make a list of the 5th years that will join us and owl me when you want to meet again so I can collect it."

"Bellatrix," Mallory had nearly forgotten her brother was at the table – he'd been silent for so long.

"Yes?" She responded in an icy voice.

"Why is Mallory's name _last_ on this list?" Mallory felt her stomach clench with fear.

"Because," said Bellatrix in a simply vicious tone, "I was unsure about her loyalties until you took care of the one thing that might have made her waver." Vincent's light chuckle made the knife in Mallory's chest twist painfully. She knew Bellatrix was referring to Eagar and her suspicions that her brother was involved with his murder were confirmed. "Luckily," Bellatrix was continuing, "this past week she has returned to herself and I know now that she is definitely on our side."

"How can you be sure?" Lucius asked.

"I just am," she snapped.

"That's not good enough," said Lucius.

"If the Dark Lord has a problem with it, you can tell him to talk to me. Otherwise you're just going to have to believe me."

There was a deadly silence between them for a few long seconds before Bellatrix's voice shattered it, "Are we through here?" She asked maliciously, "I do have things to do tomorrow, you know."

"Yes," said Lucius as he got out of the booth, "you may go." She slid out after him and there was a few beats of silence as everyone watched her leave – Mallory watched through the reflection in the glass picture frame – Severus from over the top of his menu. As soon as the door closed behind her, Mallory heard her brother's voice.

"Nasty piece of work that one," he grunted.

Lucius made a noise of agreement as he sat back down in the booth, "Not at all like her sister," he said. Mallory made a face of disgust at Severus who half-smiled. Narcissa was just as much a piece of work as Bella.

"I just feel sorry for Rodolphus," said Vincent.

"Yes," said Lucius in a voice that made Mallory believe he was contemplating something other than their conversation.

"I would not want to be in his shoes," Vincent continued.

"She will help keep him loyal however," said Lucius, then he took a deep breath and Mallory heard him re-open the piece of parchment. "Do you believe your sister is loyal to us?"

"I believe she wavered for a little while, while she was bewitched by that filthy blood-traitor," Vincent said with disgust. Mallory felt her blood run cold with fury, "but we took care of that. I think she knows her place now."

Lucius sighed, "I don't know," he said in a contemplative voice. Severus nudged Mallory slightly under the table and gave her a severe look. She put her finger to her lips and listened more intently, "I've known Mallory for quite some time," Lucius was saying, "and she has never been one to be intimidated easily."

"You don't know her very well," said Vincent, "she's scared; and when she's scared she does exactly what she is told."

"How can you be so sure she's not pretending?" Lucius asked.

"Because now that we've taken away that filth that was clouding her judgment, she's realized she has more to lose than she thought; and people who have something to lose will do anything to protect it."

"You're making her sound like a bleeding Gryffindor," said Lucius, "this is your sister, Mallory Crabbe, we're talking about here – what does she have to lose?"

"Her friends," said Vincent nastily.

"What friends?" Lucius demanded, "She doesn't have friends."

"Jugson," said Vincent. "Snape," Severus gave Mallory an alarmed look, "Dolohov," he continued, "Rosier, Nott, – not to mention…"

But whoever else Vincent was going to list was drowned out by the sound of Lucius – chuckling of all things, "This is why I do the thinking," he said after he got his full of laughter, "You may have known her for most of your life," he said – all the mirth was gone from his voice now, "but you don't really know her at all, you idiot. Mallory has no friends," he said sharply. Mallory smiled at Severus who frowned at her. This was perfect. "She, just like the rest of us, is only playing the game," Lucius continued, "She wants you to think that these other Slytherins are her friends, but they aren't. They're people she plans to use one day to get whatever it is she wants."

"I think I know my sister a little better than you do," said Vincent in a defensive voice.

"That's the problem," said Lucius, "you thought again. Don't do that anymore; let me do it for you since you seem incapable. Listen to me - this girl is not scared. Want to know why? Because she has nothing to lose; the only thing she stood to lose you took from her and now I have a feeling she's only pretending to be on our side so that she can extract vengeance on you and whoever else was involved."

"That's not true," said Vincent, "didn't you hear Bellatrix? Mallory is on our side."

"Your sister is a good actress," said Lucius coldly, "and I'm not s certain she's loyal to our side. You think you have her right where you want her because that's what she wants you to think. Mallory is out here in this world for herself and no one else – you can trust me on that. She has no reason to be on our side and until we give her one she won't be."

"Yes - yes she does," said Vincent not sounding so sure anymore, "she knows what we would do to her if she didn't stay loyal and-"

"Which," said Lucius loudly over whatever else Vincent was going to say, "is her incentive for doing it secretly. Witches are very good at deception and secrets, which is why the Dark Lord wanted Bellatrix on our side and any witch like her."

Vincent scoffed, "Mallory is just a little girl."

"No," said Lucius in a dangerous voice, "she most certainly is not. Your sister is a very capable witch. We would do well not to underestimate her."

"Not to underestimate - ?" Vincent scoffed again, "You're crazy," he said, "Lucius, Mallory is a girl – she is certainly not a very capable witch."

"This, again, is why I do the thinking," Lucius snapped, "Are you certain you have a brain in that thick skull of yours?"

"Of course I do," said Vincent angrily.

"Well then listen to what I'm telling you," he spat.

"I would if you made any sense," said Vincent, "but I'm not sure we're even talking about the same person. My sister, Mallory, is not someone to fear. Recruit – sure if you want her – but fear? No."

"I never said we should fear her," said Lucius - his voice was muffled and Mallory had the distinct impression he put his hand over his face like she often did when trying to explain something to her stupid brother, "I said not to underestimate her – there's a difference."

"Well-"

"Never mind," Lucius snapped, "Forget it, this is obviously something much too vastly complicated for your pea-sized brain to comprehend. Forget about it. Instead, let's concentrate on figuring out how to know for certain which side she's on."

"What do you suggest?" Vincent demanded with as little anger in his voice as he could manage. Apparently all the insults were starting to sink-in.

"I'll tell Bellatrix to test her," said Lucius, "and then we'll know for sure where her loyalties lie."

"And what if you're wrong?" Vincent asked with a little interest in his voice.

"Then I will give you one hundred galleons," said Lucius, "and if you're wrong, you'll give me the same."

"If I'm wrong we'll have a lot more to worry about than galleons."

"Yes," said Lucius and then Mallory felt him slide out of the booth. She leaned forward and Severus put his menu in front of his face so that Vincent, whom was still seated, would not recognize either of them.

Lucius was talking again, "For your sake," he said once he brushed his robes off, "I hope I'm wrong."

"Thank you," said Vincent and Mallory felt her seat shake as her very large brother squeezed himself out of the booth. Severus lowered his menu a little to watch the two men walk across the room. "They're gone," he whispered in a sigh of relief.

Mallory nearly jumped out of the booth, "We have to get back to the castle now," she whispered sharply to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"What if Bella goes up to my room to check on me?" She bent over the table to talk to him without being overheard.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she just stuck her neck out for me and I'm positive she'll want a reassurance that she did the right thing."

"Well, there's no way you'll get there before her now, she's probably at least at the entrance." Severus picked up the rest of his fire-whiskey and gulped it down.

"I can if I fly," she whispered so softly she saw Severus reading her lips.

He shook his head at her, "Alright then," he said, "you do that, and I'll just walk back, in the dark and the snow, by myself."

"Good," Mallory nodded and turned, sweeping across the room. Once outside she stepped down into a dark and empty alley and, after looking around to make sure she was alone, transformed. The snow was cold on her talons so, after she ruffled her feathers to warm herself, she quickly took flight.

Flying was one of Mallory's favorite past times – flying like this. It was so freeing to be in the air and to do just what she pleased. She flew as fast as she could to the castle, hoping the entire way that she got there before Bellatrix. When she landed on her windowsill the room was pitch-black. Her dorm-mates must have already been asleep. So, unlatching the window with her beak she pushed it gently open and hopped inside. Looking around and making absolutely sure the curtains around her dorm-mates beds were all closed, and that none of them were out of their beds, she transformed back into herself and closed and latched the window. Then, silently, she changed into her nightgown and slid into her bed. As she lay there listening to the even breathing of Sophia as the other girl slept she hoped against hope that Bella hadn't already been here.

It was nearly ten minutes before she heard it - the click of the doorknob to the room and then the very soft squeak as the door opened. The floor boards made soft creaking noises as someone made their way across the room. They stopped every so often and she could hear the heavy curtains that lined everyone's beds being pulled open and then, after a moment, being pushed close. Then the creaks stopped outside her bed and she closed her eyes and controlled her breathing as the curtain was pulled back.

She knew it was Bella before the soft whisper, "Good," came from the person looking in on her, "I knew it," Bella whispered again and then the curtain was pushed close and the creaks of the floorboards got further away until the door squeaked and the doorknob clicked and Mallory was left listening to the even breathing of Sophia once more. She sighed and closed her eyes preparing to fall asleep.

But she could not sleep. No matter how long she lay in her warm and comfortable bed, in the complete dark, with her eyes shut – she couldn't do it. Why? Because Lucius Malfoy was on to her. They had been close once – Mallory and Lucius – when she was in her fourth year and he in his seventh. He had told her she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and she had believed him. She was only fifteen and completely smitten. She remembered sneaking off to secluded places around the castle to be with him. They talked about all sorts of things and she thought she knew and loved him until he left school and ignored her the entire following summer. She'd been heartbroken then and vowed to never fall for another guy again – until Eagar.

She purposefully turned her thoughts from him. It hurt too much to think of him. Why did Lucius have to be so smart? Why couldn't he be stupid like her brother? True, her brother knew more about her than he should but she was pretty certain Lucius had convinced him that her friends were not actually her friends. Oh, she hoped to Merlin that he did. She didn't know what she would do if harm came to anyone else because of her. How was she going to convince Lucius that she was on his side even though she wasn't?


	32. Chapter 31: Payback Phase Two

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 31: Payback; Phase Two

Mallory wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep that night. All she knew was she was very tired the following morning when she woke up. In her haste to get into bed, it seemed she didn't close the curtain on the side facing the window very well and light was spilling onto her bed. She was so tired and it was Saturday – which meant she could sleep in as late as she wanted. So she rolled over and closed her eyes.

However, sleep did not come. Now that she was awake her mind went straight back to the conversations she had overheard the night before. And, quite suddenly, it all made sense. In order to convince Lucius she was on their side she was going to have to align herself with people she knew to be on their side - people besides Bella and Darcy. If only she'd gotten a look at that list! Oh well, at the meeting next Friday she would see who was on it and be able to choose from among them. In the mean time she would have to do something that would let everyone know she was back to her old self. What that was, she wasn't sure just yet. She threw the covers off herself and opened the curtain around her bed. There was no sense on staying in bed all day – she had stuff to do.

About an hour later she entered the Great Hall and spotted Severus eating breakfast at the end of the table by himself. She crossed the room quickly and sat across from him – facing the entrance.

"You're up early," he said when she sat down.

"So are you," she replied with a smile, "how was your walk back last night?"

Severus glanced around to make sure they were out of ear-shot of anyone else before answering, "Cold," he took a bite of his toast before asking, "Did you get back in time?"

"Luckily," Mallory replied with a nod, "She came up about ten minutes after I got there."

"Good for you," he sneered, "I could have been killed by any number of the creatures that lurk in the dark while walking back by myself but I'm glad you got back before her. That makes my freezing walk worth it."

"Thanks," she said with a grin, "I didn't know you cared so much."

He frowned before muttering, "I don't."

"Well you didn't die did you?" She asked. He just glared at her with his fork, full of eggs, raised halfway to his mouth, "Ok then, no harm done." She grinned at him again.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Severus put his fork down and looked at her seriously. "Mallory," he said in a perplexed sort of manner.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Should we be seen together?"

"What?" she asked more in shock than anything else. That was a strange question to ask.

"Should we-?"

"No," she interrupted, "I heard you the first time. What are you talking about?" she looked around at the fairly empty Great Hall before looking back at him.

"I'm talking about your brother and Lucius' conversation last night," he whispered, "your brother implied that what happened to Eagar could easily happen to me."

"My brother?" Mallory asked skeptically, "he didn't imply anything. He was just running his mouth."

"All the same," said Severus, "should we be so open about our relationship?"

"You make it sound like we're dating," she said with a chuckle. He frowned at her. "What?" she asked at the look he was giving her.

"Do not laugh at me," he commanded harshly.

"I'm not laughing at you," she replied, "it's just that this is rather absurd. We're friends Severus and I don't care if anyone knows."

"Well I do." He said quite seriously.

That was when it hit Mallory as hard as if he had reached over and struck her himself, "What are you saying?" She demanded, suddenly feeling herself going very cold.

"I'm saying that I'm concerned about what your brother and Lucius Malfoy and whoever this Dark Lord is that they're following, might be capable of."

"You mean you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," he said indignantly, "I'm concerned."

"And you think that by being my friend, they'll come after you?" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Severus cleared his throat and looked at her for a long minute, "I don't know," he whispered at length.

"Well I do," she snapped, "you heard Lucius, he doesn't think we're really friends. And since Lucius is the brains behind the operation my brother isn't going to do anything to you or anyone else."

Severus frowned, "You really think so?"

"Severus," said Mallory with a sigh, "You're fifteen; they're not worried about you."

"Thanks," he snapped, "You know they approached me during your party and…" Mallory rolled her eyes and happened to see the group of four Gryffindor boys that was leaving the Great Hall. "…appreciate your-"

"Severus," she interrupted whatever he'd been saying, "I think it's time for the next step in our plans."

Severus shook his head and looked at her, "What?"He looked over his shoulder in the direction where she was staring and, as the boys had already left, saw nothing. He turned back to her, "What are you talking about?"

Mallory refocused her attention on Severus. She'd been thinking about how perfect it was. If she pulled this off everyone would know she was back to her old self and Lucius would have to be convinced.

"The next step," she said quickly, "in our revenge on those filthy Gryffindors." He still looked perplexed so she elaborated, "Do you remember the plan we made before Christmas? And how we took the first step to completing that plan?"

"Oh," he said as he caught on, "With Rosier and the shrivlefig?" He gestured down the table to where Evan Rosier usually sat. He wasn't there at the moment – probably still sleeping. Mallory nodded at Severus and smiled.

***

"No, England doesn't stand a chance James. They stink this year."

"No they don't. They've got Grout and Hennessey and Sepses-"

"Who's injured as of last game so you're down to two good players out of seven and no even decent players on reserve. Face it, they stink this year."

"A good team isn't about individual players Sirius. It's about how well they play together."

"Yeah and they couldn't play well together if their lives depended on it."

"What're you talking about? Were you there last week when we listened to that match on the Wireless? They nearly won!"

"Nearly won James? Are you crazy? Can you hear yourself? They lost by two hundred and seventy points!"

"Well, if they had scored three more goals and if Trivers had caught the snitch, they would have won!"

"Pixie Dust," said Sirius to the portrait of the fat lady that guarded Gryffindor Tower, "James you've lost your mind. England doesn't stand a chance." Sirius' voice was slightly muffled as he climbed through the hole in the wall.

"Oi, when was the password changed?"

"I have not lost - what?" James and Sirius had been so interested in their argument that Peter's voice actually startled them. "This morning I think," said James frowning as Peter came through the entrance, "Don't you read the notice board?" He gestured in the direction of the cork board hanging on the wall where a notice hung that informed them the password would change in very bold letters.

"Oh," Peter walked over to the board, "I didn't see this."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Does he ever notice anything?" He whispered to James.

James shrugged and then looked around. Startling slightly, he turned around in a small circle, surveying the entire room.

Sirius was looking at him curiously with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Speaking of observant," said James, "Where's Remus?" Sirius looked around the common room as well.

"Oi, Pete," he hailed across the room. Peter looked away from the notice board to his friends. "Have you seen Remus since we left the Great Hall?"

Peter frowned and screwed up his eyes in thought, "No," he said walking over to them, "I don't remember."

"Well he left with us," said James, "I remember that."

"So he must've gone off to the library or something," said Sirius as he plopped down on one of the couches by the fire.

"On a Saturday?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "This is Remus we're talking about."

"But he didn't say anything," said James.

"That's not like Remus," Peter agreed.

"We were talking," said Sirius, "maybe he didn't want to interrupt."

"Maybe," James mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Want to play chess James?" Peter asked while gesturing toward the vacant wizards chess set nearby.

"No," said James, "I think I'm going to go look for him."

"Look for him?" Sirius cried while half sitting up, "Why? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"I don't know," said James, "something just doesn't feel right. I'll be back in a little bit." He turned and left the common room. Sirius watched him with a frown. What was he so worried about?

"Do you want to play chess?" Peter asked him eagerly.

"No thanks," Sirius replied, "I think I want to take a nap."

"A nap?" Peter asked, "We just had breakfast, how can you be tired?"

"It's Saturday," said Sirius through clenched teeth, "if I want to take a nap then I will."

"Fine," said Peter, "Maybe I'll get my stuff and start on some of my homework."

"Good idea," said Sirius as Peter stomped away up the stairs.

***

"Mallory, you can't keep doing this," said Remus in an annoyed fashion. He watched through a crack in the door as his friends continued down the hall.

"… if their lives depended on it." Sirius voice faded as they turned the corner.

"They didn't even notice did they?" Mallory asked from her position on top of one of the desks. They were in the empty History of Magic class room.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "sooner or later they're bound to notice."

"Those three?" Mallory scoffed, "I doubt it."

Remus frowned, "They're not stupid you know," he snapped, "they're usually pretty observant."

"Right," Mallory's voice was riddled with sarcasm, "I can see that. I grabbed their friend by his robes and pulled him into an abandoned classroom not once, but twice, right beneath their noses and they didn't notice either time. Yeah Remus, I can see how observant they are."

Remus frowned at her. She had a point. "Well what did you grab me for anyway?"

"Someone's a little grouchy this morning," she smirked.

"If I'm grouchy it's because I was having a pleasant time with my friends and you grabbed me and pulled me in here."

"Yeah you looked like you were having a fun time - being ignored."

"Is this why you brought me in here to -?"

"To save you from them?" She interrupted, "Yes. That's why I brought you in here."

"Well I didn't need to be saved from them," he snapped, "If anyone, I need to be saved from you."

Mallory looked for an instant as though Remus had literally struck her across the face. Her mouth hung open in shock and her eyes shone with eminent tears. He gaped at the expression on her face. It wasn't like her to show any emotions. Just what was going on with her?

"Alright then," she said as she sniffed back tears, "The door's right there if that's how you feel." She pointed toward it with her toes. "If you don't want to be here, I don't want to keep you. So go ahead and leave."

"Mallory-"

"No," she snapped, "you obviously don't want to be here. So go ahead – leave."

"Mallory, it's not that-"

"Remus," she said suddenly, her voice going very cold, "If you don't want to be here, I don't want you here. So please – go." He stood where he was gaping at her. He was utterly confused. "Go," she urged, "I'm sorry I disrupted your day. I wanted to help you but never mind now. Go ahead-"

"What do you mean you wanted to help me?" He interrupted with shake of his head.

"Forget about it now," she said, "if you don't want my help then I won't give it."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Help with what?"

"Forget about it," she answered, "I'm not helping you now."

"No," he said defiantly, "You yanked me in here away from my friends only to-"

"I yanked you in here because you're my friend and I care about you!" She shouted at him.

Remus' mouth hung open again in shock. Did she really just say that out loud? Did she just say they were friends and that she cared about him? He couldn't believe it. "Mallory," he said quietly, "what did you want to help me with?"

"Nothing," she answered looking up at the ceiling instead of at him. "I said forget about it. Why don't you just leave?"

"No," he replied softly, "I want to be here."

"No you don't," she said, "You want to know why I pulled you in here and now I don't want to tell you. I don't need to waste my time on people who only pretend to be my friends."

"You do that every day with the Slytherins," he snapped without thinking.

She took her eyes off the ceiling to glare fiercely at him. "No I don't," she spat coldly, "I know they don't care about me - no one pretends there; but with you," she paused and visibly swallowed hard, "I thought you were different."

"I-" Remus was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say to her.

"Just go," she said venomously, "I don't want to keep you from your _real_ friends."

"Mallory," Remus pleaded, "you are my friend."

"Obviously not," she answered.

"I was surprised," he replied defensively, "You tried to hex me last time I did it to you!"

"Just go Remus," she said quietly in a choked sort of voice.

He stood rooted to the spot staring at her. "I-"

"Remus, will you get out of here?!" She shouted suddenly, "Get out of here! I don't want you here! Leave me alone!" Her shouting seemed to bring him back to earth. He jumped away from her and backed toward the door. "Get out of here!" She screamed when he reached the door. He turned, yanked the door open, and left, slamming it behind him.

Mallory wiped her fake tears from her eyes and smirked to herself. That went exactly like she had wanted it to. The plan was working. She hopped off the desk – disillusioned herself and left the room quietly.

***

"Oi! Remus! There you are!" Remus startled and spun around to find James running down the corridor toward him.

"Hello James," he said quietly.

"Don't 'hello James' me," James snapped, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Have you?" Remus inquired innocently, "what for?"

"You disappeared without saying a word just after breakfast! Where've you been?"

"Well," Remus sighed. Should he tell James the truth? Yes. He decided, the less he lied to James, the better. The boy always found out the truth – always. "I was talking with Mallory."

"Crabbe!" James shouted incredulously.

"Keep your voice down!" Remus whispered sharply and looked around the corridor. Luckily it was empty except for the two of them.

"Crabbe?" James repeated in a whisper after a quick glance around too.

Remus nodded, "She grabbed me and pulled me into the History of Magic classroom."

"What?" James stopped walking and stared at him. "She did what?"

Remus stopped next to him and turned to face him. "When you and Sirius were arguing about quidditch she just grabbed me from behind and yanked me in the room with her."

"Did she hex you?" James asked.

"No," said Remus immediately, "she just wanted to talk."

"She just wanted to talk? About what?" James pulled his arms across his chest.

"I don't know," said Remus, "I upset her and she said something about wanting to help me but then she kicked me out."

"Wait – what?" James asked. "You upset her? How did you do that - seeing as she has no feelings?"

Remus ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I don't know," he said, "I was mad that she thinks she can just do whatever she wants whenever she wants with me and then she threw me out."

James stared at Remus with his mouth open, "So," he said after a minute, "She abducts you and then chucks you out without saying what she abducted you for in the first place?"

"She said something about wanting to help me."

"Help you with what?" James asked.

"I don't know," said Remus, "Mallory is very complex."

James frowned at his friend and gave him a suspicious look, "You talk about her like she's your friend or something."

"Mallory is not my friend," Remus muttered only so that James wouldn't start anything.

"Why do you keep calling her 'Mallory' then?"

Remus shrugged and turned away from his friend to begin walking back toward Gryffindor Tower. James was right on his heels.

"You know, I really don't understand you sometimes." James said as they took a shortcut stairwell that few knew about toward their dormitory.

***

Mallory frowned to herself. It had been her plan for Remus to tell the others about her actions. She did not however, know the reason Remus had been upset with her. Did she think she could do whatever she wanted to him whenever she wanted? Well sure – of course she could do whatever she wanted. The problem was that he had a problem with it. She would have to apologize to him when all of this was over. If he was still speaking to her then, of course.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 32: The Pain of a Memory

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note I apologize for my delay in posting this chapter. However, I hope it is worth the wait. Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!

* * *

Chapter 32: The Pain of a Memory

Mallory was sitting at one of the many tables in the common room pouring over her potions essay, Monday afternoon during a break, when the seat across from her was pulled out and someone plunked down in it. She glanced up from the parchment to find a smiling Theodore Nott sitting across from her. Mallory looked at him for a moment while trying to decide what to do. This had never happened before to her. Generally people not in her circle of friends stayed well away from her in the common room – especially when she was studying.

Fortunately, Nott made the first move. "If you haven't noticed," he said while ignoring her glare, "there's another Hogsmeade visit in a week."

Her eyebrows rose as she observed him.

When she didn't verbally respond he continued, "So I was wondering if you think we know each other well enough to go together now."

"You don't give up very easily do you?" She asked with a smirk.

He seemed to take this as encouragement and smiled at her before saying, "No, not usually."

Mallory looked back to her potions essay, "I'll think about it." She muttered.

"Really?" Nott asked as though truly taken aback.

Mallory glanced up at him before nodding and then turned to consult her book on the ingredients of a wit-sharpening potion.

Nott only sat across from her for a minute or two until, catching the drift that she was ignoring him, he finally left her alone.

Hogsmeade with Theodore Nott – was that a good idea?

"Yes," Severus replied when she posed this question to him later in the library while they were studying together. "First," he continued in a whisper, "go to the meeting on Friday and see if he's there. If he is, then I would say going with him to Hogsmeade is a good idea."

"What if he's not at the meeting?" She asked, also in a very low whisper.

"Then sever all ties with him and attach yourself to someone else who is there."

Mallory frowned, "Do you really think that's the best idea? Won't I be giving myself away if I suddenly only associate with the people at that meeting?"

"Not if you tell Bellatrix that you've decided you only want to align yourself with those who agree with your new cause."

"But you won't be at the meeting," she replied.

Severus smirked at her, "Shows how much you know," he said, "I got an invitation from Bellatrix herself, yesterday afternoon."

"Probably on Malfoy's orders," she muttered. "So you think going to Hogsmeade with Nott is a good idea?"

Severus looked at her with a contemplative frown, "When are we going to carry out the next phase of our plan?" Mallory was slightly surprised by this change in topic, but quickly assumed it was something he thought about a lot, so why shouldn't he ask?

She glanced around the quiet library that was almost empty, save a few seventh year Ravenclaws and some fifth year Hufflepuffs. "Soon," she answered in a very low voice.

"How soon is soon?" He demanded, in a sharp whisper, "I'm tired of waiting."

"We have them right where we want them," she answered, "be patient."

He frowned at her, "Why does everything have to be on your timing? Why can't we do it now?"

Her eyebrows rose as she observed him, "What else are you waiting on me for?"

He paused and seemed taken aback, "Nothing," he replied, but it seemed like a reflex response rather than the truth

"Come on," she said with a frown, "there has to be other things, or you would not have said that like that."

"There's nothing," he replied but there was something in his tone that let her know he was trying to avoid an argument. "Why won't you answer my question?"

"What else are you waiting on, Snape?" She demanded coldly.

Perhaps it was her use of his last name that provoked him into snapping, "The Occlumency lessons you promised me over Christmas Break. Haven't started those yet have we?"

She frowned at him for a moment and then the memory came back to her – sitting in his living room – telling him she wanted to help him gain complete control over his emotions and powers. "To be honest," she replied, "until just now, I'd forgotten about them."

He eyed her suspiciously, "You have an excellent memory," he whispered sharply, "Why should I believe you forgot?"

"Because I did," she answered simply, "but, since you've reminded me, how about we start them this Saturday evening?"

"Why not tonight?" He asked as he glanced somewhat nervously around.

"Because it'll be easier to sneak out of the common room on Saturday and I don't have any assignments due on Sunday."

He was still frowning at her, "Alright," he agreed, "Saturday it is."

"Is there anything else you've been waiting on me for?" She asked conversationally.

"No," he answered, looking back down at this text book, but she got the impression he wasn't telling the truth. She let it go, however, and they went back to studying in silence.

* * *

On the other side of the bookshelf, just behind Severus Snape, James Potter stood in very deep concentration. He had pulled out a book he would need for his Transfiguration homework and found his worst enemies in a quiet conversation. Naturally, no sane person would pass up such an opportunity to spy, so that's exactly what he did. What he heard, however, troubled him deeply. What meeting were they going to? How was Bellatrix Black involved? What new cause did they have? What plan was in the works? Whom did they have right where they wanted them? And how did Mallory learn Occlumency? Wasn't that very advanced magic? This was something he needed to talk to Sirius about. Shaking himself from his thoughts James looked around the row he was in – it was empty. So, slipping his invisibility cloak from his bag, he quickly covered himself and snuck out of the library, to find Sirius and figure this out.

* * *

Mallory Crabbe was never the type of person to get nervous. She knew herself well enough to know what she could pull off and what she could not. That coupled with the fact that she had enough sense of self-preservation and restraint to avoid the things she knew she could not pull off had helped her tremendously throughout her life. In addition she had always been a convincing liar, ever since she was little. All these things made it easy for her not to get nervous.

Sophia, on the other hand, looked very nervous indeed. Sitting next to the other girl in transfiguration was just about the most irritating thing Malloy had ever experienced. Sophia either tapped her quill incessantly on her parchment and bit her lower lip or else ran her fingers repeatedly through her curly blonde hair and tapped her foot loudly on the stone floor. Mallory missed most of the lesson because she could not concentrate on their professor. So, after class, she pulled the other girl back as she was preparing to leave.

"What's the matter with you?" She demanded a little more harshly then she intended.

"What?" Mallory could read it all over the other girl's face - Sophia was very nervous. "What do you mean?"

"You seem … anxious," Mallory replied with a frown, "What's wrong?"

Sophia glanced up at Professor McGonagall, whom was standing behind her desk shuffling papers and obviously listening to them like a hawk, while pretending not to. Mallory nodded and followed the other girl from the room. Once in the corridor Sophia said, "Follow me," and Mallory did.

They went down a few different halls and staircases before emerging on the second floor and going down a corridor to a bathroom Mallory knew was not in working order. Sophia went in first and held the door for her frowning friend.

"What-?" Mallory began as she looked around but was cut off.

"This is a bathroom no body uses," Sophia stated plainly, "and yes, I'm anxious."

Mallory was not interested enough in the bathroom to ask any questions about it, instead she looked at her friend, "what for?"

"Bellatrix," Sophia seemed to force this name from her mouth with much disdain, "has demanded my presence at a meeting tonight," she bit on her nails as she paced back and forth along the marble floor.

Mallory's eyebrows rose as observed the other witch, "Really?" She asked with interest, "that's interesting."

"Why?" Sophia demanded in a shaky voice, "Why is that interesting?"

"Well I received a similar invitation," said Mallory, "but far from being anxious, I'm intrigued."

"You would be," Sophia replied, "you want all the information you can get on this Dark Lord they follow, but I just want to be as far from all of that as I can get."

"Why?" Mallory questioned.

"Because," the other replied, "I know what he's done and I don't want any part of it."

Mallory smiled at her friend, "Good," she replied clasping her hands together, "then you will be my ally."

Sophia paused in her pacing and frowned at Mallory, "What do you mean?" She asked with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Mallory replied with a smile.

She was met with a blank stare.

Sighing, a little impatiently, she elaborated, "If you're not for him then you're against him like I am. Don't you remember me telling you over Christmas Break to choose? It seems to me like you have."

"Oh no," Sophia shook her head and returned to her nail biting and pacing, "I'm staying neutral."

"That's not possible-"

"Yes it is!"

"If you stay neutral they will kill you," Mallory replied forcefully.

"No," Sophia replied, "if I go openly against them, they will kill me."

"That's why we'll do it in secret."

"Yes and if they find out they will do far worse than just kill us."

"That is why they won't find out."

"No," Sophia nearly shouted, "I don't want to hide anymore. I'm done with all of that. No more lying, no more pretending. I can't do it anymore."

Mallory stared at her friend for a long second trying to understand what the other girl was saying. After a while without any success, she inquired, "What do you mean?"

Sophia paused in her pacing again to look at Mallory, "What?"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm telling you I'm done."

"Yes, I heard that, but what do you mean by it? How can you not hide or lie or pretend anymore? Isn't it essential to your survival?"

Sophia opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying, "I don't know," she was sounding very distressed now, "I just know that I can't do it anymore," her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, "I can't," she whispered and then buried her face in her hands and began to cry, "I can't," she sobbed again, "I just can't."

Mallory felt like walking over, gripping the girl by the shoulders, and shaking her roughly or maybe slapping her across the face. Why was she falling to pieces like this? What happened to the strong, confident, non-emotional Sophia she had known most of her life? Why was her world suddenly disintegrating?

From somewhere deep within her the answer came bubbling up like smoldering hot lava in a volcano ready to explode – it was this Dark Lord. He had turned her life on its head and he was going to pay for it. Hatred like she had never felt before was growing inside of her and she let it. Maybe she could use this intensely strong feeling against him. Maybe it would help her extract her revenge. Maybe.

* * *

In addition to not being a nervous person Mallory had also never been one to imagine things. She wasn't even sure if she had an imagination to imagine things with. Therefore, when odd things occurred around her she generally took more careful notice of her surroundings. There was always a reason for these odd occurrences – always. This time was no exception.

Her professors were watching her. At first she thought nothing odd was going on at all because it wasn't really strange to find Professor McGonagall eavesdropping on a conversation. That woman always wanted to know what was going on at Hogwarts. During her first year Mallory had heard a rumor that Dumbledore always knew everything that went on in this castle. Mallory suspected that Professor McGonagall was part of his eyes and ears, as were most of the teachers, but especially McGonagall.

Mallory did take notice of something strange the following day, however, when Professor Flitwick gave her personal instruction, something he had never done before, during her lesson with him. He then paid close attention to her for the rest of the lesson, under the pretext of making sure she was doing the spell properly. She began to watch her professors much more closely after that. And yes she saw Professor Sinistra eye her intently as she walked past her in the hall on her way to lunch. And all during lunch she felt as though Professor Kettleburn might just get down from the head table and join her at the Slytheirn table to hear her better – with the way he was leaning so close to them. Something strange was definitely going on and she wanted to know if she was the only one being watched. But how to ask without giving away that she knew they were watching?

"Darcy," she said in a soft whisper to the girl seated next to her intending to ask her quietly if she noticed anything.

Darcy, however, not one to be particularly perceptive demanded, "What?" in such a loud voice half of Slytherin table looked up at them.

Mallory rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Pass the butter," she replied in an annoyed tone.

The other girl practically threw the butter at Mallory, "Anything else?" She asked pointedly.

Mallory glared silently at her dorm mate before tearing her eyes away to butter her bread. It wasn't even worth asking what was wrong with her today. Instead she thought about how she really needed a covert way of communicating. This was going to require more thought.

Later that evening, after finally finishing her Transfiguration essay she left her dorm mates in the common room – Sophia holed up in the corner with her potions homework and Darcy by the fire with Bellatrix – to get some peace and quiet in their dorm. She thought, with a sharp pain in her heart, that she really wanted to write to Eagar. Dropping her stuff on her trunk at the foot of her bed, she parted the curtains and prepared to climb into her nice, warm bed when something on her pillow made her pause. Looking swiftly around the room to make sure no one had followed her she reached over and snatched up first a folded piece of parchment and second a very familiar black leather book. With tears welling in her eyes, she clutched the book close to her chest. Then she unfolded the parchment. There was only one sentence:

_Thought you might like this back_.

It wasn't signed. Mallory turned the parchment over half expecting something incriminating of the author on the back but there was nothing. She had never expected to see this book again. Half of her had hoped - in the middle of the night, which was the only time she thought of it – that Eagar had hid it or burned it or something while he was still alive to destroy the evidence of her love. The other half had hoped she would see it again. Just so that she would be reminded how much she loved him. Not that she thought she ever could forget him – but in the back of her head she thought she might forget how much, how intensely, she had loved him.

With tears filling her eyes she swiftly changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed, still with the journal clutched tightly to her chest. Maybe she should destroy it. The thought brought another sharp pain to her chest. She couldn't do that. She was already beginning to forget a few details – like how exactly it felt when he said her name. She closed her eyes and pictured his face; at least that she still had every detail of – from the freckle under his left eye to the shape of his lips. She smiled a sad-watery smile and after pulling the curtains around her bed closed she buried her face in her pillow. Merlin she missed him so much.

And for the second time in recent memory she cried herself to sleep – only this time she knew the reason for her tears.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 33: The Meeting About A Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Meeting About A Meeting

Mallory lay in her bed the next morning for quite some time examining the note that came with the journal. A good night's sleep always gave her a clear head and last night, once she'd fallen asleep, she'd slept hard. Now she was able to put her emotions away from her and think about this journal and note from an almost objective point of view.

Her first question was the most important and weighed most heavily on her mind. Who on earth had sent the journal? She could not think of one single person. If it was in the house when they were attacked and an auror found it, wouldn't they have taken it into their custody? And, she picked the journal up and flipped through it, when she referred to herself she always wrote 'Bridgette', so how would they have known it was hers? Therefore, it couldn't have been an auror. The other scenario in her mind was that the followers of this Dark Lord who had killed the Harts had also found the journal. This seemed much less likely than an auror because she knew quite a few of the people in this following and they were anything but the type to return anything to anyone - unless it was cursed. She dropped the journal onto her bed as though it had burned her then sat up suddenly and pulled the curtains around her bed open just far enough to see out. All the other beds in the room had their curtains drawn. So she quickly snatched up her wand from her nightstand and closed the curtains again. There was a very effective spell she learned from a book in her father's library that showed if an object had any type of magic on it, even magic that was used to conceal other magic. She performed this spell three times on both the journal and the note before she believed it. Neither of the items had any magic on them. She sighed in relief and leaned back against the cool wall behind her. If either an auror or one of the followers had found the journal, Mallory wanted to know how. Did he leave it out somewhere obvious? No, he wasn't stupid he wouldn't do that. Did they trash the house looking for something and stumble upon it? That was more likely. But what would they have been looking for? And who, of them, would have sent it to her? Since there were no obvious answers to these questions she set them aside and the only scenario left in her mind was that Eagar either saw them coming and sent the journal to someone to send to her, or gave it to someone before he died for them to give to her incase something happened to him. But if that was true, who had he sent or given it to? She was his closest friend and, as far as she knew, the only person he trusted. So, she was back to square one with zero leads.

Her second question also weighed heartily on her mind. Had the person who delivered it read it? Had it changed hands and been read by more than one person? A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. These were her personal thoughts about a man that she loved. Merlin, she hoped against hope that no one had actually read it – especially not the followers of this Dark Lord if it had been them who sent it. That would give them much too much information to use against her. She examined the note again. There was something oddly familiar about it. Not familiar as though she'd seen it before but more like she'd dreamt about seeing it. That was preposterous, she told herself as she put the note on the bed beside her and picked up the journal again. She hadn't actually brought herself to read it. She knew what was in it – but reading it all again would be too much. She put it back on the bed, on top of the note, and folded her arms across her chest. Since she was getting no where with this subject, she had other important things to think about.

Like, why the teachers were watching her. Did it have anything to do with this journal? No, she told herself, it couldn't. No one knew about it … right? Right. Of course no one knew about it. How could they? She glanced around the curtains that enclosed her. She was quite alone – despite feeling like she was being watched. She picked up the journal and clutched it to her chest. She was going to have to find somewhere to hide it. There was a challenge that was going to require much thought.

* * *

"Miss Crabbe," Professor McGonagall's tone was strict. Mallory looked up from packing away her things slowly and the elder witch gestured for her to come to her. Mallory obliged her, after zipping her bag up, and met the other at her desk.

"Yes professor," she said as politely as she could.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to his office after class." She turned and walked briskly to the door. Mallory followed, walking a few steps behind her, all the way to the familiar empty corridor with the ugly gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Pepper Imps," said McGonagall and the statue leapt aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Mallory followed her professor up the stairs.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's gentle voice shortly after McGonagall knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. The elder witch opened the office door and gestured for Mallory to go in first. Mallory obliged her again and as soon as she stepped inside the door snapped shut behind her. She had been expecting this.

Like most of the times Mallory had been in his office, the Headmaster was seated behind his desk. "Miss Crabbe," he said kindly with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Mallory held back the frown that tried to push its way to her lips. There was just something about him that made her uncomfortable and she didn't like it. No one made her feel like he did – like he could see through her and all of her façades – see who she really was. She didn't even know what that looked like but she felt like he did. It made her spine tingle sometimes. "Please," he said while gesturing to the chairs across from him, "sit down."

Cautiously, while taking in her surroundings, she sat in the chair across from him. This was one of those strange occurrences that set her on edge.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" She asked as innocently as possible. She didn't know if he really could or could not see through her and it was always better to assume he could not and give away little than to assume he could and give away the whole game. Plus, a large part of her was curious as to why he wanted to see her.

"Yes," he replied cheerfully, "Do you know why?"

This time Mallory did frown. No, she had no idea why he wanted to see her. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong that he knew about. Then she had a thought, "You found out why I was in the Hospital Wing in November?"

"No," he said and he sounded surprised, "I haven't," the twinkle in his eyes faded slightly as Mallory watched him think. "You haven't remembered anything from that night?" He asked.

Mallory shook her head, "No, nothing."

Dumbledore made a thoughtful noise and picked up a quill on his desk, dipped it in a close ink well, then wrote on a piece of parchment, '_Look into Miss Crabbe's hospital wing visit in November'_. Then he looked up at Mallory and asked, "Would you like to guess again?"

Mallory simply shook her head in response. Something seemed to occur to her subconscious. It was like she almost remembered something but forgot it again before she got a real grasp on it. It pricked at the back of her mind.

"Well," he said folding his long fingers together and leaning forward a little in his chair, "first, I would like to offer you my condolences for the friends you have recently lost."

Mallory immediately frowned at him, this time in anger for causing her pain, because he had, and it was deep. "That was a while ago," she said harshly, her heart throbbing in her chest.

"I only recently became aware of your friendship with the Harts," he replied in a consoling sort of voice, "I apologize if my mention of them has caused you pain, that was not my intention."

Mallory folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat, "And second?" She asked pointedly, still frowning at him.

The Headmaster seemed to observe her for a moment – almost sizing her up, "I trust," he said carefully, "that you have read about, or have been told what happened that night?"

Mallory only nodded. She wanted to know why he was talking about this with her and she assumed her silence would help her find out sooner.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore said and something in Mallory shivered, "is recruiting members to join him in his quest for power over the wizarding world."

For the first time in a long time, Mallory's emotions got the better of her and she spoke without thinking, "Why are you telling me this?"

Dumbledore at first seemed surprised and then frowned at her for a moment before appearing to choose his words carefully, "Do you not care that the wizard who murdered your friends is out there gaining power – planning more murders?"

"Do you think that I didn't know all of this before I got here?"

The Headmaster frowned and Mallory rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. It seemed to her that he really had thought she hadn't known. After a sigh Mallory focused her attention on him again. "Headmaster," she said politely, as most of her anger with him had inexplicably left her, "you would do well not to underestimate your opposition."

"I do not consider you so," he replied.

Mallory quirked an eyebrow, "Then what do you consider me?"

"Neutral," he answered, "untouched, thus far, by this war."

"And by doing so you are underestimating him whom you do consider your opposition."

"Are you telling me that you are not neutral?"

"Yes," she answered simply, "I have not been neutral for some time."

"Then I will deduce by your freely given testimony that you are my ally and not my enemy?"

She nodded, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Headmaster."

"Well put," he replied.

She nodded again and there was a pregnant pause between them. It seemed the Headmaster was unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Does this mean," he began hesitantly, "that you are willing to help us?"

She paused and stared at him for a moment, "That depends on what you mean by help."

"At the moment I mean providing us with information about Voldemort and his followers."

"You mean spy on them?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, "I mean for you to spy on them."

"For you?"

He nodded.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

He nodded again, "I think we both know that it will be dangerous."

"I don't think I am prepared to endanger my life for you."

"This is not about me," he answered with a frown, "this is about saving the wizarding world from a common and potent enemy."

Mallory also frowned, "With all due respect," she said, "I'm not a Gryffindor." He seemed uncertain of what she meant by this so she elaborated, "I'm not fighting him to save the wizarding world – this is personal for me. I'm against him because I want him to die for the pain he has caused me. I'm in this for revenge and nothing more."

The Headmaster seemed disappointed at this proclamation. Something about him suddenly changed and he looked less like an old man, dull-witted and feeble, and more like a young man, intelligent and strong. It was then that she realized even the good guys had façades – masks they hid behind to achieve some higher goal. She wondered who had taught this man the value of secrets and that it was best not to let the enemy see everything. Was it, at its root, the same people who had passed it on through the generations to her? Probably, she surmised. Ideas were never really original – they were just forgotten and rediscovered or else reworded to appeal to different people of different ages.

It was a moment before she realized the Headmaster had been watching her think. She wondered if he had employed Legilimency to see her thoughts or not. "There are worse things than death," he said quietly and Mallory had the impression he was speaking from experience.

"I apologize," she said, "if you find it disappointing that I'm not as noble as you are," and she meant these words.

"I must confess that I am disappointed," he answered, "You do know that if you are in this only for revenge, you will come off worse than when you went in."

Mallory frowned at him in thought. What was he talking about?

"Revenge will leave you empty," he explained, "if you are living for it, when you receive it, you will find that you have nothing else to live for. It is a very dangerous thing that can consume you, if you let it."

"How do you know?" She asked pointedly, suddenly feeling like a scolded child, "from personal experience?"

Something in his expression told her that she had crossed some invisible line with him. His eyes seemed to harden and she was dramatically reminded that despite how she felt about him, he was her Headmaster, and he had a lot of control over her life at Hogwarts. She also realized she was speaking out of her emotions, something she had worked her entire life to suppress because it could get her into trouble. That was going to stop right there.

He frowned at her again, "Is it your only objective that he should die?"

Mallory nodded.

"So you would not like to see this war end?"

"No, I would," she replied, "but I don't know that I can do anything to stop it." He seemed both perplexed and interested in her, so she continued, "this war is bigger than him, and it's bigger than us. We might be able to instate temporary peace but what can we do in the long run? These ideas that he is proposing have been around for centuries. I doubt very much that you or I can silence them."

"And you don't think it's worth a try?"

She sighed, "No sir, I don't."

"May I inquire as to your reasoning?"

"I can't see an end to it," she answered simply, "This is the way our world is, with good and evil existing side by side, and this is the way it will always be. I'm not fighting in the war that will never end, I am fighting for myself."

"If you succeed and Voldemort does die, what do you think will happen then?"

"I will go back to co-existing with the good and the evil in our world."

"And you think that is good enough?"

"I think it's the best I can hope for."

"And here is where we must disagree," there was a tortured look on his face now. His expression was hard to discern. There was both admiration and deep sorrow in his blue eyes as he looked at her. "I believe that we can stop him and his following. I believe we can silence those ideas and therefore ensure a better life for those who live through this war."

"How?"

"I have some ideas," he said with a solemn nod, "if you believed they could work would you be willing to fight for more than just revenge, for more than just yourself?"

She thought for a moment. This war had been going on for centuries and thus far no one had been able to suppress it completely. It had been the war of her father, and her father's father, and his father, back on through the generations. The idea of pureblood supremacy had been around for what seemed like forever. No one had been able to stop it. Why did Dumbledore think he would be successful? And why was part of her inclined to believe in him?

"I don't know," she muttered uncertainly, "you're asking a lot of me."

"I'm only asking for you to consider your fellow witch and wizard." He replied, "With your help, we could secure a better future for them and for you."

"Considering the upbringing I have had, sir, you are asking a lot of me."

"I know," his voice was soft and solemn, "your entire life, you have been taught to look out for yourself. You have been taught that you are more important than those around you; to manipulate others for your own gain because your goals are more important than them; to only trust yourself, to only need yourself, because relying on or caring for others is a weakness that can be exploited. I know."

Mallory was stunned, "How-?"

"I have been a teacher here for a very long time, and many a student has told me what I have just told you. Just like the ideas this war is being fought over, they too are being passed down from generation to generation. However, you have the choice to stop them, to silence them forever."

"Do I?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes," he said, "instead of contributing to the spread of these dangerous ideas you can help stop them and put an end to this war forever."

"How?"

"By joining with me and doing what I ask of you."

"And what are you going to ask of me?"

He paused and leaned more forward in his seat, "There is a rumor of a meeting," his blue eyes pierced hers and without a word she knew exactly what he was talking about, "I need to know what happens at it."

She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him, "Why?"

"So that we can be prepared for his next move."

"Aren't there other ways professor?"

He nodded slowly, "There are, but this is, I believe, the least dangerous path. No one will know the real reason you're there."

"And how will I explain my meeting with you afterward?"

"I doubt very much that you are one to explain yourself to anyone."

She smirked to herself. That was true. Plus, if anyone was a convincing liar, it was her. She would not have a problem with the other Slytherins. Still there was something about it that she didn't like. "Headmaster," she said thoughtfully, "How do you really know if you can trust someone?"

He paused thoughtfully and stared at her, "There are some who have proven their loyalty."

"Yes but even then, you cannot be absolutely certain. There are many people in this world whom are very convincing liars."

"There are," he agreed with a nod and she got the impression he was referring to her, "but sometimes you have to choose to believe someone."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then you learn to be more careful."

"Don't you think there's a lot on the line here?"

He nodded, "I do."

"Then may I ask why you're choosing to believe me?"

"Because I've seen your grief," he said simply.

This was not the response she had been expecting. Although, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she had asked the question.

"Only those who have loved and lost can ever truly grieve," he continued, "your love was great and therefore so is your pain. It is your pain that has driven you to the idea of revenge but I can see something else in you, Miss Crabbe. You are capable of loving others and that capability sets you aside. There is good inside of you that you have been suppressing, I can see it. I know you want this war to end. Now I am hoping that you will do your part to help."

It was the sincerity in his eyes and his voice that had jolted her. He really thought there was good inside of her. She wasn't as sure as he seemed to be. Then, quite unbidden, she saw an eleven year old Severus on his first day at Hogwarts. Potter had tripped him on their way to class and while everyone was laughing she, Mallory, had cast the jelly legs curse on the attacker. She had stood up for Severus. And it wasn't because she felt an allegiance with him; it was because she had seen an injustice and wanted to make it right. Hadn't she done the same after that quidditch match for that eleven year old girl earlier in the year? Did these actions mean she had some kind of warped good inside of her?

"I'll do it," she said, looking up at her Headmaster.

He seemed momentarily surprised, "Are you certain?"

She nodded. At the moment, revenge was still her only objective. Voldemort, must die. However maybe she could help Dumbledore and he could help her. Either way it was best to at least make him think she was on his side. She could figure everything out later, when she had time to think, alone.

She stood up, ready to be out of this office, "I'll be here Saturday morning, after the meeting."

He stood up as well and nodded to her, "I will be looking forward to it."

Then she turned and left the office, her head full of new things to think about.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 34: NotSoSecret Secret Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 34: The Not-So-Secret Secret Meeting

Even with the added pressure of spying on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore, Mallory was still not nervous. She had spent an hour or so alone in her dorm thinking everything through. Eagar had told her not to get involved with the Dark Lord. She had told Darcy that no one could stay neutral anymore. She had to choose sides – everyone did. If she was not siding with the Dark Lord then it made sense to side with Dumbledore. His was the only real resistance being formed, the only one on the opposite side. Otherwise she would have to go it alone and, as much as she usually preferred that idea, it wasn't smart. She knew herself well enough to know that she, alone, was no match for a fully grown Dark Wizard with a following. She wouldn't last two minutes against him. Plus she had never had anyone believe that there was good inside of her before. She thought Eagar might have believed it but he had never said as much.

Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe she'd been suppressing the good for too long. She thought of her feelings for Eagar. Someone can't love if they don't have goodness inside of them right? She thought of how much she cared for Severus and Sophia. There had to be something in her that made her want to see them have good lives. The question she was going to have to answer now was - was there enough goodness left? She'd been stamping it out for so long – what if there wasn't enough left in her?

The slamming of the door brought Mallory from her thoughts. Sophia was sitting next to her, by the window, practically sweating bullets and jumped violently at the sound. Severus was a few rows ahead sitting near Nott. Bellatrix marched across the room to the front. Her long black cloak billowed behind her as she moved. There was something different about her that made her appear powerful. Mallory couldn't describe it but the air felt energized and alive.

"Who is here because they're tired of muggle-loving fools like Dumbledore running the world?" Her voice was forceful and carried well. A few hands went into the air rather hesitantly, "Who is here because they hate filthy mudbloods and the contamination they bring to our pureblood?" A few more hands went up, "Who is here because they're ready for a change?" Even more hands went up and a few people smiled. "Good," Bellatrix paced the front of the room. "There is a powerful wizard who is ready to lead us if we're ready to follow." Mallory sat forward in her seat, listening intently. This was what she had come for. "He is ready to take power if we're ready to help him overthrow the corrupt government that treats mudbloods and half-breeds as though they are equal to us. He will restore our right to rule over those filthy creatures that steal our magic and defile it." Malloy noticed a sort of crazed glint in Bellatrix's eyes as she paused. "This is an informative meeting," Bellatrix continued quietly, "I'm hoping to return to him with a list of the faithful who're ready to fight for our rights." She looked around the room and Mallory felt very uncomfortable. Bellatrix seemed disfigured. There was something about her beautiful face that wasn't right – wasn't normal. When Bellatrix looked at her directly, Mallory realized what it was with a shock. Bellatrix Black was smiling. It wasn't her usual indulgent smile, or the fake smile she gave to her professors, or even the smug smirk she gave her classmates - her teeth were barred and her entire face seemed to be alight. Bellatrix was ecstatic about this meeting – about this Dark Lord. Maybe the energy she was giving off was excitement. Strange really, Mallory had never seen any of her fellow Slytherins get excited before; perhaps that was why she hadn't recognize it. This was all completely foreign for her and her insides were screaming in warning. This Dark Lord had to be something if he could get Bellatrix Black wound up like a giddy school girl.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Bellatrix's voice brought Mallory from her thoughts.

At first no one moved; no one breathed. Mallory wondered if they were all as shocked by the eerie smile on their fellow Slytherin's face as she was, or whether they were just shocked in general.

"Come on," Bellatrix commanded, "I don't have all day. I know you have questions – ask them."

Parkinson cleared his throat and Bellatrix looked over at him, "Well," he said hesitantly, "I'm just wondering … er … why are you … er … why meet with us?" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and Parkinson hastened to explain, "it's just … we're still in school … I mean … what can we do to help - what'd you say earlier - overthrow the corrupt government - ? We're right under Dumbledore's nose."

"That's a fair question," said Bellatrix with a nod, "the Dark Lord is, of course, recruiting adults to help him in this noble endeavor. However, he is also thinking ahead. He knows that Dumbledore and the ministry are his biggest opponents. So, if he can get some of us to spy on Dumbledore while we're here, while we have such close access to him, he will be able to use that information to his advantage. Plus, if we train properly here, when we leave we can get jobs at the ministry and then he will have perfectly placed spies." Mallory was impressed. This Dark Lord, so far, seemed to really have some plans.

Darcy's hand went into the air and Bellatrix pointed to her, "I want to know if he's recruiting women," she said boldly.

"Of course he is," said Bellatrix in a bored voice with a dismissive wave of her hand, "you wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"I mean are we going to play an active role or does he expect us to cook and clean his headquarters?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him," said Bellatrix, "does anyone else have any real questions?"

Mallory watched Darcy pull her arms over her chest and glare at Bellatrix. She smiled to herself. If she knew her dorm mate like she thought she did, Darcy would not stand for being brushed off like that. Mallory actually thought her question had some validity. She was not signing up to take care of a house while everyone else was off fighting a war. Of course, she wasn't really signing up at all.

Nott's hand rose into the air next. "Does he – er – have any plans?" He asked once Bellatrix had acknowledged him.

"His current plans are to recruit followers," Bellatrix answered coldly.

"Yes, but after that," said Nott relaxing a little, "Has he thought this through completely?"

"Of course he has," she snapped fiercely, "but you must think he's a fool if you think he's going to reveal his plans to a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds, and I assure you he's not a fool."

"So you expect us to follow him blindly?" Candor Phelps, a seventh year, asked loudly.

"Look," Bellatrix's eyes blazed with fire, "you all are here to show your support for-"

"How can we support him if we've never even met him?" asked Mulciber, a boy in Mallory's year. The room began to come alive with soft whispers and gentle murmurs. Mallory could see that things were quickly getting out of hand.

Bellatrix pulled herself to her full height, which seemed more impressive than it actually was. The room went deadly silent immediately. "Let's get two things straight right now," her voice was a powerful bellow, "one – don't you ever interrupt me again," her eyes flashed with fire again, "two – you know what he stands for. I've told you what he will accomplish. He is a more powerful wizard than Dumbledore ever was and much shrewder. He will do as he says. His plans for accomplishing his goals are his. We are not to know them unless he wants us to." The room was silent as they all digested this, "Now, if you are on board with restoring power to the old wizarding families, with showing muggle scum their place, with riding our world of mud-bloods and half-breeds, then you support him and you won't need to meet him to do that. You will meet him soon enough."

The room remained silent after this proclamation. Her eyes still danced with fire. The air around her seemed to crack with power. "Are there any more questions?" She whispered.

No one moved.

"Good," she smiled again and it was a frightful sight. "By a show of hands - how many of you are supportive?"

Every hand in the room went up.

"Good," she repeated quietly, "he will be pleased. You may leave now if you like, in groups of no more than three at a time. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves from the wrong people."

There was a great scraping of stools as people began to leave. Sophia was positively shaking. Mallory placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down," she whispered.

Sophia nodded and slightly relaxed her stiff shoulders.

"Well that was … informative," said Theodore Nott quietly. He was standing in front of Mallory, nearly leaning over the table between them. He must've walked over when she wasn't looking. She glanced at Bellatrix whom was quietly berating Mulciber.

"You think so?" Mallory whispered, interested in his thoughts.

"Come on," he said as he gestured to the door, "let's get out of here."

On the brisk walk back to the dungeons Nott lead the way in silence. It was as though all three of them knew it wasn't safe to talk in the open. Mallory was wondering when she could meet with Dumbledore and what she would tell him. The Dark Lord was recruiting students to spy for him, just like Dumbledore had recruited Mallory, and so that he could place them where he wanted once they graduated. She really thought it was a genius idea. No one would suspect recently graduated students to already be tied up in this mess. No one really took them seriously. But there were a lot of them at that meeting. If half of them were seriously interested she didn't want to think about the damage they could do to the ministry and to Dumbledore. She would be sure to tell him, he needed to be warned. She would also have to make sure to tell Dumbledore about Bellatrix's apparent fascination with the Dark Lord. She was quite a powerful witch and although Mallory was getting the strong impression that flipping her would be more than impossible, she still needed to be watched. On top of that Mallory was beginning to toy with the idea of telling him about Bellatrix's meeting with Lucius Malfoy and her brother. Of course if she told him she would be incriminating herself and she didn't want to do that. She would need to think about it some more.

Once they were safely inside the Slytherin common room Nott gestured toward a table in the far corner. The room was nearly deserted, only a few second and third years were crowded around tables studying and a few seventh years were lounging about on the couches by the fire talking quietly. Mallory knew the seventh years had been at the meeting she had just left and were probably discussing it. She wondered where the others had gone to talk. She wondered if anywhere was really safe from being overheard.

"So you thought it was interesting?" Mallory whispered once the three of them were seated at the table in the corner.

Nott glanced toward the entrance then looked back at Mallory, "I said informative," he replied quietly, "but yes, it was interesting as well."

"What about it makes you think it was informative?"

"I really don't think this is the place to talk about it," said Sophia as she glanced at the seventh years by the fire.

Mallory looked over her shoulder at the entrance, then to her left to the fire, then back to Sophia. "Who do you think is listening?" She asked her nervous friend.

"Everyone," Sophia replied and she jumped slightly.

"I think she's right," said Nott, "come with me to Hogsmeade and we can discuss it there."

"Do you really think that is any safer?" Mallory asked.

Nott nodded, "I think it's much safer - less chance of being overheard."

"Or more," said Mallory.

The seventh years were getting up now and stretching as though tired. The girls and boys were splitting up the girls to their dorms and the boys to theirs. Mallory watched them go and every single one of them glanced in her direction at least once.

"More?" Nott asked once they were gone.

"There are more people in Hogsmeade-" said Mallory.

"But there is also more space-"

"For more people to hide-"

"To hide?" He frowned at her, "You know, I believe you're becoming paranoid,"

"A little paranoia can be healthy. Listen, what we're going to discuss is really secretive and if we don't play it right we can get into serious trouble."

Nott continued to frown at her, "You're taking this Dark Lord rather seriously."

"And you're not taking him seriously enough," Mallory whispered furiously, "Who do you think is behind all of the disappearances and murders we've been hearing about and reading in the paper?"

"No one knows," he answered.

"I'll bet everything I own that it's him and if we're not careful it'll be us next."

Nott frowned again and looked at the entrance. He half smiled and waved at someone. Mallory turned around to find Severus Snape striding toward them quickly. He made eye contact with her, nodded once, and then headed straight toward his dorm without a word.

"What was that?" Nott asked, "I thought he'd want to talk to us."

"I think we're done for tonight," Mallory replied, "I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow. I'll meet you down here in the morning alright?"

"Er – tomorrow morning – yeah that sounds great. I'll see you here."

"Good," she stood up, "come on Sophia." She tugged on her friends elbow and not a minute later they were making their way to their dormitory.

* * *

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with Nott tomorrow?" Severus asked quietly. He and Mallory were in the Arithmancy classroom on the fourth floor, an hour later. The room was dark, they chose not to light the candles just incase it drew unwanted attention. The only source of light was from the candles in the hall that filtered through the small square window in the door. Since her last conversation with her headmaster she was weary about being caught out at night. What would he think if she were caught wandering around the castle in the middle of the night with Severus Snape, of all people? In the back of her mind it bothered her that she worried about what Dumbledore would think. Did she really care? Part of her said yes and part of her said no. This served to confuse her thoroughly. She shouldn't care. She never cared before. It had been her intention to make him think she cared. She was supposed to lull him into a sense of comfortable control over her. She wanted to make him trust her. She wasn't supposed to actually care what he thought.

"Yes," she said distractedly her thoughts still on her changing nature.

"You'd better watch what you say and where," Severus cautioned. "You wouldn't want to be overheard by Bellatrix as easily as we overheard her with your brother and Malfoy."

She nodded, "I know. I actually think I might do some eavesdropping of my own tomorrow. I would be very surprised if she didn't have another secret meeting to discuss the one we had tonight."

He nodded, "Just be careful. You don't want to get caught by her."

"I know," Mallory agreed.

"Speaking of," he continued, "I think she is slightly deranged."

Mallory nodded again, "I think I'll have to agree with you. This Dark Lord sure has seemed to light a different kind of fire within her."

"That meeting wasn't about giving us information it was about bullying us into a following."

Mallory nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

They were silent for a moment.

"So did it work?" She asked him.

"Did what work?"

She smirked at him. "Did she effectively bully you into joining?"

"I'd like for her to think she did," he replied, also with a smirk.

"Me too."

* * *

Mallory awoke early the next morning, before any of her dorm mates. She dressed quickly and then quietly made her way up to the owlery. By the door there was a small table with sheaves of parchment, quills, inkpots, and pieces of string on top. She walked to it and quickly penned a note. Then she looked around for a suitable owl. Most of the owls were asleep but she found a large barn owl that was looking down at her. She stretched out her arm and the owl landed on it gently.

"You don't have a long flight," she said quietly to the owl as she stroked its soft feathers, "just take this to Dumbledore." She tapped her wand on the sheet of parchment and it rolled itself into a scroll and sealed itself. Then she took a piece of string and tied the scroll to the owl's leg. "It's for Dumbledore only," she insisted. The owl hooted its understanding.

She went to the glassless windows and held her arm out. With another soft hoot the owl took off and glided south around the tower. She stood there for a moment and watched the sun rising in the east. She had a long day ahead of her what with going to Hogsmeade with Nott, spying on Bellatrix, and then giving Occlumency lessons to Snape. It would definitely be a long day.

Just as she turned from the window to the door to leave and get ready for the day the door burst open. She flinched but managed to swallow her shout of surprise. It was only a moment before she realized what the shiny red hair and bright, startled, green eyes meant. Lily Evans had stopped on the threshold of the owlerly.

"Oh," she seemed extremely surprised to find Mallory there, "Mallory," she said as she took a few steps inside and closed the door behind her. "Good morning."

"Evans," Mallory muttered with a frown. It was barely sunup. What was Lily Evans doing sending a letter this early?

"What – er – what are you doing here?" Lily asked nervously as she picked up some string from the table by the door and glanced at Mallory sideways.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Mallory replied aggressively.

"Oh," Lily walked around the edge of the owlerly looking up at all of the sleeping owls. "Can't sleep?" She asked conversationally though her voice shook.

"Again, not your business," Mallory snapped.

Lily nodded and looked down at the floor before saying, "It's my sister's birthday, and I've been meaning to send her this present all week but I kept forgetting. If it doesn't get there today she may never forgive me."

"Aren't your family muggles?" Mallory asked with a confused frown.

Lily nodded at her then stretched out her arm to an agreeable looking tawny owl that came down to her almost immediately.

"Do muggles normally receive owl posts?" Mallory asked.

"No," Lily said as she tied the package to the owl's leg, "but I think she'll accept this one."

Mallory nodded and she headed toward the door as Lily headed toward the windows. She really did need to go get ready for the long day ahead of her and standing around talking to Lily Evans seemed counter-productive.

"Mallory," Lily called as Mallory reached the door.

Mallory turned back to her. She was hanging her arm out of the window. They both watched the owl take off before Lily spoke, "I've noticed that you're spending a lot of time with Severus Snape."

Mallory's eyes narrowed. Where was this going? "And?" She demanded.

"And," Lily pulled her arm back inside and took a step toward Mallory, "well – I don't think he would like me telling you this but – well Severus and I are – we're sort of – of friends."

"You're friends?" Mallory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not openly or anything," Lily said quickly, "and not a lot of people in your house know about it. In fact I'm pretty sure none of you know about it. It's just that I – er – I care about him."

"You care about him?" This conversation was getting stranger by the moment. Mallory didn't think anyone cared about Snape except herself. Since when did Lily Evans, a Gryffindor, become friends with and learn to care about Severus Snape, a Slytherin?

"Yes," Lily nodded with a determined expression on her face, "don't go spreading that around your house though ok? I know none of you want to hear that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor can be friends – not to mention our blood differences that your house seems to have problems with."

Mallory's eyebrows rose again but she kept quite.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt," Lily rushed on, "You're not leading him into anything that could hurt him are you?"

"I don't think I'm leading him into anything at all," said Mallory coldly. This was getting to be too much – too strange.

"Oh please," Lily scoffed, "he has been following you around like a lost puppy for ages."

"Has he now?" This was all fascinating coming from Lily Evans. Mallory sort of got the feeling that this was more than just a concerned friend. It seemed a little strange to think that Lily Evans could have romantic feelings for Severus Snape. In fact it was too strange to even contemplate.

"Listen," said Lily forcefully, "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"I don't plan on it," said Mallory, "but I can't make any promises."

Lily frowned. That answer didn't seem to be the one she was looking for.

"Can I ask why you care?" Mallory asked.

"He's my friend," said Lily, "I told you that."

"Oh," Mallory nodded, "well, if it makes you feel any better, he's my friend too."

Lily frowned again, "Why do I get the feeling that doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me?" she asked.

Mallory shrugged and turned back to the door. "I've got a busy day ahead of me," she said, "see you around."

"Yeah," Lily was still frowning, "see you later."

Mallory left without another word. Now she was going to need to talk to Severus about the conversation she'd just had. Didn't he know he was putting himself in danger by letting her believe they were friends? She thought he'd mastered the art of shutting out the world. It was better that way. They couldn't use the people you loved against you if you didn't love anyone.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 35: A Rare Bit of Fun

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 35: A Rare Bit of Fun

Later that morning, while at breakfast, Mallory was pushing her kippers around her plate when the seat to her right became occupied. Thinking it was Sophia, whom had decided to sleep in a little late rather than come early to breakfast, she looked up and half smiled. Her smile faded immediately when she saw who it really was – Evan Rosier.

"Good morning," he said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

She glared at him.

"Rumor has it that you are going to Hogsmeade today."

Her eyes narrowed further.

"May I ask with whom?"

She kept silent.

"You're not going to tell me?"

She pulled her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him.

"This is new for you," he said, "no smart comments."

She continued in her silence.

"The rumor is you're going with Theodore Nott," Rosier continued, "but I won't believe it until I hear it from you."

She said nothing. A few beats of silence passed while he stupidly waited for her to answer. He obviously underestimated her stubbornness. She thought of a thousand smart comments to make but decided that not talking would be in her best interest.

"So then I take it the rumor is not true?" He finally asked.

She kept silent.

"Good," he said with a relieved smile, "I thought for a moment you were losing your mind."

She wanted to ask why he cared. She thought that he thought she'd lost her mind a long time ago. In fact she thought that he had learned his lesson and would leave her alone from now on. Apparently he needed to be taught again.

"So I'll see you in Hogsmeade today?"

She just stared at him.

"You know, you're good at this."

She wanted to tell him to just go away. She wanted to tell him that he didn't take hints well and that he was an idiot and that she hated him.

"I never thought you would be good at it, given how much you normally talk."

She wanted to point out that, at the moment, he was definitely the more talkative one.

"It'll be better for us, now that you've learned to hold your tongue."

She knew he was only trying to provoke her. To prove that he could, and would, wear her down; tame her, rule over her. She would show him exactly how little she liked being ruled over.

"You do know, of course, that our fathers are still in negotiations."

She had figured as much.

"So going to Hogsmeade with Nott today is pointless. You should just come with me."

Glaring at him suddenly also seemed pointless so she glanced away from him and inadvertently over at the Gryffindor table. She caught the soft brown eyes of Remus Lupin immediately. The boy was staring at her and frowning.

"So is that a yes?" Rosier was asking.

Mallory tore her eyes from Remus to look back at Rosier. She was now giving him a tired, bored, look.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," he replied.

She wanted to tell him that was a really stupid idea. She would be going to Hogsmeade with Nott. Just then a person sat down across the table from them. Mallory turned, grateful for the distraction, and found Sophia. She could not have been more relieved.

"Morning," Sophia muttered with a half glance at Rosier.

"Morning Sophia," said Mallory with a smirk.

"Jugson," said Rosier with a nod.

"Nott looked like he was waiting for you in the Entrance Hall," Sophia said to Mallory.

"Thanks," Mallory replied with a genuine smile as she got up from the table.

"Filch hasn't officially let anyone leave yet," Sophia continued, "but there's a small crowd waiting."

"I think I'll wait too," said Mallory.

"So you are going with Nott?" Rosier asked with an angry frown, "I thought you were going with me?"

Sophia let out a snort, "You wish," she said loudly as she chuckled to herself. A few of the Slytherins at the table looked over, "She's already told you she hates you, repeatedly. Why would you think that she would willingly spend any time with you?"

Rosier pulled his arms across his chest and glared at Sophia, "You just stay out of this," he barked.

As Mallory walked away she saw him, out of the corner of her eye, turn back to where she'd been standing, probably to talk some more. He was pretty stupid to think that she would stand around with him for any longer than was absolutely necessary. She left the Great Hall and went to find Nott amidst her fellow classmates in the Entrance Hall.

"Good Morning Mallory," said Nott with a little surprise in his voice when she had greeted him similarly.

"You sound surprised," she noted.

"I didn't think you were coming."

She frowned, "I thought I made my intention clear yesterday. Did I not?"

"You did," said Nott with a slight nod of his head, "I just thought you might change your mind."

"Well, obviously I didn't," she replied curtly.

"Obviously," he agreed with another nod.

Rather than respond she glanced over her shoulder and found Regulus Black standing not ten feet behind her with a group of fourth years, watching her. He averted his eyes as soon as he noticed her looking at him and pretended to be interested in whatever the little brunette clinging to his arm was saying. Mallory narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Alright!" Cried the caretaker Filch suddenly, as he opened the front doors that led to the grounds. Mallory had no idea where he'd come from but she didn't really care either. "Form a queue!" Filch was shouting at them with no small amount of disgust in his voice, "Single-file!" The group of students shuffled into a line but it was definitely not single-file, more like groups of three or more.

"Oi!" Someone shouted from the back of the queue and Mallory looked around to find Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange cutting in line right in front of her. Lestrange stood up to his full and rather impressive height and flexed some muscles. The queue fell silent.

"Nott," Lestrange said once he was satisfied no one else would object.

"Lestrange," said Nott with a curt nod. He had a look of disgust on his face as he observed the robust 7th year.

"Crabbe," said Bellatrix by way of greeting, "Going to Hogsmeade I see?"

Mallory nodded.

"Good. I might need to speak with you later."

Mallory nodded again.

"Have you seen Dolohov anywhere?" Bellatrix asked casually as she glanced around at the students filling the Entrance Hall.

This stirred Mallory's interests, "No," she said, also glancing around, "Is she missing?"

Bellatrix frowned and narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't say _missing_," she replied fiercely, "I was just wondering whether she was coming into Hogsmeade."

"You would know better than I would," Mallory answered.

Bellatrix frowned but didn't reply as the queue moved forward. They were now even with the Great Hall and Mallory could not help but look inside. It was mostly empty except a few groups of students eating breakfast. Mallory noticed a group of four fifth-years getting up from the Gryffindor table and an idea suddenly struck her.

"Bellatrix," she said quietly.

Bellatrix looked over at her with mild interest. Mallory nodded to the group approaching them and Bellatrix followed her gaze, and then turned back with a wicked glint in her fiery eyes.

"Do me a favor," said Mallory, and she pulled on the robe of Bellatrix's sleeve. Bellatrix obliged her so that she was standing in front of Mallory, blocking her from view of the Great Hall and the Gryffindors approaching.

"I'm going to curse them," she whispered.

"Excellent," said Bellatrix.

"Is that a good idea?" Theodore Nott asked quietly.

Both Mallory and Bellatrix frowned at him, "Mind your own business," Mallory snapped.

"Here they come," said Bellatrix.

Mallory crouched behind Bellatrix and as soon as the boys were out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance hall she shot several jinxes, one right after the other. The first hit James Potter and caused his robes to fly up over his head, the second pulled his pants down to his ankles, exposing his purple boxers. The next tripped Remus Lupin into the stumbling Potter, causing them to collide and fall to the floor in a heap of flailing limbs and robes. The next jinx missed Peter Pettigrew but his own clumsiness caused him to be tripped by either Potter or Lupin, there was no telling, and fall to the floor on top of the other two boys. The jinx that was meant for Pettigrew hit Sirius instead and caused him to sprout a full beard, the likes of which Dumbledore could be proud. The next jinx hit him as well and changed his beloved jet black hair and his new beard neon pink. The beard grew so fast and so long that it quickly hit the floor and the first step that Sirius tried to take found him stepping on it and tripping forward. So all four boys ended up in a heap on the floor and the rest of the students in the hall erupted with laughter. Mallory, during the distraction, slipped out of line and slid against the wall, to find herself further back in line, beside Sophia Jugson.

"Was that you?" Sophia whispered with a grin.

"I don't know what you mean," Mallory replied and then winked at her friend.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagall's roar silenced the hall immediately. Mallory had never seen her Transfiguration Professor look so menacing.

"Get off me!" The boys on the floor were still wrestling with one another.

"I would," said one of them in an oddly squashed voice, as though he were underneath something heavy, "if Peter would get off me!"

"I can't," whined another, "Something pink and furry is wrapped around my legs."

"That would be my beard," said a fourth voice angrily, "And don't pull on it, it's attached to my face!"

Some of the students, Mallory included, could barely contain their laughter. All Mallory could see was neon pink hair, black school robes, and flailing limbs. She held her hand over her mouth so as not to laugh out loud. Some students were doubled over holding their stomachs laughing silently.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the pile of hair and black robes with both anger and confusion. "Mr. Filch!" She shouted, looking around for the caretaker.

Filch appeared at her side not a moment later, wheezing as usual, with his clipboard of names in hand.

"What happened?" She asked him, gesturing to the boys still wrestling on the floor.

"Ouch! Who kicked me?" One of them shouted suddenly.

"Sorry –!" The whiny voice answered, "– something's tying my legs together!"

"Ouch!" Another voice barked, "Stop pulling on the beard!"

"Sorry!" The whiny voice said again.

"Can someone get their foot off my face?" The oddly squashed voice demanded angrily.

"Not sure," Filch answered over the noise, "I was checking names off my list when these filthy little beasts started laughing. I think we should punish them all!"

Professor McGonagall frowned at him with obvious dislike on her face, "Thank you for the suggestion," she said crisply, "Now I want someone to explain this," she said in a deadly voice that carried through the hall.

"Ouch!" One of them shouted suddenly, "If you don't stop pulling on the beard – !"

"It's wrapped around my legs Sirius!" The whiny voice answered.

"Someone is crushing my arm!" A third voice shouted.

"Ouch! Stop kicking!" The oddly squashed voice added.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked in a bewildered voice. She took a few steps toward them but stopped before she got too close, clearly confused.

Mallory could barely contain herself, picturing Potter's face pinned to the floor, she let out a snort of laughter, as did some of the other students in the hall.

Professor McGonagall turned on them, "Someone explain this right now or I am revoking all of your Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of the year!"

There was an instant uproar as most of the students shouted at once and none of it was understandable.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Professor McGonagall and the Hall went silent once more.

"Please Professor," said Lily Evans in a quite voice as she stepped forward.

"Go ahead Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall in a voice of barely controlled rage.

"From what I saw, some fifth year Gryffindor boys were coming out of the Great Hall to join the queue for Hogsmeade when they tripped and fell." She glanced briefly at the group of Slytherins who were standing in the place where Mallory had been.

"Then what is all the pink?" Professor McGonagall asked with her hands on her hips and a disapproving frown.

"It's a beard," said one of the boys on the floor.

"Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked as she stepped closer.

"Yes," said Sirius Black, "Someone jinxed me with a neon pink beard," he said loudly, and then added, "and if you don't stop pulling on it Peter so help me Merlin I'll –!"

"I'm sorry!" Peter interrupted, "but it's cutting off the circulation to my feet!"

"Good!" Said Potter in the same oddly squashed voice, "then maybe you can stop kicking me in the face!"

The corners of Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched. Mallory almost laughed out loud again but held it back.

"A beard?" Professor McGonagall asked and she turned her attention back to the rest of the students. There was no trace of a smile on her lips but there was something mirthful in her eyes, "Who did this?" She asked, gesturing to the boys.

No one in the hall moved though several eyes slid to the group of Slytherins whom Mallory had been standing with.

"I will repeat the question one more time and if no one steps forward then I will revoke Hogsmeade privileges from everyone. Who did this?"

"It was me," every head turned and a few people gasped. Lily Evans had spoken again.

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall frowned, "I can hardly believe that."

"It wasn't Lily," said Rachel Prewett loudly, "It was -"

"It was me professor," said Evans and she glared at her friend. "I hexed Sirius. I thought it would be a harmless prank. I'm sorry for the disruption it caused." She bowed her head in apparent shame.

"Well, I never would have thought-" Professor McGonagall stopped and frowned again apparently too appalled to continue, and then, "come with me Miss Evans, your Hogsmeade privileges are being revoked for today and you will receive detention."

Lily nodded slowly and walked over to her head of house in a shameful fashion.

"Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall, "you may resume letting the rest of the students go to Hogsmeade."

Filch hesitated, "Professor are you sure we should let them –?"

"Yes," she replied sharply, "Now to deal with these boys."

Filch ambled away toward the front of the queue to resume checking names off his list. The entire Hall was a buzz with excitement and there was much laughter. Mallory had to concentrate very hard not to laugh every time she glanced at the pile of boys on the floor. Professor McGonagall was using her wand to cut the beard away as it had grown to wrap around the boys like rope, binding them to one another. So far Lupin was the only one free and sitting against the wall, massaging his left arm. By the time Mallory and Sophia had reached Filch, Professor McGonagall had freed the boys and taken them all, plus Lily, upstairs with her.

"Name?" Barked Filch nastily at them.

"Amorelia Crabbe," said Mallory

"Ah Crabbe," said Filch with a malicious grin, "You won't be going into Hogsmeade today, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office, for punishment I'm sure."

"What?" Mallory snapped, all of the mirth from just a moment before left her.

"You heard me," growled Filch, "now get goin'!"

Mallory glanced at Sophia, shrugged, and then stepped out of line. Many heads turned as she walked past the students who remained and then up the stairs toward the Headmaster's Office.

When she got to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance, she realized she didn't know the password. She was just going to go back and tell Filch as much when the gargoyle moved and the door behind it opened. She stepped aside just as Lily Evans appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They locked eyes and as Mallory opened her mouth to speak but Evans shook her head in a quick movement. Mallory shut her mouth as four boys appeared, one behind the other, on the stairs.

Remus Lupin was in front and he looked momentarily startled upon seeing Mallory but before he could speak from behind him came a shout, "Come to confess have you?" James Potter tried to push Remus out of the way as he pulled out his wand, but Remus wouldn't move. "We know it was you!" James shouted.

"Oi," said Evans loudly, "I told you it was me! Leave her alone!"

"Like anyone believes it was you," Potter seethed, "you wouldn't do something like that."

"Neither would Crabbe," said Black from behind Potter, "I actually thought it was pretty funny, and we all know Crabbe doesn't have a funny bone in her body."

Mallory was a little disappointed to see that Black's beard was gone and his hair had been restored to its natural color. She rather liked the neon pink.

"I still don't believe it was Lily," said James as he glared at Mallory, "but I can believe you would let her take the blame for you."

Mallory shrugged, "Believe what you want Potter," she replied calmly.

"Admit it was you!" James shouted as he pointed his wand at her chest.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice was full of outrage. Remus stepped forward, moving off the stairs and the rest of the boys came out, followed by their Head of House. "Are you honestly threatening another student just after Professor Dumbledore so mercifully let you off without punishment?"

"It was Crabbe," said Potter, "she cursed us in the Entrance Hall."

Professor McGonagall turned to Mallory, "Is this true?"

"No," said Mallory immediately, "he is accusing me."

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared as she turned back to Potter, "Mr. Potter, this stunt of yours has just earned you a week's worth of detentions."

"But-" Potter looked outraged.

"Miss Evans has already confessed to jinxing yourself and Mr. Black and has taken her punishment admirably. I expect you to do the same."

Potter closed his mouth and looked to be grinding his teeth.

"Miss Evans I suggest you get to the library and work on the Transfiguration Essay I assigned due Monday. The rest of you may go to Hogsmeade if you please."

The four boys trooped away down the stairs, led by Remus and trailed by Potter. Evans made her way upstairs while Mallory and Professor McGonagall stayed where they were.

"Mr. Filch told me I was to see Professor Dumbledore," Mallory informed her Professor once the others were gone.

"I was actually coming down to collect you, at his request," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "follow me please." She turned around and climbed onto the stairs she had just descended. Mallory followed her with some trepidation.

At the top of the stairs Professor McGonagall knocked on the door that lead to the headmaster's office. Not a moment later a voice answered from inside, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall opened the door and said, "Miss Crabbe is here to see you," then ushered Mallory inside and shut the door behind her with a snap.

"Good morning Miss Crabbe," said Professor Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"Good morning professor," said Mallory as she walked across the room and settled herself in one of the chairs across from him.

"I received your owl this morning," he said with a smile, "I hope you don't mind my wanting to talk with you as soon as possible."

"Actually I do mind," she replied calmly, "I have plans for today."

He frowned at her and gazed over the top of his half moon spectacles to give her a piercing, searching, look that only he could.

For a moment she had the impulse to apologize to him, but she squashed it immediately. She rarely apologized to anyone and she never apologized for the truth.

"Well then," he said gently, "we'll make this interruption of your plans brief, shall we?" The familiar twinkle was back in his bright blue eyes.

She nodded.

"Your note said you wanted to talk about the meeting you went to last night?"

Now that she was sitting here in front of him she didn't feel like talking, but she could hardly tell him that. Instead she recounted the meeting for him. He didn't interrupt, which she appreciated, choosing instead to listen raptly. When she had finished talking he stared at her for a long moment.

"So he's recruiting students for spies," he murmured gently as he slowly nodded his head and looked around his office as though in thought.

"Just like you."

His sharp blue eyes returned to her dark brown ones. "That is just what I was thinking." He looked down suddenly and opened a drawer in his desk. Mallory watched as he pulled out a roll of parchment, an inkpot, and a quill. "Do you think you can write down the names of those who attended the meeting for me?"

Mallory was slightly taken aback but as he offered the parchment, quill, and ink to her, she took them and began writing almost immediately. She knew the names of every person in attendance last night. When she finished she handed the parchment back to him and he looked it over.

Mallory glanced at her watch. If she left in the next couple of minutes she could probably still get some spying done. "Professor," she said quietly, "is there anything else you need me for?"

He looked up from the parchment at her, "Not unless there is something else you would like to tell me." His bright blue eyes pierced her again in a searching way, almost as if he could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.

She thought of the conversation she had overheard between Bellatrix, Malfoy, and her brother but she held her tongue.

"No sir," she said instead.

"Then you may go."

"Thank you," she said as she got up to leave.

She was halfway across the room when he called to her, "Miss Crabbe?"

She turned back to him, "Yes?"

"You will let me know what you discover today in Hogsmeade won't you?" He winked at her.

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. Was she that obvious? Or was he simply that perceptive? She wasn't sure but she hoped it was the latter. She nodded once then left the office without another word.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 36: Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 36: Hogsmeade

By the time Mallory reached the Entrance Hall again it was vacant, causing her to smile in relief. She really didn't want to run into Filch and have him try to stop her or ask any questions. She crossed the Entrance Hall quickly, pushed open the large front doors, and made her way down the stone steps and into the snow-covered grounds. She paused momentarily, to wrap her forest green scarf across her neck, and to pull on her black winter gloves and hat. It was a bit of a walk to Hogsmeade and she didn't fancy freezing en route. The snow was falling rather steadily and there was a harsh wind whipping her cloak around as she made her way to the village.

Once she reached Hogsmeade she was thoroughly chilled and immediately made her way to the Three Broomsticks to warm up with a butterbeer before she began looking for Bellatrix. She was slightly disappointed when a quick but thorough examination of the pub revealed that her prey was no where in sight. However, the disappointment was abated almost immediately when she discovered that Severus, Sophia, and Avery were seated together in a secluded booth. She made her way to them as quietly as possible.

"I told you," she heard Sophia announce smugly when she was within ear-shot.

"Told who what?" Avery asked in a sour voice.

Sophia nodded to Mallory whom had thought she had not been detected, with a smug smile, "I told you that she would be along soon."

Both Severus and Avery turned to look over their shoulders as Mallory approached.

"Hello," she greeted as she slid into the booth beside Sophia, "miss me?"

"What kept you?" Avery asked.

"I thought you were meeting Nott," said Severus in a bored tone.

"He's not here," Mallory replied with a shrug as she ignored Avery, "have either of you seen Bellatrix?"

"She was walking toward Hog's Head last time we saw her," said Avery, "why didn't you come with the rest of us earlier?"

"I need to find her," said Mallory mostly to herself, ignoring Avery, "but first, I need to speak privately with you, Severus."

Severus looked at her for a moment and then, somewhat resignedly, nodded his head. They simultaneously got out of the booth and, sneaking past Madame Rosmerta, made their way upstairs. They snuck into one of the unlocked rooms and, after Mallory cast an imperturbable charm on the door, Severus said a spell she was not entirely familiar with, lit the candles with a flick of his wand, and then sank onto the bed while she paced before him, unsure of where to begin.

"If you've brought me here to tell me you've changed your mind about the Occlumency lessons, I understand."

She stopped pacing and looked at him shrewdly, "That isn't the reason I brought you up here. I have every intention of following through with our plans for your lesson."

He seemed a bit taken aback at this but responded calmly, "Then what is the reason?"

"I had a rather alarming conversation with Lily Evans this morning."

His eyebrows rose inquisitively, "Did you?' He sounded bemused, "What about?"

"You."

"Me?" He frowned in apparent confusion. Mallory thought, if she hadn't known him as well as she did, she could've been convinced by his act.

"She seems to be under the impression that the two of you are friends and I am going to lead you into harms way."

"Does she?" He sounded perfectly confused and concerned.

"Yes."

"I wonder how she got that impression," he commented mildly.

"I asked myself that same question Severus, and do you know what I came up with?"

He shook his head, "No."

"You."

"Me?" He frowned again, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been sneaking around Hogwarts with that girl and letting her believe you two are friends."

He looked at her calmly, "That's absurd."

She studied his casual dismissal for a moment and was mildly impressed with his act. He was responding in precisely the way she would have liked for him to if he were talking to anyone but her. "You have to end it," she commanded.

"End what?" He asked with a casual scoff.

"Whatever you are doing to encourage her feelings for you," she answered firmly.

Both of his fists clenched suddenly, but otherwise he did not betray any emotion as he held her gaze, "I am not doing anything," his voice was calm but she could see the tension in his shoulders, "someone must've confunded her."

"I would know if that were the case," she snapped as her eyes narrowed and she concentrated on his mind.

"Don't look at me like that," he also snapped in a surprisingly angry tone, "I know what you're doing."

"You've never objected before," she replied, immediately ceasing her attempt to use legilimens to see his thoughts, "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything;" he snapped again, "this entire conversation is absurd. I have no idea what compelled Evans to speak with you about me, more than likely you cornered her, unless you're making all of this up."

"My patience is wearing thin," she replied icily, "She may be smart but she's still a muggle-born and she doesn't understand the pure-blooded world. You are being selfish by carrying on like this. If you care for her at all Severus, which I know you do, you will end this. She cannot think you are her friend. If you don't end it now, one of you will end up dead."

He stared at her for a long moment before replying in a calm voice, "You are over reacting."

Both of her eyebrows rose, "Tell that to the Harts."

There was a long silence between them before he cleared his throat and said, "There is nothing to end, but I will make sure she understands that she and I are not friends."

"Good," Mallory replied with a nod, "now if you'll excuse me I need to find Bellatrix," and without another word she left the room and went back downstairs.

Once outside Mallory followed a single set of tracks through the snow which lead to the Hog's Head Inn. With a quick glance, to make sure no one was watching, she disillusioned herself and just as she reached for the handle of the door to the old bar, it opened for her from within. She was slightly startled but managed to avoid a collision with what she was sure was a hagg and slip inside before the door closed again. Here she found her prey easily enough. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy were sitting in a booth together in the corner. Stepping exactly in the steps the hagg had made on her way out, so as not to stir up the dirt on the floor and draw attention to herself, Mallory made her way across the room and set herself carefully in the booth behind the others.

"… will be pleased to have this," Malfoy was saying as he pocketed a rolled up scroll inside his cloak. Mallory cursed silently; if she'd gotten there sooner she probably could have had a look at that scroll, "and you're sure these are the names of those ready to follow as soon as they leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Bellatrix replied confidently, "I've spoken with each of them while judging which department they would be most qualified for. They are all willing, if not eager, to join him."

"Good," Lucius smiled, "He will be most pleased to hear that. And this scroll will be most beneficial as I attempt to have them placed within the Ministry as he has charged me."

"Anyway I can be of service," said Bellatrix with a nod.

"Have you begun working on the other project we discussed?"

Bellatrix shook her head as she glanced around the dingy room. There was a wizard at the bar nursing a red, smoldering, drink Mallory had never seen before, but otherwise they were alone. "I have been working on this list," she continued quietly, "but I will begin the research this week."

"Have you recruited any help?" Lucius asked in a softer voice.

"No one other than Narcissa," said Bellatrix.

"Be sure to owl me when you have anything you believe he would be interested in."

"Of course," she nodded.

"I should be going," he said as he finished his drink in one long gulp, "I have a lot to do." He got out of the booth in one fluid motion.

"Yes, so do I," said Bellatrix as she too got up gracefully.

The two made their way to the door with Mallory following quickly and silently. As soon as they were outside they were both gone with two loud _cracks_! Mallory sighed. She had hoped to glean more information from them. With a quick glance around she took the disillusionment charm off of herself and began making her way back to the main road of Hogsmeade, not really sure what her next step should be. She thought of dropping into the Owlery and sending an owl to Dumbledore with what information she had just overheard. He would be very interested to know that Voldemort was using Malfoy to place spies inside the Ministry. That was, in fact where she was headed when she glanced through the windows of the Three Broomsticks and saw Bellatrix again. For a moment she stood in the snow and tried to decide what to do. But then a particularly fierce gust of wind sent a chill straight down to her bones and she headed inside the pub to get a warm drink. Not a moment after she stepped inside did she hear her name bellowed across the small, crowded, room. She cringed slightly as she removed her hat, gloves, and scarf and made her way over to the classmate who had beckoned her. The pub was packed and she got more than a few looks from her fellow students as she squeezed in between chairs in order to reach her destination.

"Hello Bella," Mallory said once she was close enough to be heard, "I was hoping to find you here."

"Sit down," Bellatrix ordered with a snap.

The occupants of the booth shifted to make room. Mallory nodded at the other three people in turn – Rudolphus, Mulciber, and Rabastan. They nodded back.

"You look cold," Bellatrix opinioned as she raised her arm to get the attention of the bar lady.

"I am," Mallory replied with a nod and an involuntary shiver.

The bar lady appeared and Bellatrix ordered a round of fire-whiskeys.

"Did you enjoy yourself this morning?" Bellatrix's tone let Mallory know that this was a weighted question.

"When?" Mallory asked.

"When you jinxed those Gryffindors."

Mallory resisted the urge to smile at the memory. Bellatrix's eyes were dancing with an angry fire. It seemed best to avoid answering, "Did you not enjoy the scene?"

"No," Bellatrix pulled her arms across her chest as Madame Rosmerta set their drinks down and left without a word. "I thought you were going to curse them."

Mallory's eyebrows rose and in order to not answer she took a swig of her fire-whiskey. The burning sensation in her throat felt pleasant to her cold body. Bellatrix took a swig of hers as well but kept those fierce eyes trained on Mallory.

"I could hardly seriously injure them with most of the school standing around us and any number of teachers just inside the Great Hall."

"Your cowardice and reluctance to punish those filthy blood traitors at every opportunity seriously undermines my opinions of you."

Mallory frowned, "Do not call me a coward," she growled in a surprisingly deep voice as she glowered at the girl across the table from her, "unless you are prepared for the consequences."

"Don't act like one, and I won't," Bellatrix replied just as savagely.

They sat in silence for a long moment, the two girls glaring at each other menacingly. Mallory took the opportunity to look into Bellatrix's mind. It wasn't an easy thing, to practice legilimency, and even harder not to get caught doing so. But it was easier to do when the target was emotional and Bellatrix was angry. After casting a quick silent spell and concentrating hard enough on Bellatrix's mind Mallory could begin to see and feel what Bellatrix was thinking about. Different scenes were flashing before her. Mallory could see herself as a first year standing up to Bellatrix when she'd tried to make her get out of a chair by the fire. Then it was later in the year and Mallory was telling Alice Brown, a bossy Gryffindor, to mind her own business. Then Mallory was a third year throwing a tripping jinx at Potter and watching him stumble down a flight of stairs amid peals of laughter; then Mallory was calling Lily Evans a mudblood to her face; then Mallory was splitting Sirius Black's bag open so all of his books spilled out into the hall; then Mallory hit Potter in the face with a bat-bogey hex.

Suddenly Bellatrix blinked and looked away. Mallory blinked a few times, startled by the abrupt loss in the connection. "I'm going to get us another round," Bellatrix announced sharply as she got out of the booth and made her way to the bar.

"Mallory," startled, Mallory turned to the source of the voice she'd heard and found Theodore Nott standing beside the booth, "you made it," he said with a smile, "Sophia said you weren't coming."

Mallory got out of the booth quickly and pulled Nott away, toward the restrooms, where it was a little less crowded, "It's a long story," she mumbled. Part of her mind was still engaged in Bellatrix's thoughts. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"In this weather?" He asked, gesturing toward a window where the snow seemed to be falling heavier than before.

Mallory looked over her shoulder and saw the other occupants of the booth watching her curiously, "Yes," she said as she turned back to them, "it's too hot in here."

"It's freezing outside," he replied.

"Fine," she snapped out of frustration, "I'll go by myself. I apologize for thinking that your invitation here today actually meant that you wanted to spend time with me." She brushed past him and began pulling on her hat, scarf, and gloves.

"Wait," Nott called just before she got to the door, "I'll come with you."

She didn't pause; she just pushed the door open and began making her way up the snow-covered street, without any idea of where she was going. It wasn't long before he roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Don't touch me," she snarled, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

He frowned at her, "You have too short of a temper for me."

"Good," she snapped and continued storming away down the street.

"Good?" He asked as he followed her, "You think it's good that your short temper frustrates me?"

"No, I think it's good that you're realizing now why you don't want to be with me. It'll make things easier when you understand why you can't be."

"Can't?" He demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, trying as often as you can, to convince me to go out with you. It won't work."

"And why not?"

"Because we can't," she snapped angrily as she continued up the street again.

"That's not an answer," he replied, as he grabbed her arm to stop her again, "we are physically able to do whatever we like."

"Not true," she stopped struggling to get her arm out of his grasp and faced him, "my father is in negotiations with other wizards regarding my marriage to their sons."

He let go of her arm and took a step back from her, "Is he really?"

She nodded, "I'm seventeen, of proper age for marrying as far as anyone is concerned."

"You're only in your sixth year," he protested, "you've got well over a year before you can be married."

"My father thinks it's prudent to line up as many offers as he can."

Nott frowned, "Well, even so, why can't we have some fun before we leave Hogwarts?"

The casual way in which he said this felt like a slap to the face, "What?" She growled as she clenched her fists so as not to pull out her wand.

"You've known since you were a child that you would get married after Hogwarts. Why should that prevent us from having fun now? No one would have to know and we wouldn't have to worry about it being serious. We're young, let's live a little."

Her eyes narrowed, "What kind of fun are you talking about?"

He leered at her, "I think you know."

With a flash of red light and a loud _bang!_ he was flat on his back in the snow and she had her wand trained on his chest. White hot fury was coursing through her veins. "Don't you ever," she commanded savagely, "ever - suggest anything like that to me again!"

He held both his hands up in a surrendering fashion as he crawled backward away from her. "Ok!" He shouted in a winded voice, his eyes were wide with alarm, "I won't!" He got to his feet and brushed snow off his backside, "I won't," he repeated when she didn't lower her wand.

"Get away from me," she struggled out past her fury. It was all she could do not to send another curse at him.

"Fine," he looked shocked and confused as he hurried away, glancing at her over his shoulder as he went.

She stood alone in the lane for a few minutes after he was gone breathing deeply in the freezing air. How had she been so wrong about him? He wasn't interested in her at all. He just wanted to use her and whenever he had his fill throw her to the side, like trash. The rage that had been subsiding redoubled.

"Bastard," she whispered and red sparks shot out of the end of her wand. Was this the attitude she was going to encounter for the rest of her life? Was her world only full of wizards who wanted to use her? She immediately thought of Dumbledore and his request of her to spy on Voldemort. She thought of Severus and his desire for Occulmency lessons. Were wizards designed to control and manipulate witches? Then she thought of Eagar and her rage subsided a little to make room for an immense shock of grief. He hadn't been like that – at least not toward her. And the rest of her anger disappeared as an image of his smiling face came to her. Suddenly all her strength left her and she felt exhausted. Not caring about Dumbledore or his stupid school rules she disapparated to the gate of the school then made her way in and back up to the castle.

Several hours later, after a good cry and a long nap, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs to meet Severus for his Occulmency lesson in their Charms classroom. She was just coming up the stairs to the third floor when there was a shout from the end of the hall and instinct made her hurry to duck out of sight, despite being disillusioned. Lily Evans was marching toward her in what looked like a towering rage. There were tear streaks on her pink cheeks and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Evans!" James Potter could be seen trailing after her, "I'm sorry!" He shouted as he hurried up to catch her. Evans did not change her pace. "Evans!" He shouted again and just as he reached her she whirled about, pointed her wand in his face, and shouted a spell. There was a loud _bang!_ and Potter cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his face began swelling as Evan's stinging hex took effect.

"Get away from me Potter or so help me God much worse will come!" She positively shrieked with a mad glint in her bright green eyes.

"Merlin!" Potter cried from the ground as he felt his swollen face, "That hurts! What did you do that for?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She bellowed in a hysterical voice as she advanced on him, her wand still out. Potter scrambled to his feet and pulled out his own wand but his swollen eyelids would not open enough for him get a clear view of her to take aim or defend himself.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted at her, still feeling his face with his free hand.

She sent another spell at him that burned a hole in the tip of his trainers and caused Potter to holler and take three giant leaps back from her. Mallory had never known Lily could lose control like this. She'd always been hot tempered but this was bordering on insane.

"I'm going!" Potter shouted as he took quick steps backward, "You're insane Evans," he echoed Mallory's thoughts. She shot another spell that missed his feet by inches and he turned and ran.

Evans stood in the hall with her wand still pointed just as Mallory had done in the snow-filled lane earlier that same day. She was struck by the similarities between them. After a few beats of silence Evans turned and continued marching away down the hall, muttering under her breath. Mallory waited until she was gone to come out of hiding and hurried along the corridor in the direction Potter had headed to find Severus.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	38. Chapter 37: Lesson 1: Trust No One

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 37: Lesson 1: Trust No One

"You're late," Severus whispered just after Mallory had crept into the dark classroom and shut the door behind her. She lit the candles with a flick of her wand and his sallow face shone like a ghost under a curtain of greasy hair as black as his robes.

"Long story," she replied with what she knew was a superior looking smirk. "I ran into Evans and Potter in the corridor," she told him when he did not inquire.

His eyebrows rose but he did not speak.

"She was hexing him," she continued.

Now he seemed interested, "what for?" he asked.

She shrugged casually, "Let's get started, shall we?"

He paused for a moment before finally nodding in agreement,"let's."

Mallory wasn't exactly sure where to begin really. She'd taught herself Occlumency from a few books in her father's library. She only knew she'd been successful because one day she'd felt her Transfiguration Professor attempting to probe her mind during a lesson and was able to block her. Then there were the few times when Dumbledore himself had attempted legilimency on her and, unable to block him completely, she had successfully misled him. Though she got the feeling both times that he had known what she was doing and let her.

"What do you know about Occlumency?" She asked Severus quietly as she began to pace before him, twirling her wand subconsciously between her fingers as she went.

"It's an obscure but useful branch of magic used as a way of closing your mind to outside attacks," he replied listlessly as though he'd memorized this from a book.

She nodded, "What else?"

He looked at her blankly, "Is there anything else?"

She frowned, "Of course there is. Occlumency is just as much about shutting people out as it is about controlling your thoughts."

"Controlling your thoughts? Is it as simple as that?"

She looked over at him sharply. "Simple? No, I'm afraid it's not simple at all."

He crossed his arms as he leaned casually against a desk behind him. "So you're going to teach how?"

She nodded. "And your emotions too, they go hand in hand."

"Of course they do," he muttered with a bit of sarcasm. "Are we going to start now or what?"

"Not so fast," she smirked at him, "First I need to know what you know so I can correct all your ill-conceived notions."

He frowned at her but held his tongue.

"Now what do you know of legilimency?"

"It's the ability to extract memories and emotions from someone's mind," he replied begrudgingly.

"Correct," she smirked again, "Occlumency is the only defense we have against legilimency, which is why it is so important. There are several steps that one takes to learn and employ Occlumency, all of which seem simple in theory but prove to be difficult in practice."

Severus' frown deepened, "… like …?"

"The first one," she continued as though he had not spoken, "is the clearing of one's mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the ability to wipe your mind clean and not think about anything."

Severus gave a curt nod, "Alright," and his eyes went blank as he stared across the class room at the opposite wall.

"Like I said," said Mallory, "it sounds easy in theory. In this room with just me around, of course you are able to clear your mind for a small amount of time. But try it when you are hot tempered and I promise it will not be as easy."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"Alright," she stepped directly in front of him and pointed her wand at the space in between in his eyes.

"What're you doing?" He asked with some trepidation.

"I'm going to practice legilimency and you are going to keep your mind blank."

He looked at her wand wearily. "You know legilimency?"

She shrugged again, "I'm not an expert or anything, but I've been learning the basics."

He continued to look wary but said nothing else.

Satisfied with his non-verbal compliance, she cast the spell. She was somewhat surprised to find Severus' mind blank, but not surprised that she could feel his emotions. He was skeptical and a little … apprehensive?

"I ran into Lily Evans upstairs," she whispered and felt fear flicker inside of him and worry. He thought of the earlier conversation they had had in Hogsmeade. Mallory saw herself telling him he had to end it with her but the memory dissolved quickly and Severus felt angry. "She was having a heated argument with Potter," Mallory continued and pleasure flickered inside of Severus but was quickly replaced by anger again. "She hit him square in the face with a stinging hex." More pleasure flickered inside of him and then he thought of Lily.

_Mallory saw the two of them sitting alone under a tree on the grounds. Severus was looking around nervously._

"_What are you looking for?" Evans asked with a smile._

"_Nothing," Severus replied quickly, looking back to her, "It's just – don't you think we're a little," he glanced over his shoulder, "I don't know – a little – exposed out here?" _

_Evans laughed again, "Oh that's right. You Slytherins don't like to be out of the dungeons much, afraid the sun might kill you?" _

"_It's not that," he replied with a slight blush to his sallow cheeks._

"_C'mon Sev," she put her hand gently on top of his, "it's nice out here, can't we just enjoy it?" _

Mallory felt something else flicker inside of Severus that she had felt before, for a man who was now dead, and she abruptly pulled out of Severus' mind, unable to stand it. He fell to his knees as though the spell had taken the strength right out of him.

"You love her?" Mallory whispered sharply and Severus' head snapped up.

"No," he said too quickly, "Of course – of course I don't!"

"Don't you lie to me," she growled, "I know what you felt."

He glared at her but said nothing.

"For how long?" She asked still shocked by this revelation.

He didn't answer.

"I asked you asked how long!" She shouted.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Tell me the truth, Snape!" She bellowed.

He didn't answer.

She pointed her ward at his chest, "I asked you a question." Her voice was a dangerous growl.

"Since the day I met her," he answered with an air of a man getting a tremendous burden off his chest. He even got to his feet after he said it and stood before her, looking down at the floor, avoiding her eyes.

"You have to end it," she replied, thinking of Eagar and how she'd gotten him killed. "If you don't, she will die."

He frowned at her again, "You're overreacting."

"The Dark Lord it taking over," Mallory replied sharply, "And when he does mudbloods like Lily Evans –

"Don't call her that!" He spat angrily.

"– will be hunted down and killed. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Maybe there is," he shot back.

"There's not," she answered.

"You don't know that," he returned "maybe," he hesitated slightly, with a glance to her face, then looking back to the floor.

"Maybe what?" She demanded.

"Maybe if she married a half-blood –"

"Married?" Both of Mallory's eyebrows rose, "do not deceive yourself Snape. Lily Evans will never marry you."

He gave her a look of the deepest loathing, "You don't know that," he growled.

"Yes I do," she replied. "Evans would never consent to such a thing. She doesn't love you. She'll probably end up marrying Potter."

"No she won't!" He shouted.

"– and besides, how could you bring yourself to marry a mudblood anyway?"

"Stop calling her that!" He bellowed.

"Why? It's what she is whether you pretend differently or not!"

In a flash he pulled out his wand, "Evans is different," his voice was low and full of malice. "She's not like other mudbloods. She's smart and gifted and -"

"And you think the Dark Lord will care?"

He gripped his wand more fiercely, "Yes, I do."

"You're wrong," she snapped, "her parents are muggles, he won't care how gifted you think she is. All he cares about is purity of blood."

"You don't know that," he repeated in a growl, "you've never even spoken with him."

She raised both of her eyebrows, "I haven't?"

He hesitated, "Are you saying that you have?" H asked in a completely different voice, seeming to forget his anger. His grip on his wand slackened slightly.

She shrugged casually, enjoying the effect of her words.

"I don't believe you," he told her contemptuously.

"That doesn't change facts."

A beat of silence passed between them as he scrutinized her with his deep black eyes. "Are you sure?"

It was her turn to frown in confusion, "Sure of what?"

"What you just said – about the Dark Lord – that all he cares about is the purity of blood?"

She nodded slowly, "He considers mudbloods to be no better than muggles, whom he detests. When he takes over they will be killed."

"When? Why do you say 'when' and not 'if'?"

"It's not a question of if, Severus. He will take over. He is strong and gaining strength every day."

"So those are the choices we have? To join him and live, or refuse him and die?"

Now Mallory hesitated. Finally, this was her golden opportunity, "There might be a third option," she told him quietly.

Severus lowered his wand as he scrutinized her again, "And what is that?"

"We could deceive him."

"Deceive him?" He repeated in a whisper.

Mallory nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"We could let him think we are his but really we could belong to ourselves – we could fight him from the inside."

The room around them was deathly silent as though the walls themselves were listening to this conversation.

"Are – you – mad?" Severus looked about the room as though he was afraid of eavesdroppers before lowering his voice to such a quiet whisper Mallory almost had to read his lips, "What could two teenagers do against this Dark Lord?"

Mallory took a deep breath and closed her eyes before also whispering, "It wouldn't just be me and you."

He stared at her for a long beat of silence. Before repeating, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged again, playing her part to perfection, "There would be others."

"Who?"

Mallory hesitated, "Dumbledore."

"Now I know you are mad!" Severus exclaimed in a sharp whisper. "Join –" he mouthed the word, "Dumbledore?" He paused and then continued, "If this Dark Lord is as powerful as everyone says he is, and if he is going to take over like you claim - why would we align ourselves with the one wizard whom everyone knows is working against him?"

"That's just it!" Mallory whispered back, "no one would know of our true allegiance – no one!"

"And to whom would our true allegiance belong?"

"To ourselves, Severus – to what is best for us."

"So let me get this straight. You want the Dark Lord to think you are his and you want Dumbledore to think you are his but really you want to belong to yourself?"

She nodded.

"And how do you propose you are going to fool two very powerful fully grown wizards?"

"Very carefully," she answered.

He frowned and took a step away from her, the way some men would back away from a mad-man.

"We would have to be careful," she continued, taking a step toward him, "but I think we could do it Severus. If anyone could it would be us."

He shook his head slowly from side to side as though he had water in his ears. "I think you think too highly of yourself," he told her, "and of me." He took another step away from her and toward the door.

She could see she was losing him, so she played one of her last cards, "Evans will join Dumbledore."

He stopped backing away and looked at her.

"You know she won't sit by and let the Dark Lord take over; especially if he is hunting down mudbloods. She will fight him."

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"If you join him you will be fighting against her."

He frowned again, "And if I do what you propose I will still be fighting against her."

"No, it will just look like it."

"How is that any better?"

"Because in reality you'll be helping her – fighting for her and with her – she just won't know it."

"You are mad," he whispered, "and I don't want to hear another word." He went quickly to the door and yanked it open.

"It's happening," she said softly and he paused with his back to her, "whether you pretend otherwise or not. At some point you'll have to choose."

He left then and closed the door behind him with a snap. Mallory stood alone for a moment with her eyes closed. That wasn't how she had planned for their lesson to go but she was glad for the new information she'd discovered and the conversation with Severus. She had expected him to refuse her at first but, she thought, with a few more careful conversations she might convince him yet.

* * *

The following Monday morning Mallory was surprised during breakfast when a large and unfamiliar barn owl landed in front of her, nearly knocking over her pumpkin juice. She took the letter from the owl and glanced at it before she slid it into the inside pocket of her robes as the owl took off. She knew she recognized the handwriting but this wasn't the place to read personal letters. Especially with Bellatrix seated across from her, looking curious.

Later that evening Mallory found herself knocking on the door of the Headmaster's office. Everyone thought she had detention with McGonagall but she had made that up to cover for this meeting.

"Come in," said a familiar, calm voice.

Mallory pushed the door open and found Professor Dumbledore seated behind his desk. "Ah, good evening Miss Crabbe," he said brightly.

"Good evening," Mallory replied out of politeness, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He gestured to the chairs across from him. She did as she was asked and there was a beat of silence between them. "How are your classes going?" He asked.

Mallory was slightly taken aback. Was she really making small talk with her Headmaster? "Fine," she answered abruptly because it was true and she couldn't think of anything more to add.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said with the characteristic twinkle in his eyes, "As Headmaster I strive to give my students an average education, of which they can look back and say it was 'fine'."

She felt chastened and thought she should probably apologize, but the words would not come. Instead her anger at feeling ashamed rose to her defense, "I'm sorry," she said in her most condescending tone, "But I thought I was here to discuss my findings about the Dark Lord?"

He gave her a half amused half surprised look and then nodded once, "And so you are," he told her in the same tone. "What have you found out?"

Mallory quietly glanced around. She had the funny feeling they weren't alone. But the only moving things in the room beside herself and Dumbledore were his Phoenix on its perch, and the portraits of old Headmasters, currently sleeping in their frames. She turned her attention back to him. "After I left your office I went to Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly.

"While I was there I found Bellatrix Black meeting with Lucius Malfoy in the Hogshead Inn."

Dumbledore nodded again, and Mallory got the impression he already knew this much of her story, "Did you happen to hear what they were discussing?"

"Yes," she answered, "Malfoy said the Dark Lord has charged him with placing some of his supporters into the Ministry once they've left Hogwarts. Bellatrix gave him a scroll with their names and which departments they would like to be in."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose a little, finally she'd told him something he didn't already know "Thank you," he commented mildly, "I will keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy and his influences in the Ministry."

"There's something else," said Mallory quickly.

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue.

"Malfoy asked Bellatrix if she'd started on some other project he gave her. She told him she hadn't but that she would start 'research' very soon. I've no idea what she meant but it sounded important."

Dumbledore nodded again and was thoughtful for a moment. "I think," he said at length, "that it will be especially important for us to find out what she is working on."

Mallory nodded. She thought so too.

"I wonder," he paused, looking down at his long fingers for a moment before continuing, "whether you feel you would be up for the challenge of finding out?"

He looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"I can try," she told him, wondering why he had phrased the question this way. Was he trying to give her a way to back out? If she said she didn't think she was up to it, would he have a different assignment for her? Would he find someone else to do it? Would he do it himself?

"Good," he smiled, "I, of course, will be keeping a close eye on her as well. But I feel she would confide more easily in you."

Mallory frowned, "You think she'll tell me what she's doing?"

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded.

Mallory hadn't thought about asking Bellatrix about what she was up to. That was something she was going to have to consider.

"Was there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

Mallory shook her head, "No, sir."

"Well then, it is getting late and I know it is a priority for you to be well rested for your lessons in the morning." His eyes twinkled.

"Yes, sir," she replied, rising from her seat.

"You should know," he continued as she went toward the door, "my door is always open."

She nodded and took this as in invitation to return if she had anymore information.

As everyone thought she had detention tonight she couldn't very easily return to the common room. There would be too many awkward questions. Instead she made her way up to the library. Her potions essay was there and she did need to work on it or she might really find herself in detention, only with the Potions Master this time. Upon entering the library she first noticed a table of four fifth-year Gryffindor boys. It was rare to see these particular boys studying but Mallory knew they were preparing for their O.W.L. exams. They had their noses too far into their text books to notice her entering. The second thing she noticed was the few tables of Ravenclaws and one table of Hufflepuffs before, in the very back, she saw Severus Snape at a table alone. He too needed to study for his O.W.L. exams.

An idea suddenly occurred to her as her eyes went from the Gryffindors to Snape. She went to him quickly, sitting down before he had time to look up. When he did, some surprise showed on his sallow face. They hadn't spoken since the Occlumency lesson. In fact, he'd been determinedly avoiding her. Which was probably why he was studying here and not in the common room.

"I thought you had detention," he said in a bored voice as he went back to reading the open Charms text before him.

"Got out early on account of good behavior," she said with a shrug.

A moment of silence passed between them before Severus sighed and put his quill down, to look up at her in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"To implement our next payback phase," she replied in a whisper, glancing over her shoulder at the Gryffindors. Just as she had hoped Potter was missing from the table. With any luck he was creeping along the row bookshelves toward them.

Snape also followed her gaze toward the Gryffindor table, then gave Mallory a confused look.

"Just play along," she whispered and then she hissed a little louder in what she knew was a carrying whisper, "I won't let you do it!"

"Won't let me?" He asked contemptuously, also in a much louder whisper than he would normally have used.

"That's right," Mallory snapped fiercely. A few of the other students were glancing over at them and then hastily looking away.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" He was playing along perfectly.

"Please," she scoffed, "I could stop you in a heartbeat."

"I'd like to see you try," he retorted angrily, no longer bothering to whisper, and pulling out his wand.

Mallory glanced at it wearily, "You can't Sev," she pretended to beg now, "you'll get yourself thrown out!"

"Only if I'm caught," he replied a little quieter as he glanced around. No one was looking at them but Mallory knew they were all listening.

"What if I turn you in?" She asked, also lowering her voice slightly.

"You wouldn't," he whispered loudly.

"Maybe I will."

They glared at each other for a long moment.

"Then they can throw me out," he finally replied, "what do I care?"

"Just like that, you'd throw away your education?"

"I'd leave now if I were of age," Snape hissed, "I could be of much more use if I weren't stuck here."

"Of use to whom?" Mallory asked in a mocking tone.

"I think you know who," he replied in a quieter whisper still.

They stared at each other again.

"What could you possibly do for _him_ before you're even qualified?" She asked in her most demeaning voice.

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm already doing something for _him_."

There was a loud thump in the aisle behind them followed by what sounded like a few books falling off the shelves. Mallory had to try very hard not to smirk. She'd been hoping he was listening to them.

"You're not," she scoffed.

He thrust his chin in the air, defiantly "How do you know?"

"Because you would have told me."

"I don't tell you everything," he snapped.

They eyed each other for a moment, as everyone in the room listened intently. Mallory glanced about and the students who had been looking at them out of the corner of their eyes looked away. "Sev," Mallory pleaded quietly, "you can't go through with this. You can't risk being thrown out."

"I've already decided," he answered, "and nothing you can say will stop me. So, if you don't mind, I need to study." He gestured toward the books on his table.

She made a thoughtful sound and then stood up. "I'm going back to the common room," she told him.

"Fine," he muttered, as he pulled his Charms text back to him.

She marched out of the library and hurried to an alcove where she disillusioned herself and hid behind a suit of armor. A minute later, just as she expected, James Potter hurtled out of the library behind her. Some people were just too predictable. He looked quickly in both directions before striding away toward the place Mallory had just come from. After he passed her, she followed him as silently as possible. Not a moment later they were in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Despite being as close to him as was possible without him noticing her she wasn't quick enough to get onto the spiral staircase before the stone wall closed behind him.

Cursing under her breath she backed away from the wall. There wasn't a chance of getting into the Headmaster's study without being detected now. She had hoped to follow Potter in and listen to his conversation with the Headmaster, but that hope was dashed now. If she spoke the password and ascended the stairs she would not be able to fool the Headmaster into believing the door opened on its own. He would know that someone invisible (or disillusioned) was there.

Sighing, she slumped against the opposite wall, prepared to wait for Potter to return and then follow him to his friends. Predictable Potter would tell them all about his conservation with Dumbledore. She had known he would not be able to resist spying on her and Severus. The enmity between them was great and Potter wished to have Severus thrown out almost as much as Severus wished to have Potter thrown out. Mallory was sure their plan would work. The Gryffindors would learn their lesson before the year was over.

Suddenly Mallory remembered the letter in her pocket. She had quite forgotten about it after tucking it away and she wasn't sure what recalled it to her memory now. But she had wanted to wait for a better time to read it and one had presented itself. She was quite alone in this corridor and she had some time to kill. Quickly she pulled it out of the pocket of her robes and began to read:

_Dear Mallory, _

_ I know this letter will come as a bit of a shock to you but I had to write it anyhow. I apologize for the bluntness but I do not want there to be any misunderstandings. Angie and I no longer wish for you to be part of our wedding party and we rescind your invitation to our wedding. Please try to understand. It would be too unbearable to see you and be reminded of my dear cousin, whom we both loved, on a day of such joy. This decision is final. Please do not write back to persuade us to change our mind._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Ben_

Mallory stared at the parchment in her hands after reading it through twice. An icy cold was rapidly spreading through her body. They didn't want her in their wedding? Ben had been Eagar's cousin on his mother's side and only two years older than Eagar. They had been particularly close, especially because Ben was an only child. He had been in Ravenclaw while at Hogwarts – not the least bit surprising seeing as he was the smartest wizard Mallory knew. He was one of the few people Eagar ever confided in and was fully supportive of their relationship when they'd told him about it. She understood why he wouldn't want her at his wedding. As he wrote, it would be hard for him to see her and be reminded of Eagar. But even as she thought this she wondered if maybe he suspected it was Eagar's relationship with her that had resulted in his death. How much had Eagar told Ben about her? How much did Ben know about the Dark Lord? Her eys stung as she fought back tears. This was necessary, she knew, if she was going to execute her plan for revenge. Anyone close to her would be in jeopardy, she needed to sever ties. It was apparent that Ben understood. Maybe he blamed her for Eagar's death – he would be justified of course – it had been her fault after all.

Suddenly the store gargoyle leapt aside and Mallory stifled a gasp as Potter appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking angry. She'd forgotten, momentarily, where she was and what she was doing here.

Potter glanced both ways before striding away – toward the library. Mallory hastily stuffed the letter back into her disillusioned robes and quietly followed him down the corridor. She would worry about Ben later. At the moment she wanted to find out what Potter had told Dumbledore. Within minutes Potter was back in the library. He didn't break stride as he marched over to his friends and threw himself into the seat he'd vacated less than an hour before. Mallory glanced around – Snape was not where she had left him. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"So?" Sirius Black hissed quietly as Mallory crept toward them and hid herself behind the bookshelf beside their table. Even though she was disillusioned she didn't want to run the risk of someone running into her or anything. At least here there was less a chance of that happening.

"He didn't believe me," Potter mumbled, pulling what looked like an Arithmancy Chart toward him.

"He didn't?" Lupin sounded very surprised. "But what did he say?"

"Never mind that," whispered Black sharply, "what did you say?"

Potter glanced around before lowering his voice even further, "I told him I overheard her trying to convince Snape not to do something he would get expelled for," said Potter, "and that Snape mentioned being of use to someone outside of Hogwarts."

"And Dumbledore didn't believe you?" Lupin asked in a whisper.

"He thanked me for the information and said he would keep an eye on Snape."

"What about Crabbe?" Black demanded quietly.

"That's what I asked," said Potter, "and he said he would watch her too but – I don't know – he didn't seemed concerned."

The four boys sat in silence for a moment. Potter was looking at the empty table where Snape had been. "I wish I knew what Snape was up to," he muttered darkly after a moment.

"Do you think –" Lupin paused and looked around at the mostly deserted library, then lowered his voice and continued, "do you think this can have anything to do with what she was trying to warn me about?"

Mallory smiled to herself. She was hoping they would make this connection.

"What?" Potter asked.

"Well, don't you remember – Mal – er – Crabbe – pulled me into a classroom a couple of months ago and said she wanted to help me but she never told me what about?"

"And?" Black demanded.

"What if it has to do with this? What if Snape's planning something to do with us? You know he's always muttering about revenge –"

Black let out a bark-like laugh that attracted quite a few people's attention. "Us?" He demanded, "That's absurd."

Lupin tried to shush him but he kept laughing.

"Sirius, will you shut up laughing?" Demanded Potter and Black fell silent at once. "I think Remus has a point," he whispered sharply.

"You can't be serious," whispered Black. "What could Snape be planning to do with us that would get him expelled?"

"Any number of things," said Potter. "You know as well as I do that he knows too much about the Dark Arts."

Black looked from Potter to Lupin and back again. "You can't be serious," he said again, aghast.

Potter shook his head sadly then turned to Lupin, "Do you think you could get it out of her? What he's planning?"

"Me?" Lupin asked quickly, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," said Potter, "she likes you best. You've said yourself you're somewhat friends with her. Just try to find out what you can."

Lupin nodded, "I'll try."

"Good," said Potter and with a note of finality he nodded once then pulled an Arithmancy book toward him and began writing on a complicated looking chart.

Mallory smirked to herself. The plan was going exactly how she hoped it would.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 38: A Task Completed

Chapter 38: A Task Completed

Mallory had expected Lupin to corner her the very next day but, to her surprise, he didn't. She wasted no time filling Snape in on the conversation she overheard over breakfast. He was pleased that their plan was going well. She discovered quickly, during her lessons, that Theodore Nott was avoiding her. Just the thought of him made her blood boil with anger. Who was he to suggest such things to her? As they were packing away their things at the end Transfiguration she "accidentally" set his hair on fire. He cursed as the bell rang and everyone filed out, while McGonagall rushed over to help him put it out.

"That was a warning," she'd leaned over her desk to mutter in his ear while Professor Flitwick went over their instructions for the day. He turned to glare at her but Flitwick called for his attention and he turned back around.

.

After her lessons she went up to the owlery and penned a note:

_Dear Ben, _

_ Of course I understand you unwillingness to see me. I admit it would be difficult for me to see you too. Give Angie a hug and kiss from me, and be sure to tell her how beautiful she looks in her dress. _

_Wishing you nothing but the best,_

_Mallory_

February dissolved into March and still Lupin did not so much as try to catch Mallory's eye in the Great Hall during meals. She was a little disappointed but she had more pressing things to worry about – like getting back into Bellatrix's good graces. Whenever Bellatrix was around Mallory took to shouting at younger students, throwing a considerable amount of tripping hexes at passing Gryffindors, and calling nearly everyone a 'mudblood'. Bellatrix and Darcy, the latter of whom was practically attached to Bellatrix's side, seemed happy about the return to Mallory's 'normal' behavior. The only real downside to this 'return' was that she was ignoring Sophia rather more than she intended and the other girl seemed to be suffering pretty badly. Mallory had not forgotten that Bellatrix had told Lucius that she doubted Sophia's devotion to the Dark Lord's cause. Despite a few conversations with her, however, Sophia's attitude did not change. She had told Mallory before that she was tired of pretending and apparently she meant it. What this meant for her friend's future, Mallory couldn't be sure. Her worry for Sophia was put on a back burner, however, as her classes were becoming increasingly difficult. Even though she was only nearing the end of her sixth year all of her professors liked to remind their classes that their N.E.W.T.s were coming up and they weren't nearly prepared. In addition, she was now meeting weekly with Snape for his Occlumency lessons. He was becoming better at it with each passing lesson. Not only could he block her almost completely during their lessons he was also beginning to block her during meal times or in the corridor between classes. He wasn't great at this yet but his aptitude for learning was impressive. Pretty soon she would teach him how to not only just block but to connect memories and feelings to deceive a leglimens. With all of this going on she didn't have time to worry about Lupin or any of the other fifth year Gryffindors who were preparing, she reminded herself, for their O.W.L.s

In about the end of March, just before the first week in April, Mallory received a bit of shock in the form of Bellatrix Black. She had been writing her Charm's essay in the common room when the older girl came over and gestured for Mallory to follow her. Without hesitating Mallory obeyed – following Bellatrix out of the common room and into their abandoned Potion's classroom.

"Sit," Bellatrix commanded and again Mallory did as she was told. Bellatrix cast a nonverbal spell over the door – probably to make it sound proof – then sat on top of Professor Slughorn's desk, across from Mallory. "Are you still interested in joining the Dark Lord?" She demanded in her usual, brisk, fashion.

Mallory nodded, deciding it was best to say very little.

"Good," Bellatrix smiled, "then I have a task for you."

Mallory's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Do you?"

Bellatrix nodded once, "I want you to humiliate Severus Snape."

Mallory frowned in confusion, "Snape?" She asked. If Bellatrix wanted her to humiliate anyone why not a Gryffindor – why Snape? "What for?"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "He's been associating himself with that mudblood Evans. Dolohov overheard them together in the owlery."

Mallory's frown increased. After the conversation they'd had – she thought he was going to end things with her. "Why not humiliate Evans?" Mallory asked mildly.

"Because I want Snape to be taught a lesson," Bellatrix snapped.

"And you want me to teach it to him?"

The older student nodded and surveyed her with cunning eyes.

Mallory shrugged, "Done," she said confidently, "Anything else?"

"No," Bellatrix smiled again, "you may go."

Mallory got out of her seat and left the room with her mind racing. Bellatrix was testing her – she was sure of it. This was the test that Lucius Malfoy asked her to set up to find out if Mallory was really on their side or not. How was she supposed to humiliate Snape without getting him mad at her? She would have to put some serious thought into this.

The following evening when Snape arrived for their Occlumency lesson she told him to sit a little more firmly than she meant. He seemed puzzled but obliged. "I had an interesting conversation with Bellatrix Black yesterday," she told him.

He seemed surprised, "Is that so?"

"I did," she said with a nod, "any idea what we might've discussed?"

He shook his head.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she replied calmly, "it seems that you had a conversation with Evans in the owlery that Darcy Dolohov overheard and repeated to Bellatrix."

Snape's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"I thought," Mallory continued conversationally, "that we talked about your relationship with Evans and you told me you would end it."

Still Snape said nothing but merely looked at her with a blank expression. Yes, he was getting very good at Occlumency, indeed.

"Well?" She demanded after a silent moment.

"Well what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

He shrugged.

"Well I have something to tell you," she snapped, "Bellatrix has made it my job to teach you a lesson for associating with mudbloods."

Snape frowned, "What does that mean?" He asked warily.

"It means she's told me to humiliate you."

His black eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You heard me."

He was quiet for a moment. It looked like he was fighting to keep control of his anger. She watched him silently, wondering if he would be able to control himself. After a moment he whispered, "How're you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mallory answered truthfully, "but I can't very well refuse can I?"

"Why not?"

"Because this is the test Lucius asked Bellatrix to set in order to find out if I'm on their side or not. And what are you doing still associating with that mudblood?"

"Don't call her that," Snape snapped, fire leaping into his eyes for the first time that night.

"I'll call her whatever I like," she spat fiercely as she pointed a finger at him, "and don't you change the subject. I thought you ended it with her?"

Snape shrugged, "I'm working on it."

"Well work harder. I've already told you –"

"Why bother to repeat yourself then?" he interrupted lazily, "I can assure you I heard you the first time."

Mallory glowered at him in silence for a long stretch of time while he merely looked thoughtful.

"I suppose you'll have to do it then," he broke the silence calmly, "I don't see a way around it. You're going to have to carry it out."

"And humiliate you?"

He nodded slowly. "Unless you've got a better idea" he said in a resigned voice.

"Fine," Mallory nodded once, "I'll let you know when I figure out how," and she strode from the room, completely forgetting about their lesson and not entirely sure why she was feeling so angry with him.

As the Easter Holidays approached Mallory felt increasing pressure to perform the task Bellatrix had given her but she was unsure how to go about it. She thought about starting a whole array of embarrassing rumors about him but somehow that didn't seem good enough. She knew Bellatrix would not be satisfied unless Mallory did something like pulling down his pants in the middle of a crowded corridor. She'd actually lifted her wand to do exactly that but Professor McGonagall had seen her and given her detention when she couldn't think of an excuse to explain why she had her wand out. Bellatrix had not seemed please when Mallory told her why she had detention.

"That's the best you could come up with?" She'd muttered angrily.

"No," Mallory had replied defiantly though she knew Bellatrix suspected she was lying.

It was in the middle of the Easter Holidays, when Lupin finally approached her as she was studying in the library. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she obligingly looked up.

"May I sit down?" He asked in his usual uncertain way.

Mallory glanced around the rather crowded library and shook her head. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested instead.

He seemed surprised but nodded and followed her from the library and down the corridor. "How – er – how's your Holiday going – er – so far?" He asked awkwardly.

She smiled to herself, "Fine," she told him, "yours?"

"Lots of studying," he said, gesturing over his shoulder toward the library.

She nodded, "Me too."

There was an awkward pause between them. She hid a small smile.

"I hate exams," he filled the silence.

"I do too," she agreed.

"Are the O.W.L.s really as awful as everyone says?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great," he muttered.

They walked on in silence for a few paces.

"So – er –" he began again awkwardly, "I have something I wanted to – er – to talk to you about."

"Oh?" She inquired innocently.

"Well," he stopped walking and turned to face her. She stopped beside him. "I know you won't take this well," he said badly, "but James – he heard you in the library a couple of weeks ago – talking to Snape – and from the sound of it you were trying to stop him from doing something –?"

She frowned and pulled her arms across her chest, "So James has been spying on me, has he?"

"Well," said Lupin again, "he sort of does that," he shrugged apologetically, "but I was thinking – does what Snape's up to have anything to do with – I mean – a couple of months ago you tried to warn me about – well – about something – and I thought it had to do with Snape –?"

Mallory frowned at him, "Even if I knew that Severus was up to something, why should I tell you?"

"Er –" said Lupin, "you – er – shouldn't?"

"That's right," said Mallory contemptuously, "I shouldn't."

He looked down at the floor.

"However," she continued and he looked up hopefully "I'd be careful if I were you or your friends." And with the she turned from him and walked away.

"You couldn't be more specific could you?" He shouted behind her.

She pretended not to her him as she turned the corner, smirking to herself.

Two weeks later Mallory again found herself in a deserted classroom with Severus Snape. He had mastered the ability to completely shut off his mind. They were now working on the ability to completely suppress some memories and bring forth others, while connecting memories with separate emotions.

"You're getting better," she told him after the better part of an hour. She was still able to draw specific memories from him but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"I'm not good enough yet," he muttered bitterly.

"You're learning rather quickly though," she told him sincerely, "you'll be an expert in next to no time."

"Have you decided how you're going to complete your task yet?" He'd been asking her this every so often in a falsely casual voice that did not fool her.

"No," she answered, "I just – I don't know how to."

He nodded. "You should probably do something soon."

"I know."

As their examinations drew closer Mallory found she simply had too much to study for and not enough time. She spent most evenings in the common room pouring over books with Sophia, occasionally joined by Darcy. Bellatrix was studying for her N.E.W.T.s and she seemed to be taking it very seriously which Mallory found strange. Everyone knew she was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange and they were to be married in the summer. Mallory was pretty sure the only reason Bellatrix was found in the library was so she could research whatever it was she was told to by Lucius. Mallory had tried, on more than one occasion, to figure out what Bellatrix was doing but the girl was much too cunning and secretive.

"You haven't forgotten – have you – of the task I gave you before Easter?" Bellatrix asked, testily, as Mallory sat at a table in the library with her pretending to study while stealing surreptitious glances at the parchment she was writing on. Whatever she was writing was in a language Mallory didn't recognize and didn't look human. On the table were Bellatrix's school books but the one she had open didn't look like it contained information about any class they offered at Hogwarts.

"No," said Mallory, "I just – haven't had very much time – what with exams right around the corner."

Bellatrix made a thoughtful noise. "I want it done before the end of term," she snapped as she pulled both the parchment and text book closer to her, out of Mallory's sight.

"Or course," Mallory replied with a nod.

Later that night she went to the Headmaster's study and told him about the strange language Bellatrix was writing in.

"This language," he said thoughtfully over his steeped fingers, "What did it look like?"

Mallory frowned, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Do you think you might be able to recreate it?" He pushed a sheaf of parchment across the desk toward her and held out a quill.

She took the quill and dipped it in an ink well. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her memory of the parchment and the textbook.

"I saw it upside down," she told him as she began to draw what she saw, "and I didn't look at it directly. I only got a few glances."

He nodded encouragingly, sitting slightly forward in his seat.

After a few strokes he said, "That's enough," in his usual calm tone, "May I take a look at it?"

She nodded and he swept the parchment off the desk, holding it close to the end of his crooked nose.

"Do you recognize it?"

"Perhaps," he said solemnly as he laid it on the desk before him.

"What is it?"

He gazed at her across the desk with those piercing blue eyes and she thought she knew that he was gauging how much to tell her. "I can't be certain," he answered at length.

They sat in silence for a moment. Mallory thought he was lying but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Was there anything else you wish to tell me, Miss Crabbe?" He asked her.

Mallory shook her head.

"If that's all, then perhaps you should get off to bed?" He suggested. "I'm sure you want to be alert for your classes in the morning, yes?"

"Yes sir."

She left feeling resentful toward him and overburdened.

Exam week was as hectic as always, but less so than the previous year when Mallory had sat for her O.W.L.s. She had just finished her last exam and was heading for her dormitory when she passed the wide open front doors and hesitated. The weather outside was beautiful and, she decided on a whim, it would be a shame to miss it. So she made her way down the stone steps and onto the grounds. The fifth years had just finished one of their exams in the Great Hall and were sprawled out all over the grounds. Mallory was just coming down the steps, thinking of taking a stroll around the lake, when she heard a familiar voice roar, "Leave him ALONE!"

She looked around to find Lily Evans shouting at James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew who were standing near the lake. On the ground at their feet was Severus Snape coughing up pink soap bubbles. Mallory felt outrage at the scene – four against one – and they called themselves Gryffindors?

"Alright, Evans?" Potter asked her casually as though he were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated as she gave Potter a look of deepest loathing. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said Potter in the same casual tone, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean …" all the students gathered around chuckled, except Lily, whose bright green eyes narrowed in dislike.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying, toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said quickly with a bright smile, "Go on … go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Mallory was a little surprised by Potter's boldness. Maybe he thought she wouldn't refuse him in front of this many people.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Evans told him defiantly. He'd been wrong then. Behind them whatever curse they'd put on Severus was wearing off and he was crawling toward his wand spitting out pink soap as he went.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Black as he turned back to Severus a second too late, "OY!"

Snape had his wand and was pointing it straight at Potter. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, spattering his robes with blood. Mallory felt pride for Severus, at least he was fighting back. Potter whirled about; a second flash of light later, Severus was hoisted into the air by his ankle, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs, and a pair of graying underpants.

Many of the Gryffindors standing around cheered while Potter, Black, and Pettigrew roared with laughter. Severus let out a long line of swearwords. Mallory felt humiliated for him and was halfway to them, with the mind of cursing Potter into a million pieces when she realized – humiliated! Potter was doing her task for her! He was humiliating Severus! Now all she had to do was figure out how to take the credit …

Suddenly Evans shouted, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upward. Severus fell into a heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Black said, "_Locomotor mortis_!" and Severus keeled over as rigid as a board. Several people laughed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Evans shouted angrily. She had her own wand out now. Black and Potter were eyeing her wearily. They both knew what an excellent witch she was and it seemed neither of them wanted to cross her.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!" She shouted.

Potter sighed and said the counter curse with much reluctance in his voice. "There you go," he told Severus as Severus struggled to his feet, "you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus –"

Severus looked up and suddenly locked eyes on Mallory. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" He spat, glancing at Evans then glaring at Potter.

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coldly, and Mallory was surprised to see a hurt expression in her eyes before they narrowed in anger, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared, pointing his wand at Severus again.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Evans shouted as she rounded on Potter, "you're as bad as he is …"

"What?" Potter yelped, "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just gotten off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and stormed off. Severus watched her go with a closed expression on his face. Mallory was impressed at how well he was employing Occlumency.

"Evans!" Potter shouted after her just as she reached where Mallory stood, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back. Instead she glared at Mallory fiercely, as though all of this was her fault, before making her way back up to the castle.

"What is with her?" Potter asked trying and failing to look as though he didn't care.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Black with a smile. Mallory privately agreed.

"Right," said Potter and there was a dangerous look in his eyes, "right –" there was another flash of light and Severus, who had been standing still watching the castle front doors where Evans had disappeared, was hoisted into the air once more. "Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"

The surrounding Gryffindors cheered and Potter was pointing his wand at Severus when an angry bellow echoed across the grounds. "POTTER!" Professor McGonagall bumped into Mallory's shoulder as she passed her at a run. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Her face was white with rage and she was shaking. All the surrounding Gryffindors scattered except Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. "LET HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She positively screeched. Mallory had never seen McGonagall this angry before. Potter obeyed, jerking his wand upward, and letting Severus fall to the ground again in a heap. "Four against one?" She screamed, "I never would have believed it!" She offered her hand to help Severus to his feet but he pushed it away angrily and got up on his own. "I cannot believe this behavior," she continued to scold as she turned her back on Severus. "Get up to the castle this instant!" She shouted, "All four of you!" Potter glared at Severus for a moment before turning and heading toward the castle. The other three followed him, McGonagall shouting at them the entire way. "You're supposed to be Gryffindors! I've never been more ashamed for my house in my life! How dare you attack another student! In the middle of the grounds and in broad daylight! Not even trying to hide your blatant rule-breaking! Apparently my detention for cursing Logan Gilder made no impact on you what-so-ever! We shall see the Headmaster about this!" Mallory smirked as they passed her with their heads bowed. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't expel you! I should remove you from the house team!" A moment after they passed where Mallory stood, Severus came up behind them in what looked like a towering rage.

"Thanks a lot," he muttered as he knocked roughly into her shoulder, nearly causing her to lose her balance. Well, at least one person was convinced that this had been her plan. Now, how to convince Bellatrix?


	40. Chapter 39: The Dark Lord

Chapter 39: The Dark Lord

Mallory had barely taken her seat at the Slytherin table the next morning before she was accosted, "I cannot believe those stupid Gryffindors were a part of your plan," Bellatrix spat as Mallory reached for a piece of toast.

"Why?" Mallory inquired mildly, taking her time to spread the jam across the toast meticulously. "It worked, didn't it? Snape and that mudblood were both humiliated, and those filthy Gryffindors are in serious trouble. What are you upset about?"

Bellatrix frowned at her, in her usual disapproving manner, "You were meant to do it alone."

"Why?" Mallory repeated. She was both surprised and confused, "What do you care if I used those stupid Gryffindors? They've finally proved themselves good for something."

"They're good for nothing," Belatrix mumbled as she stared over Mallory's left shoulder. It didn't take a genius to deduce she was watching the Gryffindors. There was contempt and disdain in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're so upset about," Mallory told her with a nonchalant shrug, "I did what you asked me to and the Gryffindors got all the blame. It's a win-win."

Bellatrix shifted her gaze to glower at her silently and then something occurred to Mallory, "Unless," she felt her eyes narrow as she looked upon her fellow Slytherin with dislike and distrust, "You wanted me to get into trouble?"

Bellatrix averted her eyes as she pulled a plate of kippers toward herself. Mallory was sure now that she was right. Bellatrix was never the first to blink – ever.

"You just told me to do it." Mallory snapped, "You didn't say how. I've done what you asked me to."

Bellatrix nodded stiffly and shoveled some food into her mouth as a few Slytherins sat down around them. Some of them were talking about the day before and laughing at Severus, whom was seated at the other end of the table. Mallory found herself hoping that he was only pretending to be upset with her, but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

That night, a few hours after she had gone to bed, Mallory was jolted awake by a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream as she sat up in her bed only to find Bellatrix above her with a finger to her lips. Mallory relaxed at the sight of her.

"Get up," Bellatrix whispered, "and get dressed."

Mallory quickly did as she was told.

Once the girls were out of her dorm and in the common room Bellatrix spoke again. "The Dark Lord wants to meet you."

"What?" Mallory yelled as she stopped dead in her tracks, "Now?"

"Yes, now." Bellatrix snapped as she strode across the room and out of the door with Mallory quickly on her heels.

"But it's the middle of the night!" Mallory whispered sharply as she hurried to keep up. Bellatrix ignored her protestation. Mallory had a hundred questions racing through her mind but she couldn't think which one to ask first. Why did he want to meet her in the dead of night? Where was he? What did he want from her?

Bellatrix led them out of the dungeons, up the main stairs, and out through the front doors. Mallory kept quiet as they walked across the silent, moonless, grounds to the wrought iron fence that guarded the school. Bellatrix tapped the gates with her wand and they opened with one creak.

"Where're we going?" Mallory asked once the gates clanged shut behind them.

"I can't tell you," Bellatrix replied, "you'll have to apparate with me." She held out her arm, which Mallory took a little hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of not knowing where they were going. Bellatrix turned on the spot and Mallory redoubled her grip and she felt herself being squeezed through space.

A second later she gulped some fresh air as she looked up at a rather large and elegant stone manor. Bellatrix did not spare the house a glance before striding up to the gate and tapping it with her wand. It opened just as the Hogwarts gates had and she strode away up the drive with Mallory on her heels once more. When they reached the large, oak, front doors Bellatrix strode confidently through them, threw her cloak to a house elf standing nearby, and made her way down the softly lit hall to the right. Mallory also gave the elf her cloak and hurried off after her classmate. Bellatrix paused briefly for Mallory to reach her side before knocking on the door at the end of the hall.

"Enter," said a high, cold voice that sent chills down Mallory's spine.

Bellatrix opened the door and entered at a bow. Mallory copied her. She could feel immense power emanating from the wizard in the chair by the fire

"Ah," said the voice, "Bellatrix, you are right on time." Bellatrix righted herself and again Mallory copied her, taking in the elegantly decorated room as she did so. The light from the fire in the grate was casting flickering shadows on the plush furniture and dark mahogany walls covered with portraits.

"Of course, my lord," said Bellatrix breathlessly.

"And this must be, Amorelia?" The Dark Lord had gotten out of his throne like chair by the fire and was striding toward them. He was tall and pale and when she looked up Mallory noticed there was something inhuman about his face. His eyes were a deep, blood red.

Mallory bowed as he came to stand before her. One of his ice-cold, long, white fingers touched her chin and she looked up into his skeletal face once more. "You are more beautiful than I've been told," he said quietly, with a glance at Bellatrix's bowed head.

Mallory wasn't sure what to say so she kept quiet. She'd been told all of her life that she was beautiful but it felt different coming from him. She normally felt proud of her beauty and enjoyed using it against wizards but now she almost felt ashamed of it. For the first time she wished she was ugly, then maybe he wouldn't be looking at her with those unnerving red eyes.

"Bellatrix here," he gestured toward her while keeping his eyes on Mallory, "has told me much about you, as have your brother and Lucius Malfoy whom, I believe, you know well from his days at Hogwarts?"

Mallory nodded again and there was a moment of silence. She wished he would stop looking at her in that calculating way. She knew he was using Occlumency to read her thoughts and feelings. She purposefully kept her fear at the forefront, burying the anger and resentment she felt at being so close to the wizard who was responsible for Eagar's death.

"But you do not seem like the witch they've been telling me about." His haunting red eyes slid over to Bellatrix and back again, "I have been told that you are rather opinionated and hard to intimidate. But you seem very intimidated right now."

Mallory nodded again. She most definitely felt intimidated. There was something about him that cowed her – silenced her tongue – made it impossible to speak. She had never met another wizard like him. He gave off the impression of overwhelming power coupled with an unpredictably that made him immensely dangerous. She thought of Dumbledore. He too was a wizard who emanated power but there was also a sense of self-control with him. Dumbledore had morals and a conscious that guided his powers. Here, in the Dark Lord's presence, Mallory suddenly realized this wizard had neither and she was more frightened than she'd ever been in her life. Here was a wizard capable of absolutely anything and he was completely unpredictable.

"Or perhaps you do not react well to strangers?" His cold voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She shook her head, still unable to speak.

"Well," he clapped his white hands together, "we shall have a lot of time to get to know one another. Bellatrix," he gestured to her again, "has informed me that you would like to join my ranks and become one of my Death Eaters. Is this true?"

Mallory nodded again, even though she was suddenly overcome with doubts. What was she getting herself into? All this time she thought she knew but now she realized she'd been a foolish child. How could she possibly work alongside Dumbledore, against this immensely powerful wizard? She'd been naive and arrogant before.

"Good." When he smiled his face looked even less human. "Now, you should know that I do not just let anyone join. You have to prove yourself worthy. Therefore, I have a task for you to complete."

Fear flooded every inch of her being. She was not ready for this. Who had she been kidding? What had she been thinking? Here was a wizard who would kill her in an instant and she thought she could fool him? She thought she could exact vengeance upon him? She knew now it was impossible.

"I would like for you to kill your father." The words came to her brain slowly and it took a long time for her to understand them.

"Kill?" Was the only real word she'd gotten out of it. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears. He wanted her to kill –?

"Yes," said the Dark Lord dismissively, "and I would prefer if it was done tonight."

"To-tonight?" She could feel herself begin to shake. Her knees felt weak and she wondered absently how much longer they would hold her up. She knew she could not refuse him but she could also not do as he asked.

He nodded, "Bellatrix will assist you."

Mallory nodded and swallowed past the lump in her throat feeling extremely nauseous. She was sure she was going to vomit all over his feet. He wanted her to kill – her father – tonight? Was that what he'd said?

"Of course, my Lord," said Bellatrix, whom Mallory had forgotten was beside her, as she bowed.

The Dark Lord turned his back on them and went to his throne like chair. Mallory followed Bellatrix from the room in a bit of a fog. Was he serious? Of course he was. He wasn't the type of wizard to joke. Once they were in the hall again Bellatrix pulled Mallory into another room which resembled a study. There were wall-to-wall bookshelves full of books and large mahogany desk by a window.

"I need to know if you can do this," Bellatrix said as soon as the doors were closed.

"Did you know?" Mallory demanded of Bellatrix in a whisper, disregarding the other girl's question. She felt much braver when she wasn't in the Dark Lord's presence though her mind was still in a fog of disbelief.

"No," said Bellatrix, "But Lucius thought it might be something like this. The Dark Lord has been displeased with your father for some time now."

"Has he?" Mallory frowned. "Since when?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "I don't know," she said dismissively, "But we need to make a plan. Your parents are most likely at home?"

"At home?" Mallory shook her head. She couldn't understand what Bellatrx was asking.

"Yes," said Bellatrix impatiently, "Your parents are at your house, aren't they?"

"Most likely," said Mallory struggling to clear her mind and think, "I'm not sure – but I can't think where else they would be."

"And your brother?"

"He has his own flat in London, near the Ministry."

Bellatrix nodded. "Then I think the best thing would be to round up some others, go over to your house, and do it."

"Just like that?" Mallory's mouth felt dry. They were discussing the murder of her father in such casual terms. It seemed supremely absurd.

"Yes," said Bellatrix, "it shouldn't be too difficult, we have the element of surprise. Most likely you can do it while he sleeps."

Mallory felt a fresh wave of nausea break over her. She wanted her to kill him in his sleep? Just like that – while he was defenseless? "What if he's awake?"

"There'll be five or six of us," Bellatrix replied casually, "I know he's an experienced wizard but I think we can distract him long enough for you to do it. All it takes in one well aimed curse – the Avada Kadavra – you should do it easily."

"You think it'll be easy for me to kill my father?" Mallory asked in a whisper of disbelief.

"I've heard you rage over how much you hate the man a thousand times," answered Bellatrix, "Won't you be glad to be rid of him?"

Mallory nodded. This was true – she did hate her father, especially now that she knew he was involved with Eagar's murder. But could she actually kill him? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of it. She'd dreamt about it before but to contemplate actually doing it felt entirely different. How could she?

"C'mon," said Bellatrix as she grabbed Mallory's wrist and led her from the room. "We're wasting time."

Mallory did not resist as Bellatrix led her down the hall to the front door where they retrieved their cloaks from the cloak rack and went out into the lawn. Bellatrix held up her wand and something large and black erupted from the end of it and streaked off into the darkness before Mallory could look at it properly.

"We'll apparate to your house and wait for the others to join us there," said Bellatrix as she led Mallory down the drive and through the gates.

"Others?" Mallory asked weakly. "What others?

Bellatrix ignored her. "Do your parents have any secrecy sensors?"

"Not that I know of," Mallory replied slowly. It was all happening too fast. Her brain was struggling to catch up. Bellatrix seemed to be in complete control and not the least bit disoriented by this task. Maybe it was because it wasn't her father they were asked to murder. Or maybe she didn't find the idea of murder as jaunting as Mallory did.

"Good," Bellatrix said in a voice of complete calm, "Are you ready?"

Mallory nodded though she had never felt less ready for anything in her life.

"Then let's go," and Bellatrix turned on the spot. Not a second later Mallory did the same and felt herself being squeezed through space before arriving at the gates of her parents' manor.

They stood in the silence for a moment. There were no lights on. Her parents were most likely asleep in their bedroom.

Bellatrix seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "When the others get here," she said, "you let us in and lead us to your parents' room alright?"

Mallory nodded again, forcing herself to take deep breaths and keep the food in her stomach down. It was fighting rather ruthlessly to come back up. A moment later there were three distinct pops and three people appeared out of thin air. They were the hulking figures of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and the much smaller figure of Darcy Dolohov.

"Good," said Bellatrix as she rubbed her hands together. "You got my message to meet me here."

"Obviously," said Darcy in a sharp whisper, "but what are we doing at the Crabbe Manor?"

"The Dark Lord has bidden Mallory to kill her father as initiation into the Death Eaters." The other three looked at Mallory in silence. She was still fighting hard not to vomit.

"The Dark Lord wants her to join us?" Rodolphus asked in his deep, slow voice.

"Yes," said Bellatrix impatiently, "if she can complete this task. We are here to help her. Right now Mr. Crabbe is asleep, but if he wakes up I imagine he will put up a good fight. There's no denying he is a powerful wizard. Her mother might join in the fight as well –"

Mallory had not thought of this and her head swam as her nausea grew worse. Her mother – what was going to happen to her mother?

"– so we will have to hold her off and buy some time for Mallory to do it," Bellatrix finished confidently. "Any questions?"

No one said anything. Mallory found it strange that none of them seemed surprised by what they were about to do. Had they been expecting this? Had they had to complete a similar task as their initiation? How many people had the Dark Lord ordered to be killed? Was Eagar one of them? Had one of her classmates been the one to cast the curse that took his life?

"Good," Bellatrix brought Mallory from her thoughts, "Then let's go."

This time Mallory tapped the gates and they opened for her. She led the group up the familiar garden path and to the front doors where she hesitated. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to sneak into her parents' house and kill her father? She felt like she was dreaming only she knew she wasn't. She couldn't do it and yet she couldn't back out either. She was sure the Dark Lord would kill her if she turned back now, and yet her father might kill her if she didn't. She could feel Bellatrix's eyes on the back of her head. She had to do it.

Mastering her fear Mallory tapped her wand to the door and it opened silently before her.


End file.
